A New Path: Volume 1 Commencement
by Chunk127
Summary: After a freak storm obliterates the Kent Farm Clark goes to a very different high school for senior year.
1. There's no place like

Smallville is owned by the WB, DC, etc

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned By Joss Whedon

Buffy: Season 3 Post Faith, Hope, and Trick

Smallville: Season 4 Post Gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kent Farm<strong>

It was finished. All the problems from last year had come to an end. Kal El was driven to the back of Clark's mind with black kryptonite. Jonathon was freed from the prison Jor El locked his mind in. Chloe was still alive found by Clark and her cousin Lois before Lionel's terminator hit man could finish the job.

However victory came with unexpected side effects. A tornado blew through and leveled the house and barn. Also the freak lightning storm that killed every crop, scorched the land making sure nothing ever grew on it again, and killed every animal on the farm. Jonathon's medical bills obliterated any funds the Kents had, and even with Clark there was no way to run the farm without anything on it. Unlike last year Martha had no intention of turning to Lex Luthor for help to save the day as Lex's "friendship" with Clark seemed nothing more than to be a way to research her family hoping to learn her son's secret. Martha was left with a choice the farm or her family. Martha chose what would be the obvious to almost any person. She knew her family would endure and a house while full of memories at the end of the day is just four walls and a roof. She sold the land to pay for the expenses.

"So where are we going to go now?" Clark asked.

"Well now that your dad is on the mend we'll have enough money to start over." Martha said.

At this point Clark is left stunned at everything. "You think Jor El did this?"

Jonathon grabs his son's shoulder to calm him down he knows what's coming. "Son this is not your fault. Even before Jor El the farm was struggling to stay afloat. Besides I made the deal with Jor El to hand you over to him and if losing the farm is the cost of freeing you from him I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You only made the deal with Jor El to save me this is my-" Clark says but before he can finish.

"No" Jonathon nearly shouts. "I made the deal with Jor El when I should have just driven in the truck with a meteor rock. I underestimated Jor El and this was my fault if it was him."

Clark looks up trying to act relieved but still had sadness in his eyes. "Wherever we go it won't be the same. It won't be home." Clark said.

"Clark, home is where your family is not the house or the loft." His mother said. Martha obviously believed every word she said it's what made selling the land the lesser of two evils in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>The Torch <strong>

"Y-You're leaving. Wow and they say miracles don't exist." a petite blond said.

Ordinarily Clark would hit this girl back calling her a coffee addict or something about journalistic bloodhound, but today he's happy to just hear Chloe Sullivan say anything even if it was 'Get away from me you Kryptonian freak.'

"So where are you moving to?" Chloe asked.

"Sunnydale California" Clark said.

"Whoa out of Smallville, out of Metropolis, and clear out of Kansas. So why are you moving so far away?" Chloe asked.

"It was the only place we could afford. No one wants dead land." Clark told her.

"Well this sucks." Chloe can do nothing but just blurt out what's on her mind. "First I lose Pete to Wichita and now I'm losing you to California." Frustration clear in Chloe's voice it was bad enough when her mom left but at least she had her dad to help her through it. Now she is going to lose both of her best friends within months of each other.

Clark can do nothing he just gives his friend a hug trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry I won't be around much this year." Clark said with genuine remorse. He won't miss Lex at all, Lana will be back to Paris in a couple of weeks according to her, but Chloe will still be in Smallville alone for her senior year. Well not quite alone.

"Chloe you're not alone. I'm an email away and there is a new senior coming to Smallville." Clark said intentionally piquing Chloe's journalistic interest.

"Ok Clark what is your secret?" Chloe asked.

With that Clark had a genuine smirk on his face for the first time in days as he told Chloe about his last meeting with Sam and Lois Lane. He explained how Lois' constant absences had caused her to flunk her senior year and since she did not attend summer school to complete the grade she would now have to repeat her senior year. After his unique adventure with her finding Chloe Clark thinks it just couldn't happen to a nicer girl. While Chloe is ecstatic that she will have Lois to keep her company this year at school this wasn't the secret that she was hoping to hear. She was hoping to hear the one where her best friend was a meteor freak with the ability of fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Kent Farm<strong>

Chloe had been saved by Lex's security team from the assassination attempt by Lionel Luthor. The security team had kept her safe most of the summer but she's a teenager she missed her friends. Maybe that was what convinced her that it was a good idea to ditch the security detail and sneak in a visit to Clark Kent and Lois Lane to tell them she was still alive. It would seem breaking into Luthorcorp facilities most of last year aided her greatly as she made it past her security detail who were actually standing asleep thanks to a man in blue and white with a unique hat and staff. Chloe made it to an all too familiar barn to see familiar faces arguing near the barn.

"I want my son back give me my son back." Martha said angrily and desperately hitting him.

"Clark Kent is dead." Is all Kal El said in return with no emotion?

With that Kal El threw Martha aside pressed his feet to the ground and flew off. He was done spending time with mortals. It was time to complete his destiny.

* * *

><p>After seeing everything Chloe just went home and let it all sink in. She thought she had discovered Clark's secret he had the ability to fly at great speeds. Looking back she realized that is how the meteor freaks were taken down and how he kept disappearing on her no one would think look to the skies for a human. She must admit however it was shocking to see nice farm boy Clark Kent attack his own mother. But looking back at it now there had been times where Clark Kent would just seem to fall off the deep end. Like last summer when he was living in Metropolis, or when the school gave out the class rings. Maybe it was a side effect of being a meteor freak which Chloe could see as other cases have led people going mad to the point of sucking you dry of body heat or hacking you to bits with a telekinetic chainsaw. Either way she knew Clark's Jekyll side would win and Hyde would be locked back in his cage like before. And looking at him now she'd say she was right.<p>

Back in the present Chloe's still reeling from the information just has to ask. "So when is the big move?"

"We're packing tonight and leaving tomorrow." Clark says.

"Where are you going to school?" Chloe asked.

"Sunnydale High" Clark answers.

"Sunnydale High?" Chloe says pretty much to herself. Clark can see the gears spinning in Chloe's head and he knows one of two things is about to happen. He's going to get some wall of weird exposition on his new school, or She is about to get herself killed which would mean that Clark will be spending his last day watching over her as Brain to Chloe's Inspector Gadget.

With that Chloe goes to the wall of weird and pulls some odds and ends articles of the wall.

"Clark you are going to the one place on earth that might be just as weird if not weirder than Smallville." Chloe tells him with a smile.

Clark reads over the articles and sees stories that he thought would seemingly push even Chloe's limits. Gangs on Mutant PCP, The Skinned Swim Team, Mummy Madness, Clark read the stories and flipped them over and just saw something that would make him laugh.

"What?" Chloe asks looking at Clark's grin.

"If you look at the back it says Angelina considering adoption of a Martian baby. I think this paper might have less integrity then the Inquisitor." Clark says.

Clark can see the concern in Chloe's eyes. Sure he can fly but he's not invulnerable as far as she knows. She remembers back to freshman year when Clark foolishly confronted Superboy Eric Summers.

"I'll be careful I. promise." Clark says

"You better be." Chloe responds

With that Clark leaves telling his best friend goodbye and spends the rest of his last day in Smallville packing for the move to California. Clark's parents packed the truck with what was left of the fragile keepsakes, and anything else they couldn't be parted with for 3 hours. Clark packed everything else in about 5 minutes. Clark spent his last night reflecting on the day the goodbye in the torch to Chloe, talking with Lois and her insuring him he'll always be Smallville to her. The look of either fear or frustration in Lex's eye as Jonathon kicked him off what was left of the farm. Despite everything that has happened with Jor El he will cherish the memories he has of Smallville and the friends he has made. He'll never forget Smallville but tomorrow it will be a brand new day.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I wrote this chapter long before UWS and just added in bits for Raiden so please be gentle.

Up next a week in Sunnydale high from Clark's POV.


	2. A week in my life

The Kents had been moved into Sunnydale for a week. All 3 were baffled by how nice the house was considering how cheap the price was and how big it was. The house had a kitchen living room, and 3 bedrooms. Jonathon and Martha got the master bedroom and Clark got the room that led straight to an attic which would serve as something of a loft 2.0. Jonathon and Martha had new jobs while Clark was catching up in school and quickly made friends. Well two friends but at least it didn't take 8 years like meeting Chloe and now a week in the life of Clark Kent.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday <strong>

Welcome to Sunnydale, California. You have the usual clicks. Jocks, cheerleaders, Goths, and the kids that don't fit in. So where am I right now? The one that doesn't belong in any of them. I am on the football field of all things. "How did I get dragged into this?" My thought before as I was being slammed into the ground for the 12th time. Oh right I wasn't dragged I was blackmailed into it by that 'principal' because he threatened my records. So I haven't finished a year of school since freshman year I still pass the tests they make for when I come back now here I am trying out for football something I might have actually been happy about in Smallville but now I've realized I have more important things to do. And here comes number 13. Note to self I will never pick on a nerd again no matter how much red K I'm on. The world does not need another Snyder no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Ah god that hurt. This has to be some kind of sick joke. I left Smallville. I left left Smallville all the way to California. And still even after all that I can't escape the green glow of home. I went to see the school councilor today because apparently I have issues with being adopted which are the reasons I keep running away. Now how do I tell them that I love the Kents and they are my parents in every way that matters? That the reason I keep running away is because I have to deal with an alien computer that will stop at nothing to see me conquer the world. All hail lord Kal. Neither me or my red K induced alter ego will ever just let that happen. Well anyway getting off track here I was on my way to the counselor's office when I was attacked by a semi hulk. It was like someone pissed off Bruce Banner then said just screwing with you. He had claws and weird flesh and my favorite part bits of green. It weakened me but he didn't stay long enough for my blood to completely boil leaving me on the floor. I used my feet and launched him away thankfully no one seen it or I'd be in the lab. As I got up I looked around trying to recover and quickly realized I lost him. For all my hearing and visions how do I lose someone who looks like that? Before I could even start looking for the Hulk I was bulldozed into by a tiny blond girl. She was shorter than Chloe even off guard how did she knock me away? Well ends up she saved me from walking in on a dead body as I found out a bit later. Someone killed the counselor and I have a good feeling I had to find the Hulk man and I did but not till later that night. I found the hulk wrapped up in a chain his neck was broken. Police came but thankfully with my speed no one can catch me unless I want them to.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

School went by the same as always which was really weird if you ask me. One counselor and three students have died and everyone just sort of did a cleanup job that Lionel Luthor can only dream of. I went to find the school paper to see if I can join and see if something like this is normal for Sunnydale. It took 45 minutes before I found out that this place doesn't even have a school paper. I finally asked the first person I saw after finding out about this and all he said was that it was just too depressing. I have to find Willow and Oz they're the only friends I have here and they might be able to shed some light on this.

How'd we meet well Willow was getting mocked by girls with funny names. Clark seems like a much better name when you find out there are people out there that name their kids Harmony and Aura. Point of the matter is that I reached my limit with the name calling on Willow and the back of Harmony's heel mysteriously burned off. I helped her up and she asked me out and I said no in about 5 seconds. Harmony reminded me way too much of Dawn Stiles. Me and Chloe actually have a written contract in the torch that if I date someone like Dawn or Chloe dates a football player again the other person has the full right to beat said person to death with a baseball bat. And I don't think a minor thing like being halfway across the country would stop Chloe. I don't even think being invulnerable would stop Chloe. Anyway Willow said the same thing that it was just too depressing so I let it drop. I decided to call Chloe on this to get some advice. She agreed to help me research and we'd email stories back and forth. No torch but it would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

School went by another day same as always. I went into the library and got my usual 5 book limit. I've been doing this every day since I moved here there are a lot of interesting books here. Not to mention the 30 I read while picking 5. Yes I have super speed and there are moments when it really pays off. I like the library here it's peaceful, the books are more than interesting and no one usually comes to it besides me. Today I was thrown a surprising curve when a group of people were actually sitting at the table in front. Two I recognized as Willow and Oz and talked to them. Well technically I talked to Willow and Oz said hey. Willow introduced me to two of her friends. First was Alexander 'Xander" Harris. Xander seemed like a good person but the guy makes a lot of jokes. After him was well remember Barbie the Amazon from Tuesday. Her real name is Buffy Summers and I pray no relation to Eric. She seems nice enough but it also seems like she's keeping a secret. When she shook my hand it seemed like she was controlling her strength like I do. Hope it doesn't work both ways and she realized I was doing it. I've learned Sunnydale is as safe as Smallville but I'd hate to have to move again because of one girl my next house might be on wheels.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

After school I did my usual return the 5 books and tell Mr. Giles I'd find something I like if it kills me. I took 5 new books and read an additional 37.

After I left the library I went to help my mom with work. She got a job at an art gallery. There was a heavy sculpture delivered today and they needed some muscle moving it to the back. Mom made an excuse for her and her boss Joyce to go out for a break. When I came back out from putting it away I saw a 20 dollar bill and a thank you letter. I took it and they came back. I asked what people did around here and all I got was people my age go to a club called the Bronze. My mom said I should go there tonight and I told her I would. I hated lying to her but she'll never believe how I spend my nights. OK that's a lie she would but I just don't want to scare her or dad by telling them.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday NightSaturday morning**

I lay down a line of heat vision and 4 girls turn to dust. Don't get upset I'm still not a killer I swear on my life. If I was there would be a report about how Lionel's prison bars bent around him and strangled him. These are vampires. Yeah you heard me right vampires. If Chloe ever visits I can picture her going right up to one for an exclusive. I've been fighting them and all sorts of Supernatural fun since I got here. I've barely slept since we got here not that I need sleep just sun. My problem is the hearing. The din of screams in this small town is so much worse than it is in Smallville. All the screams of horror, panic, people dying. I can't just lay back and do nothing. If mom and dad see this they'll leave now trying to take me with them but I won't go. I can't leave so many people here to their fates as happy meals on legs. Not just to vampires, but all sorts of demons the library is full of books on them. I'd really like to talk to Mr. Giles but I can just imagine that conversation. "Demons are real and I'm a super powered alien that can stop them with my pinky. Would you recommend any good books for research?" Thankfully vampires aren't humans, they don't even have a conscience between research and the noise in my head they don't even have souls except for one vampire. All they do is kill and make more demons. When I burn the last vamp I hear another scream it never ends. In full superspeed I am across town and run into a trio of Demonatrix. Cute sexy blond praying mantises. When they pull out their claws I unleash heat vision and the trio combust into pink dust. I look up and see the sun rising. Dad will be up soon in a blur I'm back in the house and back in my room. This is an interesting town and I'm glad I can do some good here. Now I just have to figure out a way to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

You will never see a pov chapter again not my thing. i just wanted to set up Clark's life in Sunnydale.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Homecoming.


	3. Homecoming

It was early morning as Jonathon Kent was on his way to his son's room to get him to wake up to go to school. When he went up stairs and got to Clark's room he was surprised to see a pillow sticking out of the middle of Clark's door. Clark must have thrown it at the door. He had not done something like that since he was a little kid. Clark had watched Halloween and was afraid Michael Myers was coming for him. Jonathon opened the door and seen Clark getting changed into a red shirt.

"Son something you want to talk about?" Jonathon asked.

"Bad dream" Clark lied. "I was back in the caves."

In truth Clark had tried to catch some sleep but as usual as soon as he dropped his guard the overpowering din of screams came back. Frustrated he threw the pillow he has to get better at controlling his hearing, or very good soundproof headphones.

Jonathon put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Clark the key is gone; the caves are back in Kansas. Just try to enjoy your new life for now. Your mother is making breakfast if you can get down in time."

With that Clark is downstairs at top speed and greeted by an unwanted sight. A suit his mother just won't let it go.

"I'm not going." Clark would shout it if he wasn't such a nice guy.

"Did you even ask anyone?" Martha asked. She always wished Clark could find someone he could be honest with.

"Great idea I'll ask a girl out. Then I can ruin it just when we're getting close by having to lie about who I really am? Just like I did with Lana?" Clark answered before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at school and the usual homecoming queen war had been going on for a couple days now. Clark had no idea where his head was when he thought the homecoming queen was super powered. He saw the usual for everyday since this started Cordelia and Buffy doing whatever they could for votes. He stopped when he saw Buffy walking towards him and went to the library. Giles watched as Clark entered.<p>

"Clark"

"I'm not here." Clark says as he goes to the shelves as Buffy enters.

"Giles have you seen the new guy?" Buffy asked having lost Clark in the hall.

Giles smiled at this. "I believe he's hiding in fear of you in the books."

"Not hiding." Clark said coming out defending himself. "Evading"

Buffy laughed. "I can't really blame him after what our moms tried to pull."

Clark's face was in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Buffy's face was now just as confused. "The Blind Date?"

Clark's eyes bugged out. "That's what that was about? We started talking but I left before that came up."

"So what sent you running?" Buffy asked.

"Homecoming, I'm not going but it keeps getting thrown in my face." Clark replied.

"That's good saves me the trouble of shooting you down." Buffy said leaving the room too soon after Scott and her votes might take a dive if she goes with the new guy.

Giles let Clark be for a couple minutes before he started."So is there a reason you're in here Mr. Kent besides hiding from beautiful girls."

"I'm not hiding Mr. Giles. I just think Buffy and Cordelia are going overboard on this. It's just a dance." Clark said.

Giles smiled. "There is nothing wrong with a little friendly-" He was cut off by a commotion.

"You crazy freak!"

"Vapid whore!"

"Friendly must mean something different here." Clark joked.

"Point taken Mr. Kent is there something I can help you with today?" Giles asked.

Clark reached into his backpack and pulled out 4 books and keeps 1 in his hand. "Actually this book had some information on the Kawatche people I was wondering if you had anything else on them I was always fascinated."

Giles smiled Clark was taking multiple books at a time everyday it was nice to see him settle on one. He went into the closet where they keep the weapons and Oz on the three nights of the month he's a wolf. He comes back out with a red book as big as 2 or 3 of the other ones. "This is the only other thing we have on the Kawatche people and unless you speak their language I'm afraid you'll only understand half of it."

Clark takes the book. "Should I check this out?"

"No that's quite alright you're the only student here that I know that actually returns the books." Giles said.

* * *

><p>Clark spent several of his classes nose deep in the book Giles gave him. He's not foolish enough to pay Jor El a visit but considering Lara he'd still like to learn more about Krypton. Before long he gets to a chapter that is very interesting to him. The Stones of Power, Clark knows there are three of them and to his shock with this book he now knows where the next one is after X-raying a page. He was so torn on what to do he didn't even hear the teacher.<p>

"Clark." The teacher said. "Can you answer the question on the board?"

Clark looks over it quickly. "7"

"Well yes the answer is seven can you show your work."

When Clark went to the board Xander sitting right in front of him took the book and stared at it in confusion as there was nothing but symbols. He handed the book to Willow who just gave the same confused look. She gave the book back and Xander put it down on Clark's desk leaving him none the wiser. As class ended the three left. Willow and Xander took the time to learn more about Clark.

"So CK when did you learn hieroglyphics?" Xander asked.

Clark looked at Xander with a confused look.

"We peaked at your book while you were away." Willow said. She was curious no one ever takes anything from the library unassigned to them in class.

"It's the same language as a cave back in Smallville." Clark explained.

"Homesick?" Willow asked.

"A little bit." Clark answered.

"To be fair CK you never really gave Sunnydale a chance." Xander said.

Clark looked confused. "I just moved here."

"True but no one ever sees you outside of school." Willow argued. "You should come with us tonight to homecoming. What better way to meet new people?"

Clark thinks it over for a second they're fun to hang around with and he's starting to get questions. and he can always run if there is a sign of trouble. Guess he's going after all. "Sounds like fun."

Willow is smiling at getting through his defenses. "It will be, but if you don't show I'll beat you to death with a shovel." She teased.

Clark's eyes bug out.

Willow laughs. "Nobody likes a vague disclaimer."

"Fair enough" Clark said to get the focus off him. "So Xander who did you vote for?"

"Voting for the homecoming queen gives a message that I'm tutonic and believe in archaic customs. So I refuse to do so." Xander replied.

Clark looked over to Willow knowing she taught him to say that.

"Cordy is his girlfriend and Buffy is his best friend." Willow answers.

Clark catches on. "So whoever wins-?"

"I'm screwed and not in the fun way." Xander finished.

* * *

><p>Clark had decided to get the second stone. That was a big mistake. His clothes were torn and ruined he had some exposure to kryptonite. Then to add insult to injury by the time he got there someone had already taken the stone maybe even thousands of years ago. He was so frustrated that when he came home and took the scraps of his shirt off he didn't even notice his mother there with another woman until she cleared her throat. Clark turned around and quickly ran upstairs for another shirt.<p>

"Does he always come home dressed like that?" Joyce asked.

"Sometimes" Martha answered she chalk times like this up as cost of having a son like Clark. "I think me and Jonathon need to talk to him can we finish this tomorrow."

"Sure." Joyce said knowing situations with Buffy she let it drop. Martha saw Joyce out and when Jonathon came home the talk started.

"Clark what happened today?" Martha asked showing what was left of his shirt.

"I had something to do." Clark answered hoping they'll let it drop.

"It better be important. Your principal called today you apparently skipped your last two classes." Jonathon said.

"Snyder just doesn't like me or anyone else for that matter." Clark protested. "But I did skip the last two classes today."

"Where did you go Clark?" His father asked trying to control his temper.

Clark was nervous. "Does it matter where I went; the Bronze, the Espresso Pump…Honduras."

"What were you doing all the way in Honduras?" His mother asked.

"The second stone was there." Clark answered.

"And how do you know this?" Martha asks fearing a return of Kal-El.

To her relief Clark only goes to his backpack and pulls out the book Giles gave him. Clark opens it up to an apparently blank page. Clark goes on to explain that if you have X Ray vision it leads to a map to a temple in the Honduras.

"I wasn't aware of a kryptonian temple there." Martha said figuring Dr. Swann would fill them in.

"The temple is underwater mom." Clark answered.

"Clark while it sounds like you had an interesting day it doesn't explain why you left school." Jonathon said.

"I'm trying to keep the stones away from the Luthors and Jor El I had a lead and followed it."

"Do you at least have the stone?" Jonathon asked.

"No it was already long gone when I got there." Clark said.

"And did you get the last one?" Jonathon asked knowing there's a chance Clark would go for the last one.

"No" Clark frowned in disappointment. "The page is missing."

"Son I don't want you looking for these stones anymore."

"Dad I have to."

"Even if you were to find the stones, son, we have no idea what's gonna happen if you bring 'em all together." Jonathon said.

"I'm not bringing them together but if I don't find these stones someone else will. You want someone like Lex or even worse Lionel to find them?" Clark asked.

Martha finally steps in. These are the two people she loves most in this world but she will be the first to admit they both have a stubborn streak the size of California.

"That's enough Clark we won't stop you from gathering these stones, but you have to do it on your own time not during school."

Clark looks over to his father and sees the silent I'm not happy but I'll agree to it look. "Ok I got excited I'm sorry."

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Martha asked.

"I'm going to homecoming with some friends." Clark said as he was going up the steps.

Martha smiled. "Are you going with-?"

"You will pay for that when you drop your guard mom."

* * *

><p>'Well this was a horrible idea.' Clark thinks to himself as he sees the people dancing with him alone. Sure Xander and Willow were here with Oz. But Oz was on stage playing and if Clark didn't know any better he'd think Xander and Willow stole Tiny Tim's crutch and beat him over the head with it considering how guilty they were looking. They told Clark how they gave up a limo so Buffy and Cordy could get over the queen bit. He figured they'd be happy with the good thing they did for their friends. Clark talked the most with Giles for a couple off handed jokes before he went to the library. Clark was about to run off he doubts anyone would even notice he's gon but a brunette girl dragged him by the arm away from Xander and Willow.<p>

"Any idea what those two are so mopey about." The girl asked.

"Not a clue." Clark answered.

"So do you have a name other wards I'm just going to start calling you tall and dark."

Clark smiled "It's Clark Kent and you are."

"I'm Faith."

Clark looks at Faith and sees her eyes on another couple. Clark thinks the guy might be her ex with the speed she's over and hears her talking to the guy. Faith starts with lots of gesturing and talks.

"Scott there you are honey. Hey good news. The doctor says that the itching and the swelling and the burning should clear up" Faith puts her hands on the Scott's chest. "But we have to keep using the ointment."

The guy isn't quite sure what to do about this while Faith turns to the girl and touches her shoulder. "Hi" she says before leaving them and going back to Clark. Her eyes bug out when she realizes what he must have heard.

"I don't really have any itching, burning, or swelling I swear. The guy was just a sleazebag that dumped B right before the dance." Faith said desperately defending herself.

"I believe you." Clark answered with a smile.

"Can you dance?" Faith asked.

"No, not without hurting people." Clark joked.

Luckily for Clark the band started with a slow song and to his surprise he was actually enjoying spending time with Faith. He also notes Buffy's not superhuman he was just fooling himself when Faith grabs his hand with the same strength. However god forbid Clark spends two seconds enjoying himself around people because as soon as he did here comes the din. He heard vampire's roar coming from Sunnydale. Clark focuses in desperation he doesn't want anyone to become vampire food if he can stop it. He tunes enough out to hear them they're in the school; they're in the library, Giles. As the realization hits the song comes to an end and he makes for the library making sure whatever caused the moment with Faith to stop will suffer a horrible end.

"I'll be right back." Clark said as he went for the door.

He arrives at the library and finds Giles unconscious with two vampires watching over him. Clark can't believe the sight he's looking at, a vampire cowboy, the only thing that can be more over the top is if one had a great big black cape. The other one was a girl in a pink shirt holding a crossbow. She smiled and took a shot at Clark which he easily catches and proceeds to throw it right back at her stabbing her in the heart.

The cowboy's look goes from humor to horror when he sees the result. "Candy!" She turned to dust right before his eyes.

The cowboy was seething. "You're dead. I'm gonna-" The cowboy froze up when he saw Clark's eyes turn red. He tries to make a run for it; he made it as far as the door. Clark checked Giles for a pulse and when he heard the door opening he blurred back to the bronze.

Cordelia and Buffy walk into the library after the night from hell.

"We just need to find Giles." Buffy says as her eyes light up at her watcher on the floor. She runs over and starts shaking him. "Giles, Giles"

Cordelia walks over and slaps him and that does the trick.

"Ow" Giles mutters coming to. "Buffy there are two vampires here one is Lyle Gorch."

Buffy is quickly looking around the room for possible traps she stops when she sees an arrow in a pile of dust. "Found one." She looks over at the door and sees a pile of black ash. "Found two. Good job Giles."

"Buffy if their dead they spontaneously combusted." Giles said. "I was knocked unconscious when they arrived."

"Well at least someone gave us a break from the night from hell." Buffy said as she ran down the events of Slayerfest to Giles.

"I must admit I do feel partly responsible. I did give your friends tacit approval to make the switch in the limousine." Giles said.

"Aw, it's okay. It gave Cor and I a chance to spend some quality death time." Buffy said.

"And we got these free corsages." Cordelia adds while she looks at hers

Buffy pulls hers out to look at it.

"Oh, that's nice. Although I don't recall them mentioning corsages." Giles said.

Buffy gets a troubled look. "Jungle Bob... said that the Germans were hooked into a computer system." She gives her corsage a more thorough inspection. Inside she finds a small transmitter. "And they're hooked into us."

They trio in the library look up when they hear a door slam out in the halls. The mercenary brothers make their way in, scanning around with their laser-sighted rifles. Cut into the library. Cordelia quickly pulls her corsage off and gives it to Buffy.

"Oh, God, get rid of these things!" Cordelia says.

Buffy turns to Giles. "I need some wet toilet paper."

"Yeah! That'll help." Cordelia said in sarcasm.

Clark had made it back to the bronze when he hears assault rifle fire from the school. 'Ok now demons are just screwing with me.' Clark thinks to himself as he runs right back to the school. Once there he sees two mercenaries hunting for…Buffy.

Buffy is holding the toilet paper sticky bomb in hand when she hears two loud crashes out side. She goes out and sees both of the mercenaries unconscious.

* * *

><p>Clark returned to the bronze and seen Faith dancing with other guys he had committed the Clark Kent classic. Save someone else and rob yourself. He walked over to Willow and Xander and joined them in the group pout that lasted until Oz cam over. Clark looked over and realized he made it back in time for the homecoming queen…yay.<p>

"They're gonna announce the Queen. Where are they? What's keeping them?" Willow asked.

Oz notices Buffy and Cordelia work their way through the crowd behind them. They are still dirty and disheveled from their ordeal. "I'm gonna go with mud wrestling."

"Oh, God! What did you two do to each other?" Xander asked.

"Long story." Buffy answered.

Willow looks at the two of them in disbelief. Buffy gives her the we'll explain but not now look.

"Are you two ok?" Clark asked.

Buffy smiled. "We're fine."

Another drum roll gets their attention.

"In this envelope, I hold the name of this year's Homecoming Queen." A student said.

Cordelia looks to Buffy. "After all that we've been through tonight, this whole who-gets-to-be-queen capade seems pretty..."

"Damn important." Buffy finished.

"Oh, yeah." Cordelia said.

The race ended up being a tie. Clark guesses everyone was sick of the things Buffy and Cordy were doing because the tie was between the other two girls. Buffy and Cordy both just kind of left down trodden and defeated. When that all too familiar din of screams started up Clark realized it was time for him to go too.

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Band candy.


	4. Band Candy

It was another night out on the town for Clark. At least until the very end of it anyway. Clark had gone through the usual nests and demons helping people while staying out of sight. Then he got attacked by something that looked like a human rhino snake hybrid thing. Clark had fought with the creature and despite being strong it wasn't taking down Clark Kent. Clark had easily knocked it back when something unexpected happened. The demon gored him and the horn didn't break, it impaled him in the chest. Clark threw an unrestrained punch hitting the creature in the face and breaking the horn off. The demon made it a couple feet before dying from blood loss. Clark looked down and ripped his shirt he saw the wound and the area around it was quickly turning black. He ripped the horn out and screamed from the pain but the black quickly went away and his wound healed. He seen the sun was already up and ran home.

* * *

><p>At school he meets up with the gang. They talk about the SATS which Clark is aiming for around 1400. To their pleasant surprise they enter the cafeteria and see an enormous amount of chocolate bars next to Snyder.<p>

Willow turned into an excited child. "Ooh candy bars, lots of them."

Snyder picks up a box and gives it to Xander.

Xander smiled. "Principal Snyder thank you. You weren't visited by the ghost of Christmas past by any chance were you?"

"It's band candy." Snyder said.

"Remind me to thank the band." Clark said.

"Let's hear it for the band huh very generous." Buffy quipped.

Snyder glared at the group. "Kent can't say I'm surprised a runaway like you fell in with this group." Snyder handed Clark a box. "You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms."

'I will not incinerate Snyder, I will not incinerate Snyder, I will not incinerate Snyder.' Clark repeats in his head. Reynolds called him out for laziness and he respected him for it Snyder was just an ass.

"Yeah those fuzzy hats aren't cheap huh?" Xander quipped.

"But they go with everything." Oz added getting him a smile from Willow.

"I'm sure we love the idea of going all Willy Loman, but we're not in the band." Buffy defended the group.

Snyder glared at her. "And if I had handed you a trombone we would have a problem." He gives her a box. "It's candy sell it."

Snyder walks off leaving them with their boxes.

"With a revolver in the library CK."

Clark turns to look at Xander wondering what he meant.

"How to kill Snyder." Xander finishes seeing the look in Clark's eyes.

"You really run away?" Willow asked.

Clark's face darkened. "It's complicated." Clark says as he leaves.

Xander was about to say something but Buffy stopped him. She recognized the face from when she ran away and he wasn't ready to open up. The scooby gang headed to the library.

* * *

><p>The scoobies are in the library waiting for Faith. Whom wasn't too happy when Giles stopped her impromptu bailing so she can do research on whatever it was that killed two vampires and saved Buffy and Cordelia on homecoming. Faith came in with a smile she had gotten to slay something. Buffy knows it.<p>

"Faith did you find anything?" Giles asked.

"The entity" Faith answered.

"Which is?" Giles asked.

"Not a clue Geeves." Faith replied. "Demons at Willy's say it's some sort of demonic boogeyman. Like the ultimate slayer here to kill any demon that attacks a person."

"It's not you?" Buffy asked knowing Faith has a habit of sneaking in extra slayings.

"Not unless I gave up all traces of the nightlife B." Faith answered. "It's been out every night all night for a couple weeks now."

"Giles what should we do?" Buffy asked.

"I can do a locater spell or try to do a locater spell." Willow offered.

"Can I say something?" Xander said cutting them off. "Something is out there killing demons only bad demons. So who cares this is a good thing right?"

"Well for starters. It's getting sloppy Xan." Faith says taking a horn with red blood on it out of her pocket.

Giles looked at it intrigued. "Where did you get this?"

Faith took a seat. "Did a sweep of a cemetery it was next to what was left of a demon that had his head caved in. I figured B killed it last night then I remembered you were with her and would have made her bury it."

Faith looks at the horn and Giles takes it Buffy sees a look of fear in his eyes. "Giles what is it?"

Giles went to cleaning his glasses. "Faith did this demon look like a reptile?"

Faith nods and Giles starts explaining. "This is the Tak horn from a Kungai demon. If something had the strength to not only pull it out but also kill the creature it must be very powerful."

Buffy was nervous now. "When you say powerful you mean like slayer powerful right?" She hoped.

Giles nodded his head no. "Something far more powerful."

Cordelia smiled. "Well that's good news for us and more off days for Buffy and Faith right."

"Says the girl who's not a werewolf." Oz quipped.

Willow grabs him by the hand. "It only goes after evil demons. Besides if it tries anything I can summon lightning and fry him."

"Bright side to everything." Oz said.

"Any plan on finding this entity?" Xander asked.

Giles can't think of a thing. "Go to school, patrol, and don't do anything different with any luck this entity will find us."

* * *

><p>The next morning Clark was back home and on his way down for breakfast he just dealt with everything with his heat vision last night to avoid getting impaled again. He came down and saw his parents making out on the kitchen table and mom's bare shoulders. Not as bad as when he was 4 and traded one nightmare in for a much more terrifying real one thanks to his stupid memory but still pretty bad.<p>

"I did not need to see that." Clark said announcing his entrance.

"Don't you have to be at school son." His father asked.

"After what I just seen I'm going full speed I'm just getting something to eat first."

Martha laughed and threw Clark a candy bar. "Have one of these they're really yummy."

"I'm supposed to sell them." Clark said stating the obvious.

"Me and your dad brought the whole box have a nice day."

Clark supersped to school and took a couple minutes to calm his head and try to burn the visual out. He opened the candy bar and took a bite before he quickly spit it right back out and started choking. No, it can't be. He another bite and the result was the same. Yup kryptonite don't know where don't know why but there is bits of kryptonite in the candy bar not a lot but it's there. Bright side to this entire thing he has a case to work on. Bad side he'll have a stomach ache for a couple minutes.

* * *

><p>Clark went to study hall for a couple minutes and to his surprise Giles didn't show up. Considering Giles was here at homecoming Clark almost thought he lived here. Another teacher showed up and let them out in about 5 minutes. When Clark had the time he made it to chem. lab and locked the door. He put the candy bar into a vial and melted it with heat vision. He used a droplet and made a slide. He looked at the slide through the microscope and instant horror came through his face as he flashed back to Smallville. No, no one would be this sick.<p>

* * *

><p>Clark was now in the library borrowing Giles' computer while on the phone.<p>

"Smallville Torch"

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey Clark" Chloe's not surprised she thinks she talked to Clark more in Sunnydale than she ever did in Smallville.

"So how's Lois?" Clark asked.

"Much better thanks to you figuring out what poisoned her. Crazy plastic doctor is in Belle Reeve. Lois is pissed tough she missed so many days she really does have to stay the whole year now." Chloe answered.

"Anything interesting happen in Smallville?"

"The crows blew it in the semi finals and I lost my last $50." Chloe joked.

"How'd they do that?" Clark asked.

"Quarterback was expelled for shooting the assistant coach in the leg with a shotgun. And the team just sort of fell apart last game." Chloe answered.

"Huh"

Chloe smiled as her journalistic nose picked up a scent "Now don't think for a second I'm not glad to hear from you Clark but you wouldn't call during school without a damn good reason so spill."

"Do you remember the nicodemus flower?" Clark asked.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah between Pete hitting on me psycho style and Lana knocking you into the pool, how could you expect me to forget that."

Clark laughed. "Well some remember it more fondly than others." Clark stops laughing. "It's in Sunnydale."

Chloe's smile faded. "What, how?"

"I don't know do you know if Lex revived the research?" Clark asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark I know Lex isn't your favorite guy right now but I think you need to put it aside and work with him. We both know how dangerous that plant is."

Clark groaned at the thought. "And if he lies to me again."

"Clark he was trying to protect me. Lex can help." Chloe responded.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Clark said.

"And I want a story." Chloe said.

"Yes madam" Clark joked. "Take care of yourself Chloe."

"You too Clark. Goodbye"

"Bye"

Clark started dialing Lex's number as the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Lex"

"I never expected to get a call from you Clark. Now whatever it is it's going to have to wait until tomorrow."

Clark could tell Lex was upset. "Lex what is it."

"I went to visit my father today. He tried to attack me with a black weapon."

"Are you alright Lex?" Clark asked.

Lex calmed down a bit "I'm fine it's just-"

"Your dad tried to kill you." Clark finished.

"He'll be dead soon enough. Not long with his liver." Lex said. "So what do you want Clark we both know it's not to check up on me?"

"I was wondering if you revived the nicodemus flower research." Clark said.

"No the research was stolen 2 years ago." Lex said.

Clark would bang the back of his head on the wall he started leaning on if he wouldn't break the wall.

"Clark are you sill there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Take it they got the cure too?"

"They got everything Clark sorry I can't be of more help."

"Its fine Lex you did what you could and I'm thankful. Goodbye"

"Bye Clark."

Clark turned off the phone he's out of leads and running out of time. Come on Kent think what do you know about the candy. Besides the fact that it has traces of kryptonite from the nicodemus. It came from Snyder so he does have one lead.

* * *

><p>Before long Clark was over to Snyder's office. He broke the lock and started rummaging through the office trying to find something hell anything at this point. He looked through and seen nothing suspicious but a file on Buffy already open which he's leaving alone being who he is. Besides considering how Snyder treats him Clark bets half of it is not even true. Like a 90 pound girl could burn down a gym.<p>

"I think they kick you out for this CK."

Clark turned around and saw Faith at the door arms around her waist in a smile.

"I think they only kick you out for stealing this is rummaging. And when did you start using Xander's nickname?" Clark asked.

Faith shrugs. "If the boot fits."

"Fair enough" Clark says while going through a drawer.

"So why did you lie to me about coming back at the dance." Faith knew she was a loser magnet but she was never stood up like that.

"I didn't" Clark replied. "Came back and you were dancing with other guys."

"Never occurred to you that maybe I was killing time?" Faith asked.

"Faith we were dancing it's not like we were-"

Whatever Clark was saying was cutoff as Faith pushed him to the wall and started kissing him. Two elderly teachers enter and instead of being upset well their reactions were down right terrifying. They were encouraging them. One even instructed Clark to use more tongue. Faith grabbed Clark by the arm and they both left. That was too weird even for her.

"Well at least that wasn't strange." Clark joked.

"That was nothing compared to the guy with the bull whip." Faith replied.

Clark got a stunned look but let it drop real quick thinking Faith's messing with him. "Well thanks for doing that."

"Any time. Well you look busy so I'll see ya around CK." Faith said going to the door. Her job is done. Giles isn't here to stop her so she's out of Sunnydale to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>It took all afternoon and the beginning of the night but Clark had finally found Snyder with his superhearing he was at the Bronze unfortunately thanks to Super hearing he can never look at some people the same again. He might need therapy after this adventure. He was now in the bronze with old people acting like uninhabited kids.<p>

"Hey Kent is this place off the hook or what?" Snyder asked.

Clark laughed in his thoughts he pictured teenage Snyder exactly like this.

"Principal Snyder can I ask you something?" Clark asked.

"Call me Snyder. Just the last name…like Barbarino." Snyder replied.

Clark rolled his eyes. Focus Kent all of Sunnydale is in trouble. "I was wondering where you got the chocolate from Snyder."

Snyder was still smiling like an idiot. "The Milkbar factory if you're out they'll give you more at the back loading door. Hey Kent check it out Foxy ladies 9 o' cock."

Clark turns and to his horror Snyder is checking out Buffy and Willow. Yeah he's going to need therapy after this lots and lots of therapy. "I probably won't be able to keep up with you. Why don't you go talk to them both Snyder?"

"I think I will Kent." Snyder said.

* * *

><p>Clark hopes the girls can forgive him if they ever find out he sent Snyder their way but the whole town can fall into a coma at any second. In a blur he's to the Milky bar factory and once there he finds his parents here making out again. Clark realizes he has to get rid of them because god knows what he is walking into.<p>

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

His parents broke the kiss to Clark's relief.

"We ran out of candy." Martha said. "You should get some while you're here too."

"I don't want any and neither do you guys." Clark replied. "Go home."

Jonathon pushed Clark in response. "Don't talk to your mother like that."

Clark was wondering if the candy had already driven his dad mad but then he remembered he was a jock in high school. Clark got ready with his best impersonation of Kal he could pull off. Clark quickly grabbed his father by the throat and started.

"Somewhere on me is a little red rock. You want to keep pushing me Johnny what do you think I'm going to do to you. Go home." Clark orders as he puts him down.

Even with the mind of a teenager Jonathon isn't foolish enough to fight Red K Clark without kryptonite once he catches his breath him and Martha leave. Clark continues to walk in stride he sees Giles and his mom's boss kissing but that's actually an improvement according to his hearing and he has to get to the factory so he leaves them be. Clark is up to the factory and knocks the two people giving out candy into the wall hard knocking them out. He goes inside and sees a British man walking about.

"Something I can help you with?" Ethan asked.

"You can tell me why you poisoned Sunnydale with the nicodemus flower." Clark answered.

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing that." Ethan says with a smile seeing Trick's left over vampires in case the entity showed up walking up to Clark. To his shock however Clark turns around and the vampires burst into flames. "Bugger"

Clark grabs Ethan by his shirt and holds him against the wall. "I don't have much time now how long before people start going into comas."

Ethan's panicked. "They won't I diluted it enough so that when people are cut off from the candy the effects will wear off."

Clark smiled at least he had one less thing to panic about. "Now why are you doing this in the first place?"

Ethan won't talk. Trick scares him more than this guy. "Excudo"

Clark is hit with a ball of energy and sent flying into a wall of boxes and hitting the floor hard. To his shock that hurt as he struggles to his feet he realizes that really hurt. Before he can fully recover he sees Ethan coming towards him.

"Vincere" At this word Green energy shoots from Ethan's hand and wraps around Clark's torso to Clark's surprise he isn't able to break free. Ethan continues to hold his hand out and moves it up lifting Clark a foot off the floor. The green energy turns white and Clark passes out.

* * *

><p>Clark hits the floor with a thud he doesn't know what that was but he should thank the guy for his first bit of sleep he's had in weeks. Clark looks around and to his surprise his rescuers were Joyce and Snyder.<p>

"Rupert was right it worked." Joyce said holding a knife.

"It's not safe for you two to be here." Clark said getting up to his feet.

"We're fine Buffy and Rupert chased the guy down." Joyce said.

"Summers whooped him good. I could have done it too." Snyder added while doing something that was supposed to be martial arts apparently. "Took Tae Kwan Do classes at the Y."

Clark and Joyce both roll their eyes at this. Thankfully before Snyder can add anything else to it Buffy and Giles are back.

"Clark welcome back to the land of the living now do you want to tell us what you're doing here?" Buffy asked.

"The guy that trapped me used an old experiment from Smallville to make the candy bars. It drops people's inhibitions basically makes them teenagers. I tracked him to here." Clark answered.

"And you didn't bring in the cops why?" Joyce asked.

"Figured they would be teenagers." Clark said hoping they'd believe that.

"Well next time you do something like this you get me understand." Buffy says in a commanding tone she is grateful Vamps have the night off or she'd likely be burying a new friend and maybe even slaying him with how he looks. "Now we have to go to the hospital like right now are you good to come with?"

"I'm still woozy from that green circle thing." Clark lied. "Go I'll be fine."

The gang left leaving Clark where he is to his surprise he sees the British man who beat him walking out one handcuff off one handcuff on.

"Oh bugger I thought you'd all left." Ethan said

In a blur Clark had him suspended over the air by his arms stopping him from doing whatever he did last time.

"How did you hurt me?" Clark asked he didn't think it was possible without kryptonite.

Ethan smiled. "Simple energy blast and containment spell."

Clark was left dumbfounded by this. "Magic is real?" and even worse it can hurt him.

"How do you think I grew the nicodemus so fast?" Ethan asked.

"Speaking of the plant you have to the count of 10 to tell me why you were doping the parents of Sunnydale." Clark said.

"1"

Ethan smiled this boy's bluffing he's nowhere near as intimidating as the slayer "2" Ethan taunted Clark.

"9" Clark's eyes turned red.

Well no slayer can do that Ethan thought in a panic. "Larconis, we needed to get the tribute and the parents had to be out of the way."

Clark's eyes bugged out reading the library's books he knew all about Larconis. He tapped Ethan in the head and blurred to the nearest manhole cover. The sewers are the only place that thing could be. Even if it is magical like the demon from two nights ago or the British guy no chance in hell is he leaving babies to be demon food.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Joyce and Giles, have left the hospital and made it to the sewers after sending Snyder home. Joyce and Giles have gotten the babies away while Buffy is fighting for all she's got. She already dusted two vamps as one swings a roundhouse kick at her which she easily dodges. Another vampire attacked her but she sidesteps and throws him into the water and stakes the one who tried to round house her. The fighting is stopped temporarily as the ground begins to shake.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Giles asked.

The vampire in the water got to his knees just as a giant snake demon came through a tunnel. It sees the vampire and eats him before heading back into the tunnel.

"Larconis I'm thinking." Buffy said.

Mr. Trick smiled with his demon face. "Ordinarily I like other people doing my fighting for me. But I just have to see what you've got."

"Just tell me when it hurts." Buffy said as she advances on him but is pushed aside by Giles who rushes him. "Giles no."

Giles hits Trick with a solid punch but he isn't bothered. Trick grabs Giles by the shirt and throws him into the pool. He lets Buffy go past him and climbs up a manhole as the place starts shaking again and just suddenly stops. Trick looks disappointed but performs the bad guy cliché sticking his head out.

"You and me girl fun times ahead." Trick warns before making himself scarce.

"They can never just leave they always have to say something." Buffy pouts. She turns around and freaks out when she sees Giles climbing into Larconis' tunnel. "Giles what are you doing?"

"Just calm down it's already dead." Giles points to the burning Snake down the tunnel.

"How?" Buffy wondered.

"The sodding entity how the bloody hell should I know." Giles answered.

"Can we go home now?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah I got SATs tomorrow." Buffy said.

Joyce rolls her eyes going to the babies. "Blow them off I'll write you a note."

Buffy joins her mom with the babies. "No it's Ok."

* * *

><p>Clark was lying down resting his eyes in the back of his truck. Larconis being the big demon that he was must have canceled evil for the night as he didn't hear a thing demon related. His eyes shot up as he caught a fist and he sits up and sees that it belongs to Faith. She's come back from her night in wherever she went.<p>

"Good reflexes" Faith said with genuine surprise.

"Thank you." Clark said.

"What are you doing out here CK?" Faith asked. In this town this was the equivalent of a suicide attempt.

"You find out about the candy yet?" Clark asked.

"Red gave me the footnotes." Faith answered.

"Red?" Clark asked.

"Willow"

Clark nods getting it. "My parents are hopped up on band candy and the walls suck."

Faith nods in understanding. "No one should hear their parents screwing."

Faith gets a laugh at how red Clark turned at her comment. She climbs into the back of the truck with him.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Town like this I'm not leaving you alone for the night move over." Faith ordered.

Clark is too tired and can finally get some sleep so he doesn't fight. He does however take off his jacket and gives it to her.

"Don't you want it?" Faith asks.

"I'm from Kansas this is like summer weather to me." Clark said.

They were both tired from their night or many nights in Clark's case and went to sleep. Faith thought about it for a second after she touched Clark's chest but lets it drop. His parents are right inside and according to Clark the walls suck.

* * *

><p>Clark woke up the next morning somewhat refreshed. Thanks to Larconis it was only a couple hours but it was sleep. He turns around and to his surprise Faith's gone. How was she so quiet to get past his ears? In a blur he's dressed clean and off to the SATs when he comes back he'll have a very uncomfortable conversation with his parents.<p>

* * *

><p>That Monday after school Clark seen Buffy talking with Joyce and Giles about a dent in Joyce's car.<p>

Buffy is quick to defend herself and points at the dent. "Uh, hey, the way things were going, be glad that's the worst that happened. At least I got to the two of you before you actually 'did' something."

Clark is walking to his truck as fast as he can. He'd superspeed home to avoid this if he wasn't in public. As Buffy gets in the car Joyce and Giles just look at each other embarrassed. They know what they did.

"Right" Joyce said

"Indeed" Giles added.

"Y-yes" Joyce muttered.

They both quickly pivot and head off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Happy Halloween

Up Next: Clark's nightlife alters the timeline.


	5. Debunking Myths

Clark was trying to get up for school. He still couldn't sleep with his hearing but he is starting to think he's reaching his limits. The four hours with Faith last week doesn't mean much when you haven't slept a good night's sleep in a month. He emailed Dr. Swann about his problem to see if he could help but hasn't gotten any response yet. He hears his mother call up that its time for breakfast. He makes his way down stairs as his parents look at the site in shock. Clark was Clark he does not get sick or tired.

"Clark are you alright?" Jonathon asked.

"Just a little tired." Clark answered.

"I've never seen you so wore down." His mother added.

"I'm fine mom besides people should see me looking tired."

Martha bit her tongue. She hated it but agreed as it helped keep Clark's secret. "You come home if anything else happens."

"Agreed" Clark said as he ran out the door for school before coming back for a bagel and running right back out.

* * *

><p>Clark sneaked into the library when he saw Giles sneak away with Buffy. They do that a lot Clark can't help but wonder what the relation ship between those two are but Clark Kent will be the last person to go snooping into other people's private lives as they'll start looking into his own. He went around the library and looked for books on magic. He still can't believe it's real and that it hurts him. He is at the library's back wall when he feels something he has never felt before almost like a feather tickling his nose. No it can't be. Clark Kent does not do that.<p>

"Ah choo"

His sneeze was so powerful the back wall breaks in two as the lower half smashes into Snyder's car and the upper half quickly disappears from sight. Clark can only look on in shock at the hole in the wall until he hears two people coming. Coming today was a big mistake so he blurred home. Hopefully not many people saw him and he was the fly on the wall. Buffy and Giles entered the library in shock at the gaping hole.

"Giles" Buffy says his name without even looking at him.

"Yes Buffy." Giles says not looking at her.

"I'm not imagining the hole in the wall am I?"

"No I assure you its quite real."

"That's good."

* * *

><p>The mayor was hard at work at his desk until he spilled his drink on his desk. In a hurry he got sanitizer for his desk to avoid germs spreading. This actually saved his life as the top piece of wall smashed through the window and into his chair. Mr. Trick came running into his office and just stared at the sight as the mayor started talking.<p>

"Well this isn't good I just had this office remodeled at taxpayer expense, and oh yeah someone just tried to kill me. Mr. Trick what slayer could do this?"

Trick shrugged. "The slayers tend to just react to what situation comes up. This might be a preemptive strike by the entity though considering what you have in store for Sunnydale."

The mayor smiled. "You know it's good to see initiative in young people these days it shows strength of character."

"What makes you think the thing is young." Trick asked.

"Because if it was old it would be gloating about all its power. It's young, shy, and sticks in the shadows while doing what's right. I respect that shows strong moral character." The mayor laughed at Trick's flat what face. "I respect it but it still has to die."

"Nothing would make me happier than to introduce our new friend to the business end of an Uzi after Larconis but he is more myth than man according to demons."

"You worry too much Mr. Trick. No man, demon, or myth is an island to itself. The slayers have watchers and I'm sure this entity has companions too and those companions will kill him."

* * *

><p>Clark rushed home and to his luck his dad was still here. How was he even going to try to explain this one?<p>

"Clark what are you doing back so early?" Jonathon asked.

"I have a new power."

That was all Jonathon needed to hear. It seemed like once a year this happened. Just how powerful was Clark going to become. More importantly what caused it and did anyone see it.

"Clark what happened?"

Clark explained how he sneezed the wall off the library. How one piece of wall had destroyed Principal Snyder's car and he had no idea where the other one went or the bookshelves next to it. All things considered Jonathon was taking it pretty well. Jonathon called in sick at work and called Clark out of school. He had Clark blur them over to the forest for very unusual training.

"You want me to do what again?" Clark asked.

"Blow away the clouds." His father answered.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Dad that sounds ridiculous."

"Son you blew a wall out of sight with a sneeze that says a lot about your lung capacity. Now come on lets see what you've got. Take a deep breath and blow."

Clark did as told he inhaled as long as he could and blew and sure enough the clouds blew right out of sight.

"We could have used that to stop floods on the barn." Clark joked.

Jonathon smiled and the rest of the afternoon was spent teaching blurring around and blowing things over at different parts and sizes to help Clark control his new power. However Clark was still sick so his powers went dead from exhaustion. They called Martha to pick them up and without his super hearing Clark easily slept through the night.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark was back to his old self for now he came down had breakfast and after ensuring his parents that he was fine 45 times he was finally able to go back to school to see the damages.<p>

Clark went over and seen Willow, Oz, and Xander talking to a girl he's never seen before.

"Hey CK where were you yesterday you missed everything?" Xander asked.

"I had a cold." Clark answered. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much" Oz said trying to keep it light.

"Not much someone knocked down a library wall and smashed Snyder's car with it. I almost cried." Xander said with a smile.

"It rained books from the sky too. Most students' worst nightmare" The unknown blond girl said. "Amy Madison by the way." She said offering her hand.

"Clark Kent" He said shaking her hand.

Clark looks over and sees Buffy and Faith walking over he can tell something is wrong. Clark and Xander each give up their chairs and get new ones for themselves from the adjoining table.

"Buffy what's up?" Xander said.

"You guys don't know?" Buffy asked.

"Know what?" Clark asked.

"Someone killed two little kids last night CK." Faith said. "B found them last night they couldn't have been more than 7 or 8."

Willow sat there in shock. "Oh my god."

Faith looks over to Clark. It's weird to her but for some reason he has a guilty face. Almost like he screwed up real bad. It's not like the Kansas farmboy could do something like this is it? Faith just shrugs it off no of course not.

"How did you find them?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked like she could kill Xander. They were alone at night what does he think the two slayers were doing. "We were dancing. We came back from the Bronze and found them. And to add to the bad since I'm 17 they called my mother."

"How is she holding up?" Oz asked.

"Bad she's completely wigging." Buffy answered.

"Who's wigging."

Everyone turns around and sees Joyce.

Buffy is now thinking quickly caught by her mother. "Um...everyone. You know, 'cause of what happened."

"Oh, it's so awful. I-I had bad dreams about it all night." Joyce said.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers." Willow said.

"Oh, hi, everybody." Joyce says absently.

"Hi." Xander said.

Clark also says hi but doesn't really look at her damn candy.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers." Amy said.

"Buffy, have you talked to Mr. Giles yet about who could have done this?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah. He, uh... He thinks it might be something ritual. A cult. Uh, he's still looking." Buffy answered.

"A cult." Joyce jumps to a conclusion. "Like witches."

Willow coughs. Amy looks away.

"Sorry. Phlegm. Too much dairy." Willow said.

Joyce realized what she said. "Oh, I-I-I know you kids think that stuff's cool. Buffy told me you dabble."

Willow starts ranting a ramble. "Right. Absolutely. That's me. I'm a dabbler."

Clark starts to wonder maybe Willow can teach him warning signs to magic but just as quick drops it because he knows what the first question will be. "Why?"

Joyce responds. "But anybody who could do this isn't cool. Anybody who could do this has to be a monster. It's..."

Buffy interrupts. "You know what? Uh, would you guys excuse us for a little bit?"

"Uh, n-nice to see you." Joyce says as Buffy leads her out of the cafeteria.

"Clark are you alright." Willow asked looking at his face for the first time.

"Yeah it's just little kids." Clark says. "I'm gonna go get some air and see that hole in the wall. It was nice meeting you Amy I'll see you guys later." Clark left.

"Did he seem different just now?" Faith asked.

"We really don't know him that well enough to know what is different for him." Willow answered. "Why?"

"He kind of looked guilty when we brought up the kids." Faith said.

"You mean like guilty my god what have I done guilty?" Xander asked. "I doubt CK kills kids. I doubt he kills flies honestly."

"No I mean like it's not my fault but I'll take the blame anyway." Faith answered. "Like B does with vampire attacks."

"I doubt he has Buffy level issues. He's too shy." Willow said.

"Also no where near as powerful." Oz adds.

Amy looked confused she sensed power from Clark but decided to let it drop since he seems peaceful and she might be off since it has been a week since she had seen Rack. She looks over and sees Buffy coming in with a sad face.

"What's up B?" Faith asked.

"You don't want to know." Buffy answered.

* * *

><p>That night Clark went to the coroner's office at the end of the town's vigil for the kids which was just weird. Not just Joyce's speech where she acknowledged the existence of monsters, witches and whatever they are slayers. What really freaked Clark out was well that was it. The kids didn't have any names despite the dozens of ways to identify them. They had no family at the event to mourn them. The only thing there was a sign that said never again. Considering the symbols on the kids hands Clark thinks whoever is a witch is about to have a hard time in life and it will be his job to protect them. This screams wall of weird to Clark or computer folder of weird in Clark's case. When he got to the metal slabs where the two children were supposed to be he found…nothing. 'I knew it was a demon.' Clark thought to himself but sadly the din of screams started up and whatever these little demons were up to would have to wait.<p>

The next day at school Clark was right as he saw Amy and a boy he didn't know being bullied. He was on his way over when he saw Buffy pop up and give the bully a smile causing him to instantly back down. Now Clark has to wonder what that was about. Why did he run from a 90 pound girl? Clark couldn't help but laugh at the picture in his head of the guy running from Buffy like a Tom and Jerry cartoon. Sadly the bully looked at Clark.

"You think it's funny that she protects freaks like them." The kid asked.

Clark was never one for the F word even Chloe irritated him with it. However he had more important things to do so he chose to walk away. However two of the kid's friends grabbed him and held him down. Clark chose to do nothing. That was the cruelest thing Clark could do since he didn't move with the punch the kid cradled his hand and walked away trying not to cry out in pain. Before his two friends could do anything Buffy came over with the same smile and they left.

"Are you alright Clark?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah he punches like a girl." Clark joked until he saw the glare Buffy gave him. "A little girl like 3 or 4"

Buffy laughed at him. "Smooth save Clark. Now come on let's go get lunch I need a book from Willow."

* * *

><p>Clark and Buffy go to the cafeteria and spot Xander. He tells them Willow is in the bathroom. Buffy rummages through her things until she sees notices a certain glyph of a thorn on it. Willow comes out of the bathroom and walks to her.<p>

"Hey Buff. What cha looking for? You want to borrow something?" Willow asked.

Buffy holds up Willow's notebook. "What is this?"

Willow grabs the notebook and closes it. "A doodle. I do doodle. You too you do doodle too."

"That was a witch symbol." Buffy said.

"Ok yes it is." Willow answered.

Buffy didn't know what to say "Willow!"

"What?" Willow asked wondering why Buffy was so upset.

"That symbol was on the murdered kids." Buffy explained

Before the conversation can get any further the four are distracted by the sounds of many lockers being suddenly shut. They can hear people out in the hall and go to investigate. They see a police officer going locker to locker opening them with a master key. They see another officer taking books from a student. Another putting strings of garlic on a cart. Snyder stands in the hall with a smug smile as several officers keep the students at bay. Amy walks up and joins the group.

"Aw man its Nazi Germany and I got playboys in my locker." Xander quipped.

'Nothing compared to the kryptonian artifact in mine.' Clark thought to himself. He was thinking of trying magic to find the other two stones but the sneeze stopped that plan in its tracks and he left the stone there.

Snyder starts in a smug voice. "This is a glorious day for principals everywhere. No pathetic whining about students' rights. Just a long row of lockers and a man with a key."

Oz comes up and talks to Willow quietly. "They just took 3 kids away."

"What are they looking for?" Buffy asked.

"Witch stuff, they got my spells I'm supposed to report to Snyder's office." Amy answered.

"Why?" Clark asked this whole place was turning into Salem if you ask him.

"I think it's safe to say the kids." Buffy answered in trouble too she has a knife and some stakes in her locker.

Willow was panicking. "I have stuff in my locker henbane, mandrake route."

"Excuse me playboys can we turn the sympathy this way." Xander pointed at himself earning rolling eyes from everyone.

Willow turned to Buffy pleading her case. "The, the symbol is harmless. I used it to make a locater spell for you, to find the entity. With Michael and Amy. Only, it kind of blew up in our faces, and please, you have to believe me!"

'Come on Kent think fast save yourself and one of your friends.' Clark thought to himself. He can't run to the lockers. He can't bulldoze the cops. X-Ray vision was useless. Superbreath would do more harm than good. And there is no way he is using heat vision on anyone. 'Wait heat vision that's it.' Clark took aim and hoped he really was a fly in the wall as he burned the sprinklers. Soon enough everyone was covered in water and fire alarms went off. Everyone evacuated the building save Clark who came back up to the lockers. He went to his locker and got a book out. He opened it halfway took the fire element from its hiding spot and stashed the book in his coat and the element in his pocket. He went to Willow's locker and started messing with the lock with superhearing he heard the locks giving way and easily got the combination. He took out the bags which he assumes are her witch stuff. He hears footsteps and quickly turns around to his relief it's only Faith.

"How come whenever I see you in this place you're always Nancy Drewing?" Faith asked.

"Technically this is stealing." Clark replies shutting Willow's locker.

Faith can't believe this another damn klepto. "You steal from your friends?" Faith was set to kick Clark's ass all over the building.

Clark quickly realizes how bad that sounded. "I'm giving it right back to her when I get outside. I just don't want the police to find it."

Faith's eyes bugged out. "Cops are checking lockers." She drags Clark by the arm to Buffy's locker. "Can you open this?"

Clark gets right to work opening Buffy's locker. As soon as he cracks the code Faith throws him aside which she could do since Clark was caught off guard and gets some stakes and a good looking knife she might keep for herself.

Clark gets up in a stumble wondering what that was about. "What was that for?"

Faith thought fast and went through Buffy's pocket book. She smiled as she found what she was looking for and threw it to Clark. Clark looked down and realized Faith threw him a tampon in panic, shock, and horror it flew out of his hands to the floor giving Faith a round of laughter at his expense.

"Stopping you from finding that." Faith said as she shut Buffy's locker. "So where did you learn to be so sleuthy?" Faith asked while enjoying the view of a wet Clark.

"A girl named Selena." Clark answered leaving out the part where Kal only acted like he didn't know so he could be close to her. "You'd like her she walked around with a whip too."

Faith laughs thinking Clark is now messing with her. They hear someone coming through a door and rush for daylight.

Outside they meet up with the scoobies. "We come bearing gifts B." Faith said as she sneakily shows Buffy her weapons on her and Clark gives Willow her bags in secret. Willow lets out an unidentifiable sound in response that leaves Clark stumped.

Xander laughed. "Don't be scared CK. That's her too happy for English squeal."

"No one like my Willow." Oz said with a smile.

"No there is not." Clark finished.

Faith was training in the library when this was going on and the cops showed up. She realizes that's done for the day. She says "later" and starts to leave.

"Faith" Clark stops her.

"What's up CK?" Faith asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for trying to protect me from that." Clark said desperately speaking in code.

Faith smiled. No one ever thanks her. She usually just gets why can't you be more reliable like Buffy. "You're welcome." She says as she leaves.

"You sneak out Buffy and Willow's stuff yet leave my playboys to their fate. That's cold CK." Xander joked.

Everyone rolled their eyes again but laughed this time as cops came out to let students back in the school.

* * *

><p>Clark walked Buffy to the Library she said she needed to talk to Giles and Clark needs to use the computer. Inside the library is a similar scene to the hall. A police officer kicks open the cage door and strides out into the room with a stack of books in his hands. He carries them over to the table and drops them unceremoniously into a box. Another officer comes down from the stacks with another armful of books. Buffy walks over to Giles and Clark walks over to the computer since no one's using it. Buffy and Giles start talking in private.<p>

"They're confiscating my books." Giles says upset.

"Giles, we need those books." Buffy said.

"Believe me; I tried to tell that to the nice man with the big gun." Giles said sarcastically.

"No. There's something about the symbol that we're missing. Willow said she used it in a locater spell. It's harmless. Not a big bad. So then why would it turn up in a ritual sacrifice?" Buffy asked.

Giles shrugged. "I don't know. Ordinarily, I would say let's widen our research."

Buffy shrugged. "Using what? A-a dictionary and 'My Friend Flicka'?"

Giles was fuming in anger. "This is intolerable. Snyder's interfered before, but I, I won't take this from that twisted little homunculus."

Snyder walks into the library holding a cup of coffee fiianlly in a good mood after what happened to his car.

Snyder smirked. "I love the smell of desperate librarian in the morning."

Giles approaches him angrily. "You get out! And take your marauders with you."

Snyder is unaffected. "Oh, my. So fierce. I suppose I should hear you out. Just how is, um..." Snyder takes a book and reads the title. "'Blood Rites and Sacrifices' appropriate material for a public school library? Chess club branching out?"

Clark looked up from the computer. "Is doctus mihi vos es a eunuchus."

Snyder turned to Clark and Buffy noticed Giles hide a smirk whit his hand.

"Something you want to say Mr. Kent?" Snyder asked.

"It helped me learn Latin." Clark answered.

Giles was angry again. "This is not over."

Snyder shrugged. "Oh, I should say its just beginning. Fight it if you want. Just remember, lift a finger against me, and you'll have to answer to MOO."

"Answer to MOO? Did that sentence just make some sense that I'm not in on?" Buffy asked.

"'Mothers Opposed to the Occult.' A powerful new group." Snyder answered.

"My mother came up with that didn't she?" Clark just knows

Snyder heads out with the police. "No that would be the other co-founder. I believe Summers calls her 'Mom'."

Once they are out of earshot Giles turns to Clark. "Clark you should really be careful about calling your principal a eunuch in public. Although I'm impressed you speak Latin."

Buffy giggled. "I knew that wasn't I learned Latin."

"Thanks Mr. Giles." Clark said. "I like to see the best in people but with Snyder all I see is a guy that bullies me and my friends."

"Please just Giles it's what everyone else that comes in here calls me." Giles said.

"So what are you doing Clark?" Buffy asked since he never took his eyes off the computer except to insult Snyder.

"Nothing important" Clark closes the browser realizing he should have done this at home.

Buffy reopens the browser and opens the history. She sees he's looking into the murdered kids. "That's not nothing."

"Where did you learn to do that Buffy?" Giles asked. As far as he knew Buffy was just as bad as he was with computers.

"Willow taught me, yes I have layers, and Clark should start explaining." Buffy said.

Clark was caught so he just said what he believed. "I don't think these kids are dead." Clark said intentionally not bringing up demons.

"Clark I was the one that found the bodies." Buffy said. "Pretty sure they were dead." Buffy looked at Clark and she recognized the look from the mirror he did something illegal. "Unless you know something we don't. We won't tell anyone what you did just tell us what you know."

"Will you keep it a secret?" Clark asked.

Buffy and Giles nodded.

Clark swallowed Buffy was his friend so hopefully she can be trusted if not he was in and out in a blur on tape and she's a crazy lady. "I broke into the coroner's office and there was no bodies. Then I remembered your mom gave the speech and I started looking into things. They have no names, no parents, and no school it's like they just showed up dead. Add to that Sunnydale suddenly becoming Salem and well something weird is happening."

Buffy and Giles are silent for a moment until Buffy slaps Clark upside his head.

"Ow" Clark lied going with the slap to save Buffy's hands.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What did I say last week? When you do something like this you come get me first."

"Sorry" Clark said.

Giles respected him he believes Clark would be a fine journalist if Sunnydale High had a newspaper. He looks to Clark and asks. "What are you up to now?"

"I need the care package my friend Chloe made me. It's in my house in the attic." Clark goes to get up and Buffy pushes him back down.

"I'll get it." Buffy said fearing Clark will leave her behind and get himself killed. "Giles make sure he doesn't leave, tranq him if you have to."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Clark was in the library reading and Giles was working the computer which was a sight to see. Clark sees Xander and Oz enter hoping they were Buffy.<p>

"Where's Willow?" Clark asked knowing how close they were.

"She asked Satan to fill her with black naughty evil in front of her mother." Xander said.

"Mom found her stuff huh?" Clark asked.

"Mom found her stuff." Oz answered as he turns to Giles. "Take heart we found your books."

Xander frowned. "Put the heart back they're locked tight in city hall."

Buffy entered the library with a gold envelope Martha gave her. "Incoming care package." She throws it to Clark. Clark opens the envelope and takes out CD's with the Looney Toons on them. And scatters them across the table.

"Apparently only Bugs Bunny can help us now." Buffy quipped.

"Actually we're looking for Marvin the Martian." Clark replied.

Oz spotted the CD and handed it to him. Clark put the CD in the computer and the Scooby gang's faces drop as they see its facial recognition software as Clark types in 2 children murdered strange mark above it. now it's opening up websites.

"Whoa Clark Kent international man of mystery." Xander said.

"Clark Kent friends with a brilliant journalist and computer wiz." Clark said as the program ran its course.

"And the Looney Toons?" Buffy asked.

"That's a mystery." Clark said wishing his lab top had a CD copier on it, and Chloe didn't see his nightlight. He saw the results pop up. "OK we got something." Clark opens the page. "Two children mark on hand found…50 years ago." Clark goes to close the page but Buffy stopped him seeing a picture clear up.

Xander looks at it. "Hey those are-"

"The exact same kids." Buffy finished.

Clark goes to the next page. "Utah a hundred years ago."

Giles was confused. "How is this possible?"

"No mention of who they are?" Oz asked and Clark nodded no.

"They've never been seen alive just dead a lot." Buffy answered.

Clark was intrigued. "Guys these articles go back to the mid 1600s. Every 50 years except this time it seems early." He said as he opens the earliest article. "I don't speak German."

Giles switches seats with Clark and translates it. "Written by a cleric by the Black Forest. He found the bodies himself. Two children…Greta Strauss age 6, Han Strauss age 8."

Clark was pacing the floor and Giles started. "Uh, wait, wait a minute. Uh... Uh, there is a fringe theory held by a few folklorists that some regional stories have actual, um, very literal antecedents."

Clark stops pacing. Since he's an alien that fights demons at night you figured he wouldn't be surprised but he was.

"Fairy tales are real?" Oz asked.

Buffy stood there in shock as it kicked in. "Hans and Gret…Hansel and Gretel."

"Of course it all makes sense now." Giles said.

"How?" Clark asked.

"Hansel and Gretel run home to tell everyone about the mean old witch." Buffy answered.

Giles realizes what's about to happen. "Then she and probably dozens of others are persecuted by a righteous mob. It's happened all throughout history. It happened in Salem, not surprisingly."

"What do we do?" Clark asked.

Xander smiled. "I don't know about you guys but I'm trading my cow in for some magic beans." Giles looked at him confused and Xander pouts. "Am I the only one seeing the funny here?"

At this point the kid that was getting bullied enters in a panic. "I was just attacked."

Xander finally gets a serious face. "Officially not funny."

"By who?" Buffy asked.

"My dad and his friends. They're taking people out of their homes. They're talking about a trial at City Hall. They got Amy and that brunette you hang out with."

"Faith" Clark muttered.

"How did they get her?" Buffy asked.

"They ganged up on her although a few of them won't eat solid food for a while." The boy answered.

Buffy put on a resolve face. "Clark we got to go find our moms. Giles come with us."

Oz gets Xander's attention. "Willow!" Everyone runs out of the library except for the kid who hides in Giles' office. Clark is not exactly happy about this. He wishes he could superspeed over to city hall without drawing attention to himself, but he figures they won't start anything without Joyce.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Clark and Giles make it to the Summers house on Revello drive. Buffy takes her mom and talks in private while Clark takes his mom and talks in private. Clark instantly knows something is wrong as he feels sick and nauseous. He turns around and his dad hits him with a meteor rock knocking him out. Buffy and Giles see this and try to help but Joyce quickly chloroformed Buffy and Giles was chloroformed by a group of people.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey rise and shine CK, die conscious like the rest of us."<p>

Clark woke up and seen Faith and to the left of him so was Amy, Buffy, and Willow all tied up. He went to move and seen he was tied up too with kryptonite at his feet next to Giles' books.

"No! Why are you doing this to me? Mom?" Willow asked.

"There's no cure but the fire." Her mother replied.

Amy struggles against her ropes. "Buffy! Wake up!"

"This is crazy, Mom!" Willow said trying to reason with my mother.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Amy continually shouted.

Clark looked over and seen his parents. "Mom, dad, you don't want to do this."

"Since when does it matter what we want?" Martha asked with cold eyes. "We wanted a normal child of our own. Instead we got you."

Those words cut Clark deeper than any meteor rock or spell ever could. He tried to let it wash off and started. "Mom, listen to what you just said. Despite the fact you have every reason and should hate me for what I've done you didn't. Even at my worse you just held me when I came home and assured me it wasn't my fault. Dad you did whatever it took to take me home no matter what it did to you. You are my parents in every way that matters and I love you both. You're not going to be able to live with yourselves if you do this."

Jonathon just continues putting books on the pile. Clark is convinced its magic Martha Kent would never say anything so cruel of her own free will. If he didn't hate it before he really does now for turning them against him. Buffy comes to and Joyce goes near her as Buffy struggles against her bonds.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Joyce said.

Buffy implored trying to reach her mother. "Mom, you don't want this."

"Since when does it matter what I want?" Joyce asked. "I wanted a normal, happy daughter. Instead I got a Slayer."

Martha joins Joyce bearing a torch.

"Torch." Martha offered.

Joyce takes it. "Thanks. This has been so trying. You've been such a champ."

Martha smiled. "Oh, you, too, Joyce."

"We should stay close, have lunch." Joyce said.

"Oh, I'd like that. How nice." Martha replied.

"Yeah great you two can share a padded cell together." Faith quipped she looked over to Clark and seen he passed out again.

Joyce bends down to set fire to the books.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Amy said.

"Mom, don't!" Buffy pleaded.

Joyce touches the torch to the books, and they begin to burn. Others with torches set the books ablaze all around them.

Amy was terrified until she had an idea. "Alright. You wanna fry a witch? I'll give you a witch! Goddess Hecate, work thy will!"

"Uh-oh." Buffy said.

Amy's eyes turn pitch black, and the energy of her spell begins to swirl around her. "Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!" Amy disappeared from her clothes and a rat ran through the flames to the outside.

Faith can't believe she left them to die. "Bitch"

Buffy groaned. "She couldn't do us first."

Willow bluffs with threats of her powers but it doesn't do anything as the flames advance and the demons appear.

"They hurt us." Gretel said.

"Burn them." Hansel said.

Buffy was desperate. "Mom, dead people are talking to you. Do the math!"

"I'm sorry, Buffy."

"Mom, look at me! You love me. You're not gonna be able to live with yourself if you do this!"

"You earned this." Joyce said. "You toyed with unnatural forces. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't punish you?"

"Buffy, I can't take it! It's too hot!" Willow said.

Faith tried to comfort her and keep her strong. "Just stay tough Red helps coming."

Buffy was fighting off tears. "I'm sorry, Will. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

Giles gets the door open, and comes in.

"It wouldn't be..." Buffy sees Giles come in with Cordelia.

Giles points Cordelia to a fire hose in the corner. She goes to it and smashes the glass with her elbow, holding up her hand to protect her face from the glass. The noise gets the crowd's attention.

"Stop them!" Joyce ordered.

Being a quarterback in his youth Jonathon kept a healthy dose of speed he cut off Cordelia before she could get the hose going and grabbed her. Giles was busy chanting in German while dodging and shrugging off the mob of parents until they tackled him to the floor. He finished the incantation and threw a bottle at Hansel and Gretel. The two kids hugged and transformed into an ugly giant demon.

"OK I think I liked the two little ones better than the one big one." Cordelia quipped as Jonathon let her go.

"Protect us kill the bad people." The demon said as most people fled in terror as its spell wore off Joyce and Willow's mom just stood there. Jonathon was fuming at what he'd done and rushed the demon only to be knocked aside by it. Martha rushed up to Clark and the girls and got rid of the kryptonite. A white energy traveled from Clark's pocket to Clark's chest and revived him. His eyes shot open and he ripped through his ropes like tissue paper and landed in the fire to the shock of Faith, Willow, and Buffy.

"Clark the girls." Martha reminded him.

Clark nods his head and takes a deep breath and carefully blows out the fire making sure not to blow the girls away. Clark looks over and sees the demon about to attack his father. 'Nothing matters now except protecting people.' In a blur he had grabbed the demon's arm right before it struck his dad and broke it. He used his strength and threw it onto the pole he was tied to impaling the demon and killing it. Clark went to catch his breath when he heard noise right above Faith's head. When he saw Oz and Xander break through the ceiling and about to die horribly he moved in superspeed and grabbed Faith as fast as he could and the pole she was tied to and moved it out of dodge saving her from getting crushed, and the guys from getting impaled.

Oz looked up. "We're here to save you."

Faith looked down at where Clark's hand was and smiled knowing it was an accident. "I didn't realize you were a groper CK."

Clark's face turned red as he quickly removed his one hand from Faith's breast and the other one on the back of the pole broke the ropes setting her free. He moved onto Willow and Faith freed Buffy. He can't believe he had to show his powers to so many people. He knows it's going to be a long night and he is in trouble.

* * *

><p>The mayor was watching the surveillance at City Hall with Mr. Trick. He was rewinding and watching Clark fight Hansel and Gretel.<p>

"What did I tell you Mr. Trick? Nothing is an island to itself."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

DISCLAIMER: The rules of computers were beaten senseless with an aluminum baseball bat in this chapter.

I think Superman doesn't actually need sleep but Clark is only 17 in this so right now he needs sleep but can go a long time without it effecting him.

Up Next: Now that the secret is out how will the scoobies react?


	6. Secrets revealed

Clark was in the attic making an impromptu floor safe. Yesterday quickly showed him it's best to keep things in a good safe instead of a school locker. He put down the metal box and threw the fire stone and a flash drive that was his digital wall of weird with a story on the kids added on in the box. He closed the metal box and put a lock in it. He put his thumb through the piece of the floor he burned and ripped out making a little pull door. He screwed on little hinges and when he made sure the door worked he covered it with a rug before going downstairs. His parents are waiting for him both with guilty faces.

"Clark about last night?" His father said.

Clark shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. It was that thing. Unless you were telling the truth."

Martha stood there in shock. "Of course not. Finding you in that field you were our miracle Clark. You still are."

The three Kents hug Martha and Jonathon thankful they raised their son to see the best in people and be forgiving. Jonathon is happy to be forgiven so easily but it doesn't change the fact that a whole lot of people had seen Clark in action last night. Or the fact that Clark didn't hesitate and just killed the thing. The second one can wait until after breakfast though considering that was when they agreed to talk to everyone. Clark is hoping the Sunnydale cover up machine will cover his tracks but with his luck he doubts it.

* * *

><p>The scoobies were on their way over to the Kents with Joyce. They'd been curious all night about how their shy friend did all that and weren't exactly thrilled when he said he'll explain tomorrow.<p>

Buffy started with what was on her mind and turned to Giles. "Do you think we found the entity?"

Giles looked to his slayer. "He very well could be. I've spent all night researching for something with his abilities. Sadly I drew a blank."

Cordelia rolls her eyes. "That's just great; we finally, finally get done with all the Angel drama and Faith picks up a demon that's not even in the damn books."

Faith's jaw drops she's a loser magnet she doesn't do relationships anymore. "What the hell are you talking about Cor?"

"Don't give me that innocent look." Cordy replies. "Harmony told me she saw Clark kissing and I quote 'that cleavage slut bomb Buffy hangs out with in Snyder's office'."

Buffy is currently preying Faith doesn't get up and kick Cordy's ass all over the van. "Enough Cordy." She turns to Faith. "You kissed him?"

"He was snooping around the principal's office about to get caught. I figured teenage hormones was better than spying on the principal." Faith responded. "For the record human or demon the boy knows what he's doing."

Willow has tuned out this conversation. Between Oz and the flukes with Xander she doesn't need the thought of kissing Clark. She tries to bring the conversation back to what Clark is. "Giles what's not in the books?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Well I'm hoping I'm wrong but it would make Clark one of the old ones. One of the demons that predate man."

Buffy was in shock at this. "Giles you said they all lost their grip on reality."

"The ones who were still alive had but the ones that were dead could endure by possessing a human and essentially gutting them out." Giles explained. "Only two cases have occurred one the victim was taken to New Zealand by a slayer and exorcised before the old one rose and the other the power was too much and the cover story was the power plant reaching critical mass."

Buffy turned to Willow hoping she had an alternate theory. "How about you Will did you find anything?"

"A couple things. For starters he doesn't have a birth certificate he just showed up and was adopted at age 3. Also his last home nearly has Sunnydale beat on the tales of weird and unexplained."

Xander sat there confused. "His last home was a farm Will. Are there cow demons I don't know about?"

"There were no demons Xander, just mutants." Willow answered.

Xander's eyes lit up. "Ooh mutants like the X-Men."

Willow shook her head. "No, unstable mutations that turn them psycho that is caused by little green rocks. And Clark was credited with a lot of saves from these people kind of gives credit to the Clark is the entity way of thinking."

Buffy looks to the front seat. "How about you two what are you thinking?"

Joyce sighs. "I'm just hoping he doesn't hurt my daughter."

"I'm hoping we have eggs for breakfast." Oz quipped. "We're here."

* * *

><p>The gang unloaded and knocked on the door. Clark opened the door and wallowed in defeat at the group of people at the door. Luck never goes his way.<p>

"Nice to see you too." Buffy quipped.

"It is nice to see you." Clark replied. "It's just I was hoping the Sunnydale cover up machine would protect me from more than Willow's mom and Amy."

Xander smiled thankful someone in this town that wasn't a Scooby acknowledged the weird things that happen in Sunnydale. "Sorry CK you're stuck with us."

Willow lowered her head. "Amy might have been here but well, we can't de rat her."

"We're thinking of getting her one of those wheel thingies." Buffy added.

Clark stood there shocked Chloe was wrong. This place was far weirder than Smallville. He turned around and seen his parents come in time for the formal introductions.

"Mom, Dad this is Buffy, Faith, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Oz, and Mr. Giles the School Librarian. I'm assuming you both know Joyce."

Martha and Jonathon shake the hands of everyone except Joyce. They hope no one went to the press.

Martha speaks first. "Breakfast is in the kitchen help yourselves."

Martha and Jonathon enter the kitchen last and as usual Clark helped himself. They'd each love to have his metabolism with how much food he puts away. To their shock however Buffy has just as much and Faith has even more.

"Dear god he's a boy slayer." Xander quipped as Clark put away the food.

"What's a slayer?" Clark asked.

Buffy and Faith sat there shocked. How could he be at this for a month and not know who they are?

"You really don't know do you." Buffy said.

Clark nodded no.

"Giles explain to Clark what a slayer is." Buffy said.

"You're not because."

Buffy holds up her fork. "This food is too good to just let it go cold."

Giles turns to Faith and sees she has a mouthful of food so he starts to explain. "This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures..."

"And vampires." Faith adds before grabbing another bite.

"And when there are vampires there is always a slayer." Xander adds.

"So what's a slayer?" Clark asked.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world blessed with enhanced speed, strength, regenerative capabilities sort of a Chosen One." Giles explained.

"Hey what am I Geeves spare parts?" Faith protested.

"Buffy and Faith are slayers." Clark realizes.

Buffy nearly chokes on her food. "How did you know it was me and not Cordy?"

Clark smiled. "Cordy would have been tied up with us last night."

Martha was in shock. "Joyce is this true?"

Joyce pouted. "Every word"

"And you're OK with those two going out and killing?" Martha asked.

"I'm proud of her." Joyce said.

Giles adds on at this point. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent I assure you the girls are not killers. Demons are soulless monsters that have to be destroyed because they can't be taught that their wrong. We take no pleasure in it. Its work forced by necessity not desire."

"Besides you don't seem to mind when your boy does it." Faith adds.

Faith misses Clark's short breath but Buffy doesn't. "Oh you didn't tell them about your nightlife huh?"

"What night-" It hits Faith what Buffy meant. "Oh god CK I'm so sorry I figured they knew like Joyce."

"It's alright Faith you had no way of knowing." Clark assures her.

"No way of knowing what Clark?" Jonathon asked.

"That I've been fighting demons since we got here." Clark said.

Jonathon was dumbfounded at this. How did Clark keep this a secret? "When do you fight these things?"

"Sunset to sunrise mostly." Clark said.

"When do you sleep?" Martha asked.

"I don't I literally can't. That's why the sneeze happened I finally reached my limits." Clark answered.

"And why not?" Jonathon asked.

"My hearing, this place is so much more packed than Smallville I can't turn it off when I go to sleep and every time I try I hear everything every scream, every cry and I can't lay back and ignore it you know that I never did in Smallville and I can't start now." Clark defended himself.

Jonathon was stumped. "So you just started killing everything."

"No" Clark defended himself. "I'm not a murderer and I never will be. I locked them all up in a cave at first. When I learned what they were I started destroying them to protect people."

Martha smiled that sounded like Clark and it explains why he's changed this month. But why didn't he trust them. "Clark why didn't you trust us?"

Clark shrugged. "I was trying to protect you and I didn't want to move away as strange and twisted as it sounds I like it here."

Jonathon was seething in anger. "You can not protect us by lying to us. You should know that by now."

Clark shrunk and most of the scoobies were trying to hold in a laugh at how this guy is afraid of his adopted parents. "I know and I'm sorry I just didn't know how to come to you about this."

Martha took her husband's hand to calm him down. "Clark if what Mr. Giles says is true I'm proud of you but you shouldn't have kept it from us. Is there anything else you've been keeping from us."

Clark thought to himself for a second. "I emailed Dr. Swann about the sleep thing but I haven't heard anything yet."

Jonathon sat there trying to take it all in. They had points considering everything he saw last night. "Clark, me and your mother are going to have to have a long talk with Mr. Giles here. Can you and your friends go out for a bit?"

"Whoa hold on." Cordelia protested. "I came here to find out how Clark made a 3 point shot with a demon. Can't help but feel you're skipping over that."

Buffy put her fork down. "That was tact Cordy."

"Hey I've already told you people. Tact is just walking around the truth." Cordy said.

Buffy turns to Clark and sees how nervous he was. It explains why he was so shy. "Clark I get keeping secrets believe me we all do. But it's out trying to put the cat back in the bag now all you're gonna get is messed up hands. Hey lets start over." Buffy extends her hand to Clark. "I'm Buffy Summers the vampire slayer." Clark laughs shaking her hand.

Faith realizes Buffy is trying to calm Clark down and make him comfortable so she follows her lead. "I'm Faith the vampire slayer."

"Still won't tell me your last name huh." Clark joked shaking her hand.

"Don't feel too bad CK she doesn't tell us either, Xander Harris secret keeper." Xander shook his hand.

"Hey it adds to my charm." Faith says defending herself. She hates her last name because it's also the name of her deadbeat parents. If she had her way she would be Faith Dormer.

Willow offers her hand. "Willow Rosenberg rookie Wicca and growing."

Clark shakes her hand. Oz puts out his hand. "Oz, werewolf. Something occurring. Uh, now, you kill vamps and demons and who could blame you, but, I'm, I'm wondering about your position on werewolves."

Clark stared. "You're a werewolf."

"It's a short story." Buffy said.

"Got bit." Oz said.

Buffy smiled. "See"

Clark smiled shaking Oz's hand. "I know that werewolves exist but I never seen one if I did I'd keep it locked in a cage or cave until the sun came up."

Cordelia put her hand out. "Cordelia Chase, just Cordy."

Clark shakes it and with Giles too far away she explains him. "And that is Giles he's a watcher."

Clark wondered what a watcher was. "Is that like Highlander you watch Buffy and Faith but never interfere?"

Buffy laughed and turned to Faith. "Feels like that doesn't it."

Giles glared at the two. "No Mr. Kent I help them I prepare them for what they have to face."

"Just a concerned mother." Joyce finished.

Clark turns around and realizes he's out of people but was thankful they all opened up to him. "I'm not from around here."

"We know." Willow said. "You're from Smallville Kansas."

Clark got a small laugh from this. "When I say I'm not from around here I don't mean Sunnydale. I mean not from around here in general. I'm from a planet called Krypton."

The Kents waited for a reaction and Xander was up first. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew if demons were real aliens had to be."

Willow laughed at her best friend and realized something. "Clark why aren't you on your own planet."

Clark lowered his head. "Krypton is gone I came down in a meteor shower when I was 3 years old. I'm all that's left, the last son of Krypton."

Willow held her hands over her mouth. "Oh god Clark I'm sorry I bought that up. I'm bad I'm a bad Willow."

Clark laughs at this. "It's OK Willow. You had no way of knowing."

Buffy looks on realizing that's why he's so shy and never reached out except for Willow. She wasn't called till she was 15 but Clark was different all his life how do you live with that? Faith however had a different set of questions.

"So what guns do you have in your arsenal? So far we have it as you can hit like a Mac truck considering how you tossed that demon. The ability to teleport and having control over wind." Faith asked.

Clark smiled. "Well I'm strong, much stronger than a slayer. I don't teleport I just run really fast. The wind thing or superbreath is new I only had it for 2 days."

"Wait what do you mean new?" Cordy asked.

Clark shrugged. "Each of my powers just sort of show up one day. Superbreath I sneezed and blew the wall off the Library." Clark turned to Giles. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

Giles shrugged. "That's quite alright sounds like it was an accident and the Sunnydale cover up machine as you call it took care of it."

"So what guns do we not know about?" Faith asked.

Clark pouted. "Well superhearing. I already said this part I can hear anything in Sunnydale."

Giles rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Clark but I refuse to believe that."

Clark got up, moved to Giles and nervously whispered something in his ear. The scoobies sat there as Giles face dropped. That better be all he heard. "Right you have superhearing. Never mention it again."

Buffy laughed at Giles. "What did you say to my watcher?"

"That I know he stole a police car when he was on the candy." Clark said sitting back down.

Faith smiled. "Him, he stole a police car."

Cordelia laughed "You really were the youthful offender."

Buffy brought the conversation back. "So superhearing anything else?"

"Heat vision." Clark said. "I shoot fire from my eyes."

Buffy pouted. "Ok see now you're just showing off do you have any idea how useful that ability would be to me. Just one look and I'm done no stake necessary."

"I'd pass B. I'd miss slaying." Faith said

Clark worries a bit about the next one but they told him everything they deserve the same. "Also X-ray vision."

Xander smiled. "Man I'd love to be you for a day CK."

Clark rolled his eyes as Joyce, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia cover up. Faith however just put her arms on the back of her chair and onto the back of her head.

Buffy rolls her eyes looking at Faith. "Are you kidding me?"

Faith smirked. "Relax B he's too nice. And if he's not I doubt he'll do something like that with Mr. and Mrs. K here."

Clark groaned. "I have to concentrate to use it like that and I respect people's privacy."

"Any other powers we don't know about?" Cordelia asked.

"Invulnerability" Clark finished.

"Bull" the two slayers say in unison.

"I am invulnerable." Clark said defending himself. He can't believe he has to defend himself on this he walked through fire last night.

"A horn, and little green rocks" Faith said.

"Getting strung up by Ethan." Buffy added.

"OK I'm 99% invulnerable except for magic and meteor rocks." Clark corrected himself. "How did you know about the meteor rocks?"

"Close to you and you're half dead, away from you; you broke free like it was nothing, saved us, and ripped a demon a new one in less than a minute." Faith answered. "It's not exactly rocket science."

"Anything else?" Willow asked.

"No that's everything I think." Clark said.

"Good because the grown ups need to talk." Buffy said as all the teenagers get up to leave.

"So where are we going Buff?" Xander asked.

"Oh, how about the Bronze." Cordy offered.

"It's 10 in the morning Cordy." Willow said.

"Well we'll have the best seats." Oz joked.

"I don't know about you guys but I need a mall fix. I could use some shoes." Buffy said.

"I've been here for a month I have never seen you in the same pair. Why would you need more?" Clark asked.

"We go through lots of shoes CK, demon goo." Faith said.

Clark nodded in understanding while walking. "I can't tell you how many shirts I went through from that."

Cordy smirked. "I seen those shirts Clark that was a blessing believe me. I should have known you were an alien. No one else would wear plaid in California not as bad as Xander's taste in clothes though."

"Hey" Xander protested.

* * *

><p>Martha smiled in genuine surprise watching the group of kids leave. Not only did they find out the truth also not one of them looked at Clark differently. She knows they're going to have a long talk but she hopes they can figure it out. Jonathon stood there trying to figure it all out. Everything that was supposed to be the things of nightmares were now real.<p>

Jonathon turned to Giles. "Mr. Giles I believe we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes I believe you are quite right Mr. Kent."

* * *

><p><strong>Stryker's island Penitentiary<strong>

One of the guards was making his way to Lionel Luthor's cell with Lex. It wouldn't be long till the liver disease had killed him since Lex was able to get away before he touched him with the element and the guards tackled him and took it as evidence. The guard went over and saw something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Lionel was murdered in gruesome fashion that defies logic. Someone bent the bars of his cell and impaled him through the stomach on them. Every organ was punctured through and his mouth was dripping blood. The guard went to the evidence locker and it was empty. The stone was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kent House<strong>

The gang made their way back to the house. Jonathon and Giles were sitting outside waiting for them. Jonathon didn't want to add pressure to anyone so he just started.

"Clark answer this honestly. If your mother or I asked you to stop this would you?" Jonathon asked.

Clark was deep in thought he didn't have an answer. "I could try but I doubt I'd last longer than a day or two."

Jonathon sighed and accepted it. He didn't like it but Clark was determined and Buffy and Faith could use the help. "Me and your mom won't stop you but there will be some rules so that you don't run yourself to the ground again."

Clark nodded in understanding.

Jonathon started. "When Buffy and Faith call it a night you do too. And you will learn about demons the right way from Giles not from yourself understood."

Clark nodded he didn't like being in early but at least his parents are somewhat on his side now.

Buffy smiled. "Welcome to the team Clark."

Jonathon turned to everyone else. "I do hope you all realize what a tremendous responsibility knowing this secret is. And believe me, it's not gonna get any easier."

Clark turned to his friends. "That's dad's way of saying welcome to the family."

Everyone laughs. Cordy assures Jonathon. "We've been keeping Buffy's secret for 2 years we can keep Clark's."

"What about getting some sleep?" Clark asked.

"I'm looking up sleep spells Clark I'm sure we'll find something to put you down for the night." Giles said.

"That would be why I'm here."

Everyone turns around and sees a woman. To Clark's shock she looks like an older Lois.

"I'm Bridgette Crosby Dr. Swann sent me."

"I-it's kind of personal." Clark muttered.

"I can understand your hesitancy Kal-El talking to a complete stranger about this."

Clark's eyes shot up. "Dr. Swann said he wouldn't tell anyone."

"He promised that your secret would not leave the confines of the foundation and it hasn't."

Clark was doing his best to control his temper. "I was nervous all night I was nervous about having to tell my friends and he's telling everyone that works for him. The worst mistake I ever made in my life was meeting him."

"Your destiny was put in motion long before your paths crossed." Crosby said.

"You don't know anything about me." Clark said.

Crosby's face saddened. "No, No I don't. But I was sent here to help you and maybe I can."

Clark looked at her arms across his chest.

"Tell me Kal El do you still wish to be normal." Crosby asked.

Clark looked back on the past month at all the good he's done. How for the first time ever he has friends that he can be completely honest with and they have secrets of their own. He actually feels like he might belong here.

"No. Part of me wanted to be normal but this is normal, for me anyway." Clark said.

Faith smiled and spoke in code. "It must be comforting having powers."

"Must take the edge off." Buffy added.

Crosby smiled and gave Clark a lead box. "Keep it in your room only open it to sleep and close it when you wake up."

Clark opens the box and sees a blue rock. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome Kal El now I have to go take care it was an honor meeting you."

Clark watches Crosby leave before going in the house with his friends hoping for lunch.

* * *

><p>That night Crosby was in a forest as if waiting for someone or a signal and sure enough Electricity struck the ground and Raiden showed himself. Crosby's eyes glowed red as she changed into a dark skinned man.<p>

"Did you find what Kal needed?" Raiden asked.

Jonn nodded. "I intercepted the email and he has the blue kryptonite. He can sleep on the hellmouth now."

Raiden looked at the Martian. "You could have just told him who you are. You didn't have to pretend to be the woman."

Jonn turned to Raiden. "I promised Jor El that I would be a watchful guardian. But never interfere unless I had to. Though I can't believe how incensed Kal El becomes at his own destiny."

Raiden smiled. "Sons often fight against their fathers wishes that story is as old as the human race."

"So are you going to tell me why you are helping Kal El thunder god?" Jonn asked since Raiden sent him to get the blue rock from Smallville.

"My reasons are my own." Raiden replied.

Jonn was sick of the run around and decided to take the knowledge from Raiden's mind. This was a mistake as all he sees is his own burning body next to a yellow ninja at the bottom of a pyramid.

Lightning coursed through Raiden as he knocked Jonn down. Jonn looked at him in shock before Raiden talked. "Don't do that again." Another lightning bolt struck and Raiden disappeared. Jonn recovered and took off to the skies and disappeared. He'll have to look more deeply into this Raiden.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thank you for every review.

The last name Faith wanted was her first watcher's last name.

I didn't think the scooby gang should be too tough on Clark since he saved them 3 times already. Even though they didn't need to be saved twice.

Lionel died so I can show how bad Smallville is getting without Clark. I didn't plan on doing anything with him the whole time anyway.

No Up Next this time.


	7. Old and New

It's been a unique week for Clark. First his parents are disappointed in him. He was offered a part time job working for the mayor in person by the deputy mayor at night but he turned it down saying he was needed more during patrolling where he could actually help people instead of answering phones. He started going on patrol with Buffy but couldn't help but feel she didn't want him there so he switched and went out with Faith. He was amazed at how skilled the two slayers were at their job but quickly found out Faith loves slaying a lot more than Buffy when she yelled at him for burning all the vampires before she could fight one. Lessons with Giles were easy enough since he's already read everything in the library and he sleeps like a baby with the blue rock Dr. Swann gave him. Saturday morning he came down and saw his parents were watching the news.

"In news today the business world lost a leader as former Luthorcorp CEO Lionel Luthor has died today losing his fight to a rare liver disease. Although Luthor was convicted for the murder of his parents our thoughts and prayers go out to his son Lex. For MNN this is Toby Raines."

Clark was confused he didn't know what to say. None of the Kents did.

Clark started while going to the phone. "I guess it's over."

"Have you talked to Lex at all?" Jonathon asked.

"No, not since the nicodemus candy." Clark answered waiting for the phone.

The Kents waited for Clark to finish the phone call "He asked not to be disturbed." Clark says as he hangs up.

Martha puts her hand on his shoulder. "Clark there is nothing you can do now unless Lex wants to talk to you. Why don't you try to go out with your friends? It will help take your mind off things."

Clark left and Jonathon and Martha had their own talk. They agreed Lionel brought it on himself and he reaped what he sowed.

* * *

><p>His mom was right as she usually was Clark was at the Espresso pump with everyone except Giles obviously. Today they were exchanging war stories or any other story they could get their hands on. Faith was asking the questions she never got answered.<p>

"So did you really use a rocket launcher B?" Faith asked.

Buffy shrugged like it was nothing. "Yes, Xander realized things haven't been forged for years and gave me one of the best birthday presents ever and I blew the judge to bits."

"Well Xan when my birthday comes along you know what you can get me." Faith teased.

"I barely trust Buff with it Faith." Xander said

"Hey" Buffy objected. "I've only used it once and I hit him didn't I."

The gang shared a laugh at Buffy's expense and Faith started with the next question. "Everyone knows the alligator vamp was my toughest kill. How about you two?" Faith asked Clark and Buffy.

This one was easy for Buffy but technically Angel isn't dead. "The Master got a nice chunk of missing neck."

Faith nods figuring that would be the answer since that and Kendra's death is how she became a slayer in the first place. "How about you CK?"

"Not a kill but Jeremiah" Clark answered.

Faith smiled it was nice seeing Clark open up he was so secretive until they caught him. "Take it Jeremiah was a vamp."

"No"

"Demon" Buffy offered.

"No"

Willow thinks she's got it. "Aha he was one of those meteor mutants" She says with certainty.

"No, he was a teacher's assistant." Clark said.

"What did he do fail you for a class you wouldn't say toughest kill without a good reason?" Xander asked.

"He was the toughest challenge. I didn't kill him." Clark started to explain. "He found a knife that gave him all of my abilities but having my abilities drove him mad. He nearly killed me with it when he stabbed me. I bled all over the place. I healed up for round 2 and I got the knife away from him. He's in a coma likely permanent. My abilities were just too much for the human body."

Faith was intrigued. "So this knife-"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Were you even listening?"

"We're slayers B." Faith defended herself. "With how we heal maybe that weapon was meant for us in case CK went rogue. Not that you ever would you overgrown boyscout. No offense"

"I'm deeply hurt." Clark joked. "The knife is gone anyway Faith it disintegrated into dust."

Faith shrugged "It was just too good to last."

Cordelia decided to lighten the mood. "OK new question because this is getting boring. How about embarrassing stories Clark anything you want to keep hidden."

Clark smiled. "Yes, and they will stay hidden."

"Oh come on CK." Faith said encouraging him. "We've all done things we're embarrassed by."

"Yeah surely you must have tipped a cow or two." Xander added.

"Ask Smallville about the time we met. That's a good one."

Clark's eyes lit up as he turned around, it can't be her. She's in Smallville. Clark turned around and there she is bane of his existence Lois Lane. Thankfully she didn't come alone Clark gained a smile seeing two more friends from Smallville Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang. Clark is up and to them as fast as he can without drawing attention. Chloe jumps him with a hug. They talk all the time on the phone but she misses seeing him in person. Clark takes the much quicker hand shake with Lana and Lois.

Clark was overjoyed if talking with his new friends hadn't already put him in a good mood this surprise definitely did it. "So what brings you guys to Sunnydale?"

"Lex's birthday present" Chloe answered. "He offered us a private ride on the Luthorcorp jet. And thank you for the typewriter by the way."

"Naturally Chloe uses an all expense paid trip to check up on you." Lois finished.

"You're welcome Chloe. How about you Lana what brings you out here?" Clark asked she should be in Paris by now he thought to himself.

"Vacation" Lana answered. "Someone turned me into the town pariah when they found out I was dating a football coach."

"We think it was Dawn." Chloe added.

Clark could definitely see Dawn Stiles doing something like this. She never liked Lana or Chloe for that matter. "So is Lex with you guys."

"No" Lana answered. "After everything with his father he has his hands full at the moment."

Clark nodded in understanding and saw the Scooby gang coming his way. He sees Faith muttering so he used his super hearing and finds out she's asking if they know. He nods his head no as they come over.

"So Clark who are these people that have you all excited?" Buffy asked.

Clark smiled "These are my friends from Smallville…and Lois Lane."

Lois shoots Clark a not amused look. "Very Funny Smallville, I didn't realize California came with a sense of humor."

Clark laughs and continues the introductions. "And these two are Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang."

The gears start spinning in Buffy's head and it hits her. "Chloe, brilliant journalist and computer genius Chloe" Buffy asked Clark.

Chloe smirked knowing she now owns Clark. "Brilliant journalist huh" She pulls out her cell phone and hits record. "Say it again."

Clark bent down to her phone in a matter to mock her height and said. "Chloe Sullivan is a brilliant journalist."

"Who saved all our lives." Buffy added.

Chloe smiled this usually goes the other way around. "I saved everyone even Clark."

Clark rolled his eyes he's never hearing the end of this. "Even me, thanks for the CDs if I didn't say it before."

"You're welcome." Chloe said.

After that Clark made the introductions. Everyone seemed to get along fine which worked out because Clark had to get some distance to take a call from home. The only thing his mom said was that it was urgent to get back. He goes back to the table and likes seeing all his friends getting along.

"I have a bit of a problem back home do you guys want to come visit?" Clark asked the three from Smallville.

"No that's alright I want to get to know these guys." Lana said.

"Me and Willow are talking trade secrets." Chloe answered.

"We'll stop by later." Lois said.

* * *

><p>In a blur Clark was back to his house. When he got there Jonathon and Martha was waiting for him. They explained that Lex called looking for him sounding rattled and that they think he might know his secret. Clark always wondered if Lionel knew and maybe now Lex did. Clark did the only thing he could do at this point. He picked up the phone and called Lex with Jonathon listening in from the kitchen phone.<p>

"Hello"

"Lex it's Clark my parents said you called."

"Yes, this might sound strange but have you seen the girls lately."

Clark smiled. "Yeah they surprised me earlier you could have told me you were doing that."

"You mean they're in Sunnydale?" Lex asked.

"Yeah they surprised me with a visit." Clark answered.

"Alright Clark listen to me the girls are not themselves right now you have to stay away from them."

Clark was surprised when he heard panic in Lex's voice. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you it sounds crazy." Lex said.

"Lex I was raised in Smallville." Clark said while thinking to himself about how he also lives on the mouth of hell according to Giles. "Try me."

"Lana, Chloe and Lois are all possessed by eighteenth century witches." Lex said.

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

"I watched them kill my father on security footage with their magic they bent the bars in his cell and threw him into them." Lex said.

"But I saw the news." Clark said. "They said your dad died of his liver disease."

"I paid the right people off and had all the tapes destroyed. If the girls were arrested I don't think we were possessed by evil witches would hold up in court."

"How do I stop them?" Clark asked.

"According to Lana's new boyfriend this all started when Lana touched a book so we think."

"Destroy the book and the witch goes away." Clark cuts him off and smiles since that was something he learned from Giles.

"I see you still have a sharp mind Clark. Why don't you wait until I can get a security team there before you play lone ranger Clark?"

"I can't." Clark answered. "I left them with friends."

"Clark be careful. They're not your run of th mill meteor freaks." Lex knows it's impossible to stop him now.

"I will. Goodbye Lex"

"Goodbye Clark"

Clark hangs up the phone and before he can run out he is cut off by his father. "Where are you going Clark?"

"I have to find the girls." Clark answered.

"You mean to fight the witches with magical powers." Jonathon said hearing the whole conversation.

"Technically I just have to burn a book." Clark corrected him.

Martha was in shock. "Clark this isn't like the meteor infected or vampires they have magic powers which means they can hurt you."

"I know what I'm up against." Clark defended himself he has no intention of being smacked around by magic again.

Jonathon grabbed him. "They already killed Lionel Clark. I won't let you be victim number two."

Clark moved his dad's hand thankful he didn't put up more of a fight. "It's Lana, Chloe and Lois I have to do this."

His parents nodded in understanding before letting him go. They wished he didn't but they knew this was who their son was.

* * *

><p>In a blur Clark was back to the espresso pump and to his horror the three were gone. Not just Lois, Chloe and Lana but so were Faith, Buffy, and Willow. What are they up to? He looks over and sees Xander, Cordy, and Oz he walks over to them.<p>

"So where did everyone go?" Clark asked.

"They all went to the mall." Xander answered.

Clark turned to Cordelia. "And you didn't want to go?"

Cordelia thinks it over and it's weird. "You're right I'd never blow off a trip to the mall. Your friends are evil that Lois never sat right with me."

"They're not evil just possessed." Clark defended them.

"They were on the hellmouth for 45 minutes that has to be some kind of record." Xander joked.

"They were possessed before they came to Sunnydale." Clark said.

"Why would they want Willow?" Oz asked.

"I don't know it might be a witch thing since that's what possessing them." Clark answered. "I just hope I can find them before I find out." Clark runs to the alleys and disappears in a blur.

"No Clark we don't want to help or anything it's only my best friends and new slayer." Xander said to himself.

* * *

><p>Clark moved through Sunnydale with impressive speeds listening for the girls. He hopes that there is not some magic jamming it. To his surprise he finds them…at the mall parking lot. He thought for sure they would take them somewhere else. He stops at the Sunnydale three.<p>

"Faith, Willow, Buffy are you guys ok." Clark asked.

"Five by five CK."

Willow smiled. "Your friends are nice why would we not be OK."

"They're possessed by witches." Clark answered. "Have they done anything to you?"

"Not yet"

Clark turns to the Smallville three and sees their eyes. They look like his friends but they're definitely not them. Faith and Buffy recognize the look in the girls' eyes and enter a fighting stance.

"Why did you come to Sunnydale?" Clark asked.

Isabelle smiled not having to pretend to be the pink princess anymore. "We came for you. Lionel Luthor confided in us you might have what we're looking for before he ran out of breath. The witch and the slayers were a surprise."

"Surprise for what?" Buffy asked.

Isabelle smiled taking out a black rock which Clark instantly identified as a stone of power. Clark went to grab it but the witch in Lois moved her hand and telekinetically slammed Clark into a truck stunning him. Buffy and Faith rushed the trio. Isabelle and her friends stick their fingers out and chant in unison. "transfero nostrum animus"

"No" Clark shouts trying to get to his feet knowing what's about to happen since they said transfer our souls. The stone activates and energy leaves Chloe and enters Buffy, the process repeats itself as energy exits Lois and enters Faith, and finally energy exits Lana and enters Willow.

Clark was watching the girls adapt to their new bodies. Buffy had a repulsed look on her face. Faith looked like she was measuring her chest comparing it to Lois. Before he could see anymore he was grabbed by Willow.

Isabelle started. "I saw your face when I pulled out the stone you recognized it. Now where are the other two?"

Clark just nods no.

Isabelle smirked. "You're not that bright are you Clark."

"Says the witch who passed up two slayers." Clark responded.

Isabelle's hand glowed blue and she hit Clark with an open palm sending him back into the truck hard enough for him to cough up blood. "This vessel practically bathes in magic it has power a slayer can only dream of."

Clark catches her monologing and knocks her down with his Superbreath. The two slayers walk over and help her up and see people coming out of the mall. Isabelle flashes him one last smile. "Till next time handsome." The stone goes from Lana's hand to Willow's as the three disappear in pink light and Clark recovers under the sun. He starts waking up the Smallville girls hoping that he can.

* * *

><p>The three witches reappear inside a graveyard. Isabelle starts first noticing their behavior.<p>

"Brianna, Madeline what is it?" Isabelle asks.

"Not a thing" Brianna/Faith answered. "I have superhuman strength and look at these." She says pointing to her breast and smacking herself in her form fitting leather clad ass.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Yes it's a very nice vessel." She turns to Madeline. "What's wrong?"

Buffy/Madeline looked at her with an angry glare. "You put me in a necrophiliac."

Isabelle maneuvered around Willow's memory and found out she did. "My apologies but if it makes you feel any better my vessel was considering bestiality while having an affair with someone far below her."

Madeline shrugged "A little bit"

"We need to meet Clark Kent again." Brianna says.

"He's aware you are not truly Faith." Madeline reminds her going through Buffy's memories.

"He has one of the stones of power." Brianna countered.

Isabelle let out a smile. "Are you certain."

Brianna smiled. "Yes my vessel saw it in his pocket but she doesn't know where he keeps it."

"He'll tell us given the right incentive." Isabelle said.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The remaining Scoobies vs the witches


	8. Stones, Slayers, and Witches

Authors note

Faith = Brianna

Buffy = Madeline

Willow = Isabelle

* * *

><p>"Hey come on Lois rise and shine you're not done being a pain in my butt yet are you?" Clark asked shaking Lois awake.<p>

Lois' eyes lit up and she shrugged off Clark. "Smallville what the hell are you doing back?"

Clark smiled definitely Lois Lane. "You're in Sunnydale Lois. What's the last thing you remember?"

Lois was in thought before she said. "Chloe's birthday, Lana got us a drink to celebrate. Then you were shaking me awake. Have you never heard of being gentle to a girl?"

Clark was confused about what to say he's thankful they don't have the memory but that's still 10 days they're not getting back. "That was over a week ago Lois."

"That's a hell of a drink." Lois said.

If Clark could get headaches he's pretty sure he'd have one right now. "Just help me wake up Lana and Chloe."

Clark starts to wake up Lana tapping her. Lois just shook Chloe awake. Chloe opened her eyes and regained her bearings and was surprised to see Clark he must have flown in. She would love to have that power.

"Clark it's great to see you but what are you doing back in Smallville." Chloe asked.

Lois froze up. "Yeah…we're actually in Sunnydale Chloe."

"Oh, how is that possible?" Chloe asked.

"What's the last thing you remember Chloe?" Clark asked.

"My birthday Lana got us drinks, then Lois shaking me." Chloe answered.

"Alright wake Lana up I want to know what's happening." Lois demanded.

Clark gently nudges Lana and she wakes up. "Clark you came back."

"No, you came to visit and I'm guessing the last thing you remember is drinking." Clark said.

Lana jogged her memory. "No, the last thing I remember is reading a spellbook I brought from ebay."

Clark nodded figuring Lana's witch was in charge and figuring out what happened.

Chloe recognized Clark's 'I got it' face from the torch and wasn't surprised he's turned into a really good investigative reporter. "Alright Clark I know you have it all figured out so spill. What happened?"

Clark shrugged. "In short Lana's spellbook took possession of her. She made a spell out of the drink to make sure you two would get possessed-"

"Are you high Smallville?" Lois asked cutting him off.

Lana answered for Clark. "He's telling the truth. In Paris I touched the tomb of Countess Marguerite Isabelle Theroux I passed out and when I came to I had this." Lana lifts up her shirt and shows the symbol on her back. Clark knows it is kryptonian for transference.

"OK I believe you guys." Chloe said. "So we were bodyjacked. How did we get free?"

"They jumped into three of my friends." Clark said hoping they don't ask how.

"Can we do anything to help?" Lois asked.

Clark pulls out his phone and hands it to her. "Honestly they might have left something in you I think the best thing to do is to call my dad for a ride and stay at my house."

"That is…so stupid." Lois replied.

"No it makes perfect sense." Chloe said helping Clark cover up she thinks he'll be flying around the city looking for them. "You don't want to find out too late and stab poor Clark in the back do you."

"No of course not" Lois wallowed in defeat. "Good luck Smallville."

Lana and Chloe say their goodbyes and Clark walks off until he's at safe distance to superspeed.

* * *

><p>Back at Sunnydale high what's left of the scoobies are in their home away from home looking up exorcisms.<p>

"That's all he said that they're possessed?" Giles asked.

"By witches" Oz clarified.

"That doesn't really narrow it down much." Giles said putting the book down.

"Well what do you want G–man it's not like a name is just going to come walking through that door." Xander quipped.

At this point Clark opens the door and looks to Giles. "Can you tell me anything about Countess Marguerite Isabelle Theroux?"

Xander stood in shock and started again. "It's not like beautiful naked women are going to come walking through that door." Xander looks at the door "Damn."

A loud crack is heard as Cordy smacks Xander on the top of his head. Giles turns to Clark. "Is that the witch's name?"

Clark nodded as Giles went for the books. "I was able to get that much from Lana and the need to destroy her spellbook. Sadly however I got that much because they left Lana, Chloe and Lois then jumped into Faith, Buffy and Willow. Wicked witches with Slayer powers I can't think of anything more dangerous."

"A wicked witch with your powers." Oz quipped.

"I stand corrected." Clark said.

"Just keeping things in perspective." Oz said.

"Thanks" Clark muttered.

"I've found her." Giles said coming down books in hands. "Countess Marguerite Isabelle Theroux burned by a Dutchess for refusing to hand over the stones of power along with her two friends Madeline Evans and Brianna Withridge. Isabelle vowed to return with the help of her spellbook. Swearing vengeance on the Dutchess."

"What are the stones of power?" Cordy asked.

"The second biggest myth after the holy grail." Giles answered.

"They're not a myth." Clark said.

"Are you certain?" Giles asked sitting down.

"I have the stone of fire." Clark said as the scoobies try not to laugh when Giles nearly misses his chair and almost falls to the floor. "And Isa-Willow has the water stone."

"So who has the stones for earth, wind, and heart?" Xander quipped.

"The only other one is air Xander." Giles replied wondering why Clark, Oz, and Xander had a hidden smile. "Clark how did you know about the stones."

"They were left for me." Clark answered. "And your book on the Kawatche was very helpful in everything except the third stone."

"Will I ever see that book again?" Giles asked he wanted to have his own look at it now.

"I'll bring it back Monday if Isabelle and her friends don't kill me. I promise." Clark said.

"How are we going to find the wicked trio anyway?" Xander asked.

Clark shrugged "I have no idea. Maybe Giles can setup a locater spell or a footprint or a-"

Cordelia cut him off. "A giant hot pink message burned into the wall."

Clark looked to where Cordy was looking. "A giant hot pink message burned into the wall. "

They all stared at the wall heart in their throats at the message.

"Clark, we can find new bodies. Buffy, Faith, and Willow can't. Come to your barn with the stone. ALONE."

"So what do we do?" Xander asked.

Giles wasn't risking Buffy's life but he wasn't stupid either. "We give them what they want Clark go and we'll be right behind you."

"You do realize that this is a trap." Cordy said.

"And they mean the barn in Kansas." Clark added.

"Of course" Giles said. "Now go Clark and burn the book if you get the chance it will stop everything."

Clark takes off in a blur.

"Man I wish I could do that." Xander said.

* * *

><p>In a blur Clark arrives back in Smallville he looks at the wrecked land that was for the longest time his home, stupid tornado, stupid lightning storm. He enters the barn and honestly can't believe its still standing. He sees the trio looking at him in smiles and notices they changed into short black dresses.<p>

"That was fast your not planning anything are you Clark?" Isabelle asked.

Clark looks at the three none of them have the book. "Just trying to save my friends."

"That's noble of you but in the end very stupid." Isabelle says as a wooden wheel starts levitating and spinning. Clark is no fool he's ready to duck this after Ethan and what happened earlier. However when Isabelle throws the wheel it moves just as fast as he does and hits just as hard smashing into his stomach and sending Clark flying right through the wall and bouncing through the field making a crater each time he bounced before plowing the field as he slid down it barely conscious.

The three witches go near him and collect the stone he had it in his jacket pocket. Isabelle shrieks in pain and drops it when it burns her. She takes a sleeve off Madeline's arm and wraps the stone in it. Clark comes to and Brianna and Madeline try to hold him down with slayer strength. It fails of course and Clark is to his feet. Brianna and Madeline say some Latin as energy flows through them. Madeline and Brianna unleash all they can. Clark isn't keeping up with two slayers since he can't really fight. He could never learn how to with superstrength. After all the punches and kicks Clark hits the floor in a bloody heap.

"His powers are impressive." Madeline said knowing no one should survive that assault.

"Then perhaps we should rid him of them?" Isabelle suggested.

Clark was desperate he had to reach one of the girls. "Faith"

Brianna looked at him.

"I know you're in there you gotta help."

Faith looked like she regained control. "CK"

Faith turned to Madeline and they both shared a laugh revealing she was still Brianna. Isabelle put her hands on his chest and started speaking in Latin. When she finished white light shot out of Clark and he passed out.

Isabelle smiled. "Its done his powers are gone."

* * *

><p>Clark wakes ups and sees himself locked up in chains in the barn. "What did you do to me?"<p>

Madeline smiled. "We made sure you were no longer a threat kryptonian."

Clark was in shock and then he remembered if they had Lana, Chloe and Lois' memories they had Buffy Faiths' and Willow's too. Clark looked looked over and saw Xander sneak his head in the door to take a look and turned right back to the girls.

"Why am I still alive? You have the stone." Clark said.

Isabelle smiled "We believe you know where they go."

"I don't know anything." Clark lied.

Madeline grabs his chest and digs her nails into him drawing blood and forcing Clark to scream out in pain. "Let me cut it out of him." She offered.

"Stop" Isabelle ordered. "There are easier ways to get what we want. Brianna"

Brianna walked over to Clark in a teasing matter. "This body I inhabit... you have desires for it, don't you? Well, it desires you, too, Clark... very, very much." She whispers in Latin and they kiss and Brianna pulls away as pink energy leaves Clark and whispers. "The cave."

Isabelle smiles getting what she wanted. "Thank you Clark, now no one can stop us now."

"I'd like to test that theory."

The girls turn around and laugh at the sight in front of them. Giles, Xander, and Oz.

The girls stop laughing and glare at the three. "Is this all that's left to oppose us?" Isabelle asked. "An amateur sorcerer, a mongrel, and you're so pathetic I can't even think of anything."

"Hey" Xander protested.

The three rushed against the odds. Madeline, and Brianna using their Slayer knowledge they took down Xander and Giles easily with spinning fists and Brianna just shoved Oz to the floor hard.

Isabelle looked at the three. "You didn't think you could win did you."

"No" Oz said.

"Never stood a chance" Xander added.

"I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did." Giles said.

Isabelle's eyes lit up in horror they were missing one. "Cordelia"

The three turned around and saw Cordelia next to the book with a lighter already lit taped to a can of hairspray creating an aerosol flamethrower.

"No" The trio screamed in horror.

"Oh yes" Cordelia said lighting the book on fire as a pink light engulfs the barn and everyone goes unconscious.

* * *

><p>A bit later Willow and the slayers wake up no idea where they are or what they've done.<p>

"Where the hell are we?" Faith asked sitting up.

"And what the hell are we wearing?" Buffy asked sitting up.

Willow sits up and looks herself over two spots in particular. "Oh gosh look at those."

Oz gets up and gives Willow his jacket. Buffy and Faith walk over and break the chains holding Clark.

"Now why couldn't you do that yourself Mr. I'm much stronger than a slayer." Buffy asked.

"The witches that possessed you guys took my powers." Clark answered.

Giles was in shock and guilt guilt they just needed time he didn't expect this. Faith was shocked she knew he was vulnerable to magic but not enough to lose his powers. "Are you going to be OK with that?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know I spent so much time trying to be normal. Now I am normal and I don't want it anymore because even if I can't hear them I know those screams will still exist in Sunnydale."

Faith took him by the hand trying to comfort she doesn't know what she'd do if she wasn't a slayer anymore. "Come on you can always be a normal fighter like Xan and Cor."

Clark laughed and closed his hand around Faith's. Faith can't help but notice even without is powers he's still built. Maybe no bad Faith not again you're a loser magnet. He just hasn't showed it yet. She moves her hand and gets up.

Buffy looks to Clark after talking to Xander. "You used to live here?"

"It was nice until that storm destroyed everything." Clark said defending his home.

Clark turns to Willow. "Do you have two diamond things on you?"

After everyone looks away Willow checks herself and pulls out the two stones. She unwraps the fire stone from Madeline's cloth. "What do these do?" She asks as she hands them to Clark.

The gang watches in shock as two auras leave Willow and Clark and swap bodies with each other.

Clark looks down at the stones. "Huh guess it doesn't do anything. That's disappointing."

Willow stood confused. "That can't be right the fire stone healed me when-"

"Oh my god" The two say in union realizing what happened.

"Guess we found out what the water stone does." 'Willow' joked

"Hands now" 'Clark' demanded.

The two touched hands and once again the aura show happened. This time the white light from city hall surrounds Clark. Clark smiles like a little kid and blurs behind Faith making her jump. "I got my powers back."

Faith smirked. "I'm happy for you but what was with the light show you and Red just had?"

Clark and Willow were scratching their head's how are they going to explain this. They don't even want to. Buffy looks at the shy act and it clicks in her head. She does her best to hold back laughing right at their faces.

Xander noticed her. "Care to explain the funny Buff?"

"I was in Clark's body." Willow answers knowing Buffy would crack anyway.

Cordy laughed. "Well now I got something on you Clark what was it like being a girl?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Not answering that too embarrassing."

Faith looked at him. "More embarrassing than streaking through cornfields?"

"That doesn't count I had amnesia." Clark defended himself. "How did you, Lois"

"Fraid so." Faith smiled.

"So what are you going to do with the stones?" Xander asked.

"I know a place I can keep them. There's a cave near here it's not my first choice but they'll be safe there." Clark answered before he took off in a blur.

Clark returned 10 minutes later soaking wet wringing out his shirt. Willow blushed seeing him and Faith let out a wolf whistle.

"Where is this cave exactly? Atlantis" Buffy asked.

"The cave didn't do this to me." Clark started to explain. "I placed the two stones in and a glyph where the third one is supposed to go lit up. After that I heard a noise in my head that acts like a tracker so I followed it trying to find the final stone. But I ran into some problems."

"Such as?" Buffy asked.

Clark laughed. "Number one the stone isn't in North America. Number two as fast as I run I can't run across water."

"And the noise?" Giles asked.

"Stopped when I hit the water." Clark answered. "So how are we getting back to Sunnydale?"

"You're taking us one at a time I'm afraid." Giles answered.

"How did you guys get here and why can't we just use that?" Clark asked. He doesn't mind superspeeding he's just curious.

"The guy that brought us here said his debt to Giles has been repaid and not to call him again." Cordy answered.

"His debt to you has been repaid what did you do?" Willow asked.

"I introduced him to his wife." Giles answered.

Clark looked at Gile with confusion but dropped it. "So who's first?" At the given prompt Faith jumps into his arms and Clark easily catches her. Clark smiles as the two disappear in a blur. One by one he drops each scooby off at the library before he goes home.

* * *

><p>He spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with everyone well mostly. Lana spent most of the time with his folks and on her phone with Jason getting the Isabelle chronicles. Chloe, Lois, and Clark were on his labtop and wrote an article about the attack of the three witches. Clark is stunned but Lois is a good writer. Now if she can stop spelling it 'whiches' she'll be set. Clark informs Chloe that Sunnydale actually does have a newspaper now but the guy running it is is too depressing and no Chloe Sullivan. That night the scoobies came over and took the four to the Bronze. Clark was happy all his friends got along just like before all hell broke loose and he only had to run off 3 times. At the end of the night Lois was upset though. She met this great guy but she left him with Faith and Clark to go to the bathroom and when she came back all she saw was Faith and Clark coming back in from the back and Clark wiping dust off his jacket. That night everyone from Smallville stayed with the Kents as Lex was coming to bring them home tomorrow. Clark got the attic, Lana got the guest room, and Lois and Chloe got Clark's room.<p>

* * *

><p>They get to the airport then next morning and find Lex there and has the Luthorcorp jet ready to take them home and they're all waiting for Clark so they can say goodbye. Clark makes his way to the airport and sees Lex with the three girls waiting for him. Chloe is up first.<p>

"This was an interesting visit." Chloe joked. "Are the girls OK?"

"They're fine and witch free." Clark assured her. "How are you doing?"

Chloe shrugged thinking on it. "I'm great me and Willow are going to keep talking through e mail Buffy too. It's just my first trip to California and I don't even get a T-shirt." Chloe quipped.

"Let me see your phone." Clark said.

Chloe gives him the phone and he pulls up his confession about Chloe and journalism. Chloe gets an ear to ear smile and hugs Clark. "Way better than some stupid T shirt. You'll keep calling and sending me stories."

"Of course" Clark assured her. "I'll see you later Chloe."

"I'll see you later Clark." Chloe replied breaking the hug and coming on board. He can tell her he can fly when he's ready.

"You stop writing her and I'll come after you."

Clark turned to Lois. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Lois smiled and playfully hit him on the arm before getting on the jet.

"Lana." Clark said not sure what to say from here.

Lana started. "I wanted to thank you. Once again, you managed to come to my rescue."

"Well, it's good to have the old Lana back. Isabelle was, um... aggressively sexy." Clark said.

"Oh, great... possessed by an evil slut." Lana joked.

Clark stopped laughing. "Isabelle said you were dating a football coach."

Lana stopped laughing. "I am."

Clark smiled. "Relax Lana I'm happy for you. I realized that the way I acted when we were together didn't make you happy. If this guy makes you happy then I'm happy for you."

Lana smiled she never expected to clear the air with Clark after all the lies. "You know, I always resented you for keeping secrets from me. I hope you find someone you feel you don't have to lie to."

"So do I." Clark said.

Lana hugged him and Clark was relieved she was going to stop looking and just be his friend. Then he saw the transference tattoo in the window. She made her way back to the jet leaving Clark alone with Lex. Clark looks at him and sees his bandaged hands.

"What happened to your hands?" Clark asked.

"The girls but its nothing permanent so please keep it secret." Lex said.

"Of course" Clark answered. "Thanks for protecting them."

Lex nodded. It wasn't even a question to him he'd protect Lana from anything.

"So how are you holding up Lex?" Clark asked.

"Holding up with what?" Lex asked.

"Lex your dad died. I know you two didn't get along but."

"Clark, Lionel was never my father he made that point when he fried my memory and poisoned my scotch. He was as much my father as your biological father is to you."

Clark nodded in understanding Jonathon Kent was his father not Jor El and then Clark realized what Lex said. "He poisoned you?"

"It takes a lot to put me down Clark. You of all people should know that."

Clark laughs at the joke. "You are driving slower now that I'm not in Smallville right."

"I run Luthorcorp now Clark. I get the chauffer to drive me around." Lex joked. "I got rid of everything I had in that room right down to the Porsche."

"What brought that on?" Clark asked.

"I realized what it cost me. I'm sorry Clark I'd like to give this friendship another chance if you're willing to." Lex said walking to the jet.

"Lex"

Lex turned around at the voice.

"Keep in touch."

* * *

><p>Clark watched the jet take off thinking the last 2 days through. Jor El has two of the stones now but there's no safer place to keep them. He doesn't have the slightest idea where to look for the last one. He has a feeling Isabelle isn't truly gone if Lana still has the tattoo so he'll have to ask Giles about that one. His friends are free so he considers that a win but he kissed Faith. He doesn't know if that was Brianna's spell or him. Why does he have to be vulnerable to magic? Willow will be a very powerful very scary witch according to Isabelle. He's on somewhat solid ground with Lana and Lex. He's accepted it's over with Lana. He wanted to be normal for her now he doesn't want normal he's just heard too much. Clark realizes that all he'll do at this rate is drive himself nuts so he drops it. All he can do is roll with the punches and try to be prepared for what happens next.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Revelations


	9. Revelations

Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz are sitting at the Bronze. This can't be any weirder for Xander and Willow. The sneak around smooching is starting to catch up to them. Xander is so nervous that he's giving Cordelia a lap dance and knocked over cups causing a scene and a round of mock applause. Cordelia had finally reached her limit and asked.

"Why are you guys so hyper?"

Willow nervously tries to cover. "Hey! Speaking of people and things they do that aren't like usual, anyone notice Buffy acting sort of different?"

Xander looked at her. "You mean besides you, Buff, and Faith getting a knack for short skirts and the color pink."

Willow glared at him no mentioning of Isabelle please. "Besides that, I just mean, you know, she's off by herself a lot more, and she's kind of...distracted."

Cordelia gets a smile on her face. "Maybe she has a new honey."

Willow looked and wondered. "A boyfriend, why wouldn't she tell us?"

Cordelia just looked at her. Poor Willow she still has a lot to learn. "Excuse me? When your last steady killed half the class, and then your rebound guy sends you a dump-o-gram? It makes a girl shy."

Xander pointed out. "But we're the best of Buffy's bestest buds. She'd tell us."

"Tell you what?" Buffy says arriving behind them.

Willow stuttered. "About your new boyfriend, who we made up. Unless we didn't?" Willow gives her an inquiring look.

Buffy raises her eyebrows. "This was a topic of discussion?"

"Well, raised, but never discussed." Oz said.

"So, are you dating somebody or not?" Cordy asked

Buffy angles her eyes up and sways around a bit, considering what she should say. She started. "I wouldn't use the word 'dating', but I am going out with some people a guy and a girl. Tonight, as a matter of fact."

The scoobies stood in shock. Xander looked like he had a smile at the girl part and wishes he could be the guy.

Willow was desperate for her voice to work. "Really? Who?"

Faith puts her hand on Xander's shoulder and pulls him aside a little so she can squeeze in with Clark behind her.

Faith looks to the scoobies. "Yo, what's up?" She nudges Buffy's shoulder. "Hey, time to motivate."

"You ready to go?" Clark asked.

Buffy puts her arms around Faith and Clark. "Really, we're all just good friends."

The three head out of the club together.

* * *

><p>At one of the dozen of graveyards in Sunnydale Buffy and Faith are on their backs side by side each with a vampire on top of them. Giles watches on a nearby bench and Clark is just sitting on the floor waiting for the next question from Giles. Buffy backhands her vampire while Faith tries to get control over hers.<p>

Giles turns to the all powerful entity sitting next to him. "Are you sure you shouldn't help."

Clark turns to Faith. "Need a hand?"

"I got this farmboy now piss off." Faith said as she manages to roll on top of her vampire and grab him by the lapels and throws him into a log roll.

Clark turns back to Giles. "I'm sure. So the next one is."

"Right" Giles looks to his book. "Um the 2nd amendment what is it."

Clark started. "A well regulated militia being necessary to the security of a free state,"

Giles feels a wind and turns around to see Clark is gone. In a blur Clark is back shaking off dust and putting down a stake. "The right of the people to keep and bear arms shall not be infringed. Sorry about that."

Giles and Clark look over and see the situation is in complete control. Which Clark knew it was if Faith or Buffy was ever in real trouble the vampires would be incinerated before their next step. Faith jumps down from a bench and roundhouse kicks her vampire in the face. Buffy roundhouse kicks hers in the stomach. Faith punches her vampire in the stomach and takes aim with her stake. Buffy shoves hers against Faith's, and they end up back to back. The Slayers both plunge their stakes into their respective demons simultaneously, causing them both to explode into ashes. After the dust settles, they give each other a high-five and head over to the guys.

"Synchronized slaying." Buffy said seeing what she and Faith just did.

"New Olympic category." Faith offered.

Buffy turns to Clark and Giles. "What do you think?"

"Sloppy" An unknown British female said getting their attention. "You telegraph punches, leave blind sides open and, uh, for a school-night slaying, take entirely too much time. Which one of you is Faith?"

Clark looks to Faith and hears her say. "Depends, who the hell are you?"

"Gwendolyn Post, Mrs. Your new watcher."

The group stares at Mrs. Post too dumbfounded to speak.

* * *

><p>They're all back in the library. Clark and Buffy are sitting at the table. Giles is cleaning his glasses and Faith is talking to Mrs. Post whom is going through Giles' collection.<p>

"I'm telling you I don't need a new watcher." Faith defended herself while taking a seat next to Clark. "No offense lady I just have this problem with authority figures they kind of end up dead."

Gwendolyn walks right by the table not even acknowledging her. "Duly noted and fortunately it's not up to you."

"Why not?" Clark objected. "It's her life shouldn't it be her call." Clark looked at Mrs. Post he didn't like her but was willing to put up with her if Faith did. However that last comment just made her sound like Jor El mixed with Lionel Luthor. Twisting her insecurities to her own end and forcing Faith to do things she didn't want.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Mrs. Post asked.

"Clark Kent"

Mrs. Post started. "Well Mr. Kent this does not involve you. You are not a slayer, you are not a watcher, you are a civilian so please keep the girl's secrets and be on your way."

Clark glared at her. "I'm fine where I am."

Mrs. Post starts making odd requests of books from Giles. Just by listening to the names Clark knows he doesn't have them and when he does she doesn't even give him a chance to show it and treats it like he found a comic book. It isn't long before the Luthor watcher continues.

"I have been sent by the council for a very important reason. Faith needs a Watcher. I am to act in that capacity and report back."

Faith leans forward in her chair. "Excuse me, Mary Poppins you don't seem to be listening."

Giles interrupts. "Faith if the council feels you need closer observation, then… we will all, of course, cooperate."

Faith leans back again, not at all happy with the situation. Clark looked at Giles stunned how quick he caved and threw her under the bus. What does this council know about him?

"The council has asked me to report back on the whole situation." She turns to Giles. "That includes you."

"Academic probation not so funny today huh Giles." Buffy teased.

"There's been talk that you have become a bit too…American." Mrs. Post said.

"Me"

"Him" Buffy asked shocked.

Mrs. Post switched the conversation and belittled Giles all at the same time. The main thing taken was a demon named Lagos is after the glove of mynhegon. She sticks everyone together taking one cemetery at a time. They all agree to keep Mrs. Post from figuring out anything about Clark. Before long Mrs. Post exits taking Faith with her. The three remaining just sit there in thought.

"That was bracing." Giles said.

"Interesting lady, can we kill her?" Buffy asked.

"I think the council might frown upon that." Giles said though he's considering it anyway.

Clark looked at Giles. "What does this counil know about me?"

"Nothing." Giles said. He'll keep his promise since the council would want Clark dead for having the powers of an old one on principle.

Buffy turned to get Clark's thoughts on Mrs. Post and saw the I'm going to get myself killed look. But considering everything Clark can do she needs a new name for it. "What's on your mind?"

Clark was wondering how to word this being friends with Lex for 3 years made him quickly see how people like Lionel Luthor or this Mrs. Post are but how does he say that. "I don't know if she's a real watcher I think she's in it for herself if that makes sense."

Buffy was confused. "Why would someone pretend to be a watcher?"

"You mean besides having a super powered hitwoman to herself?" Clark answered. "Maybe I'm just paranoid with how I was raised I don't know-"

Buffy stopped him. "That actually makes sense." Neither Merrick nor Giles were anything like Post. "Giles is there something we can do? Like a watcher's verification test or something."

"Well I'll see what I can dig up." Giles stands up "How do you feel about a spot of training?" He asks Buffy Clark just kept breaking things and they realized it just wasn't possible.

Buffy turns to Clark. "What are you going to do?" Buffy sees Clark's face she's been around him long enough to know it's the someone's in trouble far off stare.

Clark turns to her. "I'm going to fight a Kungai and call it a night."

"Watch the horn." Buffy warned.

Clark put a hand up waving goodbye walking to the door. "I will."

* * *

><p>The next night the three walked through Sunnydale graveyard to graveyard. They're in the streets at night and Faith starts up a conversation that Clark really doesn't want to hear. The exes talk.<p>

"Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny... drummer. Eventually, I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys."

"You can trust some guys." Buffy says as Faith gives her a doubtful look. "Really I've read about them."

Clark was fed up with this. "You guys do know I'm standing right here right? I didn't gain the power of invisibility did I?"

"We know." Faith teased. "So how about you CK."

"You mean girls and me?" Clark asked.

Faith nodded. "Mh-hm"

Clark shrugged. "Really not that much to say."

"Yeah but you got to have stories." Faith objected. "I mean any girl dating you is dating well."

Clark's face saddened. "That's kind of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked getting her powers was the best part to her life.

Clark started. "I've seriously dated 4 girls each crashed and burned because of my powers. Chloe I took to spring formal and I had to use my powers to save Lana from a tornado. I put her through her worst nightmare of me dumping her for Lana and she pulled the friends card on me the next day not that I can blame her. After that was Kyla she was a skinwalker."

Buffy smiled at hearing even Clark dates people that aren't entirely normal. "What's a skinwalker?"

"Kind of like like Oz but she could change at will and went full wolf. It was nice with her but she got into trouble, refused to let me help her and got herself killed."

Buffy's smile disappeared and Faith is kicking herself now regretting that she asked him.

"After that I started things with Lana but that was always too complicated because I was always lying to her. Trying to be something I'm not. Because it was what I wanted."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"To be normal" Buffy supplied. It was what she was trying to do with Scott this year.

Faith looked at Clark. "What about number four? Lois"

Clark's eyes bugged out. "No no no, that was Alicia. She was meteor infected so she knew what it was like to be different like me she accepted and understood me."

Faith looked at him. "So what went sour? You sounded like you were happy with her."

Clark's face saddened. "She put pictures up all over my locker after one date. Locked me in a room with meteor rock and tried to kill Lana."

Faith looked and saw he was dead serious. "Damn, sorry she went Glenn Close on you. How about you B?"

"Not much to tell these days." Buffy said.

Faith looked at her. "Yeah, but you gotta have stories. I mean, we've had our share of guys and girls, but you... you boinked the undead. What was that like?"

Buffy fought a smirk seeing Clark walk a little bit ahead trying to ignore the conversation. "Life with Angel's...was complicated. It's still a little hard for me to talk about."

"Well, try." Faith said.

They stop walking and Buffy turned to Faith. "Look, Faith, all the Angel issues are still kind of with me, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not."

Faith shrugs. "Yeah, yeah whatever." She turns to Clark. "You really think my watcher's evil?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that maybe she's not a watcher." Clark answers honestly.

Faith looks at him confused. "Why would anyone pretend to be a watcher CK. Considering Geeves little toy car it can't be the paycheck."

Buffy turned to Faith. "No but being a watcher means you have your own slayer. I already have Giles"

Faith catches on. "And I'm the screw up that got Di killed."

Clark stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey you're not a screw up Faith. Each vampire you stop you save their next victim. We can't save everyone no matter, how much we want to. Believe me speaking from experience of the restless nights from when I first got here."

Faith smiled and Buffy puts her hand on Faith's other shoulder. She's not ready to talk about Angel but she should have done this when they fought Kakistos. "If she had showed up when I came to Sunnydale, I would have been in your shoes."

"B?" Faith stood confused.

Buffy looked at Faith and saw her confusion. "Diane never told you about Merrick?"

Faith nodded no.

"My first watcher was killed by Lothos; he left him to die right in front of me. Lothos barely even acknowledged me outside of saying I wasn't even worth killing." Buffy said bringing up the painful memory.

"Déjà vu" Faith said thinking back on Kakistos. "Di just told me you took out Lothos and the Master she never said anything about losing a watcher. I thought it was always Geeves."

"Nope" Buffy replied.

Faith stopped realizing they already checked half the cemeteries and she was glad Buffy finally opened up about anything. "You know what, we're 0 for 6. Why don't we blow this off?"

Buffy was in thought. "I am kind of beat. But Shady Hill is pretty close."

"I'll swing through it's on my way anyway." Faith offered.

"Alone"

Clark spoke up. "I'll keep an ear out for her."

Faith smiled at Buffy. "See I'm covered, later."

* * *

><p>Faith approached the cemetery and seen a demon rummaging through a coffin. It has to be Lagos.<p>

Faith smirked. "Son of a bitch it's my lucky day."

She jump kicks Lagos in the back and the demon is barely affected. Faith grabs him and spins him around delivering a backhand to his face. She pushes him slightly to get some distance between them and roundhouse kicks him in the side. Lagos is fed up of the interruptions keeping him from his glove. He grabs her by the neck and tosses her high and far and she slams into the side of a mausoleum. Faith is quick to recover and rushes him again. Faith throws a punch but Lagos counters with an uppercut knocking the wind out of her. Before the fight can continue Lagos is slammed into by a red and blue blur and sent smack into the mausoleum. Clark is over to Faith and X-rays her seeing the slayer is fine except for having the wind knocked out of her. Lagos recovers and grabs Clark but Clark Quickly grabs his arm and tosses him away it doesn't matter where he'll land Lagos will be unconscious at best so he won't find him tonight with super hearing. Faith watches until Lagos is out of eyesight and turns to Clark.

"Did you have to throw him so hard?"

Clark just looks at her and shrugs. Faith is the only person he knows that would complain about a rescue. "You're welcome."

Clark puts his hand out and she reaches out and pulls herself up. She gives a little sultry smile and moves her hand to Clark's chest. "A fight like that and…no kill…I'm about ready to pop."

Clark looked at her and recognized the look from the mirror in Metropolis. It was the same one Kal gave to those shallow women that hounded him all summer. Clark gently grabbed Faith's hand and moved it aside. "I'm not."

Faith rolled her eyes she knew that wouldn't work but she could hope. "Come on CK tell me chucking Lagos didn't get you a little bit juiced."

"It's not about fighting demons to me Faith it's about helping people." Clark answered.

"Sure" Faith said she believes it but she knows there's a side in there that loves showing off and enjoying life and she'll pull it out at some point. "You got a pen?"

Clark looks through his pockets and sure enough he does. Maybe he is a boy scout.

Faith takes the pen and starts writing on Clark's hand. When Clark goes to look she face palms his stare away with her other hand. When she finishes she gives the pen back to Clark and walks away. "Just knock tonight if you change your mind. Later."

Clark looks down and sees her address, apartment number, phone number and two stick figures...ok that's kind of funny.

* * *

><p>Clark's at the Bronze the next night shooting pool hustling jocks out of their money. He pretty much mastered it during his summer in Metropolis and his parents won't even let him look for a job now since all they see him in is in the afternoon. Maybe he should have taken that job with the mayor? He looks up and sees Faith coming near him and she's pissed.<p>

"So, I know why you didn't show last night."

Clark stood there wondering what's going through the slayer's mind waiting for an answer.

"Don't act innocent I know they told you about that secret meeting they were having this morning last night."

Clark looked at her. "What secret meeting?"

"The one you and your pals had behind my back."

Clark sunk the 8 ball and took the jock's money before turning to Faith. "If there was a meeting you're not the only one who's out of the loop."

The realization hits that Faith would get an invite before Clark he's the new guy. "So much for us being Scoobies huh. Can you just forget the me coming in here pissed off at you bit?"

"Sure" Clark said setting up another game. "You want to play?"

"You can overlook them lying and keeping stuff from you just like that?" Faith asked.

"Everyone keeps secrets for a reason Faith. I'm the last person that should judge them for that. So do you want to play or not?"

"Yeah sure, just no crying when I beat you farmboy." Faith said grabbing the other stick with a smile.

The two play a couple games. Clark tries to get details about Faith's past but once he sees it's like pulling teeth he stops. The two look up and see Xander coming to the table.

Faith turned to him. "You look pissed."

Xander just walks right past her. "What gave it away?"

"Want to talk about it?" Faith asked.

"Rather just shoot." Xander answered.

"This about that meeting you had earlier?" Clark asked.

"What meeting?" Xander asked.

"The one you and your little scooby gang had earlier." Faith said. "Where you talked about this glove thing."

Xander grunted. "The Glove of Myhnegon? Right. How'd you like a hit of some real news: Angel's still alive."

Faith looks at him in wide-eyed surprise. "The vampire."

Xander nodded. "Back in town. Saw him myself. Toting the popular and famous glove."

Faith was in shock. Clark was trying to process it.

"Guy like that, with that kind of glove, could kill a whole mess of people." Faith said.

Xander nodded. "Said the same thing to Buffy myself. Weird how she didn't seem to care."

Faith doesn't believe this just when she was beginning to trust her. "Buffy knew he was alive. I can't believe her."

Xander walks around the table "She says he's clean."

Faith shrugs. "Yeah, well, I say we can't afford to find out. I say I deal with this problem right now. I say I slay."

"Can I come?" Xander asked.

"Guys just wait a minute." Clark said cutting them off.

"What?" Faith asked.

Clark pointed out. "According to Willow Angel has his soul. If you kill him all you're doing is killing a person for something he had no control over."

Faith was shocked at this. "You're a little confused, I'll clear it up for you." She opens her left hand "Vampire," She opens her right hand "Slayer," She pokes her left hand with a finger on her right. "Dead Vampire."

"You kill demons every night CK." Xander pointed out.

"I help people." Clark replied. "I don't go out looking for a fight I follow the screams."

Faith rolled her eyes at him. "What if he doesn't have a soul Clark? What if he's that soulless monster you gonna wait until the body count starts piling up until you do something."

Clark is overwhelmed and doesn't know what to do. "Of course not, I just…Giles we can take him to Giles see if he's really has a soul or not."

Xander rolled his eyes. "And if he tries to kill one of us."

"Then I'll kill him." Clark said in a resolve face.

"Fine, besides if anyone deserves to kill Angel it should be Giles anyway." Xander said.

* * *

><p>The three rushed to Sunnydale library Clark chose not to use superspeed this just doesn't feel right to him. Xander and Faith went to the weapons cabinet and gathered an array of weapons.<p>

"I call crossbow." Xander said like a child gathering bolts.

"You got it." Faith replied. "How about you CK?"

"Heat vision" Clark answered.

They start to head out when they hear a moan from Giles' office.

"Wait" Clark says going into the office.

"What for?" Faith asked.

Xander hurries into the office behind Clark. He sets down the crossbow when he sees Giles on the floor and kneels down to help him. "Oh, my God. It's Giles!" Xander holds Giles' head. "Giles, can you hear me?" He looks around. "What the hell happened?"

"Gee, let me guess." Faith said already thinking Angel did it.

Xander is trying not to panic. "Stop. Hold it. Just think a minute."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm thinking. Thinking Buffy's ex-meat did this."

"Angel didn't do this." Clark said looking around the room.

"The guy's a demon! How much more proof do you need?" Faith replied.

Xander was on the phone calling 911 and getting medical help for Giles.

"Screw this babysitting crap." Faith said heading for the door.

Clark started after her. "I read up on Angel and as twisted as it sounds this was too merciful to be Angel. If it was Angel, Giles would be dead or worse Giles would be coming back a vampire. We wouldn't have a chance to help him."

Faith stopped and realized he was right Kakistos ripped Diane in half right in front of her to be cruel. Angelus would have wanted to do the same or leave a body. "So what could have done this?"

Clark looked around Giles' office at superspeed thankful he could get Faith to stop for a minute. He came out with an open book in hand and said. "Someone who wanted to stop the glove from being destroyed. Also there is a wooden idol in there with blood on it so whoever did it wasn't very powerful. I don't think Giles would have a head left if Angel hit him with that."

'Damn why does he have to be so smart?' Faith thought to herself as the light bulb goes off in her head. "Mrs. Post."

Clark stood confused and they both moved over as the paramedics came in. "Your new watcher."

Faith nodded. "She wasn't here for me. She was here for the glove. She had us all working to find it and She was the one who told me about the secret meeting that even you were supposedly at so I'd doubt you guys." Faith pouted. "You can't trust people I should know that by now."

Clark looked at her. "You can trust me. And the others."

Faith looked to Clark. He saved her life but he had secrets too. However when she asked him about that on patrol he said it was to protect his parents and himself because unlike slayer powers his very much shows up in his DNA so he had a good reason to lie that went beyond protecting an ex with a body count. She can't think of this crap now. "So what do we do now?"

"Wait to make sure Giles is OK, stop the watcher, find Willow and make sure Angel really does have a soul." Clark offered.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I hate waiting."

"Me too." Clark said but he can't pull Mrs. Post out of the din of sound in Sunnydale to do anything about it. He decides to ask Faith a simple question since she'll shut down if he goes into her past again. "So where did you get the tattoo on your arm?" Clark seen it last night and was curious.

"I wish it was a tattoo CK. It' a brand." Faith said angrily. "It made sure it was my destiny to fight Kakistos." She looked up and saw an understanding but he couldn't. "Clark were you branded?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, my biological father put it all over my chest trying to make sure I would conquer the world. It's gone now but I still have nightmares that I wake up one day and it will be there again." Especially now since he walked away from Jor El before moving to Sunnydale. "You know they might know a way of getting rid of yours."

Faith nods her head no. "It's cool I like the design. Besides it lets me mock Kakistos till the day I die."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith look over and see the paramedics have Giles set to go as Buffy and Willow enter the library. Buffy holding a bloody ax signaling she killed Lagos.<p>

"Giles is gonna be psyched that we showed up stuffy old Mrs. Post." Buffy said with a smile.

They see the paramedics there with Giles on a gurney. Buffy tosses the bloody ax over the counter. "Oh, my God, what happened, Giles..." She turns to the paramedics. "What happened?"

"No time for this." The paramedics said wheeling him out.

Giles gets them to stop. "Buffy, you must…destroy the glove."

"You want him to live? Get out of the way." The paramedics warned.

The paramedics quickly roll Giles from the library. They slam the library doors open with the gurney and turn down the hall. Willow looks at Xander, worried and wanting to know what went down. Buffy watches until the gurney has disappeared, then also turns to Xander, Faith, and Clark for an explanation. They just give her a blank stare.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Your boyfriend isn't as cured as you thought he was." Xander replied angrily.

"Angel didn't do this Xan." Faith said.

Xander was shocked not that long ago Faith was leading the kill Angel charge. "Is there some sort of genetic defect in slayers when it comes to him?"

Faith was set to take a swing at Xander but she knew Clark would stop her so she simply responded. "I know it wasn't Angel because me and Clark figured out it was Mrs. Post jackass."

Buffy's eyes lit up immediately. "Where is she?"

"We don't know." Clark answered honestly.

At this point the phone rang in Giles' office and Xander being the closest one answered it. "Oh joy it's you. OK, OK, He'll live, OK, Burn in hell and rot, goodbye." Xander hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked.

"Friendly neighborhood deadboy" Xander deadpanned. "He got Mrs. Post chained up at his place and the glove is history, according to him anyway."

"Good" Buffy said. "I'll go get her."

"I'll go with you." Xander added. "Will is there a spell that can make sure Angel's soul is really back."

"You guys really don't trust me?" Buffy asked.

"We're just making certain better safe then sorry B." Faith answered though she didn't trust her.

Buffy realizes it couldn't hurt and it would prove to the others he's not Angelus. "So Will is there?"

"Don't need a new spell I'll just curse him again." Willow said. "I don't know where I'm going to get an Orb of Thessulah at this hour though."

Clark cut in. "I have one." Everyone stared at him in shock. Last week he announced he hates magic. Clark looks at the stares and realizes what he said. "My dad has one. His boss gave it to him. He said it was a new age paperweight."

* * *

><p>Buffy, Angel, and Xander enter the library with Mrs. Post in shackles. As soon as they enter Faith attacks Angel from behind knocking him down and Clark grabs Buffy before she can interfere. Buffy is trying to break free but it's futile of course. Xander just stands there hanging on to Mrs. Post trying not to smile. Clark whispers in Buffy's ear. "You want to save his life hit him." Buffy was confused at what he said as Clark let her go. Buffy turned around and saw Faith and three other guys she doesn't know kicking Angel while he's down. For now all Buffy can do is trust Clark sadly and join in the beating. Faith finally grabs Angel by his jacket and throws him hard into the weapon cabinet slamming it shut. Clark and Willow were at the walls each with a cross in hand.<p>

"So what are you going to do with it?" One of the men asked.

Faith smiled. "We're gonna torture him, find out all he knows, and then I thought we might kill him. Thanks for the help."

The man smiled. "It's an honor to help the slayer."

The three men turned around and Mrs. Post instantly went pale. Smith, Weatherby, and Collins, the Watchers Council Special Operations Team.

"They work with the vampire I swear on my oath as a watcher." Mrs. Post said.

Weatherby looks like he's about to slap her. "You've perverted the council enough for one day Gwendolyn."

Smith and Weatherby drag her out of the library. Buffy turns to Collins. "Gwen Post not really a watcher."

Collins looked at her. "She was kicked out a couple years ago for misuse of dark magic. When Rupert heals up tell him to read the memos once in a while."

A loud roar is heard as Buffy and Collins turn around and see Xander splashed Angel in the face with Holy Water.

"Well I'll let you and your people get to work Ms. Summers." Collins went to the door not even caring since he already got the package.

Clark listens and hears them depart. Sometimes super hearing is an advantage outside of the screams. "We're good."

Faith opens the door and Angel walks out. "That was badass CK."

"Clark Kent has a dark side who knew." Willow said.

Buffy turned to Clark. "You planned this."

"Only way we had to keep everyone alive." Clark turned to Angel. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine but did you have to use holy water?" Angel asked.

Xander smiled he definitely enjoyed it and yes he had to. "Soldier instincts said he wouldn't leave until the torture started. Make sure we weren't playing him for a fool." He turns to Will. "So did you curse him yet?"

Willow nodded yes. "Just before the British Invasion it didn't work so he has his soul."

Buffy introduces Clark and Angel and then looks to Willow and Xander. "Are we cool?"

Xander just nodded. "Yeah! Just seeing the two of you kissing after everything that happened, I leaned toward the postal…but I trust you."

Willow just shrugged. "I already said my piece Buff."

Everyone left the Library and went their own separate way except Buffy and Angel. Angel asked Buffy about Clark since he never smelled anyone like him before. Buffy responded with "ask him yourself."

* * *

><p>Clark went to visit Faith at her Hotel room the next day after making sure Giles was alright. Clark walks in and was in shock. Clark thought that Giles would set Faith up in a nice place but this was a dump. His room in Smallville looked nicer than this, after the tornado hit it. 'Maybe it was trashed in a fight' he tells himself since Faith isn't here. He calls Buffy to find out. 20 minutes later Buffy arrives.<p>

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Faith's gone." Clark answered. "I think she ran away." Clark says pointing around the empty room.

Buffy stood confused. "All her stuff is here Clark."

Clark glared at her which caught Buffy off guard.

"Are you mad at me?" Buffy asked.

Clark turned to her. "No, I was never mad at you about Angel Buffy we all keep secrets, especially me." Clark joked. "I might be mad at Giles though for either not realizing one of his slayers was living in this pit where vampires can get into uninvited." Clark says hitting the door open nearly knocking it off its hinges.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asks.

"I'm going to find her." Clark answers.

"Want company?" Buffy offered.

Clark nodded no. "Someone has to watch over Sunnydale."

Buffy groaned she hated being responsible. "Do you even know where to look?"

"No but I can cover a lot of ground really quick." Clark said.

Buffy watches as Clark disappears from the doorway and Sunnydale. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I lost my copy of the origin so Merrick gets the death from the movie.

I got the origin of Faith's tattoo off her wikia page.

Up Next: Clark finds Faith and a red eyed 'friend'


	10. Friends?

Most teenagers spend their Saturday nights at clubs or on dates with their girlfriends. Clark Kent is at the docks in LA looking for a runaway slayer. He really has to find Faith soon. Clark looks around and doesn't see anything. He decides to switch to hearing and picks up Faith mumbling about her latest string of bad luck. Good news is she's on the docks somewhere. Bad news there is way too many people around to use superspeed. He has to find her the old fashion way. Clark walks on until he bumps into a guy in sunglasses and a suit with about 6 bags of luggage.

"Hey pal when the ship comes…in can you put these on board." The man asked.

"Excuse me?" Clark said.

"Put my bags on board." The man repeated.

Clark stood confused. "You want me to carry your luggage?"

"That's right." The man said pulling out a wad of bills. "I pay money. You carry the bags, or is that too complicated for you farmer brown."

Clark rolled his eyes he doesn't have time for this. "No, I got it."

"Good" the man replied.

Clark grabbed the wad of cash from the man before grabbing one of the suitcases. He walked over to the water and proceeded to drop the suitcase in. Clark didn't even acknowledge the guy before walking off to find Faith again. The man just looks into the water at his drowning luggage.

"Thank god I didn't ask him to park the car." The man quipped.

* * *

><p>Faith is on the edge of the dock smoking a cigarette. It hasn't been the best couple days for her. Wednesday get shot down by Clark. Thursday find out Buffy and her 'watcher' were both playing her. Friday biker got too rough too fast god bless slayer strength and him being too much of a wuss to say a girl broke both of his arms. Faith was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone sneak up on her.<p>

"Hey, mind if I bum a fag." A man asks.

Faith turns to him. He couldn't have just said that. "What do I care…you can bum whoever you want." Faith answered.

The man smiled realizing what he said. "I apologize for that I've been in Britan for far too long. Can I have a smoke?"

"Sure" Faith gives him a smoke and pulls out her lighter she looks the guy over. Tall with black hair and is a geek with a terminator obsession. "So what's with the eye? Sci Fi convention in town?"

"No it's real. Trevor by the way."

"I'm Faith so what happened?"

"When someone says gotcha and holds you in mid air, hold still or they'll punch ya and cave in part of your face with their other hand." Trevor replied.

Faith nods. "Will do."

Clark walks to the two and sees Faith talking to another guy. His eyes bug out when he realizes he knows him from Metropolis. "What are you doing here Kano?"

Trevor/Kano was in shock. He grabbed a knife from his back and went to stab the new person. He turned around and tried to attack. However he found his arm trapped in a vice grip for lack of a better word. He went for the other knife and his hand was again caught in another vice. Clark just put a little pressure on the black dragon mercenary causing him to drop his knives. Kano looked at his attacker's face and was in horror what is he doing here?

"K-Kal"

Faith stared at the scene wondering who Kal is. She's also taken back to see Clark here no one ever comes for her. However he came at the worse possible time. She's here because she had a slayer dream about this place with her getting on a boat with a dragon's head.

Clark finally lets go of Kano's arms and glares at him. "You were just leaving."

The black dragon leader shakes his arms desperately trying to get feeling in them again. "You still owe me a fair bit of money freak." Kano turns around walking away from the two.

* * *

><p>Kano can't believe it. Of all the times to run into him again it had to be here. To make matters worse, from the looks of it he even reformed and is a goody good guy which is a huge problem for his upcoming business deal. He pulls out a sapphire dragon medallion and pins it to his chest and it lights up projecting an image of an elderly bald man with white hair.<p>

"We already have a deal Kano. There will be no renegotiation." The old man said.

"No desire too Mr. Tsung, I was about to pick off one of their fighters as we agreed but I just had a run in with an old friend of mine." Kano replied.

Shang Tsung rolled his eyes. "You relations on earth means very little to us."

Kano put his arms up. "He's no friend of mine anymore. Punk kid cost me a pretty penny."

Shang was fuming at this when did he ever give the impression Kano could come to him with his problems? "If there is a point to this mercenary I suggest you make it."

Kano shrugged. "The point is from the looks of it he went legit. He could very well represent earth if asked and will likely win the thing if he does."

"This is the tenth tournament no one that dangerous can be allowed to participate kill him." The sorcerer commanded.

Kano eyes bugged out. "Crikey I can't kill the kid."

"Lingering friendship" Shang asked sarcastically.

"No I mean literally. I can't kill the kid. I once saw him catch a rocket. After it was shot out of the launcher he didn't even flinch from the explosion." Kano replied.

"Baraka and the Lin Kuei are there use them to assist you." Shang finished as his image disappeared.

* * *

><p>Clark was looking at Faith who was just silent. "OK you're not talking that's never a good sign."<p>

Faith just tuts. "Kind of don't know what to say CK I feel like I was just brought in at the end of a long story."

"Let's just start with yours. Why did you runaway?" Clark asked.

Faith looked at him. "I didn't run away. I just needed a break after B and you."

Clark looked confused. "What did I do?"

Faith looked at him like she shouldn't have to explain. "You never showed at my place. Kind of hurts a girl's pride there."

Clark pouted. "Faith answer me honestly what would have happened if I showed up."

Faith gave him a lob sided smile. "I left drawings."

Clark smirked for a second but stopped. "I know. But I meant after that. Get some, get gone. You can't trust guys remember. So what would have happened afterwards?"

Faith thinks about it for a couple seconds then answered she didn't want to say this but it was the truth that he asked for. "I…would have kicked you out the door when I was done CK no offense it's just what I do with guys because it's how they look at me. Besides it's not like I'm girlfriend material anyway."

Clark nodded until she said the last part. "Faith do you want to know why I shot you down?"

"It would be nice to know. Wasn't exactly flattering." Faith said arms across her chest.

"It's because I like you too much." Clark started. "I liked you since you dragged me to the dance floor at homecoming. I turned you down because I wanted more than a one night stand with you."

"Not girlfriend material." Faith repeated.

Clark looked at her knowing it's not true. "I know that's what you think, even if I don't. So how about we just stay friends for now considering we're Scrappies to the Scooby gang I think we can both use one. If you ever feel differently you let me know."

Faith smiles. "We can try that. So how do you know the terminator?"

"So much for friendship." Clark quipped.

"CK" Faith looked at him.

He wasn't lying to her now. "If you want to know I'll tell you. But you won't look at me the same." Clark warned.

Faith thought about it for a minute but no she needed to hear it. Odds are she probably heard worse. "Let's hear it."

Faith could almost see the guilt pour out of Clark as he gets started. "I used to have a ship, the one I came to earth with. Through it I met Jor El. He told me I had to leave my family, my friends, everyone behind so I can embrace my destiny of ruling the world. I told him no."

Faith smiled unless you're a demon Clark is as harmless as they get. "So how did he take that?"

Clark let out an empty laugh. "He branded me remember. I didn't want to leave so I destroyed the ship. But I was reckless I didn't think about what would happen and my parents got caught in the ship's explosion. My mother was pregnant but she lost the baby because of me."

"That's why you said your parents should hate you when they were burning us." Faith realizes.

Clark nods.

Faith is trying to control her temper she wonders what it is about him and Buffy that makes them think everything is their fault. "Clark it was an accident."

"I acted recklessly." Clark said.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Jor El pushed you into a corner and you pushed back. It doesn't make you a monster it makes you human. Truth be told I think I would have done the same thing if I was in your situation."

"Yeah, but I don't think you'd run away and try to avoid the pain at all costs." Clark said.

Faith just laughs at that she had her secrets too. "I already did."

Clark looks at her "What happened?"

"I didn't have the best childhood. The closest I had to normal was living with Di. Until that bastard Kakistos killed her. I spent all summer running from one town to the next. I figured it would be fine as long as I had a head start." Faith said.

"What changed and how did things get better?" Clark asked.

"B" Faith answered. "She forced me to stop running and confront my fear. I killed Kakistos with the world's biggest stake and a couple weeks later I met you. Nice deflection by the way so what did you do when you ran away and how does this involve the red eyed man."

Clark just lowered his head. "There's another type of meteor rock out there its red instead of green. The red rocks take away my inhibitions. I put a ring on that was made with the red rock."

Faith looked at him. "Huh, what's the I word mean."

Clark looked at her and explained. "It's like the voice in your head that tells you to stop and think about what you're doing."

Faith nods. "Oh a school thing, so no inhibitions means you did whatever you wanted. What was that like?"

"Freeing I was kind of high on my own powers and calling myself Kal." Clark confessed. "I broke into ATMS, banks, even blew up some police cars. A couple weeks into my time in Metropolis I saw someone who could move like I could because he got caught in the meteor shower. He led me to Kano and for 2 weeks the three of us ran wild in Metropolis."

Faith was taken back trying to picture Clark doing these things she does it sometimes but she can't picture him. "So what was the Yohko factor to your group?"

"Kano called me a freak." Clark said.

Faith just laughed. She knows calling Clark that was a bad move on its own. Harmony called him and Willow it one day while she was in the library. The two worked together and Harmony came back from gym to find her clothes shrunken by someone 'fast drying' them. She can only imagine what a Clark without restraints would do. "CK I have to ask, what did you do."

Clark shrugged if it's what she wants. "I took the complete job for myself, convinced the other guy who was Kano's best friend mind you to not only go legit but become a cop, and then I stole Kano's girlfriend and dumped her before I even kissed her."

Faith looks at him. "How much did you get from that complete job? And what happened with the girl?"

Clark looks to the floor and mutters. "She started dating Kano's friend after he became a cop, I think she was sick of bad boys. As for the complete job $280 million dollars."

Faith's eyes bug out and she punches him in the arm playfully. "You've been holding out on a girl."

"I gave the money back as soon as the ring came off Faith." Clark answered.

"Why did you do that…the ring I mean?" Faith asks. "Don't get me wrong sounds like the ring made you an ass but at least you were a happy ass."

Clark looked down again. "My dad found me in Metropolis. He made me choose between killing him and the ring with the red rock. I chose the obvious answer smashed the ring and came home."

Faith looked at him it changes nothing. "Clark do you ever think about-" She doesn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Putting the ring back on." Clark supplies for her.

Faith nods.

Clark looked to her. "If I never see another meteor rock again it will be too soon. As a matter of fact if you ever see me wearing anything resembling a ruby go to my parents get a green rock and beat me senseless. I encourage you to."

Faith smiled. "Done and done. Come on lets go for a walk."

Clark was confused. "You're not mad. You have a thing about kelptos. I recall you getting ready to beat me to a pulp when you thought I was stealing from Willow."

Faith looked at him. "I have a thing against kleptos who hide it from me, but you're not even a klepto. You were a broken person in a world of pain looking for a way out believe me I get that. You told me the truth when I asked and you dealt and moved on, right?"

"Right" Clark said his Kal days are long behind him. "We're not going to hug are we?"

Faith smiled. "Hell No. Now come on let's take a walk I'm going crazy just standing here."

* * *

><p>Raiden watched the two from above with interest. He senses a change in the air as a glowing red blur approaches him. Raiden looks at Jonn glaring at him. The Martian has found something troubling.<p>

Raiden turns to Jonn. "What troubles you?"

Jonn pointed at Raiden. "You destroyed the Kent Farm."

Raiden nods. "Yes I did it after showing one of Kal El's most trusted friends who he is."

"Why?" Jonn asked.

"I needed Kal in Sunnydale to make him ready for what he is about to face now." Raiden answered. "As for whom I showed Chloe Sullivan, I had good reason to." Raiden says as a picture flashes in his eyes of Chloe pulling a green knife out of Kal dressed in a red and blue suit at the bottom of a pyramid.

Jonn looked at him "How did you summon the wind for the tornado I thought you were the god of thunder?"

Raiden smiled. "I am far from the only god Martian."

Jonn nodded. "So what do you want from Kal El."

"To protect him and ensure his destiny." Raiden says as he makes the kryptonian signal for power with electricity in his hand Jonn's beacon.

"You are an emissary of Jor El. He told you to destroy the barn." Jonn realizes.

Raiden nods his head. "Jor El saw Kal's failure in my mind and assisted me. I needed to send Kal to the hellmouth to ready him for what he must face now."

Jonn opened his mouth shocked. "You want him to fight in the tournament. He's not ready he needs more time."

Raiden lowered his head. "There is no time left."

Jonn was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Read my mind Martian and see how this world dies."

Jonn did as Raiden instructed and was overwhelmed by the pictures from the future there's too many to keep track of and a lot involve death. Buffy in mid air about to be hit with a hammer by Shao Kahn, Clark on the floor about to be hit with the same hammer by Kahn, Faith impaled from behind with a spear by Hotaru, and Chloe ripped in half by Zod's ultimate weapon He calms down as a message starts voiced by an older Raiden.

_"_Our story has ended, Kal El's great destiny defeated, the army of slayers meaningless. Shao Kahn has consumed Earthrealm. His victory must be undone. Armageddon aborted we will strike where he's vulnerable: the past. The cost will be high, the sacrifices unthinkable. Many will fall. Our tale must be retold. He must win. S"

"Will Kal El even be allowed to compete?" Jonn asked now wanting to avoid that future at any cost.

Raiden nodded. "His home was not absorbed into another realm but destroyed therefore he is free to represent any realm he chooses. The same can not be said for Mars however."

Jonn shook his head in understanding he wishes he could compete but Earth will be disqualified if he does just because Mars is still in the sky.

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith were walking when Faith offered him an absolute truth question. Whatever he asked Faith would have to tell the truth. He's not going to dig into her past she can tell him when she's ready. So he asks her something simple. "How old are you?"<p>

"17" Faith answered honestly.

Clark was stumped. "Didn't I hear Buffy say you were a year younger than her?"

Faith shrugged. "I lied my birthday is in October, suddenly not feeling all that bad about it anymore."

Clark turned to her. "I don't know I think you can trust her."

Faith looked at him "She lied to us about Angel how can you trust her so easily?"

Clark shrugged. "She's my friend and part of that is well they're going to mess up from time to time no one's perfect."

"Did any of your friends mess up in Smallville?" Faith asked.

"Yeah Chloe spied on me for a job at the Daily Planet." Clark answered.

Faith was in shock at that. "But you two were so close when she visited."

Clark nodded. "I forgave her it was a weak moment and we all have them. Mine was my summer in Metropolis she knew where I was and gave me a second chance, and now we're really good friends to the point that she stopped looking me up."

Faith shrugged she's beat. "Alright I'll try to trust B. But she lies again her ass is grass."

Faith looked at Clark. "Can I ask you something, and not matter what you have to tell the truth here."

"Faith you can ask me anything." Clark replied.

Faith smiled. "If you were wearing that red rock that night in the cemetery. Would you have, you know?"

Clark was taken back but answered. "Yes I probably would have." Clark thinks Kal probably wouldn't have even waited to get out of the cemetery.

Faith smirked. "Thanks for being honest CK." This is how Faith knew beyond doubt that Clark is an alien. He's attracted to her but he doesn't treat her like a sex toy. Faith decided to lighten the mood. "So as an aspiring thief you got any pointers you can give me."

Clark smiled picking up her tone. "Yeah, if you start a group don't use your initials if your names are Kano, Kabal, and Kal."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith were walking down the docks and Faith told him about her dream and he decided to stay with her for this boat and hold off the home talk until they're back in Sunnydale they have enough on their mind now. They were walking when they ran into the sunglasses guy that Clark took his money and threw his luggage into the water. Clark was going to pull out the money and give it back but he stopped and paled not from him though but from the tiny blond walking up behind him. The blond pushed her way through the guy.<p>

The guy rolled his eyes at this first Clark now her. "Alright tough guy you want to get." The blond puts a gun to his head. "Tough"

"Where's Kano?" the girl asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about. But I can help you find him." The man offered.

"I wasn't talking to you." The girl pointed the gun at Clark. "Where is he?"

Clark was wondering what she's doing she knows that won't work. "You just missed him he left about 10 minutes ago Lieutenant Blade." Clark answered nervously. He wonders if Morgan Edge is going to make an appearance in Kal's greatest hits.

Sonya looked at Clark this can't be the same person from Metropolis. "Lieutenant Blade huh, what happened to legs."

Clark blushed earning a laugh from Faith. "I was in a bad place back then. I changed."

The man looked the girl over. The woman was beautiful. Green pants and black boots covering her legs he easily saw the reason for Clark's nickname for her. His eyes move up and she's barely wearing anything beyond a vest. He finally gets the nerve up to speak. "Hey lady Johnny Cage" he puts his hand out.

Sonya turned from him and glared at Clark. "You said you changed since then like Kabal but if you did why would you let Kano go?"

Faith put her hand up. "He was more concerned about me. Besides from what Clark said Kano is just a thief hardly seems like something for the military of all people to be involved in."

"He's much worse than that." Sonya said. "Kano runs an international terrorist syndicate known as the Black Dragon. He acted as an informant and got a lot of people killed. The syndicate came to Metropolis to try to recruit well you." She points at Clark.

Faith looks at Clark and can almost see the guilt pouring out. "You couldn't have known CK. Besides we still have time you can track him down."

Clark uses his hearing to zero in on Kano and his eyes gain a resolve.

Faith looks and recognizes the face. "No way this isn't the hellmouth what's going on."

Clark turned to the others. "Kano is on his way back and he has a lot of company. You guys might want to leave."

"No" Faith replied. She's been itching for a brawl.

Sonya glared at him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Cage turned to him shocked he still wanted him to go. "You'd send me away and keep the girls with you for a fight. Did the cow fall on you when you tried to tip it as a kid?"

Clark glared at him this obviously wasn't his plan. "Sonya is special forces and Faith can take care of yourself. You are a glorified stuntman. And not a very good one at that considering Ninja Mime."

Cage glared at Clark through his glasses. "You just had to bring that piece of crap up didn't you?"

Faith just looked at Clark and Cage they were like children. "Little boys they're here."

Clark turned around and saw Kano coming with ninjas apparently. The one in front was a ninja dressed in blue with a black mask and blue mouth cover Sub Zero. Another was wearing something similar in pants but he had no shirt instead he had blue straps and Raven black hair and blue eyes his younger brother Tundra. The one next to him was wearing clothes similar to the leader but his was grey, he had a grey mouthguard to go along with his long grey hair Smoke. Next to him was a dark skinned man in a black and yellow gi with bombs strapped to his belt Cyrax. On the other side of the grey man was another ninja dressed in a red and black with a jetpack, He had black hair with a beard and pony tale Sektor. The last guy had to be some kind of demon. Bald guy the teeth of a beast in black pants and white sleeveless shirt Baraka.

Cage just looks them in the eyes and sees it, their all killers. "Just a little tournament he says, good for the career he says."

Kano starts. "Anyone who doesn't want to die ditch Kal and keep walking."

Faith pulls out the two knives Kano dropped. "Not going to happen."

Clark looks at her. "Where did you get those?"

Faith shrugged. "I wanted them I took them I have them."

Sonya glares at Kano. "Who are your friends?"

Before Kano can answer an Asian man does. "Sub Zero, Tundra, Smoke, Cyrax, Sektor. They are the Lin Kuei the deadliest of assassins. The other one is Baraka leader of the Tarkata."

Everyone turns around at the sound and sees 2 people coming one a man with long black hair a red muscle shirt, black pants with a red stripe on it. The other wearing a long black shirt with red symbols and a hat that looks like it could put Oddjob to shame.

The head ninja apparently recognized the two. "This is not your concern. We have no conflict with the Shaolin."

"But 7 on 4 hardly seems like a fair fight Sub Zero." The one in the hat replied before grabbing the other one and appearing in front of Faith.

The one in red and black regains his composure. "Warn me when you do that Kung Lao."

Kung Lao smirked. "My apologies Liu Kang."

With that both sides rushed each other and a battle royal broke out.

* * *

><p>Faith pulled out Kano's knives approaching Tundra whom quickly pulled out two daggers of his own apparently made of ice. They alternated between fighting and defending while slashing at each other until Tundra swept her legs out from under her. While on the floor Faith quickly kicked him in the gut knocking him back and one of his daggers free. Faith quickly kipped up and switched to one knife and rushed her opponent.<p>

Clark chose to fight Baraka since he looked the most feral of the group. Baraka threw a punch and Clark did nothing. Baraka cringed in pain and Clark pushed him to the ground. Baraka growled and 2 blades came from his arms. Clark wonders how those blades came out of his arms. Doesn't he have elbows? Baraka brings his blades down and Clark backs off set to break the tips on his arm. Clark is taken back as Baraka draws blood from him. Baraka tries to connect again but using superspeed Clark dodges each hit until Baraka was close enough to tap on the head and knock him out. Since he wasn't sure he was pure demon he wasn't going to kill him. However Sub Zero gave him no choice in the matter as he froze Clark.

Kano was fighting Sonya. Sonya went for a round house but Kano dodged it. Sonya went to punch him but Kano grabbed each hand.

"Give it up baby I've studied all your moves." Kano mocked her.

Sonya glared. "Oh yeah study this." She kicked him right in the chest and as the air poured out of him and she hit him with an uppercut knocking him down.

Johnny Cage was dodging punches thrown by Cyrax. Cage went to kick him until Cyrax teleported behind him. Cage turned around to punch him but the Lin Kuei assassin wrapped Cage's arm around his own and started delivering punches to his chest. Culminating in an uppercut that knocked Cage to the floor.

"That was for Ninja Mime." Cyrax said. Worst $8.50 he ever spent.

Cage spits blood from his mouth. "Everyone's a critic."

Liu Kang was fighting Sektor. For everything Sektor threw he could not land a hit on Liu Kang. Liu started going on the offensive and once he did the fight was over. Liu punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the ribs before continuing the assault on his face. When Sektor was weak on his legs Liu Knag performed a flying kick crashing right into him and sending him to the floor unconscious.

Smoke was taking swings at Kung Lao but the Shaolin Monk kept teleporting away. Eventually an idea came across Smoke's mind. Next time Kung Lao teleported The Lin Kuei filled both sides with smoke causing Kung Lao to gasp for breath among reentry. Smoke grabbed the monk around the waist from behind and dumped him on his head in a German suplex. While Kung Lao recovered Smoke booted him right in the face.

Sub Zero walked over to shatter his opponent but Clark being Clark wasn't completely frozen. He was able to melt a little with heat vision and shook off the rest. When he broke through he was set to shove Sub Zero until Liu Kang ran in front of him and repeatedly kicked Sub Zero in the chest like he was riding a bicycle.

Sonya went to grab Kano's head with her legs. Kano however had the move scouted and swept her arms. As Sonya recovered Kano went to roll right into her in a human cannonball but she dropped down which left Kano rolling right into Clark. Clark could just stand there the impact will kill Kano but no even someone as low as Kano is still human. Clark softened the blow at the last minute and caught him by his legs and jackknife powerbombed him into the water. Clark looked over and saw Kung Lao was in trouble surrounded by smoke. Clark inhaled and used his super breath to blow the smoke on the grey clad ninja. Kung Lao took advantage of the moment and caught Smoke with a jump kick taking the ninja down.

Johnny Cage and Cyrax were fighting to a stand still. Cyrax pulled some bombs from his waist to use against the actor. Cage quickly reacted with incredible speed as a green aura followed him as he kicked Cyrax. The Lin Keui fell to the floor and the bombs rolled out of his hand to Faith and Tundra who were too busy trying to kill the other in their knife fight to notice the bombs at their feet.

"Lady you have to move now." Cage warned but it fell on deaf ears.

Smoke was in a panic. "Tundra"

Sub Zero recovered and saw the trouble his brother was in. "Kuai Liang"

Tundra turned to his brother hearing his actual name but it was too late. The bombs went off at their feet. Clark ran as fast as he could and went right into the explosion grabbing Faith and Tundra and diving into the water.

* * *

><p>The fighting came to an abrupt stop as everyone wondered where the remains were of their respective teammates that were caught in the blast. Bubbles started at the water but all that came up was Kano. Smoke pulled him up back to land. Kano went to attack Sonya but Sub Zero stopped him more concerned about his brother now. Clark surfaced with Tundra and Faith and the three swam back to the dock. Clark looked up and saw the last arm he expected to see Sub Zero's.<p>

"I give you my word as a Lin Keui I will not hurt you or the girl." Sub Zero offered.

Clark took Sub Zero's hand and the ice ninja helped him out of the water. Clark helped Faith out of the water while Sub Zero helped Tundra. Sub Zero couldn't help but notice his little brother now has a scar under his right eye from the explosion. Sub Zero turned to the man that saved his brother. "You saved my brother's life. In exchange we will spare you and your friends until the tournament."

Clark didn't know what the tournament was but he was just thankful for an end to the fighting so he nodded.

Kano and Baraka just left realizing they lost their cavalry. As the Lin Kuei left Tundra turned to his brother and talked. "You know we have something in common with my rescuer Bi Han."

Sub Zero nodded. "I sensed it too little brother. I am grateful to him for sparing your life. However I might have to fight him and I will need every edge I can get." Sub Zero looked to the water and saw the reflection of a yellow ninja and quickly turned around. But it can't be him. When you rip someone's head off with your bare hands they stay dead. "Smoke"

The Gray ninja stood ready. "Yes Sub Zero."

"Take my brother to a medic; make sure he doesn't have any head trauma." Sub Zero commanded.

Sektor rolls his eyes at the show of concern the cyber initiative should take care of that.

Tundra was shocked. "Bi Han I'll miss the boat."

That's exactly the point but Bi Han isn't telling him that. If he saw who he saw he's not getting his little brother mixed into his fight. "And if there is something wrong you can die on the boat. Do it as a favor to me."

Tundra nodded as him and Smoke disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Raiden watched the fight from above particularly Kal. "That was disappointing."<p>

"They won." Jonn replied.

Raiden eyes shot electricity. "With the blue rock he should have been able to learn to fight as a man and take on all 7 easily. This makes no sense."

Jonn turned to Raiden. "He doesn't know what the blue rock is truly capable of. I just told Kal El it helps him sleep."

Raiden turned to Jonn looking like he could fry the Martian. "By the elder gods, why?"

Jonn eyes turned red. "Because you see a possible Kal El at 27. I however know Kal El at 17. I did not know if he would keep his word or if he would take the chance to forsake being who he is."

Raiden nods in seeing the Martian's logic. "Very well, I will train him as much as I can on the boat. One last thing, where is the blond slayer?" Raiden knows he gave Buffy the dream too.

"Kal El told her to protect the hellmouth and she is." Jonn tells him. "By the way can you even take a hit from him? Kal El is very powerful."

"We will soon find out."

Jonn flies into the air and takes off while Raiden disappears in a burst of lightning.

* * *

><p>Sonya is looking up Clark Kent. Kal's real name. To her surprise the team reports he's a regular kid with a hero complex. "Ka-Clark, can I ask you for a favor since you're getting on the boat?"<p>

"Sure" Clark replies he might as well do one last heroic thing before he goes on the run forever.

"My CO is being held in the place where their taking us by boat. Will you help me get him out?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Clark responded.

Sonya smiled. "Thank you"

Cage rolled his eyes as he turned to Faith and Liu Kang and points at the slayer. "First you and now he gets her. What does the kid have that I don't?"

"Superhuman strength" Liu Kang offered seeing him knock out Baraka by patting him on the head.

"Farmboy charm" Faith replied.

Cage glared at the two. "Jerks"

* * *

><p>The six turned around as the boat comes in. Faith looked at it this was the same exact boat that she had in her dreams right down to the dragon's head. She really wishes Clark wasn't here last time she had a dream like this it led her to Kakistos. She touches him on the shoulder and Clark turns to look at her.<p>

"You don't have to come you know." Faith offered.

"I know." Clark said. "But I want to help you and the others."

Faith just smiled she has one hell of a friend. The 5 warriors get on board the boat and Kung Lao sneaks in unnoticed. He'll figure out a way to fight and prove he is Liu Kang's equal.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

It's just Buffy/Smallville/Mortal Kombat I swear no more corssovers.

Thanks for the reviews

Kabal's origins were changed in this fic. But to be fair he has different origin's in all 3 MK continuities. One(Original) he was scarred by an extermination squad with an unknown speed origin, Two(MKvsDC) he had superspeed before being scarred in MK3, Three(MK9) it came from the the scarring.

If alien plants can cut through SV Clark Tarkatan metal shouldn't be a problem.

Up next the boat ride and the tournament begins.


	11. It has begun

Clark was on the boat heading for parts unknown. He's watching Liu Kang and Johnny Cage spar. He's surprised that Johnny Cage is actually a pretty good fighter off the camera. He looks over to Sonya whom is still talking into something that looks like a communicator from Power Rangers hoping for a response. He still can't believe Faith left Sunnydale and got on the boat because of a dream. Though no one except Liu Kang has any idea what's really going on. Cage says it's a martial art tournament, Sonya says it's a rescue mission, Liu Kang says to just wait, and Faith said live a little because if it's a Slayer dream it's important. Clark can't help but notice someone has played a cruel trick on Faith as he has his hands full of Brunette hair as Faith's head is over the side of the boat puking out dinner ends up she gets sea sick if she's on a boat for too long.

Faith comes up for a breath before her next bit of food from the day comes up. "Vampires, demons, fairy tale creatures no problem, leave a girl in floating water for a while problem."

Clark was holding her hair back and listening to her talk. "I have to admit I always figured you would take to water like a fish."

Faith hit him in the arm. "I do take to water like a fish farmboy. It's when you put me on wood above water it becomes a problem."

Clark just nodded. "I'm sure you do."

Faith noticed the teasing in his words and looked at him. "I do. Back in Boston when I was a kid there was this quarry outside of town and nearly every day I would go there for a swim."

Clark just smiled at that. It's rare Faith opens up about anything about her past even if it was just to prove him wrong he's glad she did. "You're from Boston."

Faith just nodded wondering why she said that oh well. "Yeah I'm from Boston."

"Do you miss it?" Clark asked.

"No, I only miss the quarry." Faith answered honestly. "All the kids used to go there and swim and jump off rocks. And there was this one rock that was like 40 feet tall and all the other kids were too scared to jump."

Clark just smiled. "Not you though."

"Nah, I could do it eas- Oh man." Faith rushed to the edge of the boat and Clark held her hair back for her again.

* * *

><p>Once Faith was done her next round of throwing up she sat down back to the corner of the boat. Clark sat down next to her and they both had a good view as a bolt of lightning struck the boat and turned into a person. The guy was dressed in white and blue with a straw hat and staff. He looked around at the 5 people in this part of the boat the people that he knows will have an effect in the tournament's outcome.<p>

Cage decides to speak he could so use this guy as the villain in his next movie. "Hey buddy love the special effect."

Sonya looks at Johnny Cage he can't be serious can he? She's more interested in the fact that this guy hasn't taken his eyes off Clark since he showed up. "Come on there has to be a more rational explanation then CGI."

"He's Raiden god of thunder and guardian of Earth." Liu Kang answered as though it should have been obvious.

Cage just shrugged what kind of crazy tournament has he signed up for. "Great…there's your rational explanation."

Raiden looked to everyone. "Listen, all of you what you're about to face is vastly more important than" He turns to Johnny Cage. "Your ego" to Sonya "Your boss" to Clark "Your secret" to Faith "or your next slay…You have embarked on a sacred mission. You have been chosen to defend the realm of earth in a tournament called Mortal Kombat."

Faith rolls her eyes she can't believe this. She left the hellmouth and walked right into an apocalypse. "OK sparky who are we fighting against?"

"Your world is but one of many realms. One of them is a forsaken land called Outworld...ruled by a power hungry tyrant who has crowned himself Emperor, Shao Kahn. Now he seeks a new world to conquer and enslave."

Johnny Cage was trying to wrap his head around this it sounds like a bad plot to a movie. "Wait a minute if this guy is so powerful how come he doesn't just invade us?"

"To enter the Realm of Earth the Emperor's sorcerer, Shang Tsung...and his warriors must win ten straight victories in Mortal Kombat. They have won nine. This will be the tenth tournament." Raiden answered.

Clark was confused by the answer. "If this Emperor is so powerful why doesn't he fight?"

Raiden looked to Clark glad to see he's observant. "He can not fight unless he is challenged."

Sonya was wrapping her head around this all she wanted to do was save Jax and arrest Kano. Faith had a nice twisted sense of humor. "So let me get this straight we're at the do or die moment and our best bet to save the world is a handful of people on a leaky boat. Christ you didn't even grab B."

A small spark of electricity went through his eyes. "I assure you I intended for Buffy Summers to attend but someone insisted she protect the hellmouth."

Clark puts his head down sheepishly. He would have brought her if he knew it was an apocalypse instead of picking up Faith by himself.

"So why tell us?" Sonya asked. "There's a whole boat full of people here."

"The essence of Mortal Kombat...is not about death...but life. Mortal men and women...defending your own world. One of you will decide the outcome of the tournament. The fate of billions will depend upon you. " Raiden answered.

"Gee so no pressure then." Faith quipped.

Raiden just smirked. "Sorry, get some rest all of you for when the boat hits land the tournament will begin. Kal El when you have the time there is something I wish to discuss with you at the front of the boat." Raiden disappears in a flash of lightning leaving the others to their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Faith looked at Clark and saw him eyeing the front of the boat. "You're going to see sparky aren't you?"<p>

Clark nodded. "He knows my secret I don't have a choice."

"Didn't he say this wasn't about your secret?" Faith asked.

"Even more of a reason to talk to him." Clark said not knowing what he is up to and why he's singling him out.

Faith nodded in agreement and followed him at least worrying about Clark fights off the feeling to puke. The two went to the front of the boat and were greeted by a Native American man in red war paint denim jeans and a jacket. Faith looks at the man who refuses to move an inch. Seeing this Raiden shows himself.

"It's alright Nightwolf. They're expected." Raiden said at which point Nightwolf finally steps aside.

Clark walked up and started first. "If you know that name then you know I can't fight in your tournament."

Raiden just smirked. "You can if you want to Kal El. Krypton was destroyed which makes you a free agent. The choice is yours alone."

It wasn't even a question to Clark he could see it in Faith's eyes she was going to fight in the tournament so he would too. Besides this emperor sounds a lot like Jor El wanting to conquer all and rule through power. "I'll fight, if you tell me how you know about me?"

Raiden nodded in understanding and hopes he hasn't made a mistake. "I spoke to Jor El in the caves of Smallville."

"How did you activate the caves without the key?" Clark asked. Then something hit him but he'll wait for the answer to this question before he asked that one.

"Godlike powers." Raiden answered like it should be obvious.

Clark wanted to get the answer to this question right now maybe he was just thinking out of the box due to being an investigative journalist in Sunnydale. "So why did you destroy my farm?"

Raiden looks at Clark and is surprised at his reasoning skills though he never wanted to get caught. "I wanted to move you to Sunnydale to learn with the slayers. Jor El said you would never leave without your parents."

Clark grabbed Raiden by the throat and Nightwolf conjured a green axe putting Faith into a defensive stance. "You could have just asked me to you didn't have to destroy the place my family has had for generations."

Raiden makes a motion with his hand signaling Nightwolf to stand down. The shaman does as ordered and lowers his axe. "I did what I thought was necessary at the time. I apologize for what I had to do Kal but tell me something, are you not happier in Sunnydale?"

Clark wanted to shout no with every fiber in his body but the simple truth was that he couldn't. He was happier in Sunnydale. He has friends and thanks to a fairytale creature he can be himself around them without fear of being rejected. His mom is happier in Sunnydale she says it's nice to be able to talk to Joyce about their super powered kids. His dad seems happy but he misses the farm sometimes. He might actually have a better relationship with Chloe over the phone but he does miss her sometimes but that's it. He's happier in Sunnydale with his friends and family. Not to mention the hundreds of people he's saved during his nightlife. His decision made he releases Raiden. "So why did you want to see me in private?"

Raiden caught his breath and answered. "You have great power Kal El, but you lack control over it. I watched your fights on the dock you depend on your powers like a crutch and you always react. Combat is about control more than power you don't have that. You don't fight on your terms you fight on theirs. It showed when you fought Baraka and Sub Zero."

Clark just rolled his eyes. "With my powers the fight is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon."

Raiden just smirked. "Prove it tough guy."

Clark got within striking distance and stopped.

Faith yelled for the other three. "Hey guys Clark is gonna fight Raiden."

Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya ran up and stood besides Nightwolf and Faith each was curious about the fight Liu Kang especially. Raiden feigned throwing a punch and Clark fell for it. The god easily swept his legs out from under him. Sending Clark falling to the floor back first.

"Nice block but you allowed me to dictate the fight." The god quipped.

Clark sprung to his feet and threw a telegraphed punch at Raiden. The god easily caught it and threw the kryptonian a clear 10 ft. Everyone had their own reaction Faith was shocked seeing Clark get smacked around, Liu Kang knew that would happen studying Clark's movements, Cage was pointing and laughing at Clark until Sonya elbowed him in the gut and tried to suppress her own smirk at seeing Kal get smacked around.

Clark got up furious and Raiden could see it in his eyes. "Good, you're angry now channel that-" Clark blurred over and Raiden teleported out in white light. Clark got to where Raiden was and stopped. Raiden teleported in behind the kryptonian and swept his legs again. Seeing Clark on the floor got another round of laughter from Cage. When Clark recovered Raiden took the offensive. He pushed Clark back and teleported behind him delivering a fierce elbow to his spine causing everyone to wince when they saw Clark's face. Raiden teleported in front of Clark and delivered a stiff chop to his head. Faith swears that she hears bones breaking from Raiden's onslaught. The god delivered a couple more punches till Clark was wobbling at the corner of the boat. Raiden levitated 10 feet up before speaking gibberish and crashing into Clark knocking them both into the water.

Raiden teleported back to the boat not long after that a red blue blur approached the boat and Clark jumped back on the boat his face patched itself up from Raiden's assault. Raiden looked at him and saw that he had calmed down considerably. Clark had one arm at his side and another close to his chest. Faith was a bit taken back as that was her fighting style. This peaked Raiden's interest as it was the first time Clark did anything outside of swing like a giant. Raiden took a swing and punched Clark in the face. Clark spun around and hit him with a spinning fist that connected on his face. The god wobbled on his feet he knew Kal was powerful but he didn't expect anything like that.

The two entered a fighting stance and Raiden just smiled seeing that Clark can actually fight. The kryptonian and the god started fighting. Faith watched the fight intrigued seeing Clark was using punches that she and Buffy did. Clark said he has a good memory so she assumes he learned that from watching them. However Clark had no one to practice with so his attacks were sloppy and unfocused and he didn't even bother throwing a kick which Raiden took full advantage of. Next time Clark went for a punch Raiden caught it and swept one of his legs in his other arm dumping the kryptonian on his head.

Clark was shaking off the cobwebs when Raiden put his hand out. Clark took it and Raiden pulled him off the floor. "Where did you learn that last part?" Raiden asked.

Clark shrugged he didn't learn it as much as watched it. "I have a really good memory."

Raiden smirked then he can learn a lot by the time they get to the island. "Good, the rest of you get some rest the tournament will begin soon. As for you Kal I request you stay at my side so I can teach you all I can before the tournament."

Clark nodded in agreement he'd like to know how to defend himself in case he ever loses his powers, or goes up against magically super charged slayers again.

Faith started to leave until she was yelled at by Johnny Cage. "Hey you're fine with Raiden blowing us all off like this?"

Faith turned around and answered. "Yup, besides you don't want to get on the badside of someone that can kick the crap out of Clark." Also her sea sickness is coming back.

Sonya walked with Faith in agreement. Johnny Cage left followed by Nightwolf and Liu Kang.

* * *

><p>Clark walked into Faith's room in the ship. She's asleep but looks a lot better compared to earlier must be slayer healing. Clark gently nudges her to wake her up. "Faith"<p>

Faith eyes go wide as she immediately switches to attack mode. There's no invitation rule to her hotel room so she sleeps with a stake under her pillow. She pulls it out and attacks when her arm is caught by the only person she knows is that quick Clark. She drops the stake and rubs her eyes. "So how did training with Sparky go?"

Clark rolled his eyes that was 5 hours of hell but he can't deny he did learn a lot. "Not bad I learned how to fight."

"Yeah because sometimes being superstrong and invulnerable just isn't enough." Faith teased.

Clark smiled. "If the bad guys have someone like Raiden it won't be remember."

Faith nods in understanding. "So what did you learn?"

"I learned a lot about fighting and I learned that the blue kryptonite that helps me sleep can be used to take away my powers temporarily." Clark answered.

Faith smiled. "Alright I can use that to keep you from getting flabby once we get back to Sunnydale."

Clark paled at that he knows what Faith is capable of in a fight. "Guess we could. If we make it back that is."

Faith takes his hand and pulls herself up. "We'll make it back." Faith looks in Clark's eyes and sees he's just as certain as she is and is just goofing around. Clark looks right back in her eyes and the world just disappears to the two. Faith and Clark's heads move closer together to kiss until there is a very loud knock on the door that pulls Faith to her senses and she lets go of Clark's hand and rushes for the door.

"Hey kiddies we're here." Cage announces from the other side. As Faith nearly knocks the door down and walks right past him off the boat. He sees Clark coming and asks. "What was that about?"

"It doesn't matter now. We have more important things to worry about." Clark said walking off the boat.

* * *

><p>"He must win. S" The images again play in the god's head. Liu Kang notices Raiden lost in the images and finally asks him. "Lord Raiden! What is wrong?"<p>

Raiden can finally purge the images out of his head to focus. "Strange visions"

Liu Kang nods until he sees the god's amulet start to crack. "Your amulet."

Raiden sees it but knows there are more important things going on. "It is nothing Liu Kang, the tournament begins."

Clark is looking around the sights. He sees Sub Zero, Sektor, and Cyrax. Everyone else however he has no idea who these people are. He sees people lining up and sitting down so apparently there is going to be an audience for this tournament. He sees a girl with Ruby red hair dressed in a red bathing suit from the looks of it. He sees a new Lin Kuei a yellow ninja standing next to a pale white man with tattoos over his body. He looks around and sees various people dressed in ninja getup so maybe it's more than Lin Kuei. He sees Baraka walking out with an old man with white hair and a trio of masked beauties dressed in skimpy blue, purple, and green respectively.

Faith looked on with Clark and looked at Liu Kang. She has a hard time believing he's really a monk with the looks he's giving the girl in blue. She turns to the old man when it looks like he's going to start talking.

"I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition." He turns to Clark and Faith. "Others were brought here by chance. You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earth's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge...me."

Faith leaned into Clark's ear and whispered. "Raiden brought us to a mysterious island on a leaky boat to fight father time."

Clark fought back a smirk until the two were distracted by someone clearing their throat. They turn around and see that it's…Shang Tsung.

Faith was baffled. "How the hell did you?"

"Appearances can be deceiving Ms. Lehane." The sorcerer replied.

Faith instantly turned to Clark looking like she could self combust any minute. "If B or the others find out so help me."

Clark put his arms up in surrender. "Your secret is safe with me."

Shang Tsung floated back to his throne. "Our first combatant will be Ms. Lehane."

Faith just shrugs and walks to the fighting grounds she's a slayer this is what she was built for. "Hit me with your best shot gramps."

Tsung just smiled at the challenge. "Reptile!"

At the sorcerer's word a ninja appeared in clothes similar to Sub Zero except his was green he jumped down from where Tsung is and landed on the guardrail next to the crowd. He jumped from the guard rail to a couple feet from Faith. They both stared each other down and entered fighting stances.

Tsung smiled. "The tenth tournament begins now…Fight!"

* * *

><p>Reptile throws two punches that Faith easily dodges. Faith counters with a roundhouse kick catching the apparent ninja in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Faith throws two kicks while he's down but Reptile easily blocks them with his arms. When he's back on his feet Reptile swings a trio of elbows at Faith but she gets her arms up and blocks each blow. Reptile tries to throw a punch at her but Faith grabs his arm and copying Raiden uses the momentum to throw Reptile to the floor.<p>

"You're not getting tired are you? I'm just getting warmed up." Faith quipped.

Faith approached Reptile and the ninja took off his mask that included his face revealing a lizard head. He spat at the floor in front of Faith and she stopped moving when the floor started to melt. She looked at Reptile who just disappeared as if he was never there to begin with. Faith went into a defensive stance she's going to need those slayer reflexes now.

Faith can feel it she gets her hands up and blocks the attack on her face but gets a punch in the solar plexus for her trouble. She senses another one coming and blocks it only to get swept off her feet. She quickly rolls out of the way and avoids the acid that landed where she fell. She pulls out the stake she tried to use on Clark and waits for her moment. She rolls out of the way again when acid is thrown at her. She gets to her feet and throws the stake low.

Schrack. The sound heard through the arena as the stake impales air that quickly turns into Reptile's legs. Faith rushes him knowing she won't get this chance if he turns invisible again. She delivers a stiff punch to the face and Reptile reels back. She grabs the stake and moves it around causing Reptile pain each time she moved it before Faith finally pulled it out. She kicked him in the face hard with one foot before bringing the other around in a spin kick. The impact on Reptile's face makes him do a 360 in midair before landing on the ground. Faith knows he's not a vampire but she hopes this will work. However when she gets near Reptile his body turns into a statue and a little lizard thing comes out stunned for a moment before it recovers and runs off.

Shang Tsung just lowers his head in disgust. "Faith wins"

* * *

><p>Faith walked to the others who were applauding her. She walked to the others and received congratulations from most people and a nod of approval from Raiden. She looked to Clark and saw that he was on the floor.<p>

Faith turned to Sonya. "OK what's that about?"

Cage turned to what Faith is looking at. "Oh that he tried to interfere in your match and Raiden zapped him. Should have seen him when he was twitching it was hysterical."

Sonya rolled her eyes god this guy is annoying. "He didn't actually twitch."

Faith shot Raiden a death glare. She has slain vampires for less.

Raiden looks at the glare and answered. "If Clark had interfered he could have sacrificed six billon lives to save one. I could not take that risk."

"No big picture, believe me I get it." Faith says as she gets Clark back to his feet. "And as for you I'm a slayer I can take care of myself." She won after all didn't she?

Clark looks in her eyes. "It's just how I am. Never saw you fight an invisible guy before."

Faith smiled. "I know, and thank you but let me fight my fights from here on out."

Clark simply nods besides after being reminded by Raiden what's at stake he can't interfere no matter how much he wants to.

Shang Tsung was fuming Reptile was one of his big guns and he lost in the first round, the first match. The boy was the one Kano warned him about but the girl was a surprise. Well he won't underestimate her again. He shouts down to the earth warriors. "Raiden send out your next combatant."

Raiden stared at Johnny Cage and the actor finally picked up on it. "Me then OK, so who's it going to be."

Shang Tsung looked to his side. "Baraka"

* * *

><p>The Tarkatan warrior started his descent and Cage turned to Clark. "You fought him on the docks any advice on how to deal with this guy."<p>

Clark was in thought then answered. "If you ever had a strategy for fighting Wolverine from the X-Men do that."

Cage looked at Clark what kind of advice was that. He turned to his opponent and Baraka popped his two blades out. OK Clark's advice actually sounds pretty good right now. "We so could have used you when we were making Tommy Scissorfists." Cage quipped trying not to show fear.

Baraka rushed the actor with the intent to decapitate him in one stroke. Cage quickly ducked under the attack and saved his life. Johnny countered with an uppercut knocking the nomad to the floor. Cage watched Baraka recover he has to figure out a way to disable the beast's arms or this isn't going to last long. Then the idea hits him it isn't fair but this is a fight to the death. Baraka rushes him and when he's about to strike Cage splits his legs and hits him with an uppercut right in the groin. Every male in attendance winces at that attack even Clark.

"Here it comes." Cage boasts as he delivers a flurry of up uppercuts to Baraka's daddy button. He finishes it by getting to his feet jumping up and hitting Baraka with an elbow to the top of the skull disorienting him. Cage took full advantage of his disoriented opponent. He delivered 2 quick jabs to the face followed by a right hook knocking him away. Cage finishes the fight as he runs towards Baraka and jumps in the air and kicks with a glowing green aura following him as his foot makes contact with Baraka's face sending him crashing to the ground knocking him out.

Shang Tsung looked at the fallen tarkatan this isn't a promising start. "Congratulations Mr. Cage now Finish him!"

Cage looked at his opponent he's here to fight in a tournament not be a cold hearted killer. "No, he's already down. It's over."

Shang Tsung just rolled his eyes at how naive the actor was. If they fail Shao Kahn it might be more merciful to finish him. "As you wish, the tournament will resume at dawn."

Cage looks to the dispersing crowd he sees Faith, Liu Kang, and Raiden. "Hey where did the farmer and the hottie go?"

Faith turns to her side and sees them both gone. "CK" the realization hits her. "They must have gone after Sonya's kidnapped guy."

Raiden was alert now. "You both fought bravely now all three of you get some rest. I'll find the others."

Liu Kang bowed. "Yes Lord Raiden"

Raiden disappears in a bolt of lightning and Liu Kang walks off with Nightwolf leaving only Faith and Cage.

Faith looks at Cage. "You're going for GI Jane aren't you?"

Cage nods. "You're going for farmer brown aren't you?"

Faith nods. "So age before beauty."

Cage playfully punches her on the arm and leads the way.

* * *

><p>Clark agreed to help Sonya find her partner. He wanted to do something to make up for the way he acted in Metropolis. Clark is regretting that choice right now as the two are walking across the narrowest bridge Clark had ever walked on. Clark looked up at the moon and saw a witch won't Willow be jealous. Sonya turned to Clark and asked. "What's taking you so long?"<p>

Clark looked to her and answered. "I have a thing about heights."

Sonya stood in shock for a second she certainly didn't expect that. "Are you kidding me just run it Clark the sooner you're over here the sooner this is over."

Clark has the Eureka moment in his head and runs right to the door at Superspeed. Clark easily lifts the door open and Sonya ducks under and enters when Clark has the door over his head he enters too. Clark looks around and sees it is some sort of dungeon. Both of their heads turn around when they hear a man scream.

"Jax" Sonya whimpered before following the voice. She got there and saw the problem. The same problem she always had Kano. The black dragon leader was torturing him through his cell with his laser eye. He had no information so she assumes Kano's just doing it for fun. Jax was the one that took his eye after all. Clark looked around and also saw the three girls that were with Shang Tsung earlier. He should have just followed them here.

Sonya ran right past Clark and straight for Kano. The green girl in the trio moved with great speed. She kicked the back of Sonya's knee dropping her to one foot and put a staff at Sonya's throat holding her down. Clark being the hero that he is went to knock the green girl away and free Sonya. However the blue one had other ideas in mind as she spun a pair of fans and Clark levitated off the floor.

Kano smirked at the sight not only is Sonya on the ropes but they also caught Kal. Kano walked over to Sonya and punched her right in the face infuriating Clark who has no control over his body so he can't break free. Jax would love to help but he's been too badly burned and attacked to help.

Sonya just glared at him as she spat out blood. "Not man enough for a fair fight."

Kano smiled "I don't do fair." Kano kicked Sonya in the ribs driving the air out of her as she moans in pain.

Clark was forced to look on and got his attention. "You're a coward Kano."

Kano turned to Clark in a smile. "I am what I am Kal. Speaking of that what the hell happened to you fighting with the SF you didn't turn rat did you?"

Clark looked at Kano. "That summer was a mistake one I can't take back no matter how much I want to. If I knew what you truly were I'd have hunted you down myself."

Kano pulled out a knife from his waist he'll do the worst thing to that freak he can think of. "When I'm done with her I'll give you to Mileena."

Kano approached Sonya and to the blue girl's surprise Clark's eyes turn red.

Sonya glared at Kano. The black dragon smiled seeing she recognized the knife. "This little baby brings back memories doesn't it?"

Sonya looked at him. "You used it to knife your mother in the back?"

"No, it put a big smile on your partner as I was leaving special forces. Ear...to ear..." Kano held the knife over her head until it heated up and he was forced to drop it. "Very funny Kal"

Mileena took out her sais and threw them into Clark's shoulders. Being made of Outworld metal they easily pierced his skin. "Kano got us a spirited playmate Kitana."

Kitana turns her head at her sister she wonders why this part is so easy for her. Jade looks like she wants to break her staff over Kano's fat head. "Focus on the task at hand Mileena."

If Mileena was focused she would have saw the brunette girl wrap her arms around her neck and her legs around Kitana's neck. Faith's surprise attack forced Kitana to drop Clark whom instantly knocked her to the wall with Super breath. Faith fell feet first to the floor and slammed Mileena into her knee knocking her out. Johnny Cage ran in and caught Kano square in the chin with a shadow kick. Clark rushed over and threw Jade into the wall freeing Sonya. Kano went to run but was caught in a vice as Clark lifted him up off the floor. Sonya hit the black dragon with one jumping spin kick to the head knocking him out and her to the floor since she's still weak from those cheap shots.

Cage walked over to Sonya and gave her a hand up. She was sore but able to move on her own. Before they could celebrate a win they heard a feral roar. They looked to the shadow and saw whatever was coming had four arms. Clark wasted no time ripping Jax's door off its hinges and throwing it aside. He leans Jax onto his shoulder and helps Sonya's boss walk off. Putting the unconscious Kano over his other one.

"So you're Kal?" Jax asks.

"Once upon a time but I prefer Clark."

"You know I thought you were made up. It was the only way I could figure someone would be crazy enough to cop a feel on Sonya." Jax quipped.

"Stop talking start moving that thing is on its way here." Sonya said.

* * *

><p>They made it to the outside and Sonya used her communicator to call for help. They all sat down waiting for the rescue chopper while Sonya was on her watch talking to someone.<p>

Cage turns to Jax. "So how are you doing Sarge?"

"I've been better." Jax answered through the pain.

Faith looks to Clark and sees he still has purple bitch's sais in him. "We have to take those out CK."

Clark turned to her he knows they have to come out. "Only if you do it on 3."

Faith moves over to Clark and puts her hands on each sai. "3" She quickly pulls the Sais out and Clark groans under breath as he feels every second of it until the wounds heal up. He knew she would do that.

"What happened to 1 and 2?" Clark asked.

"Don't be a baby." Faith replied.

Clark sees Faith eying up the sais the girl loves weapons. "Want, take, have?"

Faith smiled. "You're learning."

Sonya was still on the communicator but turned to Clark. "Hey Clark show me your fingers."

Clark has no idea what that's about but simply does what Sonya asked of him. Sonya goes back to the communicator and tunes out Clark for another 5 minutes. She then joins the others.

"So what was that about Blade." Jax asked.

Sonya turned to Clark. "I just had a long talk with your old friend Kabal."

Clark looked at her. "What did he say?"

Sonya looked Clark in the eyes. "He said you're like a different person when you wear red meteor rock from Smallville. Is that true?"

Clark simply nods. As he picks up the sound of propellers. "You're rescue chopper is here."

Sonya waves down the chopper and her eyes turn to horror as a fireball hits it. She turns around and sees 10 guards along with Shang Tsung and a four armed man that the earth warriors were running from.

"Kano is not your prisoner." The sorcerer said.

Sonya knows full well That Clark can take care of himself. Faith and Cage can also handle themselves but Jax is defenseless it will only take 1 second. "Clark let him go."

Clark rolls his eyes but does as told to save Jax.

"At least get a medic for Jax." Sonya pleaded.

Sonya's pleas fell on deaf ears and she shouted "You Bastard" As Raiden teleported in.

Shang Tsung turned around. "Is that a challenge?"

Raiden rubs his head and has a flash from the future Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat. Shaolin Monk Liu Kang he is who must win. "No, she will not fight you."

Shang Tsung and his minions leave as Raiden walks over to Jax. Sonya goes to confront Raiden but Clark stops her he knows what Raiden is doing because he had to do it for him 7 times on the boat. Raiden lets out electricity all over and it heals Jax. Now they can finally see him not as a bloodbath he's dark skinned and built like a brick wall with legs.

Jax stands up on his own. "That's amazing!"

"He's a god he does that. Now if he raises the dead I'll be impressed." Faith quips

"Thank you... Raiden." Sonya said at least Jax is back on his feet.

Raiden just nodded. "Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earth's fate."

"What did you see?" Faith asked

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life on Earth. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

Cage just shrugs. "I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem."

Raiden nods his head no. "I cannot participate unless challenged."

"That's why you brought in me and Faith." Clark quickly realized he needed calvary to make sure he gets it right this time.

Raiden nodded his head. "I sent you to Sunnydale in hopes to change your destiny and have you adapt to fighting."

"So what do we do?" Faith asks figuring out Raiden gave her that dream. He must have known Clark would go after her.

"For now, the tournament must run its course." Raiden said.

"All right then." Faith said.

"We're with you, Raiden." Sonya decided.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Clark fights and maybe the end of the tournament.


	12. Sting of the Scorpion

Author's notes: My Mortal Kombat Universe is an alternate universe of the new game. Taking bits from the first movie and conquest. Reptile has his movie look because it's my favorite also after MK3 he just kept looking more and more ridiculous. Mileena is here because I was not a fan of her new origin.

I said maybe the end of the tournament last time. Well I'm glad I did the end will be in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Clark, Faith, Liu Kang, Jax and Sonya are at the arena waiting for Johnny Cage as he had to get changed into more fitting fight clothes. Faith is watching as Shang Tsung takes his seat up top to watch the tournament continue. Cage comes out in sunglasses, black pants and taped fists. Sonya and Faith take in the sight and try not to laugh. Liu Kang just looks at him confused, Jax wonders what he is on and Clark asks the question that is on everybody's mind. "Why do you have your name tattooed on your chest?"<p>

"Take it easy on him." Sonya said. "He's been in so many bad movies maybe he forgot his real name."

Faith, Jax, and Sonya share a laugh, Clark is smirking while fighting the urge to laugh and even Liu Kang is fighting off a smirk.

Cage was fuming. "Look, Cage Match made a lot of money, all right? I've been very good, everybody was celebrating, everyone was doing it, we thought we could make it to Tijuana, and I woke up with this thing, so just shut up, okay!"

Everyone just stood in awkward silence and was thankful it was broken up by an entering Raiden and Nightwolf. Shang Tsung looked to Earth's warriors before turning to the thunder god. "Choose your next combatant Raiden."

* * *

><p>Raiden looks to Clark its time to see what he learned. Clark just nodded his head in acceptance as he takes the field. Shang Tsung was interested now because this was the guy Kano warned him about. He went through his combatants in his head until he got an idea. "You will face…Jade."<p>

Jade swallowed at that. This guy knocked her out in one move last night she didn't want to fight him one on one. Sadly defying Shang Tsung meant defying Shao Kahn and she wasn't going to do that. She took the field and pulled out her staff.

Shang Tsung smiled with anticipation. "Fight"

Jade started the fight pulling out her boomerang and throwing it. Clark simply grabbed it out of mid air and crushed it. Jade looked over to Clark and he disappeared. Clark with as little pressure as he can put on his foot he kicked Jade's leg out from under her and wrapped her staff around her neck. However before he could put her down Jade's body started blinking white and she went right through the staff taking it with her as she got back to her feet. She ran to Clark who disappeared again. Jade looked around nervously with her staff.

"Show yourself coward." Jade demanded not knowing Clark was right behind her using superspeed whenever she turned around. When the white light went out Clark simply tapped her on the side of the head and she fell like a ton of bricks.

Shang Tsung couldn't believe it who is this guy? No human can move like that or be so powerful to knock an Edenian out with a simple tap to the head. Well he'll figure it out later. He gets up out of his chair. "Finish Her"

Clark bends down and picks up Jade's staff. Kitana's heart skips a couple beats as it looks like her friend is about to be finished off. However Clark disappears and reappears right in front of Shang Tsung stabbing him with Jade's staff. However all Clark did was stab his robe and bolt him to the wall the sorcerer realizes as his heartbeat slows down.

Clark glared at him. "I don't kill for pleasure, I don't kill for sport, and I will rot in hell before I kill for your sick amusement."

Clark superspeeds back down he swears he hears one of Tsung's mooks laughing but blows it off he needs to focus right now. Shang Tsung pulled the staff out how dare one of Raiden's men embarrass him like that. He looks down and sees Clark still in the ring. "Since Jade didn't even slow you down let's make things interesting the next match will Clark vs. Skarlett and Rain."

Faith whispers in Raiden's ear concerned about this. "Can he even do that?"

Raiden just nodded. "Shang Tsung has spent the past 500 years corrupting this tournament to his own ends. And it's not like earth can afford to forfeit due to it being unfair."

Clark watches as the redhead from the introduction ceremony and a purple ninja takes the field. Ok what is it about Outworld and ninjas? Rain enters a fighting stance. Skarlett magically crafts a dagger out of blood. Shang Tsung smiles seeing Clark back up a bit before he announces "Fight"

Clark isn't taking any chances he burns Skarlett's dagger out of her hand with heat vision and superspeeds over and taps Skarlett on the head knocking her out. Rain puts his hands up and Clark is hit by a bolt of lightning. Rain turns to Shang Tsung for a nod of approval but Clark gets to his feet which Shang points out. Rain puts his hand up and Clark switches into Superspeed dodging each lightning bolt until he's out of the arena. Rain is set to celebrate his victory until Clark comes back into the arena through the other side and sweeps Rain's legs knocking him to the floor. With a little extra strength he grabs Rain and throws him into the wall. Rain's body cracks the wall hitting the floor unconscious.

Clark hears Shang Tsung's mook from earlier say "Yes" and instantly knows who it is.

* * *

><p>Shang Tsung has had enough there is no way Raiden conveniently found this guy right before the tenth tournament he has to be a ringer. "Elder gods hear me I challenge the validity of this combatant."<p>

At Shang Tsung's words gold lightning strikes around Clark. The lightning turns into a bunch of gold dragons that surround him and start whispering to him. Faith goes to run up to help him but is grabbed by Raiden.

"Let go Sparky." Faith commands.

Raiden just nodded his head no. "I assure you Faith he will not be harmed."

Sonya was looking on. "Why are they doing this I could have told them he was meteor infected like Kabal?"

"I think it will be best if Clark answers that one." Raiden answers.

The dragons stop and wait for Clark's answer.

"I fight for earth."

The dragons disperse flying back up to the heavens. Shang Tsung is disappointed as he realizes either Clark's planet was destroyed or merged with Earth. He has to figure out a way around him or Shao Kahn will kill him. He spent 50 years in the cobalt mines of shokahn for failing against the Great Kung Lao. Shao Kahn will kill him if he blows this again. Shang Tsung gets an idea if living people last mere moments against him he'll see how long a dead one will last.

* * *

><p>A spot of fire punches through the ring and Clark watches as a yellow ninja emerges from it. Shang Tsung smiles and makes the introduction.<p>

"Combatants the next match will now begin. Scorpion specter of the Netherealm resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you is worthy of this challenge."

Raiden turns to Clark. "You've done enough for now it's someone else's turn." Raiden knows Scorpion's body is pure magic.

Clark turns and decides Raiden must have a good reason so he does as told. Clark walks down and says something to Shang Tsung's mook which triggers a flash to the future for Raiden showing the god the mook's identity. It's Kung Lao, Descendant of the Great Kung Lao.

Raiden walks to the mook and busts him. "I know it is you Kung Lao. Your order chose Liu Kang as their representative not you."

"But I am Liu Kang's equal." The monk insisted.

"That remains to be seen." Raiden said.

Kung Lao smirked under his mask. "Then I shall prove it. I accept the challenge."

Liu Kang facepalms. "Kung Lao"

Kung Lao rushed to the ring to prove his worth. He fought bravely but the specter was far more skilled Kung Lao went for a jump kick and Scorpion stepped aside. He teleported in fire and appeared right next to Kung Lao punching him right in the face cracking his skull. Kung Lao dropped to the floor and Scorpion with one well placed foot broke some of his ribs and ended the fight.

Scorpion looks at his easily defeated foe. "You are not yet a warrior."

Clark and Liu Kang stand in the ring and pick up Kung Lao each carrying him to the others while Raiden gives him a lecture about respecting your elders. Scorpion watches on before he turns to Shang Tsung. He's here for revenge not to serve as a toady to the destruction of Earth.

Scorpion points to the sorcerer. "I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung! I demand Sub-Zero!"

Shang Tsung glared at him. "You will demand nothing, Raiden send out you next combatant or forfeit."

Raiden turned to Nightwolf and the shaman nods his head in agreement. "As you wish Haokah"

Clark was taken back by that. "Looking at you I figured you were Apache."

Nightwolf just turned to him. "I work for the spirits, I am many things Naman."

Clark stood stumped he told the scoobies it once in the library but that was it. How did this guy find out? Nightwolf walked to the ring and approached Scorpion. "Your aggression is misplaced."

Scorpion looked at his opponent who the hell was this guy to talk to him like that. "What do you know of my past?"

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized." Nightwolf answered. "But I have found new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind." Scorpion shouted as the fight started.

Scorpion threw a spear and Nightwolf conjured an Axe cutting it before the spear reached him. Scorpion jump kicked but Nightwolf ducked under it and countered with a kick of his own. Scorpion reeled back and went on defense waiting for his moment. Nightwolf tried to go on the offensive launching himself in a green shaded shoulder charge at Scorpion who planted his feet and blocked the attack. The specter used his legs and caught Nightwolf in a takedown. While holding him down with his legs Scorpion unloads on the shaman with lefts and rights to his face.

Nightwolf is finally able to grab Scorpion's hands with his own hands and headbutts the specter. Both combatants get to their feet and Scorpion tries the spear again. Nightwolf's body glows green as the spear harmlessly turns around now aiming for Scorpion. Scorpion ducks under and this time throws three spears confusing Nightwolf. One punctures the shaman's chest and Scorpion pulls him to him. When Nightwolf is close enough Scorpion hits him with an uppercut knocking him into the air. Scorpion tugs the spear and slams Nightwolf into the hard floor ending the fight.

Scorpion retracts his spear. "The spirits have forsaken you Shaman." He turns back to Shang Tsung. "You waste my time sorcerer."

At this point the pale white man with tattoos makes his presence known. "Patience Scorpion, You will fight Sub Zero soon enough."

The words trigger another flash for Raiden this time he sees Scorpion ripping Sub Zero's head off with his bare hands and Sub Zero becoming a much more evil foe in black. Raiden sees Clark and Johnny Cage attending to Nightwolf and when everyone from Outworld leaves to the next fighting venue, Raiden takes the time to talk to Scorpion.

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Sub Zero deserves death." Scorpion insisted.

Raiden frowned. "Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe."

"I will have my revenge!" Scorpion said mouth full of venom towards Sub Zero.

Raiden was in thought he has to stop this vision from coming to pass. "Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals."

Scorpion nods his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Clark helps Nightwolf back to his feet. The shaman regains movement. "Thank you Naman."<p>

Clark looks Nightwolf in the eyes. "How do you know that name?"

"I am a friend of the Kawatche people. You're knocking your opponents out with simple touches to the head so I assume you have the strength ten men and you disarmed your opponent with fire from your eyes. You didn't exactly hide it Naman."

Clark just shrugs he doesn't have an idea of what to say.

Sonya turned to Nightwolf. "Who's Naman?"

"A Kawatche myth, a star child that would fall from the sky in a rain of fire, it is prophesized that Naman would have the strength of ten men and shoot fire from his eyes."

Cage was confused. "What does that star child bit mean?"

Kung Lao just rolled his eyes and pointed straight up.

Cage was in thought and it hit him. "Wait a minute. You mean Clark oafish farmboy Clark is an a-a."

Faith puts her hand on Clark's shoulders as his hands cover his face. "He prefers Intergalactic traveler."

Kung Lao and Liu Kang just shrugged it doesn't matter to them since they personally know a god and know of other worlds. Nightwolf knew what he was and just doesn't care since he's fighting for earth. Cage just stared in awe and wonder at how cool knowing an alien is. Sonya and Jax were taken back by that. An Alien of all things.

Sonya looked to Clark. "So with all these names which is your real one?"

Clark was in thought. "I was born Kal El of Krypton but I prefer Clark Kent." His worst nightmare just came true. His life is over.

Sonya just sat back and looked at Clark he looked like he was going to be sick. "Hey are you alright?"

Clark took his hands off his face. "The US army just learned my secret other wards than that I'm hunky-dorey."

Jax just smirked. "I wouldn't say the whole army only me and Sonya know. And no one is getting a word from me Clark. You saved my ass the other night."

Sonya just nodded in agreement aliens are more in Raiden's jurisdiction anyway. "If we sold you out after everything you've done for us and are going to do for us we'd be no better then Kano. Just stay away from the red rocks from now on."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief seeing he's not going to be turned into a guinea pig. Cage just walked up and put his arms around Clark and Faith. "See that we're all friends here, gods aliens and humans alike." Cage turns to Faith "So how about you are you an alien."

Faith nods her head no. "I'm just a girl. That has a passion for killing vampires."

Everyone goes to where the Outworld warriors went. Faith stops Clark telling the others they'll catch up.

"You know it's interesting the only time you ever show fear is when you're caught with your secret. Why are you so paranoid about that?"

Clark just looked at her and answered. "Because not everyone is as good as you, or the guys or them."

Faith just smiles she's never complimented like that. "What makes me so good?"

"You didn't shun me when you found out. You didn't even think the worse of me when you found out about X-Ray vision."

Faith smiled thinking back on that day. The mighty B and friends wigged and held their hands up for cover. She knew Clark wouldn't do anything like that. For an alien he's the most decent guy that she knows. If there was ever anyone she'd ever consi- oh drop that line of thought Lehane. Faith watches Clark going on to join the others maybe he'll be different.

"CK"

Clark turns around. "Yeah"

Faith considers telling him but no odds are he's just another guy. "Forget it"

Clark just shrugs and follows her after she walks right past him.

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith enter the new arena and see both Cyrax and Sektor laid out apparently having lost a fight. Sonya fills them in apparently they mocked Scorpion's dead clan and he took them both on at the same time and won. Faith looks over at the specter and wonders what its going to take to put this guy down he already beat two warriors and Raiden called off Clark who is pretty much their big gun in this.<p>

Scorpion looks upon his defeated foes. He is at the end of his patience here. But he'll keep his word to see his family and clan again. "I will have my revenge but I will not kill Sub Zero."

At this point the Blue Lin Kuei assassin shows himself, walking in cocky. "Can't or won't."

Scorpion glared at him this was it. "You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did."

Sub Zero just looked at the specter. They have fought twice and each time he was the victor. Once in the temple where Scorpion met his original bloody end when Sub Zero ripped his head off. Again in the Netherealm Sub Zero didn't finish him off because he was working for Raiden at the time. If Scorpion needs him to complete the hat trick he'll do it. "To hell with your clan"

Scorpion grabbed him in raw anger. "No, to hell with you" Both ninjas disappeared in a circle of fire.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat back awaiting the victor of their fight. Fire hit the ring and Scorpion emerged. They all looked on to see the result as Clark notices the pale white man emerge from a portal. Clark turns back to Scorpion and the specter pulls something out from behind his back. A burned human skull and spine which is all that's left of Sub Zero. Scorpion drops it and it shatters to pieces.<p>

"Ouch" Cage quipped.

Raiden looked on depressed and beaten. "Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended Earth from the Netherealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi."

Faith looked to Clark he was just in confusion. "CK are you alright."

"I just don't get it." Clark said. "Raiden offered to bring back his entire clan and family as long as he didn't kill Sub Zero. Why would he do it?"

Faith just took his hand. "Sometimes people just don't care. I guess all he cared about was his revenge." She said taking her hand back.

Scorpion was beyond angry how dare this girl speak of him in a matter like that. He lets out his spear and in a movement in impressive speed stabs Faith with his spear and pulls her to him. When Faith gets close enough Scorpion pulls the spear out and flips off her with burning feet of fire. Knocking her to the floor hard.

Scorpion looked down at Faith. "Don't you dare mention my-"

The combatants stare in shock and wonder as Scorpion is replaced by Clark's fist. He didn't interfere earlier because Faith has actually yelled at him for pulling her out of worse situations than getting dragged to an opponent. Once she hit the floor Clark no longer cared about her slayer strength. Scorpion shook off the cobwebs he wonders if anyone got the number of the truck that flattened him. He teleports behind Clark and Clark on instinct ducks under when Scorpion tries to punch him. Scorpion throws a punch but Clark uses what Raiden taught him, grabs his arm and throws him aside. He walks over to Faith and sees her face bloody from Scorpion's cheap shot. Raiden walks over and instantly starts healing her.

Shang Tsung just smiled seeing the anger in Clark's eyes he'll definitely fight Scorpion now. "The next match will be Clark vs. Scorpion and Quan Chi."

The pale sorcerer nodded his head and walked down to Scorpion. Clark helped Faith to her feet and left her with Raiden going to confront the two. When Clark went to the field Quan Chi opened a portal at their feet sucking all three of them in.

"And this fight will take place in the Netherealm." Shang Tsung added.

Faith tried to run for the portal but she was stopped by Raiden.

"Let go."

Raiden wishes he could but just as he couldn't let Clark interfere in her match, he can't let her interfere in his. "I can't let you interfere Faith you know that."

"You don't understand, you have to let me down there. Clark-" Faith pleaded.

"Enough!" Raiden shouted as electricity coursed through his eyes. The truth is he has the same concerns as Faith there's no telling if Clark's powers even work in the Netherealm. "I do understand all we can do now is hope he wins."

Faith frowned and realized Raiden was right and to shut up so she doesn't exploit Clark's weaknesses to Shang Tsung. "I don't take it you've seen in one of your hot flashes who wins this."

This triggers a vision of the future to Raiden he sees Scorpion kill the new foe Sub Zero will become, Scorpion in turn killed by Sub Zero? At the bottom of a pyramid. He flashes further to the future and sees Quan Chi levitated up by Willow who is casually pumping lightning through his skull close to the top of the pyramid.

Faith looks in his direction. "Raiden"

"It is nothing."

* * *

><p>Clark looked around and realizes he is in hell brimstone, fire pits, and to top it off no sun. He's not worried because he realized his body must store solar energy like a battery last year when he found he was powered by the sun but could still use his powers at night. He looks around for his opponents and when he hears one of Scorpion's spear coming at his head he quickly ducks down to one knee. When Clark does this however he is hit in the back with a green mystical skull and knocked to the floor.<p>

Clark is slow to recover and as he is getting to his feet he sees a yellow foot Scorpion's. "Welcome!"

Clark quickly gets his arms up blocking every foot when Scorpion tries to kick when he's down. He takes aim with heat vision and burns the specter bringing him down to his knees. When Clark goes to attack another mystical green skull comes flying his way. Clark quickly sidesteps it and the projectile collides with Scorpion's face. Knocking him down for the time being.

Clark uses his hearing and speed and instantly finds Quan Chi. He grabs him and throws him as the sorcerer lands hard right next to Scorpion whom has recovered and helps Quan Chi up. Clark walks over to end this fight he's guessing this place is mystical as feels his powers are weakening. This place must be full of magic. However once Clark gets close enough Quan Chi holds his arms out. And Clark walks over sloppy and unfocused like a zombie.

Quan Chi smiled. "Scorpion, he's all yours."

The specter nodded and walked over and hit Clark with a right forcing the teenager to spit out a bit of blood. Being a specter Scorpion's whole body is pure magic. Scorpion kicks Clark in the gut bringing him down to his knees. Scorpion continues to beat the kryptonain even setting bits of him on fire. Clark has to figure out a way out of this. Problem is he can't do anything on his own except breath. Wait that's it. Clark inhales deep and blows. Scorpion is blown away being right next to Clark and Quan Chi loses his balance giving Clark the time to shoulder charge into him at full speed even weakened it sends Quan Chi a good distance. Clark spins around at superspeed and puts himself out. Scorpion teleports in front of Clark when he stops spinning and punches him in the face again knocking Clark to the floor.

Scorpion rips his mask off revealing his true face to be nothing more than a skull. He breathes fire at Clark but he rolls out of the way. Clark moves at Superspeed and takes a sword Scorpion has on him. He hears Quan Chi recover and set to throw another green skull at him. Clark tries to superspeed out of the way but it won't work he was down here for too long he realizes as the skull smashes into him knocking him away from Scorpion, dropping the sword and falling to the floor.

Quan Chi walked over to the two a smug smile on his face. "Scorpion kill him."

Scorpion simply nodded. He stretched his arms out and fired off another spear. Clark stuck his arm out and got stabbed in it. The kryptonian smiled as this was exactly what he wanted to happen. He wrapped the line around his arm until it was tight and stepped down on the line. It hurt him but it broke the line and sent Scorpion crashing to the floor head first at his feet. Clark took advantage of the situation and stomped on Scorpion's skull knocking him out.

Quan Chi tried to get his hands up to control Clark again. Clark ran up and jump kicked him knocking him back before it could happen. Quan Chi went to punch but Clark ducked under and using what Raiden taught him swept his legs knocking the sorcerer down. When Quan Chi sits up Clark hits him again with a foot to the face. He grabs the spear line around his arm and wraps it around Quan Chi's neck.

Clark drags the sorcerer over to Scorpion's sword. He grabs it and places it on Quan Chi's throat. "Yield!"

Quan Chi glares at him "I concede."

* * *

><p>Back on earth things aren't looking good for Earth's warriors. Sonya defeated Kano one on one but Kano gave up before she could kill him. After that Sonya fought valiantly but lost to the Lin Kuei assassin Cyrax. Cyrax chose not to finish a beaten woman and next fought Johnny Cage. Cyrax fought Johnny Cage and defeated him. However when Shang Tsung ordered Cyrax to finish the actor, Cyrax chose not to and withdrew from the tournament. And Sektor was eliminated by Scorpion ending the Lin Kuei's participation. Everyone is waiting for the next round in the tournament. As a portal opens up, Clark walks out with a tied up Quan Chi in one hand and Scorpion's sword in the other. With a flick of his wrist he sends the sorcerer to the floor on Outworld's side.<p>

Faith is relieved to see Clark emerge victorious until he turns around. His face is a bloody mess. he has burn marks all over from the skull attacks. it looked like he picked a fight with the devil. Not even when he went against the witches did he look this bad. Faith runs over to him and Nightwolf joins her they each try to put Clark over their shoulders. Clark just nods no and keeps walking to earth's side and sits down.

Faith was carefully looking him over. "You're hurt."

"Not anymore." Clark says lifting the tattered remains of his shirt to show all of his wounds have already started healing under the sun.

Raiden was even taken back by this. "By the elder gods." Raiden wonders how he could miss such a warrior without the visions.

Shang Tsung shouts down. "You have 3 warriors left Raiden chose wisely."

Raiden turns to Faith. Faith nods her head and walks to the ring she wants to hit something after what Clark got put through anyway.

Shang Tsung looked down. "You will face Mileena, princess of Outworld."

Mileena teleported down and danced like a child. She took out a new pair of weapons while Faith took out her old ones. She tried to lunge forward to strike but Faith dodged and disarmed her. Mileena teleported out and kicked Faith in the back of the head forcing the slayer to drop her weapons as she fell to the floor. Faith recovered and pulled herself up. Mileena went to bulldoze into her like a bowling ball but Faith just jumped over her.

Mileena was recovering from the dizzy spell and Faith punched her a couple times wobbling her before the slayer grabbed Mileena and threw her to the floor. Mileena got back up and Faith kicked her in the face sending her back down. Mileena recovered again and she has had enough. She ripped off her mask showing her Tarkatan teeth and pounced on Faith with the intention of biting her face off. Both girls fell to the floor with Faith holding up Mileena by the throat with one hand and desperately reaching for a sai with the other. Faith had her hands on the sai and slayer instinct took over. She stabbed Mileena in the head killing her.

Shang Tsung was in a bad mood as his guards pickedup Mileena's body carrying it out of the ring. It's been generations since one earth combatant has made it to the final rounds let alone three. "The final battles will begin tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Everyone scattered for the night. Leaving the arena empty save for Clark and Faith.<p>

Clark got up and walked up to Faith she had blood on her hands. "Are you OK?"

Faith just nodded. "All things considered."

"It was self defense Faith you didn't have a choice." Clark said.

Faith was confused until she realized oh that. "That was me getting rid of someone before she killed me. She attacked me I fought back I won the end."

Clark nodded he knew that was part of being a slayer. "So what's with the look?"

"I'm curious as to what happened to Scorpion?"

Clark explained getting dragged down to the Netherealm. How he gradually lost his powers there leaving him vulnerable and how Scorpion's body was pure magic. Faith just listened on impressed that he beat 2 people when they had home field advantage.

"That's not what I meant CK. I never saw you so angry as when you attacked Scorpion."

Clark just shrugged. "He hurt you."

Faith was shocked he went through all that just because she got sucker punched. Faith just touched where his wounds used to be. Clark and Diane were the only people Faith knew actually cared about her that would go out and risk their lives for her. Faith finally realized it Clark might be a loophole. She's given up on earth guys she wonders how she'll do with a kryptonian.

Faith grabs Clark and kisses him. Clark is shocked at first but is quick to respond. Eventually it goes beyond kissing with Faith feeling Clark's muscular physique through his shirt and Clark moving his hands from her back to her hair until they are broken apart by someone clearing his throat, it's Raiden.

Faith rolls her eyes nothing quite as effective at killing the mood then a friggin thunder god. "Sup Sparky."

"With the final battles tomorrow I think Kal El's night would be better spent training."

Faith doesn't really want to stop but considering she never wants to see Clark so badly beaten again she knows he's right. "Yeah, I'll catch you later Clark."

Clark's brain is finally starting to reboot. That blew everything out of the water. Kyla, Lana, Alicia, the fake out make out in Snyder's office. Wake up Kent Faith's leaving say something. "Faith about what just happened."

Faith just turned back and smiled. "Let's just save it for when the world isn't ending. We need to focus on tomorrow."

Clark nods his head in agreement and waves goodbye.

Raiden rolls his eyes suddenly realizing why his future self didn't collect the slayers and him before. He wanted to avoid teenage hormones. The god and the kryptonian enter a fighting stance and rush each other beginning to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The end of the tournament, and checking in on Sunnydale.


	13. And the Winner Is

The combatants are lined up ready for the final fights of the tournament in Shang Tsung's throne room. Earth is down to Clark, Faith, and Liu Kang. Outworld still has Princess Kitana, Goro their last Champion as Clark found out last night while training, Shang Tsung and someone unknown. Clark guesses the someone unknown is the person coming in now. Clark rolls his eyes as low and behold…it's another ninja. This one has a red and black suit and a black mask wrapped around his head so he shows nothing but his glowing green eyes.

Shang Tsung introduces the new fighter. "Combatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... Ermac!"

Faith, Liu, and Clark talked among themselves. Liu Kang took the field.

Clark turned to Faith. "Think he can win?"

Faith whispered so Tsung wouldn't hear. "He beat Kitana easily enough last night. Though that seemed like flirting more than fighting."

"You're telling me that story later." Clark replied.

Shang Tsung looked at the two fighters in the ring. "Begin!"

"We are many you are but one you will lose." Ermac said.

"Earth will never fall to your master's hands." Liu Kang replied.

Liu Kang tried to punch Ermac but it ended up the red ninja had the power of telekinesis. Ermac pulled the Shaolin Monk towards him but Liu Kang positioned himself so all he did was pull Liu Kang into kicking Ermac in the stomach driving the wind out of him. Before Ermac could grab him again Liu Kang delivered a kick to his stomach and a punch to his face. Clark was shocked at how skilled of a fighter Liu actually is Clark's having a hard time keeping up with him. Clark also realized the problem with telekinesis Liu actually has to hold still to use it.

Shang Tsung isn't happy as the Emperor's new creation is failing spectacularly. Ermac has switched to hand to hand in a desperate attempt to hold Liu Kang off. Ermac threw a combo of Punches that Liu Kang used his arms to block. Liu Kang delivered one last kick to the chest followed by somersaulting into Ermac kicking him in the face twice. Liu Kang finished the combo with an uppercut knocking Ermac to the floor.

Shang Tsung arose from his seat. "Finish him!"

Liu Kang's fist exploded into flame. He was set to destroy to Ermac so he can free the souls trapped within him but quickly changed his mind as he realized Shang Tsung would just absorb them anyway. "No he is beaten next fight."

* * *

><p>Shang Tsung looked to Outworld's last remaining female and Kitana took the field. Faith took the field to fight her. Faith is thankful for Reptile and Tundra other wards she might have done nothing but fight girls. Faith started the fight with a round of kicks each blocked by Kitana who proceeded to send her to the floor. Faith instantly shaped up as she realized she wasn't a rabid animal like Mileena was. Faith instantly took the defensive stance Clark mimicked off her.<p>

Kitana tries a combo of fists and martial art strikes but Faith blocks every one of them. Faith tries for a combo of kicks each one blocked. The slayer attempts to finish with a big spin kick but it was telegraphed. Just like with Clark and Raiden on the boat Faith had the strength but Kitana had experience. Faith went for a punch but Kitana caught her and flipped her over. Before Faith could land on the floor Kitana had one of her own war fans out ready to throw it at the slayer. Faith just played it up wondering what Kitana is up to since she can move to the side and avoid the fan easily.

Shang Tsung got up with a smile one less earth warrior. "Finish her."

Kitana had no intention of killing Faith she never did. If anything she's full of hope that either Clark or Liu Kang will be able to beat Shang Tsung. She definitely thinks Liu Kang can with how easy he beat her last night. She hopes she's right considering what she is about to do. "I yield."

Shang Tsung was furious. "What!"

"I yield." Kitana repeated.

Shang Tsung looked at her. "You dare defy the Emperor, your father."

Kitana now had an angry glare directed at Shang Tsung. "I've known for 1,000 years that he is not my father. And Mileena was my failure of a clone created by your sorcery, not my sister. Jade is more of my sister than she ever was."

Jade was genuinely touched and joined Kitana on the field knowing Kahn would try to have her kill Kitana and she wasn't going to do that even if she is marked a traitor for it. They both tried to help Faith up but the slayer got up on her own and they all stood on the side of Earth.

Kitana looked to Faith. "Are you alright."

Faith looked at her she's impressed at screwing over Shang Tsung she figured Outworld warriors were all cowards or psychopaths. "Five by Five, but we will be having a sparring match to find out who would have really won."

Kitana nods her head. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Clark took the field. Shang Tsung smiled amused first him and then Liu Kang. "Since you're so eager to fight boy you can fight Goro, to the lair with you."<p>

A hole opened up under Clark and he fell into a portal. Clark lands hard on concrete luckily he charged up on sunlight before the fight so he didn't feel a thing but he really needs to start watching out for those. He looks around until he sees a four armed man with a skull in his hand.

Goro looked at his opponent. "I did not expect to fight in this tournament. But eventually even Earth can produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan." He crushes the skull and approaches Clark.

Clark just smirked. "Yeah, let's go with that."

Goro threw a punch and Clark ducked under and countered with his own punch right to the Shokan's stomach driving the air out of him. Clark delivered an uppercut knocking Goro 20 feet into the air and landing hard on the floor. Clark waited for Goro to start using all 4 arms in a desperate attempt to pull himself up. Clark bent down and gave Goro one last jab on the head knocking him out and winning the 'fight'.

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting for the portal to reopen and preying for a different outcome then what happened with Scorpion and Sub Zero. A portal opens and Clark jumps out without a scratch on him. Shang Tsung was shocked ever since Goro killed the Great Kung Lao he was unstoppable at the tournament but Clark or Kal as he's called by others beat him in 2 minutes.<p>

Clark started walking towards Shang Tsung when Raiden cut him off. "You are not meant to win." Raiden turned to Liu Kang and the Shaolin Monk nodded.

Liu Kang started to walk towards the sorcerer. "Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!"

"So be it." The sorcerer replied.

Liu Kang started the fight with a kick to the sorcerer's ribs he went to follow with a punch to the head but the old man got an arm up blocking the attack. Liu Kang simply pushed him off by hitting him in the chest with an open palm. Shang Tsung went to rush him with a punch to the head but Liu Kang blocked it and countered with one of his own knocking the sorcerer back.

Shang Tsung quickly realized he could not beat Liu Kang with his own fighting prowess so he shapeshifts into Scorpion and catches Liu Kang off guard with a spear. "Get Over here."

He pulls Liu Kang close to him and hits him with an uppercut wobbling the monk. Shang Tsung takes off Scorpion's mask and tries to burn Liu Kang where he stood. The Shaolin Monk quickly dodged the attack with a back flip. Shang Tsung turns back into his old self and rushes Liu Kang. He tries a spin kick but Liu Kang takes a step back and easily dodges the attack.

Liu Kang smiles realizing he now has the offensive. He catches the sorcerer with a quick punch and in his daze he turns to Sub Zero. Liu Kang hit him with continuous punches watching him transform to various people until hitting him with one stiff shot setting him up for a jump kick. Raiden smiled seeing his vision is about to come to pass. Liu Kang launched at Shang Tsung and victory seemed imminent. However Raiden's changed things in the timeline and they're not always good. Liu Kang bounced off Shang Tsung whom also went to the floor but considering Liu's limping he got the worst of it. Raiden looked over to the sorcerer. He had transformed into Clark. Raiden quickly whispered in Clark's ears and he nodded in agreement.

Shang Tsung picked Liu Kang up and threw him hard into the wall. Liu Kang was slow to recover as he got to his feet he saw Clark with fire where his eyes used to be and Raiden with electricity coursing through his arms. Liu Kang nodded in understanding. Liu did some meditation and before long both of his fists were in flames. Clark assumes this is magic since he's just following Raiden's lead. Liu Kang put his hands together and a fire ball shot from his hands.

Shang Tsung just smiled at the attack threw at him he'll just catch it like Clark did against Jade's boomerang. However to the sorcerer's surprise the fireball exploded on him and knocked him down. He got up wobbly and Liu Kang quickly rushed him. Liu Kang jumped in the air and his feet were lit in flame. He repeatedly kicked Shang Tsung in the chest like riding a bicycle until he could no longer keep Clark's form and reverted to himself a bloody and bruised mess.

Liu Kang walked over he knows it's over. "Say It."

Shang Tsung tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him. "I concede."

A golden aura surrounded the arena signaling earth's victory. Earth has saved itself from Shao Kahn for another 500 years. Earth's warriors gather around Liu Kang the new champion of Mortal Kombat. Each one says their piece.

Kung Lao smiled he wants to be Liu Kang's equal but he's happy for his friend. "Well done my friend."

"Congratulations" Faith and Sonya said.

Nightwolf and Clark just looked on in a smile.

"Way to go kid." Jax said.

"MVP baby" Johnny Cage said.

Raiden watches with a smug smile as the Outworld warriors leave. His visions have saved the future. He takes his cracked amulet off and expects it to repair itself. He believes the cracks are from his future self messing with time. Now that Liu Kang has won it should repair itself. However instead of repairing itself the cracks got worse whatever the outcome is meant to be it's not over yet.

* * *

><p>Back in Sunnydale Giles is in the library looking into any thing about dragon boats he can find. It's the only lead they have on whatever took Clark and Faith. Buffy had a dream about getting into a boat shaped like a dragon but she ignored it as a crazy Buffy dream not a crazy slayer dream. Buffy is out with Angel chasing down the newest I got the entity demon. Buffy comes in wielding an axe her once white shirt now looks like something out of tye dye with all the assorted demon goop on it.<p>

Giles looks at his slayer. He's never seen her dedicated so much to slaying before. "Still no sign of them"

Buffy nodded no. "Going on a week without a call and no sign of either of them, and nothing resembling a lead outside of Puff the magic sailboat from a slayer dream."

Giles was confused. "Didn't you say you had a lead tonight?"

Buffy rolled her eyes she had the same great lead that she had every night since Clark disappeared. "Oh yeah that was a vampire who when I got there claimed he ripped the entity's horn off and stabbed him to death with it."

Giles was now cleaning his glasses. Wondering how they could get away without a trace. He was going to use this time to go on a retreat to the Yukon but two missing teenagers pushed that away. Also fear of one Martha Kent. She found a piece of paper in Clark's room that led her to Faith's motel. She read him a full out riot act when she saw the room the slayer was put in. Giles didn't even have to mention that vampires could get in uninvited. Though considering the look on her face Clark and Faith might be in for an even longer one when they come back. Giles often wondered what it would be like to have his power now if there is one thing in the world he is certain of it is that he does not want to be Clark Kent.

Giles thoughts were interrupted by Angel walking through the door. Giles isn't too happy about working with the vampire with a 'soul' but he will do what's necessary to get Clark and Faith home.

Buffy looked to Angel hoping he had better luck than she did. "Angel, tell me you found them or have a feeling of where they are or maybe inkling. I can work with inkling."

Angel nodded his head no. He hasn't found anything about Faith or Clark. Although he is kind of afraid of Clark now that he's back in the game again he has heard all sorts of stories about this entity. He's tried asking Buffy several times what exactly Clark is but Buffy ignored him or flat out lies. "Willy's and several other places nothing on Clark and Faith but there might be something about a dragon boat."

Buffy was excited at the first possible lead. "Where!"

"A dock in LA, a little over a week ago." Angel responded.

Buffy rolled her eyes great a road trip. "Let me call mom tell her it will be a long night and we'll be on our way."

Giles and Angel both frowned instantly seeing Buffy is getting her hopes up way too fast way too soon. Giles has to cut in. "Buffy you do realize that there is only a small chance that there is something there?"

Buffy nodded. "It's just when Clark left something in me was pushing me to go with him but I stayed behind because he asked me too. If I had gone with him I'd know where they were and whether or not they were OK."

"If you had your mother would just as concerned as the Kents are now." Giles pointed out.

Buffy put her arms across in frustration. "No, I'd be smart enough to call unlike a certain farmboy or little sister slayer. Look I'm not expecting to drive up to where the boat was and expecting them to be there. But we might find out where the boat went. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call."

Buffy calls her mom and gets another round of talking about college. Honestly she's excited about the possible chance of getting away from the hellmouth for college she is. But right now she is more concerned about her friends. Clark has saved her life twice since he got to Sunnydale she'd like to be able to pay him back. She also wants to try to talk to Faith. Things ended badly between them with Mrs. Post and Xander blabbing about Angel. Admittedly they could have ended a lot worse according to Xander if Clark wasn't there to talk her down but it was still bad. She'd like to at least try to set things right with Faith.

Buffy listened to her mom on the other end of the phone ranting on about colleges or as Buffy thinks she calls it the 'get my daughter off the hellmouth program.' Buffy is actually enjoying hearing her mother rant but is stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hello Joyce"

"Company honey gotta go."

Buffy's face turns to horror. "No mom don't." She slams the phone down shattering the cradle and earpiece to pieces. "Spike's at my house and he still has an invitation."

The three go out of the library at full speed. Buffy and Giles take his car and Angel goes his own way. Angel is the first one there. He runs to intercept Spike but he quickly finds out the spell that kicked Angelus out also kicked Angel out as he bounces off the barrier.

"Spike!" Angel shouted

Joyce was in a panic she knows Spike and Buffy worked together to kill Angel. "Oh, my God. Get out of here!"

Spike gets up behind Joyce, smiling. "Yeah. You're not invited."

Joyce panicked. "He's crazy. He'll kill us."

"Not while I breathe." Spike assures her. "Well, actually, I don't breathe." Spike points at Joyce's neck and taunts Angel.

Angel was desperate. "Joyce, listen to me."

Joyce went into a fury. "You get out of this house, or I will stake you myself."

"You're a very bad man." Spike added in a mocking tone.

Angel is seething with anger. "Joyce, you can't trust him. Invite me in."

Spike makes like he's going to bite Joyce. Angel glared at him. "You touch her, and I'll cut your head off!"

Spike smirked. "Yeah? You and what army?"

"That would be me." Buffy said announcing her presence slamming Spike onto the counter. "Angel why don't you come on in."

Joyce looks around not sure what to make of this. Buffy grabs a wooden stirring spoon set to kill Spike.

Spike quickly got out. "Willow!"

Buffy stayed her hands she gave the other scoobies the night off for bowling but now Spike's back in town. "You have her."

Spike just nodded. "The boy too and if-" Spike took a chance to finally look at Buffy her clothes are covered in demon blood and whatever it was that laid in the slayer's eyes it was far beyond regular anger, rage, and frustration. Spike thinks he might have picked a fight with the slayer on one of the three days you never pick a fight with a slayer.

Buffy throws him to the floor and he hits hard. Buffy leaves for a couple minutes and comes back in with the axe from the library. "Spike I have more important things to do today. So we're going to play a game called 'truth or 5 whacks'. You tell me what I want to know-"

"Or you'll dust me with your axe and never find you friends." Spike finished full of confidence.

Buffy shoots Angel a look to get her mom out of here. Angel complies "Or I'll cut off your arms legs and somewhere else you don't want an axe anywhere near and you will spend all of eternity known as Stump."

Spike's eyes bugged out whatever's eating the slayer he knows he's at the bottom of the list and doesn't want to be on the top. "They're at the sodding factory you and peaches go do the true blue to the rescue bit."

Buffy is taken back with how easy that was. Spike trips Buffy's legs and makes a run for the door and straight out of Sunnydale. With all the gypsies around the world he can find someone else for his problem with Drusilla maybe in China or Egypt.

Buffy comes out the front door and explains to Joyce about the boat in LA and how they're going there after the factory. Joyce listens on and is actually relieved they might have something on Clark as she sees how upset Martha has been since he vanished. Between the 2 of them their kids have been missing for 6 months and 20 days. They joke that it's the cost of raising super heroes.

She tells Buffy she'll call the Kents and Buffy puts her hands up and pleads with her mother. "You can't?"

"Why not?" Joyce asked. She would have loved to have something when she ran away. Something to hope for that her kid is alright.

Buffy starts to explain. "Because Mr. Kent will want to come with us. He's already tried to get us to take him out on patrol."

Joyce looked at her. "That has to be strange."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, and we're running out of excuses. We don't even know what's waiting for us in LA so please not a word to the Kents."

Joyce just nodded looking back on it she hated all those leads that Giles had on Buffy only to be punk kids or something like that. Maybe she can help Martha avoid the pain she hopes. "I won't say a word."

* * *

><p>The three drive to the factory and between Buffy and Angel it takes very little to kick the door in. They enter and see Cordelia running up the steps clearly upset and distraught. She makes her way to them when Buffy hears one of the steps give way. In a hurry Buffy and Angel move with their heightened reflexes and each grab one of Cordelia's arms before she falls to the floor and gets herself killed on the debris below. They pull her over and Cordelia stormed off. Oz shimmied across the steps and left quietly, too quiet even for Oz.<p>

Buffy turned to Xander and Willow. "What happened?"

Xander was downtrodden and miserable he doesn't even feel the blow to the head Spike gave him now. "It was a weak moment and we did something horrible and stupid."

Buffy listened on about their run of flukes. She looked like she could strangle them but she doesn't have time for this. "I have to go to LA."

Willow nodded knowing it was something slayer related probably. "Do you have any advice?" Willow asked. "I never knew there was anything inside me that could feel this bad. For the longest time, I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted everything. And now...I just... I just want Oz to talk to me again."

Buffy was in thought. What would she want if she caught Angel kissing Faith? "Just give it some time. And be prepared for some groveling."

Willow smiled with false hope. "Oh, I'm ready. I'm all over with groveling. It will be an Oz grovel fest."

Buffy looked at her sadly heading to the door. "Good. Because, you know, I hear sometimes it works."

* * *

><p>Buffy loads up with Angel and Giles heading for LA trying to wrap her head around it. Xander and Willow, they couldn't have done this last year when everyone could be happy. No they had to do it after the doors were slammed shut and locked breaking 2 hearts in the process. She's not taking sides how can she. She, Oz and Cordy are still friends and so are Xander and Willow. Buffy was thankful as she pulled up to the docks in LA she can switch her focus to the hunt for Clark and Faith.<p>

The three scattered asking dock workers but all they could get was the boat was here last week and took a bunch of people with it. Giles however did have some luck and waited for Buffy to show up when she came along with Angel.

Buffy looked at her watcher. "Oh no you have but face."

Angel looked at her "Butt face?"

Buffy smirked. "He has news but there is a but with it. So come on Giles spill."

Giles rolled his eyes. "The oldest worker here is 69 he's been working here since he was 17."

Buffy didn't see the point of that. "Good for him he really likes his job get to the point."

"He saw that boat before." Giles finished. "When he was 19."

"And now he saw it again at 69." Buffy catches on.

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "He called the boat 'nave de los condenados'."

Buffy looked at him. "Huh"

"Ship of the damned" Angel translated.

Giles looked out to the sea somberly. "And none of the people from 50 years ago were ever seen again."

Buffy nodded her head no she flat out refused to believe it. "No they'll make it back. Whatever that boat did to them they'll win. They'll be back."

Angel supported Buffy. "The boat just probably took them to another dimension. They're probably sight seeing and lost time from being stuck in an alternate dimension."

Buffy looked at Angel with a look that just screamed you can't be serious. "Yeah they just stopped to look at a statue." She wonders how Angelus can lie so easily but Angel can't lie to save his life.

Giles put his glasses on there is nothing more they can do here. "We should head back research disappearing boats that reappear every 50 years it's the only lead we have."

Buffy just nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They all went to walk to Giles car when they noticed two ninjas. Well Angel thinks they're power rangers with how they look as opposed to ninjas. Ninjas are supposed to be discrete and shadows and not walk around in bright blue or grey in the latter's case.

"What do you know of Sub Zero?" The blue one asked.

"It means it's really cold." Buffy quipped.

The grey one pointed. "Do not make jokes little girl we know you were asking about the boat now what did you learn of Sub Zero."

"What joke that is what Sub Zero means isn't it?" Buffy asked.

The grey one was at the end of his patience. He launched a spin kick but Buffy used her arm to knock away his foot. He tried to spin kick her again but this time Buffy caught his leg and held it up behind him. she delivered a quick kick right to the spot where no man wants to be kicked.

Smoke is thankful he and Tundra went for masks before going back to the docks this way the girl won't know how much pain he is in. Tundra rushed Buffy and swung with a right hook. Buffy dodged the attack and Tundra went for a kick but Buffy got her arms up and blocked it. Tundra went to punch her again but Buffy quickly wrapped his arm around her arm and kneed him in the face, followed it with a punch to the face and throwing the younger ice thrower to the floor.

Tundra got up rattled and pretty sure he's bleeding under his mask but he'll ignore that for now. "You hit like the other girl but you have much better control over how you fight."

Buffy stops as she realizes who the other girl is. "Faith, you know Faith. Please, tell us where is she."

Tundra frowns these people know less than they do. "You know nothing."

Smoke recovered and stood by his side. "Perhaps the answers we seek lie in Outworld."

Tundra moves his hands and creates a wall of ice blocking them out. When Buffy and Angel kick it in all they see is a big line of Smoke and they're both gone.

Buffy frowned that was the best lead they had. "Guess we should go home we have a lot to research. The boat, the ninja guys, Outworld."

Giles nodded in agreement. "There is one bright side. We know they're not on a cursed boat we just have no idea where they are."

Buffy smiled he's right and it's something to tell the Kents. They have a trail just no idea where to. She'll tell them by herself no reason to bring Angel with the tourism She thinks to herself 'yeah Faith visiting a statue.'

* * *

><p>After the tournament Raiden teleported all of earth's warriors to the Wu Shi Academy, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao's home. With the exception of Raiden and Nightwolf they're all staring at a statue that has caught their interest. Johnny Cage decides to break the ice and ask the question. Besides they all are thinking it anyway.<p>

"Hey Kung Lao how come there's a statue of you that makes me feel like I owe him something."

Kung Lao rolled his eyes. "That is my ancestor he defeated Shag Tsung in Mortal Kombat and saved earth for 500 years."

Kitana smiled remembering back on how he helped her save the last piece of Edenia. "He was a great man Kung Lao."

"And I was a reckless idiot." The monk replied thinking how he foolishly fought Scorpion and disobeyed Raiden.

Kitana looked at him. "Don't make the same mistakes your ancestor did. Don't live in regret."

Kung Lao looked on Raiden always changed the subject when he asked about him. He figures it's a painful subject for the thunder god. "What did he regret?"

Kung Lao turned around and between him and Kitana was now Raiden everyone besides Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Clark, and Liu Kang stepped back surprised. "Your ancestor defeated Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat but he chose to show the sorcerer mercy off the chance he might actually learn something. Shang Tsung had his fiancé murdered in retaliation by Scorpion's ancestor. The Great Kung Lao never fully recovered from Jen's death. He spent so much time preparing for the fight with Shang Tsung in the next Mortal Kombat he never anticipated a being like Goro."

"And then Goro killed him and Shang Tsung took his soul." Kung Lao finished the story.

They all had sad faces and Johnny Cage decided to try to lighten the mood. "So do we all get statues?"

Raiden glared at him and electricity coursed through his eyes. "Only Liu Kang for the rest of you we have an award ceremony to thank you for your bravery."

Cark looked at Raiden does he have to go. He was never any good at receiving presents. "Do I have to go? I mean just because I did something good doesn't mean I deserve an award."

Raiden just shook his head. "Kal often accepting gifts from others is as much a show of your appreciation as trying to repay them, greater even."

Liu Kang turned to him. "You defeated Goro avenging the Great Kung Lao and showed me the secret to stopping Shang Tsung you would dishonor me and Kung Lao if you didn't."

Cage looked at him. "Come on farmboy you helped save the world you deserve the VIP treatment."

"Besides you're not leaving me alone with these people CK." Faith added.

Clark just smiled. "Not on your life."

They all head for the academy except for Faith and Kitana.

Kitana looked to the slayer. "Do you wish to finish our fight now?"

Faith nodded her head no. "Just wondering when you slept with Kung Lao's ancestor."

Kitana was shocked she thought she hid it pretty well. "Ah, you should learn to respect your elders."

Faith smirked. "That's not a no princess."

Kitana glared at her. "It was 520 years ago, I never tried Earth's liquor before, and I didn't know how much was enough so drop it."

* * *

><p>Clark looked around at the crowd a whole bunch of monks along with Jax, Jade, Kung Lao and Kitana. Clark stood in line with the other warriors that were able to fight in the tournament. He stood by and listened to Raiden make his speech. "You have ensured peace for Earth once again this day. But there is no power in these medals apart from the knowledge you must carry into every battle. That no one is a champion alone. If one of us is in chains none of us are free. If even one succeeds the victory is ours."<p>

Raiden started with Liu Kang. "Liu Kang, you have defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung you have saved earth as your forefathers did from his evil." Raiden bowed to him. "You are earth's champion and hero."

"Thank you master Raiden." Liu Kang bows and Raiden puts a metal on his head.

Raiden moved onto Nightwolf. "Nightwolf you fought with courage and valor it is clear why the spirits chose you."

Nightwolf lowered his head. "Thank you Haokah." Raiden put the medal around his neck.

Raiden moved on to Sonya. "Sonya Blade, You were a warrior before the tournament began but here you were tested and helped earth triumph over enemies beyond earth's measure."

Sonya lowered her head and Raiden put the medallion on. "Thanks Raiden"

Raiden moved onto Faith. "Faith Le-"

"Just Faith sparky." Faith finished for him.

"You fought here on your own accord, and helped protect the earth. You have proven these past few days why the powers chose you to be a slayer."

Faith let out a smile and lowered her head as Raiden put the medallion on. She looks it over solid gold with a dragon maybe she can pawn this.

Raiden walked over to Johnny Cage who just cut him off. "Lay it on me Raiden."

Clark rolls his eyes and hears Kung Lao say "Bow your head idiot."

Clark just lightly flicks Cage with his finger forcing the actor to bow.

Raiden fought back a smirk and started. "Despite your natural shortcomings you have proven yourself a valuable ally against Shang Tsung. You have the respect of myself and the Shaolin order." He put the medallion on Cage and Cage bowed his head this time by choice.

Raiden moved on to Clark and smiled at a vision of his future. "This has been a rough path for you. You are not a violent person by nature but you still chose to fight for this planet. Know that you are accepted and have allies here shall you ever need their assistance."

Clark smiled small and bowed his head as Raiden put on the medallion.

Raiden turned to everyone. "Get some rest I will teleport you all home tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Clark was in his room. These past couple days have been pure insanity. Sad thing is he's going to miss it when he gets home. When Raiden torpedoed him into the water he destroyed his cell phone so he's been out of contact with Sunnydale. His parents are going to kill him when he gets home. Clark hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it. He opens the door and sees Faith waiting for him.<p>

"Hey" The slayer said.

"Hey" Clark said back not really knowing what to do.

The two stood there in awkward silence for a minute before Faith started. "See this is why we shouldn't do anything beyond friends. One kiss and we're both freaked."

Clark put his hands up. "Faith I am not freaked I'm just afraid that I scared you off. I told you that I would wait until you were ready and then you kissed me and…"

Faith put her hands up. "I enjoyed it I just...Relationships are complicated with me."

"Why?" Clark asked hoping he doesn't scare her off.

"Loser Magnet" Faith said like it should be obvious. "My first crush was my best friend. He saw the slayer in me and ran off like a little girl right to his boyfriend abandoning me which should have been a precog of things to come."

Clark listened on deciding to let her get this out.

"After that came Ronnie you remember him?"

"Deadbeat" Clark answered.

"Yeah, well he's the one with the bullwhip and schoolgirl fetish. And after him came Steve you remember him."

"Klepto" Clark answered he never forgets anything. Though he will try to repress everything about Ronnie.

"That one's self explanatory all these meals and great stuff and I was an accomplice for stuff I thought were presents. Then to top it off there was Kenny." Faith stopped for a minute "and it's not about being a drummer. He was the worst of them. He was the first person that I could tolerate and was different like me so I actually gave it a go I really did. Especially after him and Di saved me from being possessed. But he had the power to create illusions. A couple weeks after we started going out I caught him boinking an illusion of his ex-girlfriend. I must be a really bad person if a guy would rather screw an illusion than be with me."

Clark just looked her afraid she would run if he hugged her. "You're not. Faith you are one of the most incredible people I know."

Faith just put her arms across her chest "You're just saying that because you want me."

Clark looked at her. She already knows it's true so he won't deny it. "I'm saying that because it's the truth. You have kept my secret when you could have easily exploited it to your own ends. You don't look at me or treat me any different knowing I'm an alien. And you live in that motel room when you can just as easily use your slayer strength to get a new place. You might enjoy slaying more than Buffy but at the end of the day your heart is in the right place. You're an incredible woman Faith and that is why I want you."

Faith just smiled genuinely touched. She ran over and practically pounced and started kissing Clark who responded much quicker this time. Clark is lost in the heat of the moment as he reaches the bottom of Faith's shirt and feels her skin. Faith stops for a second and takes her shirt off and Slides Clark's jacket off. She goes right back to kissing him enjoying the moment just like Clark hoping it doesn't go further than here for now afraid of hurting Faith. He hears something big coming this way set to blow. In a blur he grabs Faith shirt wraps her in his arms and jumps down to the Wu Shi Academy floor.

Faith is quickly getting her shirt back on turning into the slayer as an explosion is heard from where they were. She sees what caused it an entire army of Tarkatan soldiers have invaded the academy. To her surprise she sees Clark just punch one in the head when it comes close knocking it into the sky.

Faith looked at him. "What happened to not killing for your sick amusement?" She asked.

"Last Night Raiden said they're demons." Clark answered. Faith let out a smile now knowing she's free to slay.

30 minutes later Faith and Clark are wondering around the Academy it was a bloodbath on both sides monk bodies lying everywhere next to Tarkatan. Clark uses his X-ray vision and finds Raiden and the others. Clark and Faith walk over to the others who are trying to revive Jax. Nightwolf was the first to see them and looked at them.

"Naman...are you wearing...lipstick?" The Shaman asked.

Johnny Cage looked over and fought a smirk as they all did even Liu Kang for god sakes. But after the night they had they needed a laugh. Clark wiped his lips and Faith smiled.

Kung Lao explained how Shang Tsung had come back younger with black hair and goatee and challenged Raiden to an all or nothing tournament in Outworld hosted by Shao Kahn himself. When Raiden declined Shang Tsung ordered his Tarkatan army to attack. Jax fought a couple but was knocked unconscious. The other warriors were much more successful.

"So what happened to Shang?" Faith asked.

"He gained a momentary advantage and fled." Raiden answered.

Jax got up shaking the cobwebs off. "Anyone get the number of that- Wait where's Sonya?"

Johnny Cage's face saddened. He was with her when it happened. "Baraka slammed her into a wall and took her to Outworld."

"We gotta find her!" Jax said.

Raiden nodded in agreement. "We must follow them! Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earth will be under constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament. But all of you just fought in Mortal Kombat."

Clark spoke up. "If one us is in chains."

Kung Lao smiled. "Then we all are."

Raiden smiled seeing everyone even Kitana and Jade going for a fight even though they can't compete. He has a flash to the future and sees Liu Kang fighting Shao Kahn.

"Another vision?" Liu Kang asked.

Raiden nodded. "Yes. I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was not the solution I sought. Therefore this premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps 'he must win' refers to another." Raiden shouts to the heavens. "Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!"

Faith turned to Raiden. "Should we get B might be handy to have two slayers this time?"

Raiden does a quick sense. "Buffy Summers is not in Sunnydale and we do not have the time to find her. We go to Outworld."

Raiden opens a portal and everyone walks through for the final battles. One way or another Mortal Kombat ends today.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Sorry about the long chapter I couldn't find a place to end it.

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them.

After reading the script to Lover's Walk I'm kind of amazed Faith didn't turn evil before Consequences.

Up next: Since I put so much stuff in this chapter the next chapter will cover the entire Outworld tournament.


	14. Final Kombat

Author's Note: I usually save this for the end but I want to say it right now since I have a 100 reviews. Thank you everyone for all of your reviews good or bad. Knightmare, Quathis, SupaBec or cyke, Kairan, blaker, Jeremy, everyone else. Now onto the story.

* * *

><p>The earth warriors entered Outworld and took in the sights. The warriors consisted of Faith, Clark, Jax, Raiden, Nightwolf, Kitana, Jade, and Johnny Cage. They looked on as Goro gave something of a token of appreciation to a man in a skull mask sitting next to the now young Shang Tsung. Johnny Cage was the first to express his views on the matter.<p>

"I hate this place. I do. I'm telling you l hate it. I'm in a hostile environment, I'm unprepared...with people who want to kick my ass. It's like being back in high school! And where are the Kung Fu twins?"

"I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to save their Shaolin masters. I expected Sonya Blade to be close to Shang Tsung." Raiden replied.

Faith looked at the guy with cow skull on his head. "Sparky is that?"

Raiden simply nodded. "Shao Kahn emperor of Outworld"

Shang Tsung smiled. "Ah the earth delegation has arrived."

Shao Kahn looked on from under his mask. "The tournament will now begin."

Clark took the field. "I'm fighting first."

Shang Tsung rolled his eyes with the exception of Shao Kahn himself he doubts anyone here can beat Clark. "You will face Baraka."

Baraka took the field and from his hand his blades came out. "They will taste your heart this time."

Shao Kahn watched on in amusement. "Fight."

In a blur Clark went full speed shoulder charging into Baraka who went crashing into the wall leaving a nice Tarkatan sized dent. The fight was over before it even started.

Shao Kahn looked at the scene intrigued. This must be the fighter who toppled Goro in the tournament. In a green blur he got up conjured a spear and threw it at Clark. The kryptonian saw the spear but was too late to do anything about it. He moved his head and the spear slid across his cheek drawing blood from his face. "Interesting." Shao Kahn said watching the wound close up.

The wound quickly healed itself up and Clark went to fight the emperor until he was grabbed by Raiden.

"Like myself unless challenged Shao Kahn can not compete or kill combatants. Leave it that way Kal." Raiden ordered.

Shang Tsung got set to announce Clark's next opponent until he was cutoff by Reptile whom is back to looking like a ninja. "It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later."

Shao Kahn simply nodded. The Outworld forces all left in a mass exodus from the throne room.

Jax looked on in confusion. "What was that about? I think we should follow them."

Raiden was holding his head as a vision of Sonya chained up played in his head.

"You OK?" Jax asked.

Raiden nodded as a sign that he's fine and started. "Sonya Blade... she is to be executed. My powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her."

* * *

><p>Raiden held his hands up and everyone was taken to a different room surrounded by lava.<p>

Cage just rolled his eyes. "Want to try a little closer next time."

"Where the hell are we?" Faith asked.

Raiden was looking around. "I will inform you the moment I know."

Jade rolled her eyes Kitana better know what she is doing. "We're in the armory."

Jax was hitting his wrist device. "Wish this damn tracking device would work."

Cage was in awe. "This is just like my movie 'Time Smashers'. We were goin' around-"

"Give it a rest, will ya? Makin' my ears hurt." Jax requested.

Cage just shrugged. "So what's the deal with you and Sonya, anyway? She's smokin' hot!"

Jax sighed in frustration. "It's not like that. I'm her C.O."

Cage just had a smirk. "Honey like that, under my command? Oh I'd be so-"

"You'll wanna stop talking now." Jax warned losing his patience.

Cage just keeps rambling on. "But if it's not like that, then you won't mind if I..."

Jax was beyond the breaking point. He's had enough of this arrogant piece of work. "That's it. Time somebody shut you the hell up!"

Clark just gave the loudest whistle he could. "If you guys are going to fight could you let me know so I can go save Sonya on my own? She's in the next room."

* * *

><p>Jax just followed Clark along with everyone else. They came into a room with a very narrow bridge. Clark looked at Sonya whom was tied up by someone who might be Goro's wife surrounded by blind guards. She has black hair and a red piece of cloth covering very little and four arms. In reality her name is Sheeva.<p>

Cage shouts Sonya's name like an idiot. Meaning everyone had to fight the blind guards.

"So much for the surprise attack." Jax quipped.

Jax jumped over the guards and confronted the female Shokan. Leaving the blind enforcers for everyone else.

"Leave human she is the Emperor's property." Sheeva warned.

Jax growled and entered a fighting stance. "She's no one's property."

Jax went to hit Sheeva but she caught his hand in one of her hands. Jax tried another punch with the same result. Here is where 4 on 2 pays off. With Jax's arms bound Sheeva effortlessly beats the crap out of him. Once her two arms were tired she threw Jax to the floor.

Sheeva walked to him. "It was foolish to try. No human can ever outmuscle a Shokan."

Jax just kicked her in the stomach. "Good to know."

Jax got to his feet and punched her in the stomach. He followed it up by grabbing her by the little clothing she had and repeatedly punched her in the face. Finishing it with a little pro wrestling hitting her with a backbreaker. Sheeva got up and saw that Raiden and his warriors had finished going through the blind guards. She jumped over Jax and jumped again over the rest of Earth's forces.

"The emperor will hear of this." Sheeva promised as she fled.

Jax wasted no time and proceeded to cut Sonya down.

"You sure have a way with women." Sonya joked

"You know me. I'm a class act." Jax joked.

Sonya moved around getting movement back after being tied up so long. "Thanks. What took you so long?"

Faith put her hand up and started. "Jax and Cage decided a rescue mission was the perfect time to try to pull them out and measure them."

Jax and Cage both shot Faith a glare although Cage was more amused then anything.

Sonya looked at her watch communicator that had finally come to life. "That's weird... I've got two sets of readings... heavy tech signals, both of 'em."

Raiden was in thought. "Technology...Then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of each signal. We might discover the one whose victory I must insure."

Cage was kind of upset with the focus on the new guys. "Wait. What about us? What are we? Chopped liver?"

Cage looks around confused at the glares he is getting from everyone. "What?"

Raiden decided to play peacekeeper. "Perhaps you are right, Johnny Cage. You will stay close to me you too Faith."

Cage smiled feeling important. "Great, I-"

"Close as a shadow, and twice as silent." Raiden quickly added. "Nightwolf go to the Coliseum the tournament can start again any moment and I doubt we are Earth's only representation."

Nightwolf nodded. "As you wish Haokah."

Kitana spoke up for her and Jade. "We have our own business in Outworld. We will meet you at the forest."

"Sonya, you're with me. Keepin' my eye on you." Jax said

Sonya turned to her CO. "We should take Clark with us one super being a group."

Jax nodded in agreement. "Raiden, looks like you'll wanna teleport yourself about thirty klicks that way." He pointed to the right.

* * *

><p>Raiden teleported in with Cage and Faith and instantly felt it he spoke to the others. "I sense great energy nearby."<p>

Cage looked over and saw Smoke getting electrocuted by 5 cyborgs for lack of a better word. "Um, Rai-dude."

Faith looked over and even for her it was weird seeing cyborgs. "What the hell?"

Raiden had a flash to the future and saw Smoke changing form the ninja he is now to a cyborg. "No, they must not take him."

Raiden charged his hands with electricity and hurled it at the robots each one convulsed before short circuiting and falling over dead. A red robot watched the sight and disappeared. Smoke got movement back in his body. He can't believe Sektor had gone through the cyber initiative and became the red cyborg. He walks over and sees Johnny Cage, Faith and Raiden.

Smoke gets on one knee as a sign of gratitude and starts. "Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in a tournament to save Earth. Join us, Smoke." Raiden requested.

Smoke can't do it not with Tundra now calling himself Sub Zero wandering Outworld by himself. "Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub-Zero as well."

Cage was surprised. "Sub-Zero? Call me crazy with a K... but didn't we see him die?"

Faith just nodded. "The burned bones seemed real enough."

Smoke can explain it later. "The Grand Master intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. My friend is in danger."

Raiden calmed down Smoke and then gave him his opinion. "The tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there."

Smoke just nodded. "Then let us go. Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sub Zero has deeply frozen a minion of Outworld. He went to check to the soul tomb ends up it's nothing but a pillar with green energy that the Lin Kuei assassin assumes is souls. He feels a blur of wind and turns around to see Clark. "You"<p>

Clark looked at him closely and realizes who it is. "Didn't expect to run into you again Tundra."

"I am Sub Zero."

"The scar on your eye from the pier says differently." Clark replied.

Sub Zero just grunted. "I took my brother's name to honor him. Tell me do you know what happened to him."

Clark didn't know how to explain he got barbequed by a ghost. Lucky for Clark he got a break when a yellow ninja robot entered the scene. Clark looked him over he looked like someone stole the Predator's suit and spray painted it yellow.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Another ninja he must be the mighty mustard." Clark says cracking a rare joke and just fed up with all the ninjas.

The robot ninja stopped and announced. "Tundra you are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation."

Sub Zero was in shock he heard he left the Lin Kuei after the tournament. He guesses they hunted him down and converted him into a cyborg anyway. "Cyrax"

Clark turned his head in shock to Sub Zero. "C-Cyrax, how did?"

The robot cut them both off. "I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me."

Sub Zero has a look of sadness he knows this can very easily happen to him. "I am sorry for what they did to you...but I will not comply."

Before Sub Zero could make a move Clark ran up and tapped the cyborg on the head easily knocking it down. Cyrax was slow to get back on his feet before disappearing in something that looked like source code. Faith told him that Cyrax beat Sonya and Cage at the tournament but spared their lives. Clark has to figure out what happened to Cyrax that turned him from man born in Botswana to yellow robot.

"What happened to Cyrax?" Clark asked.

"He was put through the cyber initiative." Sub Zero answered. "He's nothing more than a puppet now."

Clark refused to let it go. "Is there something we can do to switch him back?"

Sub Zero moved his head in a definite no. he saw the prototypes. "He'll die without his new body."

At this point Jax and Sonya entered. "The readings were getting stronger and now they're gone. I-" Sonya sees the new Sub Zero. "Sub Zero? But... you're dead!"

"I am not the Sub-Zero you speak of. He was my brother."

"You're the other one." Sonya quickly realizes.

"I'm only here to learn Sub-Zero's fate." Sub Zero responds.

Sonya looks to Jax and he gives her a look telling her to tell him. "He was killed by someone named Scorpion."

"Where would I find him?" Sub Zero asks now knowing who to kill.

Sonya thought about it and answered. "Try the Coliseum. That's where-"

Clark cuts them off. "Guys we should get out of here."

Jax turns to him. They sent him ahead as a scout. "What is it?"

"I can't mo-" At his words Clark is launched into the air and through the wall to parts unknown.

Sonya, Jax, and Sub Zero each take a stand. Waiting for whatever's coming.

"You have disturbed our regeneration process."

Sonya and Jax instantly know what they're up against. Only one warrior talks like that. A legion of souls in the pillars fuse together and the ninja Ermac shows himself. Jax walks up and grabs the red and black ninja by the neck. Jax winds up set to punch him in the face and Ermac grabs his hands and arms with telekinesis freeing him. Ermac stretches Jax's arms out until they're at they're limits. Jax feels it and cries out in pain as Ermac continuously puts pressure on his arms until they explode form the torture. Sonya quickly cauterizes the stumps and leaves Jax on the floor.

Ermac looked at the two left. "We will break you as well."

Sonya stared at him with a hatred that actually surpassed Kano for the time being.

Sub Zero just responded. "Not if we break you first."

Sonya went to punch him but Ermac blocked it with his telekinesis. Sub Zero quickly kicked him in the ribs to stop an encore performance. Ermac quickly focused on Sub Zero and realized he wouldn't have a chance to use his telekinesis. Sonya and Sub Zero each took turns alternating between punches and kicks leaving the telekinetic wobbly. Sub Zero went for a high Punch that Ermac caught which allowed Sonya to bounce up off the floor and hit the red ninja right in the face with a jump kick. Sub Zero helped Sonya get to her feet and that was the moment Ermac needed. He put both his hands out and caught them both in a telekinetic grip. However since Sub Zero's hand was still in front of him he could still shoot icicles at Ermac. Ermac winced in pain and dropped them both. Sub Zero wasted no time and froze his hands realizing that's how he does telekinesis. Sub Zero then proceeds to freeze him from the waist down.

Ermac looks at his frozen lower half and then at the two. "You can not defeat us. We are many you are but two."

Sonya looked at him. "You're nothing." She ran up to Ermac and stopped right in front of him. She did a hand stand and wrapped each leg around one of Ermac's sides. She starts pulling him up which Ermac realizes is a very bad thing since half of him is still frozen to the floor. Eventually the ice cracks and Ermac is ripped in half. His body dies but the many souls that made him what he was are finally free to go to the afterlife they deserve.

A red and blue blur makes it back in and Clark looks around. He feels sorry for Ermac since he was a puppet in all this but considering what happened to Jax it's a clear case of self defense. Ermac would have killed them if they didn't kill him.

Sonya spoke into her communicator desperate for a signal. "Sonya Blade to Command. Sonya Blade to Command. Do you read? Sonya Blade to Command. Do you read?"

"You've stopped the bleeding." Clark asked.

Sonya looked at Clark and Sub Zero. "Yeah, but he needs a medic as soon as possible."

"I must go to the Coliseum." Sub Zero insisted he must have his revenge for what Scorpion did to Bi Han.

"To what end?" Clark asked. "Your brother kills Scorpion and his family. Scorpion kills him in retaliation. And now you're trying to potentially wasting your life trying to kill a man who is already dead and has nothing. Vengeance destroyed Scorpion don't sink to his level."

Sonya was in shock that Sub Zero was insistent on revenge while her partner is dying. "Besides we need your help to get Jax to-"

"There is a portal to the south. You can use it to transport yourselves back to Earth." Sub Zero cuts them off as he heads for Coliseum. Scorpion killed his brother he deserves death.

Sonya had her mouth wide open. "Mother f..."

Clark just put Jax over his shoulder. "Come on I'll take you to the portal but I can't leave the tournament like this."

Sonya nods in understanding. He'd rush Jax right to the ER if he could but they both know 6 billion lives come before 1. "Clark, it's been an honor fighting with you." She offers her hand.

Clark shakes her hand. "The honor was all mine Sonya Blade."

Clark swept her up over his other shoulder and he moved for the portal.

* * *

><p>Sub Zero walked to the Coliseum just in time to see Nightwolf defeat Rain. Just as Raiden predicted Shao Kahn continued the tournament. Sub Zero quickly took the field and talked to Shao Kahn whom had Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at his side.<p>

"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer!"

Shao Kahn smiled at the boy's insolence. "And you shall." The emperor looked at Quan Chi and the sorcerer lifted his hand.

From a fire on the ground Scorpion emerges and looks at his opponent. "What is this? You are not Sub-Zero!"

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor." Sub Zero replied.

Scorpion was fuming. "He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" He quickly launches a spear. "Get over here."

Sub Zero makes a clone of himself out of ice and backs away. The spear collides with the clone destroying it but letting Sub Zero catch Scorpion with a jump kick knocking them both down. Both ninjas kip up and the fight continues. Scorpion throws a roundhouse kick but Sub Zero dodges. The ice ninja tries a roundhouse of his own but gets the same result. Scorpion pulls out his sword and Sub Zero makes one for himself out of ice. Loud clangs are heard through the arena as steel and ice collide. Neither assassin is set to back down from this fight.

Scorpion puts his sword away and Sub Zero drops his. Scorpion tries a teleportation punch but Sub Zero jumped and hit him with a jump kick knocking the specter to the floor. Sub Zero waited for Scorpion to get up and punched him in the face. Followed by a headbutt and a sweeping the specter's legs finishing it up with a kick to the face. Sub Zero crafted a new sword for himself and was set to finish the specter off but he hesitated. Would it really matter if he did? At the end of the day Bi Han is still gone and Scorpion is the pathetic wraith that he still was even if he killed him all he'd do is go back to hell.

To everyone's surprise in the arena Sub Zero drops the sword. "You're not worth it. It won't bring him back."

Scorpion looked on as Sub Zero turned around and tried to walk away. Before he could however he was confronted by four Lin Kuei cyborgs who teleported in.

"No, I am no longer Lin Kuei and I will not be converted." Sub Zero shouts as he kicks one down but the other three gang up on him with four more incoming.

Raiden arrived with Cage, Smoke and Faith. Smoke looked at the sight and was ready to attack instantly.

"Sub Zero? No!" Smoke shouted.

Raiden stopped Smoke. "You can not save him. Stay here or they'll get you as well."

Scorpion watched on as he recovered. This Sub Zero showed him mercy and stood firm against the Lin Kuei. The only reason he attacked Scorpion was because he killed his brother. A decision Scorpion will regret for eternity considering what it cost him. Scorpion made a decision He will help this Sub Zero for sparing his life and in penance for killing his brother. Though Bi Han still deserved to die.

Scorpion got up and shot 2 spears from his hands each one grabbed a robot. "Get over here." He yanked the line and pulled two of the robots off Sub Zero.

Sub Zero didn't waste a second and grabbed the other two with his hands freezing them and shattering them. He walked out and stood side by side with Scorpion ready to fight the next four approaching followed by another eight.

Faith looked at the scene and just smiled. "Hey Raiden you didn't by any chance tell Clark about this screw Sub Zero plan of yours?"

Raiden looked at her. "No, Why?"

"Just a hunch." Faith said as she pointed at a red and blue blur that has joined the battle and is instantly knocking the cyborgs around.

Sub Zero froze one and Scorpion shot a spear into it and threw it into another 3 knocking them down and shattering the frozen one. Scorpion looked at Clark. "Use your inhuman speed to get Sub Zero out of here." Scorpion disappeared in flame heading back to the netherealm. Clark grabbed Sub Zero and both disappeared in a blur.

Smoke breathed a sigh of relief. He was kind of amazed Scorpion did that though. However his clan is turning everyone into mindless cyborgs so obviously he picked the wrong side. Or was drafted into it more likely.

Raiden looked to the others. "Come we must find the others."

* * *

><p>Raiden goes to the Forrest where he arranged to meet Liu Kang and Kung Lao after they got thier masters back to earth. Nightwolf agreed to stay at the Coliseum and keep the tournament going. But Raiden desperately needs to gather the heart of his army.<p>

Kitana and Jade meet up with the others. The say they went to the flesh pits and destroyed them forever stopping abominations like Ermac and Mileena from ever coming to existence again. Liu Kang and Kung Lao finally rejoin the group as well.

"Any word on Clark?" Faith asked.

Raiden nods his head no. "I can't sense him like I can a normal person. I am more concerned with Jax and Sonya Blade. I can no longer sense their presence in Outworld."

"What about Sub Zero?" Smoke asked.

"I trust that Kal will keep him safe." Raiden answered.

Faith looked around. "So what do we do?"

"I think the question is who must win. No one is as powerful as Shao Kahn" Kung Lao said.

Raiden flashed to the future and saw an older Clark hit Shao Kahn so hard his mask shattered. And the voice from his future self. "He must win S-" Raiden knows that makes no sense since he knows Shao Kahn kills Clark in the future.

Cage looks over to Raiden. "Oh great he's hotflashing again. So what did you see?"

"Nothing that can help us now." Raiden answered.

"So, what do we do?" Kung Lao asked.

Raiden thought and decided. "We must go to the Coliseum we must fight."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Raiden wondered what was keeping Kal. His warriors did great especially Cage who managed to defeat Goro and Kano for Sonya. But things were starting to get to the end. He turned back to the ring and saw Faith fighting Skarlett. Faith was a bit more ruthless than he was comfortable with but she got the job done and defeated Skarlett without any permanent damage. However Skarlett did a number on her and she was finished for this tournament. And with Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, and Smoke already eliminated but Shao Kahn ordered them left alive to see Earth die. That left Liu Kang and Kung Lao.<p>

Raiden turned to Liu Kang. "Despite my doubts as to whether you are Earth's savior, you must fight!"

"But I am not He Who Must Win." Liu Kang replied.

Shao Kahn listened to the conversation and smiled. "Raiden! Put forth a worthy champion... if you can."

Raiden turned to Kung Lao. "Perhaps you are to be the victor."

Kung Lao took the field. And Shao Kahn just stared at him and announced his opponents. "You will face Shang Tsung…and Quan Chi."

"No Earth boy can stop this Deadly Alliance." Quan Chi gloated.

"On that we agree." Shang Tsung said.

Raiden looked into Kung Lao's eyes and they were different. Gone was the cocky streak he had in the first tournament. He now had the eyes of a warrior ready to do his job. Raiden wonders if Shang Tsung and Quan Chi know what they're getting themselves into.

Shang Tsung rushed Kung Lao with a flurry of punches but Kung Lao was quick to get his hands up and block each attack.

Shang Tsung just smiled at the effort. "You really think you can beat us Kung Lao. Soon your soul will be mine just like your anc-"

Kung Lao hit him with a chop right in the windpipe shutting him up. Shang Tsung gasped for breath and Kung Lao hit him with another chop this one severing his vertebrate and leaving him on the floor.

Kung Lao looked at Quan Chi with focused eyes. No regrets only the fight right now matters. Quan Chi tried to control him like a puppet as he did with Clark in the earth tournament but Kung Lao teleported behind him making Quan Chi take control of the immobile Shang Tsung by mistake. Kung Lao delivered one quick chop to the back of Quan Chi's exposed head and the sorcerer fell to the floor in a heap.

Raiden smirked he has seen what those two could be capable of in future visions but they severely underestimated Kung Lao and the Shaolin monk was able to catch them off guard.

Kung Lao smiled, he won and Shang Tsung was their big champion. "It is done."

Shang Tsung just rolled his eyes. "No Kung Lao not nearly so."

A cage door opens and a Shokan comes out. This one had unique features to him he looked like a tiger. If you asked Faith she would say he looks like Sheeva screwed Tony the Tiger and he came out 9 months later. The Shokan took the field and it was down to him and Kung Lao.

Shao Kahn announced. "The next match will be Kung Lao vs. Kintaro."

The Shokan swung wildly and Kung Lao teleported behind him. Kung Lao hit him in the back of the head like Quan Chi but all this did was daze him and not knock him out. Kung Lao quickly teleported in front of him and unloaded with a combination of fists. Kintaro breathed deep and breathed fire in an attempt to burn the monk. Kung Lao teleported behind Kintaro again and this time when he came back up he grabbed the Shokan and threw him into a pillar. The collapsing pillar was enough to not only knock Kintaro down but keep him down as it fell on the Shokan and knocked him unconscious.

Kung Lao just gave a shrug of approval he would have rather defeated Goro but he did win the tournament. "I'll take on anyone who threatens earth."

* * *

><p>Clark and Sub Zero ran into the arena after watching the last fight. Clark just looked at everyone celebrating Kung Lao's victory while all the spectators booed him.<p>

"Not bad for a monk." Sub Zero said.

Clark just nodded in agreement. "He saved the world."

Clark turned back and saw Shao Kahn in a green blur inches from Kung Lao. Clark ran after him but Shao Kahn has too much of a head start. Clark thinks to himself. 'Oh god…I'm not going to make it.'

SNAP

The people from earth were celebrating but their faces quickly turn to horror. Shao Kahn broke Kung Lao's neck with his bare hands and his broken body fell to the floor. Clark just stopped running in shock.

"Kung Lao" Raiden said in surprise.

"No" Liu Kang said in a voice full of pain.

Cage, Smoke, and Faith were too in shock to do anything. Nightwolf asked the spirits to look out for Kung Lao, Kitana just stayed close to Liu Kang, and Jade put her head down because she knew this was where they would end up.

Raiden was in full anger and about to unleash his full power on Shao Kahn as lightning coursed through his entire body. "I will strip the flesh from your bones."

Shao Kahn just pointed at Raiden. "Do it and Earth is mine."

"What?" Raiden said in a voice full of confusion.

Shao Kahn looked at Kung Lao's body "The boy challenged anyone to protect his planet I merely accepted the chall-"

Shao Kahn was sent flying through the arena crashing against the wall. He looked at where he was and sees Clark standing there. Shao Kahn moves in a green blur and gets close to Clark.

Clark just points at the emperor. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat."

Shao Kahn just laughed. "Why? Why do you fight for earth? There is a place for you here."

"Because it's my home and I won't let you destroy it." Clark said.

Shao Kahn took the time to look into Clark's soul. "It's not your home it's where your race dumped you. Outworld could just as easily be your home. I need a new general the Shokan aren't exactly built like they used to be."

Clark just looked at him. "Are you insane I'll never join you?"

Shao Kahn just looked at him he knew the truth ever since he hit Clark with that spear. "Never is a long time Kal."

Shao Kahn smiled "Why huh your friends you'll outlive every earthling there besides Raiden. What is it Kal? Is it her." He points to Faith. "It will never work whether it is your own hearts, the violent end that awaits all slayers, or the cruel passage of time she will leave you. Now look at Princess Kitana. She looks good for her age considering she's 10,000 years old. I'm offering you what you always wanted Kal a whole planet accepting of you friends you won't have to bury, and a companion that will last for millennia your life on earth will be nothing in comparison."

"But it will be my life." Clark responded.

Everyone on the side of Earth smiled.

Shao Kahn just glared at him. "So be it you have no idea what you signed up for."

Shao Kahn punched him and Clark fell to the floor. Clark got up in a blur and Shao Kahn went to punch him again but Clark blocked and warned. "No you have no idea what you signed up for." Clark hit him with a haymaker and sent the emperor smashing into the wall.

Clark walks towards him and starts his own speech. "Ever since I was 3 years old I always had to keep my power in check. Never getting to have fun never getting to go all out because I've been stuck in a world of glass. Always holding back because I can easily break something, break someone. But you you're a whole different case entirely. You're the god of of Outworld which means you can take it. So what we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and see just how powerful I really am." Shao Kahn got to his feet and as soon as he did Clark blurred over and clobbered him with an uppercut at full power and Shao Kahn went clear out of the arena."

Johnny Cage just looked on as Clark literally hit it out of the park. "Ouch!"

Faith looked at Raiden and saw the god in a smile she was appalled. "You sick bastard you wanted this."

Raiden was in shock he was happy but not at the price. "No, Kung Lao's death is my fault I encouraged him and that will haunt me for eternity." Raiden stopped for a second but continued. "However the message my future self sent seemed to end with the letter S like he was saying a name. One day Kal will have a new name one that begins with S. He is the one who must win."

Shao Kahn came crashing back down to the arena. In all the worlds he has conquered he never felt anything quite like that. He sees Kal as Raiden calls him approaching and gets up in a blur. Shao Kahn quickly puts the bottom of his hands together and shoots out a blast of green energy. It connects and Clark gets knocked back and to the floor. Clark is quick to recover and Shao Kahn throws another blast. Clark ducks it but the blast turns around and hits Clark in the back knocking him to the floor again. Clark gets back to his feet a bit slower but still good to go.

Shao Kahn just laughed. "Those energy blasts will follow you to the end of the world Kal, you will die." Shao Kahn put his hands and shot out 5 energy blasts. Clark started running out of the arena with the blasts quickly following him. Shao Kahn just turned around and to his surprise he saw Clark who jumped over the emperor. Shao Kahn turned to Clark who seemed to be taking a deep breath. Clark exhaled on Shao Kahn's legs freezing them in a thick sheet of ice. Shao Kahn grabbed his legs desperate to break the ice but he's not in time the 5 blasts he shot at Clark are now going to hit him. As he guessed the blasts came into the arena and the mighty Outworld emperor was turned into a human ping pong ball bouncing off the energy blasts and Clark's fists respectively until Clark hits him one last time sending him crashing to the floor.

Faith was confused Clark would have told her if he had the ability to freeze things. "OK where the hell did that come from?"

Sub Zero walked to her and answered. he knew Clark could do it since the pier. "I taught him how to control it as gratitude for saving me from the cyber initiative. He's a fast learner."

Shao Kahn pulled himself to his feet and coughed up blood from his mouth while conjuring his mystical war hammer. Clark rushed over at full speed and Shao Kahn moved fast and brought the hammer down hitting Clark in the ribs making him cough up blood as he falls to the floor.

Raiden has a moment of horror as the present becomes the future. This was how Kahn finished off Kal on top of the pyramid. Kahn quickly brings the hammer down on Clark's back and Faith winces when she hears bones break.

Shao Kahn picked up the weakened kryptonian with ease. "We have reached the end Kal." The emperor holds him with his left hand and closes his right hand into a fist and moves it left and right drawing more blood from Clark for each blow. When he has had enough he throws Clark to the other side of the arena floor hard. "Now you can be my general or you can be an example to my enemies. You're choice boy."

Clark tries to get up but just mutters something under his breath.

Shao Kahn walked with the swagger seeing the remorse in Raiden eyes and the sadness in Faith's. Shao Kahn picked up Clark by the throat and asked. "What was that you're going to have to speak up boy?"

Clark muttered again.

Shao Kahn was fuming. "Answer me!"

Clark moved his feet and crashed them full power into Shao Kahn's chest. The emperor coughed up blood and dropped Clark. Clark grabbed the emperor by the straps on his chest and delivered a headbutt forcing him to drop his hammer. Clark quickly picked up the hammer and drove it into the emperor's chest knocking him 10 feet away.

Clark finally caught his breath and dropped the hammer. "I said I was stalling for time so my back can heal."

Shao Kahn crawled back to his feet and found Clark waiting for him when he did. Clark hit the Outworld Emperor into the air with another uppercut. Clark bent his knees and jumped after him at superspeed. When at the same distance Clark hits the emperor with a combo of punches and knocks him back down to the ground with a full powered blast of heat vision. Clark landed on the ground and jumped in the air again. This time landing on top of Shao Kahn creating a crater in the middle of the arena and knocking everyone off their feet.

Clark watched Shao Kahn take an entire minute to up. "Forsake earth this is over."

Shao Kahn was some where between shock and rage. "I am Shao Kahn, conqueror of worlds; I will not yield to a child!" Shao Kahn conjured a spear and makes one last rush at Clark.

Clark waits for him to get close enough and shoves his palms into the emperor's chest driving the air of out of Kahn. Clark follows up with a pump kick to his gut and chop to his head. Clark hits the dazed emperor with a roundhouse kick and a hook to the face. Clark finishes the combination with one final uppercut hitting Shao Kahn so hard he does a backflip in midair and lands on his stomach right in front of Clark.

Shao Kahn gets to his feet and finds that he inadvertently stabbed himself with his own spear. He just pulls the spear out and coughed up blood. He turns to Clark and whispers something only Clark heard before finally succumbing to all his wounds.

* * *

><p>Clark succumbs to exhaustion he was never pushed so hard in a fight before and sits on the ground his chest and back are killing him and he has no shirt left from the energy blasts. Faith and Nightwolf come over, they each put one of Clark's arms over them and help him walk to the others grunting under his dense molecular structure.<p>

"Nice stall tactic. Not as good as mine though." Faith said.

Clark just looked at her and replied. "Well I learned mind games from the best." Causing Faith to smile.

Shang Tsung is in shock. "Earth has won."

Clark, Faith, and Nightwolf all look up the same illuminating light from the earth tournament shines down again. The three walk towards Raiden.

Raiden just nodded his head in approval. "The elder gods have spoken Earth is now free of Shao Kahn forever."

Shang Tsung nods his head to Tarkatan grunts to pickup Shao Kahn's body and everyone from Outworld leaves even if he's wounded no one wants to fight the man who killed Shao Kahn.

Faith, Clark, Raiden and Nightwolf join Johnny Cage who is with Jade and they all look down at Liu Kang whom is hand and hand with Kitana neither has left Kung Lao's body.

Raiden sees what the fight has cost. "But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Kung Lao's death is my fault. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in this way. I see now. 'He must win' refers to Kal. To prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn before he obtained absolute power."

Liu Kang turned to Raiden. "What about your amulet?"

Raiden takes the amulet off and looks at it. The cracks have stopped getting worse but he thought they would repair themselves once he got the desired outcome. "For now the future appears to be safe. We will return to earth we have a funeral to attend."

What was left of Earth's warriors gathered around Raiden who opened a portal back to the Wu Shi Academy. The first thing they will do when they get back. Have a funeral for Kung Lao.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

If you were a fan of Cyber Sub Zero. I wasn't which is why I saved him.

Up Next: With the threat of Outworld over it's time for Faith and Clark to come home.


	15. Home

Jax laid on his hospital bed in depression. His military career is over. He can't even squeeze a pointer finger to fire a gun. He sighs as he sees Sonya Blade come into the room as lightning fades away.

Jax just looks at his partner. "So do we need a new place to live?"

Sonya nodded no but looked sad. "Clark beat Shao Kahn and saved earth but not before Kahn killed Kung Lao."

Jax moved his head back and forth looking at his stumps. "Guess I should consider myself lucky huh."

Sonya smiled. "You're alive Jax take that as a blessing."

Jax looked at his friend. "Could cha do me a favor?"

Sonya shrugged after saving her. "You can ask for anything you know that."

Jax flipped to his side. "Can ya scratch my back you'd be amazed how much you take hands for granted?"

Sonya smiled and started scratching. "It won't be long till you're back. You're like 1st on that list for robo arms right."

Jax nodded no. "I was 1st on the list for the enhancements girl, now I'm a 5-digit number on the list for the replacements. At 2 mill an arm I think I can kiss that goodbye."

"I might be able to help with that Major Briggs." An older woman said coming into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonya asked.

"Professor Margaret Walsh Maggie for short"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Outworld an argument between what remained of Shao Kahn's forces was taking place over who should rule now that he's dead.<p>

Goro started it. "Shao Kahn is finished."

"Mileena was his heir. But she is dead too." Baraka added.

Shang Tsung rolled his eyes it's obvious to him that he should rule. "Mileena? She only existed because of my sorcery."

"And you breathe because I restrain mine."

Shang Tsung went into a face of horror as a bloody Shao Kahn limped out with Quan Chi behind him.

"Emperor!" Sheeva said.

"You live!" Goro added.

Shao Kahn nodded through pain. "I am not so easily killed. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery."

Shang Tsung was desperate to speak. "Emperor, I-"

Shao Kahn immediately cut him off. "Not one word" This tournament was Shang Tsung's idea. "Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earth!"

Quan Chi chimed in. "There may yet be an alternative, Emperor…Invasion."

Shang Tsung was shocked this was defying the powers that be, the elder gods. "Invasion?"

Shao Kahn put a hand up to silence one sorcerer and rolls his eyes at the other. "Do you mock me? Sindel's ward prevents me from setting foot in Earth."

Quan Chi nodded in agreement. "Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?"

"Of course, but even after millennia, her motives are a mystery." Shao Kahn replied.

Quan Chi smiled noticing he has his interest. "She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earth could not suffer as had Edenia."

"Indeed." Shao Kahn said in complete agreement.

"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified. And with it the barrier that prevents your entry into Earth." Quan Chi offered.

"This is a very generous offer." Shao Kahn said.

Quan Chi hesitated. "I live only to serve Emperor but there is a catch."

Shao Kahn just nodded. "There always is. What is it?"

"To fully shatter the ward Sindel must be resurrected on Earth not Outworld. That will take a few years of preparations." Quan Chi answered.

Shao Kahn just smiled. "Then you should start preparing." Shao Kahn has waited 1,000 years to merge earth to Outworld he can wait two or three more. When that day comes neither Raiden nor the boy will stop him. They will pay for keeping earth from its rightful owner.

* * *

><p>Everyone that fought for earth was back at the Wu Shi Academy. They had buried Kung Lao and Clark came out to pay his respects. He pulls out the silver medallion he got for winning the Outworld tournament and leaves it on the grave. He says some words to himself saying goodbye to his friend and gets up.<p>

He sees Sub Zero and Smoke each covered in new runic tattoos knocking them off the Lin Kuei radar and any other mystical or physical tracking system. Clark shakes their hands and they say goodbye.

"Those had to sting." Clark said.

Smoke just nodded he never felt pain like that before. "Better than being turned to a cyborg."

"Thanks again for saving my life." Sub Zero said.

Clark just shrugged. "You taught me how to use a new ability I'd say we're even."

In a cloud of smoke both Smoke and Sub Zero disappear.

Clark looks to Nightwolf whom just nods in a sign of respect. "Take care of yourself Naman."

Clark just shakes his head yes. "You too."

Clark and Cage say their goodbyes after he tells him no on movie rights. Clark says goodbye to Jade and Kitana. He and Liu Kang the two victors of the respective tournaments bow to each other in a sign of respect. Clark grabbed Shao Kahn's war hammer. He decided it might be useful on the hellmouth and followed Faith's policy of want take have. Faith stood by Raiden they were just waiting for Clark at this point.

Raiden looked at Clark. "I believe i've kept you here long enough. Are you ready to return home?"

Clark just nodded and he and Faith disappeared in a lightning storm.

* * *

><p>Back in Sunnydale Raiden teleported the two to the outskirts of town. Clark and Faith start their walk back to Faith's hotel. Clark suddenly remembers that's what he wanted to talk to Faith about. With 2 possible apocalypses to avert he forgot all about that piece of crap hotel room. Faith just stopped and turned to him. She wants to talk to him about some things too mainly how quiet he's been since the second tournament.<p>

"That was your first kill wasn't it?" Faith asked.

Clark just looked at her. "I kill here mostly every night Faith."

Faith nodded he was technically right but. "What I mean is first blood? Vampires dust like they never existed at all and demons are usually just a blobby mess of rainbow colored gunk. He bled like a man and you think you did something wrong."

Clark just nodded no that wasn't it. "The last thing he said when he pulled out the spear was you're no better than I am. You kill for what you want."

Faith looked at him. He's smart, he's powerful, but he can be such an idiot sometimes. "OK CK look at me. You are nothing like him the fact that you have to question it proves it. You did everything you could to end the fight without killing him he left you no choice. And if you didn't kill him he would have killed you, me and 6 billion other people."

"Thanks I think." Clark rationally knows she's right he tried hitting him with his own mystical attacks, His full unleashed power and even asking him to stop. He doesn't want to imagine what would have happened if Shao Kahn won.

"So was he telling the truth? That you'll live longer than any of us." Faith asked.

Clark just nods. "Yeah, I've known since I was 14."

"14" Faith spits out.

Clark just nodded in sad acceptance he might accept his powers but he'd still give anything to age like a mortal. "Community service back in Smallville I worked with an old woman who could see people's futures. When she saw mine I got pulled along for the vision."

"What did you see?" Faith asked having a strong feeling she's not going to like the answer.

"Me standing in a graveyard full of headstones of everyone I had ever known. I had outlived the entire human race."

Faith was shocked as long as he doesn't get himself killed Clark is immortal.

Faith's shock face doesn't go past Clark. Clark just lowers his head and starts. "Faith if you want to stop whatever we're doing I understand."

Faith's shock face turned to anger. Clark was being an idiot again. "Clark I'm where I want to be and besides I only got 2 years."

Clark was confused. "What's happening in 2 years?"

Now Faith had a sad look. "Di once told me that the life expectancy of a slayer is 2 years."

Clark was shocked. "Buffy looks pretty healthy for someone who has been at this for 3 years."

Faith let out an empty laugh. "B didn't make it through her first year before the Master drowned her. Didn't you ever wonder why there were 2 of us?"

Clark did but he didn't want to question it maybe he knew this already and just didn't want to accept it. "So Buffy died and was given CPR and then you were called."

Faith nodded no. "Then another girl Kendra was called. She died since there wasn't exactly a way to come back from a slit throat. I'm not Buffy's replacement I'm her replacement's replacement. I'm not looking for someone to grow old with. Hell I wasn't even looking for anything outside of one night until you came along farmboy."

Clark just nodded in understanding. Faith might think she has two years but Clark will bust his butt off to make sure it's longer than that. Clark feels a slight bit of relief that potential Immortality didn't scare her off as he walks Faith to her hotel.

* * *

><p>Clark walked Faith to the hotel and before he could start an argument about her living there she cuts him off.<p>

"Do you want to come in?" Faith asked 2 weeks between the tournaments and staying in a Shaolin Temple is way too long for her as far as the slayer is concerned.

Clark was nervous trying to find his voice.

Faith looked at him and it quickly clicked for her. "You're a vi-very patient man aren't you? I can steer you around the curves."

"It's not that." Clark said.

"Then what is it?" Faith asked.

Clark looks around for cameras or people. When he sees nothing he puts his free hand on a car and shoves it. Even in park the car still goes from one side of the parking lot to the other. "I didn't even try doing that."

Faith looks at it and gets a laugh she caught the owner of that car spying on her with binoculars once. "I already know you're more powerful than a locomotive CK so try again." If she didn't before burying Shao Kahn 3 feet deep by jumping on him painted the picture.

Clark is running his hand through his hair he knew this would come up he was just hoping it would be later on. "Because it just takes some time for me to adjust my abilities to new...situations."

Faith catches on. "Wow, uh..." She chuckles. "Um... so, basically, what you're saying is that you're afraid that, in the heat of the moment, you might...activate the next slayer."

Clark just shrugs. "I don't know what will happen."

Faith nods in understanding though she hates it. "If you ever want to…adjust you let me know. In the meantime do you want to stay with me tonight? Or pick a fight with your folks at 2 AM."

Clark thinks it over for a second. "I think I'll stay with you tonight." Clark's superhearing picks up something familiar. Thank god the blood went to his brain tonight.

Faith looks at him and he's nervous they cleared up their sex life...for now. But what's eating him now. "Clark what's wrong?"

"My parents are in your hotel room." Clark says simply.

Faith just laughs at this. Would have been an interesting entrance if Clark said yes. "So you ready to face the music?"

Clark just shrugs. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

The two walk up to Faith's room and the door opens revealing both Jonathon and Martha Kent.

Clark smirks. "You do realize you tried to sneak up on someone with superhearing right?"

The Kents laugh and Clark hugs Martha and then Jonathon. To Faith's surprise Martha hugs her too. She's not sure how to react so she does nothing.

Once relieved the kids are home Martha immediately starts. "Where have you two been for the past two weeks?"

Clark and Faith look at each other and then turn to the Kents and say simultaneously. "Apocalypse"

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "For 2 weeks why didn't you call Buffy for help or tell us that you were alright?"

Clark pulled out the tattered remains of his phone. "Water and electrical damage and there wasn't another one anywhere near by for those two weeks. We would have called we just never had the chance to."

Faith smiled seeing Clark who just got done beating the crap out of a conqueror 12 hours ago whimpering in front of a farmer's glare.

Martha looked at them both. "Are you two alright?"

Clark just nodded. "Invulnerable"

"Bruised but five by five" Faith replied.

Jonathon raised his voice a bit. "Alright why don't we go home and talk about this."

Clark simply nodded he wants that blue rock and a decent night sleep.

Faith nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jonathon turns to Faith. "You're coming with us too."

Faith was confused. "Um, I live here Mr. K it's not much but its home."

"It's a sh-shanty." Clark quickly swapped his words he can knock out inter-dimensional conquerors but he'll waver in front of the glare of Martha Kent.

"It's Spartan" Faith said.

"It's not yours anymore Faith." Martha quickly stopped the bickering. "They threw you out when you disappeared for a week."

Faith quickly moved Jonathon out of the way and looked at her empty apartment. Where's her stuff? She didn't have much but what she had was hers. Now she's homeless. "If that fat bastard Guido pawned my stuff I'm gonna-"

Jonathon quickly cut her off. "We have your things Faith. They're at our house."

"Oh, then I'll go get my things and be out of your way." Faith said.

* * *

><p>They all loaded up in the truck and Clark put the war hammer in the back. They drove for the house and Clark was the first one in. He just breathed the familiar air he's home. Clark looks at the mail left for him. Another offer from the mayor to work at city hall during the night. Well Clark will admit he's persistent if anything else he's going to have to see him in person to shoot him down gently. Clark also sees his SAT scores and the envelope has already been opened he wonders which parent couldn't help themselves or if it was a joint opening. Clark opens it to see for himself a 1370. Clark threw too many questions and missed the 1400. He could have gotten a perfect score if he wanted to but that would raise too many questions. He took the warhammer upstairs to the attic and sees another weapons chest. What's that about?<p>

Faith came in and Martha gave her instructions to the guestroom. Faith went upstairs and looked around the guestroom. It was the size of her Spartan hotel room just no bathroom. And it was damn sure nicer than that shithole as Clark was going to call it. Faith looked around but she couldn't find her stuff. She looked in the drawers surrounding the bed and found her clothes. At this point Martha showed up behind her.

"It's not exactly subtle is it?"

Faith nods her head no. "So where are my weapons?"

"In a chest in the attic next to Clark's." Martha answered.

Faith was shocked. "Clark uses weapons I thought he just." She points to her eyes referring to heat vision.

"You'd know better than we would." Martha said. "He doesn't like talking to us about patrolling."

Faith looked around. "So am I a prisoner here."

Martha just smiled. "Of course not Faith, it's just that you have so much put on you at a young age a place to live shouldn't be one of them especially that rat trap with everything that goes on there."

"Not to mention the screwing." Faith adds missing the point.

"You don't have to stay but we would like it if you did."

Faith thought about it. She sees how Clark is so nice he gets it from his parents. "I'll try it for a few days though you might throw me out." The slayer warned.

* * *

><p>Clark came down from his room and Faith came down from hers they looked at the Kents in kitchen table. They knew it was time to talk. Martha thought she was taking it pretty well. Clark and Faith got took on a boat and saved the world by fighting aliens and demons from another world to save earth. Clark even gained a new ability during the adventure which he displayed by freezing his mom's coffee.<p>

Clark looks at his dad. "Are you OK?" Jonathon already has a weak heart these two weeks probably didn't do it any good.

Jonathon just shook his head. "It's just a lot to take in. Why don't you two go to bed? From the sounds of it you need it and Clark needs to go to school tomorrow."

Clark nods his head in agreement. He gets ready for bed and right before he opens the box containing the blue rock he hears a scream. Clark rolls his eyes. Yep he's back in Sunnydale. In a blur he's out the window. 2 minutes later he's back in a shirt covered by green ooze. Clark is set to open the box and hears a knock on the door. Clark opens the door and its Faith in what Clark assumes is her nightwear a Red sleeveless shirt and black panties.

"So did you know your parents were setting me up to live here?"

"No, but I had a pretty good idea when I saw the weapons in the attic." Clark answered.

Faith laughed. "So are you OK with me crashing here?"

Clark just looked at her like it's obvious. "Faith I'm happy to have you here. I'm happy to have you out of the hotel after I saw it. I meant to bring it up sooner but saving the world kept getting in the way."

Faith was curious now. "And if I said no to your mom."

"Smashing open an ATM machine crossed my mind a couple times." Clark admitted. "And I would have told you before I did it." He assures her.

Faith had to laugh at that. "Well it's nice to know you care enough to embrace you inner Kal for me."

Clark just smiled Faith "Faith there is very little I wouldn't do for you."

Faith just moved into the room and wrapped her arms around Clark and started kissing him. Clark wraps his arms around her. Clark starts off gently before the kisses become harder and more passionate. Eventually their tongues intermingle and Faith pushes Clark to the bed.

Clark is completely lost in the passion of the kiss. All he can hear and taste is Faith. Just like at the academy his hands start to slip under the bottom of Faith's shirt. Unlike the academy however this time their broken up by someone loudly clearing his voice. They each turn around and see the sight. Clark had a blank look getting caught by his parents. Faith had a face of disappointment thinking she's about to get kicked out for corrupting their son. They quickly broke apart.

"Mom, Dad"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent"

Jonathon and Martha are staring at them sternly. Martha is actually relieved that Clark has found someone he can be himself with. But he doesn't need to know that right now.

Clark looks at his parents and starts. "So, uh…what...is it?"

Jonathon decides to start this. "Well we were going to bed. But we decided we should talk considering what's changed between you two."

Clark's eyes instantly shot up in horror he knows this talk from Alicia and it was traumatic enough the first time. "I remember everything. We don't need to go through it again."

His mom stared at him. "Well me and your dad think you both do."

Clark just buried his hands in his face he's 17 he knows all this. Faith hasn't quite caught on yet. Parents are a new thing to her and her own par- well her own mother was too much of a drunk to even get her a dog and died long before she left Boston. She turns to Clark for help in understanding. "Clark" she queries.

"They're here to give us 'The Talk'." Clark answered.

Faith's eyes shot up in surprise she always wondered what the talk was like. Mom never gave it to her too busy passing out. Diana never gave it to her because as long as she was slaying Di was happy. "Well there's a first time for everything." The slayer quipped.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark and Faith came down for breakfast. Faith can smell everything the eggs, the bacon, even the syrup on the pancakes. She thinks she's going to like it here save for the awkward talks like last night. Clark looks around and doesn't see his dad. He guesses he ran out to the clothes store to get pajama bottoms for Faith after last night. Faith looks at all the food.<p>

"Damn, do you guys always eat like this?" Faith asked.

Clark just laughed. "I'm getting the feeling this is more of a welcome home meal."

Martha smiles seeing the two eat. She was so scared for those two weeks fearing that something happened whether it was red kryptonite, or Faith was actually a tool used by Jor El since there was only supposed to be one slayer. When she asked Joyce she said there's a reason but she doesn't want to go into it. She looks at the clock and realizes she has to let them go again.

"You guys are going to be late." Martha says.

Clark looks at the clock and agrees. They eat the last of the food. And Clark goes up and gets his book bag and turns to Faith. "Are you coming?"

Faith ate the last of her food. Of course she's going she gets to gloat to Buffy about an apocalypse. Faith jumped into his arms and the two disappeared in a blur.

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at school and was going through his locker getting books. He's not concerned about what he missed. It just means he'll have twenty minutes of homework instead of two. Clark picks up someone coming towards him. Not a scooby and definitely not the first face he wanted to see on his first day back.<p>

Snyder entered the hallway and groaned. He was so close. Just another two days if Clark was gone for two more days he could have used that glorious word expulsion. "Kent I see your back from your latest runaway."

Clark rolls his eyes this is not how he wanted to spend his first days back. "Actually I was sick. Mono."

Clark plays it up making it look like he's going to cough on Snyder and Snyder backs off and out saying he'll need a doctor's note because of how long he was gone.

Faith turns to Clark she was once broke a sword over his arm for fun how is a doctor going to take meeting him. "Nice going CK so how are you going to get a doctor's note I'm assuming needles can't get through your thick skin."

Clark just nods. "I have a whole set of blank signed doctor notes on the ready."

Faith has to hear this one. "Spill"

"My friend married a doctor when I was 16. She gave me a whole pad of blank doctor notes as a best man present. Then she tried to kill my friend on their wedding night." Clark said. He hated that it ended like that he always liked Helen.

Faith was impressed by the sneakiness but there was a fault in his plan. "What happens if they check and see the doctor's a fake?"

"Snyder doesn't care enough about students to check." Clark assures her. He let Buffy use one. "So Library?"

Faith just nods in agreement. "Library"

In the library each of what's left of the scooby gang is buried in research. Xander and Willow are trying to bury themselves in work to forget Cordy and Oz. Buffy joined because when Angel walked her home after the trip to LA he kissed her and she left him saying they'll never be friends. Giles just takes off his glasses and cleans them. Another week and nothing about where they are.

Buffy put down the book. "This one's in Latin not that the English books are any better."

Xander just puts his book down. "Should we just accept the fact the hellmouth got them. I'm trying to be optimistic but I got nothing. And all Will's slayer spell did was zap Buff twice"

"No" Buffy said with certainty. "The ninjas saw them so they're still alive we just don't know where."

"They could be in a hell dimension." Xander said.

"Or somewhere worse." Willow added.

"Or we can be right behind you."

The gang turned around and standing at the entrance was Faith and Clark. They all got up from their seats and walked over with a look of relief. Buffy looked them over and can't help but notice something is different about them. However it's 7:30 in the morning and they're not in flames so they can tell her when they're ready. Giles put his glasses on and breaths a sigh of relief. Xander just playfully hit them for making them worry. Willow however was shooting off questions quicker than most humans can listen.

"Where did you go, what did you do, was there evil, did you slay it, was there a big bad, did you get any souvenirs."

Faith put her hands up. "Red no one can understand you when you speak like that."

"Outworld, fought in a tournament, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Clark answered.

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Perhaps you two should start from the beginning."

Clark and Faith explained everything Raiden their new friends, the two tournaments, the scoobies all had shock on their faces. Faith thought Giles was going to pop the lens out of his glasses with how quick he was cleaning them. Xander was just shocked but conveniently held onto every word when Clark mentioned Faith fought two girls. Willow sat there jaw completely open. Buffy sat there in shock that was what that boat dream led to.

Faith turned to Buffy when Clark finished. "Where were you B?"

Buffy looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Raiden looked for you in Sunnydale before the Outworld tournament but you weren't in Sunnydale." Faith said.

Buffy nods in understanding. "We were in LA trying to find you."

"Still don't know why a day in Outworld was almost a week here." Clark said curious.

Giles was able to answer this one. "Time moves differently in different dimensions. A day here can be a lifetime elsewhere."

Buffy turns to Clark concerned. "So are you OK with what happened in the last fight?"

"Yeah" Clark answered. "Already talked about it with Faith."

"Did you really fight ninja robots? You lived the dream of every kid that grew up with ninja turtles." Xander joked.

Clark nodded. "They weren't all robot but yes. I also learned a new ability from a ninja."

Willow can't believe it. "What can you do now?"

Clark just inhaled and froze Giles' tea.

Giles put it down he's not taking a drink now. "You freeze things as well. Is there anything you can't do?"

Clark just shrugs. "Last son not exactly a kryptonian handbook lying around."

The meeting is cut short by the bell it's time for school. Clark goes to class but wonders where Oz and Cordy were during that. He has first period with Buffy so he writes her a note asking about them making sure the worse didn't happen. Buffy sneaks him a much bigger piece of paper that tells about what Xander and Willow have been doing. Clark frowns at the letter he can't believe this it sounds so unWillowly 'unWillowly' Clark starts to think he's been in California too long.

* * *

><p>Lunch comes around and Clark goes to sit with the Faith and the scoobies who are still asking her about Mortal Kombat from the sounds of it. However he sees Cordelia walking over in a blue dress talking to someone familiar but he can't put where. Clark didn't think he could forget someone with his memory but he's drawing a blank. Maybe if he gets her name it will come to him.<p>

He walks over and hears Cordelia say. "I swear I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."

The other girl went wrinkly and turned into a demon. "Done"

Clark doesn't know who that girl is but he knows a demon when he sees one. Clark grabs Cordy to get her out of the way and the whole world goes white around them. When the world comes back no one is even in the schoolyard anymore besides the two of them.

Clark looks at Cordelia. "What did you do?"

Cordelia pouted she has no idea. "I-I…just made a wish."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Think I'm at the halfway mark here.

Next Up: The New Path wishverse.


	16. The Wish

Clark is looking around the near vacant Schoolyard with Cordelia. Clark is wondering where is everyone. Everyone he knows besides Cordelia is gone. Clark turns to Cordy hoping for some answers.

"What exactly did you wish for?"

Cordelia held the pendant given to her by Anya. Clark must have gotten dragged along because he was holding her while Anya worked her magic. "I wished Buffy had never come to Sunnydale. She was like a fairy…a scary…veiny…good fairy."

Clark follows Cordy into the school there are a lot less students then usual. He groans seeing Harmony and the Cordettes walking towards them.

"Hey Cordy who's the stud." Harmony said

"Harmony meet Clark, Clark meet Harmony."

Clark groans in misery as Cordy relives her glory days. When she goes to class he tells her he's going to explore the new Sunnydale see how much has changed since he's apparently not a student.

* * *

><p>Clark looks around what used to be his house. He finds a drifter asleep in what used to be his kitchen. He listens for a heartbeat and hears one. He shakes the drifter awake and he goes into a panic.<p>

"Please don't hurt me mister I just wanted a place to hide." The drifter begs scared out of his mind.

Clark just sits down and assures him the he won't hurt him. "I just want to know what happened to the Kents."

The drifter held his head down. "They're at Lone Pine."

Clark in an uncharacteristic moment of raw anger grabbed the man by his throat, lifted him off the floor, and smashed him into the wall. "You lie!"

"No I'm not." The drifter swears. "See it yourself 11th and 12th second row to the right."

The drifter hits the floor and looks around Clark is gone.

* * *

><p>Clark runs to Lone Pine but it can't be it just can't be. He gets to where the drifter said and sees them. The tombstones that belonged Jonathon and Martha Kent. They only lasted 2 weeks on the hellmouth. Why wasn't he there? Why didn't he protect them? Those are two of the thousands of questions flooding his mind right now. Clark just lays down next to the graves he feels numb. He can't move or feel anything. He just laid there for hours on end the sun came down and he didn't even notice the din of screams until someone was familiar in them. Cordelia, Clark was tempted to just leave her to rot since this was all her fault anyway. But Clark can't kill her though maybe he'll yell at her for a while.<p>

Clark moves at full speed and finds her in Sunnydale at night running for her life. He grabs a vampire that hops off a car set to tackle her but Clark catches him in mid air and throws him at a window. To Clark's surprise the vampire doesn't smash the window he phases right through it. The vampire walks right through the door and takes away his game face. To Clark's horror its Xander dressed in leather. A vampire Willow soon follows in skintight leather and red lace. Her red hair burst into flames and each hand looks like it could toss a fireball. If Clark didn't know any better he'd say their meteor freaks.

"No more playing." Willow quips.

Clark's eyes turn red and Xander and Willow each take a step back. Clark knows he should fry them but he can't do it. "Get out of here."

Xander and Willow run for it not wanting to fight Clark. Clark just turns around and starts walking away.

Cordelia walks after him. "Hey what's with the cold shoulder?"

Clark turns around. "You actually have to ask. My parents are dead two of my friends are vampires, I have no idea where Faith is, I can't even begin to guess where Buffy is, and I'm stuck with the girl that turned the world to hell."

Cordelia looked at Clark never seeing him this upset as her own temper rises. "Do you actually think I was shallow enough to intentionally wish for this? And for the record your friend Xander is just as guilty in this as I am."

Clark looked at her can she seriously be trying to blame someone else for this. "How?"

"Because I loved that idiot." Cordelia said without an ounce of doubt in her voice. "I gave up so much for him and how does he thank me. He cheats on me and screws over Oz by doing it with Willow. And do you know what the worse part of it is?"

Clark nods his head no letting Cordy vent.

"I could have forgiven him just like that." She says as she snaps her fingers. "I loved him so much that I could have forgiven him if he had just told me and swear he'd never do it again. But he didn't I had to endure weeks of awkwardness until I finally caught them in the act and nearly got myself killed in the process if it wasn't Buffy and Angel."

Clark doesn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Cordy."

"It's not your fault Clark." Cordy assures him. "So what do we do now?"

Clark thought for a couple minutes while a plan formed in his mind. "We go to the library, find Giles, and get him to undo your wish. Then I find Xander and throw him back and forth through the football field and let you two talk."

Cordelia just gives a small genuine smile. "Well that's a plan."

* * *

><p>Xander and Willow make their way to the Bronze. In this world it is a vampire safe haven. At the entranceway they see a vampire feeding off the deceased body of this world's Faith. They make their way through various vampires teasing torturing and feeding off humans until they're in the back room. Once back there they see a girl laying on a bed crying out as a black haired vamp man in a leather jacket and black pants is feeding off her neck while a blond haired vamp woman in a short black corset thing has her fangs sunk into the girl's wrist.<p>

Willow looks at the scene with a smile. Xander just clears his throat. "Sorry we didn't know you were eating."

The two vampires change back to their normal faces revealing that they're this world's Clark Kent (A/N whom will be referred to as Kal to preserve my sanity) and Chloe Sullivan.

"It's ok she lied anyway." Kal says wiping blood off his mouth.

Chloe just picks the girl up and sits her up. She smiles causing the girl to smile too. Chloe nods to Willow who walks over and vamps out and Chloe does the same and they each sink their teeth into a side of the girl's neck and finish her off hungry for a kill.

Kal looks at Chloe with a smile at her beauty. He can't believe how much an idiot he was before he died focusing so much on Lana. The third fun thing he did with Chloe was sire Lana just so they could kill her twice. Chloe smiles and walks over to Kal in a sultry manner. The two share a deep passionate kiss with lots of tongue. Willow smiles wondering when she can join in.

Xander cleared his throat. "Boss we really need to talk about tonight."

Kal breaks the kiss and growls at him in vamp face. "In a couple minutes, I'm expecting our mad scientist."

Kal waited and sure enough his mad scientist entered. She was the last thing he expected when The Master banished him to Pylea fearing his lust for power but boy did Kal get a surprise when he got there. He rescued a slave whom was already insane which was a bright spot for Kal. But the girl ended up being a genius with building things. With her help he was able to build the 'evolutio' machine. This allowed him to control and stabilize meteor rock mutations for the most part.

Using the promise of being far more powerful than the average vampire he was able to lure the other pups of the Order of Aurellius Xander, Willow, Chloe, and Jessie to his side. The machine gave Xander the power to go intangible including right through the invitation barrier not much but useful for flushing out humans. Willow became a fire goddess. Fire can no longer kill her and she can very easily throw it making her a lethal weapon. Jessie didn't end well. Kal is convinced his mad scientist was high at the time. Since Chloe was his only childe he refused to put her in after Jessie.

Now having his generals Kal now needed an army. The idea of training one to kill vampires bored the crap out of him however. Thankfully his sire knew of an already existing army in LA consisting of nothing but runaways that won't be missed. Kal moved at Superspeed with his sire thanks to being under Pylea's yellow suns. Kal held down and gagged one Charles Gunn allowing Kal's sire to easily turn him. Gunn ran a pyramid scheme and before long his entire army was turned. After everyone drove back to Sunnydale Kal put Gunn through the machine. It gave the army leader the ability to change his flesh to steel making it next to impossible to kill him in a direct fight unless he was caught off guard. That night they launched their attack on the order of Aurellius while Kal still had built up sunlight from Pylea. They wiped out the old order with only one casualty. Kal's sire kept The Master busy but Luke saw through it and staked her. Kal went into a rage and ripped the Master's head and spine out and punched Luke's head to bits but not enough for a dusting. What's left of Luke currently resides in the dungeon. Kal looks over with a smile as he sees the Master's skull and spine still mounted on the wall their trophy for their mutiny.

"Hey handsome man." Fred quipped entering the room.

"Hey psycho lady." Kal responded.

Their nicknames for each other ever since Kal had Willow turn her. Fred smiled. "So do we have number 12?"

Kal just looked at the body. "Fraid not."

Fred looked on. "Oh, Chloe or Willow get carried away?"

"She was a lying whore." Chloe defended herself.

Kal just shot her a quick smile he's not mad he would have killed the girl himself. "Plenty of people in the world I'm sure we'll find one. So what did you have to tell me?"

Fred just smirked. "I cracked the code so it doesn't cure vampires anymore I'll start up the first 11."

Kal had an ear to ear smirk. "Excellent we'll find you number 12 immediately."

With that out of the way Kal turns his attention to Xander. "Now what did you want?"

"Had a prime kill lined up. Old crush actually until well…you showed up." Xander replied.

Kal was intrigued this has been the best night he's had in a while. "Me, he'd be a little tougher than the average vamp but you still could have taken him why didn't you?"

"He still had his powers and his heartbeat." Xander replied he wasn't taking on a living Clark that can get recharged from the sun. "The weird part was the girl with him. She kept talking about Buffy. Gotta get Buffy here.' Isn't that what they called the Slayer?"

Willow walked over to Xander licking blood off her fingers. "Oh Buffy scary."

Xander just smirked. "Someone has to talk to her people that name is striking fear in no one."

Kal glared at them both in raw anger. "She talked about a bringing a slayer here now of all times and you let her live."

Chloe walked over and grabbed Kal by his shoulder. "Don't kill them. Besides the night is young and I'm still hungry."

Kal just picks up Chloe and starts kissing her. Chloe responds in kind wrapping her legs around his waist. Chloe stops although she really doesn't want to. "Girl now fun later."

Kal just lets out a sigh as he puts her down. He turns to Fred. "Going to have to take one of the evolutio's batteries."

Fred pouted she hates when people steal her things. "Can I trade it for a bag of weed?"

"Hell no" Kal answered.

Fred glared at him. "Good bosses let their scientists smoke weed."

Kal rolls his eyes. "But smart bosses don't. Other wards we get another vampire with the ability to evaporate into air again."

Fred pouted it was one time and Kal always mentions it.

"Poor Jessie" Xander quipped.

Willow just looked at the ceiling. "He might still be here."

Kal just stared at Willow. One day he's going to have to find out what the hell Xander did to her before turning her. "Xander, Willow, and Chloe we have a girl to kill. Gunn's in charge Fred."

"Yeah Yeah" Fred whined.

* * *

><p>Clark and Cordy arrived at the Library. Cordy was laid back while Clark put a whole new spin on speed reading trying to find the symbol on the necklace demon girl gave Cordy. Clark was at his 20th book in two minutes and found something.<p>

"Got her" Clark said holding a book.

Cordy ran up and got it. "Yup this is Anya."

Clark knows he saw Anya before but lets it slide for now. Much more important things to worry about.

Clark starts reading aloud. "Anyanka patron saint of scorned women she grants wishes to scorned women."

Cordelia just looks at the picture. "And?"

Clark just closes the book. "And that's all the book has got."

"And here I thought I was the only one that read these books."

Clark and Cordy turned around and saw Giles come in with Oz, Larry, and a girl neither of them knew. All 4 were giving Clark a dirty look for some reason.

Cordy ran down and started ranting frantically. "Giles! It's all my fault! I wasn't... I made this stupid wish..."

Giles was trying to get Cordelia to calm down he thought she didn't know what a library was. "Come on please calm down."

"No!" Cordelia shouted. "You have to get Buffy. Buffy changes it. It wasn't like this. It was better. I mean the clothes alone...But people were happy. Mostly. And...Wait. Why are you here and she's not? I mean, y-you were her Watcher."

Giles was amazed by what Cordy was saying. "How did you know I was a watcher?"

Cordy caught her breath. "We can explain later. Who's the girl?"

The girl just glared Cordy made her life a living hell for years before vampires. "Nancy. And why are you two dressed like that?"

Clark and Cordy look over their clothes confused they always dress like this.

Nancy sees she has to explain this one. "Vampires are attracted to bright colors."

"I can take care of myself." Clark said.

"And that's Cordelia better to look good then feel alive." Larry quipped.

Clark laughs at the joke until he hears something.

Cordy sees Clark distracted. "Clark are you alright."

Clark turns to her. "I think I heard something."

Cordy's eyes shoot out in horror as she sees Xander and another Clark jump through the floor. She sees the other Clark has a big green crystal in his hand and stabs her Clark with it right in his back coming through his stomach. "No!"

Kal looks at his double with a smirk as he winces in pain form the kryptonite. "One perk to being dead I don't feel that anymore."

Xander and Kal walk towards the others while Chloe and Willow walk through the door. Willow attacks Oz and knocks him out. Larry throws a punch at Chloe but she dodges it and gets her hands around Larry's neck and in one quick movement breaks it and watches his body fall. Xander and Kal grab Giles and throw him into the book cage and lock it. Willow grabs Nancy and smashes her head off the book cage leaving her on the floor dizzy. Cordelia whimpers in terror as she realizes she's alone with a pack of wolves. Clark crawls down barely able to move from the kryptonite he gets close and starts to speak.

"Chloe don't do this." Clark pleaded.

Chloe walked over to the Clark from her past and cupped his face in her hand. She then grabbed the crystal with her other hand and twisted it torturing Clark and getting a laugh from his screams while she did it. She walked over to the three others and they all vamped out. Xander and Willow each took a side of Cordelia's neck Xander holding Willow tight. Kal and Chloe each took a wrist.

"No!" Clark shouted.

Giles was slamming at the door with his foot desperate to knock it down. However between the four vampires Cordelia was drained dry in moments. They leave her body to hit the floor. Chloe walks over to Nancy and drags her up. She quickly sinks her fangs into the white hats neck which causes Nancy to cry. Chloe takes a drink but stops.

Chloe smiles at her discovery. "I found number 12."

Kal walks over and bites the other side of her neck he soon reaches the same conclusion. "Take her with us."

Chloe scooped Nancy up over her shoulder. Kal walked over to his double that is in pain from the kryptonite.

"Feel free to expire at anytime." Kal says as he follows Chloe out the door followed by Xander and Willow who throws Giles the key to the cage.

* * *

><p>The four vampires have made it back to the Bronze. Kal has a smile across his face he can finally put his plan to action and they delivered a cruel blow to the white hats. Kal specifically ordered no one kills the librarian he's just too much fun and keeps the boys from getting flabby. The smile quickly fades off Kal's face as his vampire nose picks up something familiar from his other half.<p>

Kal tracks the scent down to a dead brunette he only has 2 words to say. "Oh shit."

Chloe looked down and picked up the scent. "Ok, so we should have killed him. We still have time."

Kal just glared at her. "No we don't get Fred and Gunn we're going to the factory now. And Gunn has a job to do."

* * *

><p>A half hour later in the library Giles finally gets the door opened using an axe. He checks Larry but he's dead and so is Cordelia. He shakes Oz awake and the two walk over to Clark. They see a look of guilt and soul crushing defeat.<p>

Giles touches his shoulder concerned. "Are you alright."

"Just get this thing out of me." Clark replied.

Oz stood stumped. "Might bleed out"

"Just pull it out and get rid of the damn thing." Clark insisted.

Oz just did as told and took the kryptonite into Giles office. To Giles' surprise Clark's wound healed almost instantaneously. He wonders if he made a mistake.

"Son are you alright?" Giles asked.

Clark pouts. "I just got Larry and a good friend killed. It was all my fault."

Giles put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "You did everything you could to save her."

Clark just nods his head no. "One of the first things you taught me was that if someone you know was turned into a vampire don't hesitate. Finish them off."

Giles was cleaning his glasses. That sounds like something he'd say. "What do you mean?"

"I had a chance to kill Xander and Willow but I couldn't do it. They must have ran off and got me and Chloe. My mistake, 2 people died from it. My fault." Clark finishes.

Oz was confused but remained stoic. "How are there two of you anyway?"

Clark explains the two worlds, Cordelia's wish and Anyanka. Oz remains his usual stoic self. Giles takes to cleaning his glasses and Clark swears there is a tear in his eye from how much better Clark's world is as he describes it. Once Clark is finished he turns his attention to Giles "Where does the other me live?"

Giles was shocked at this. "You can't take the new Master alone."

"I'm better by myself. I don't have to worry about others. Now where is he?" Clark insisted.

Oz spoke up. "They live at the bronze."

Clark goes for the door and Giles asks. "What makes you so sure you can beat your double?"

"I have powers given to me under a yellow sun which he lost for obvious reasons." Clark answered.

Clark super speeded to the bronze and stopped right outside the entrance he used X-ray vision to scout the place for kryptonite not wanting to get stabbed again. He turns off his X-ray vision and takes a deep breath getting his senses together. He smells the air and gets a very familiar perfume. He looks through the bodies outside until he finds the last one he ever wanted to see Faith's. Clark wonders if she'll turn but he can stop that at least. Clark's eyes glow red and he whispers to himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Clark hits her body with heat vision and it burns to ash in seconds. Clark's wiping tears from his eyes sick to his stomach about what he had to do. Clark looked over at the bronze and heard the vampires enjoying themselves. The pain in him quickly turned to rage, anger, and fury. He entered the bronze filled with smoldering hatred for every person there without a heart beat.

* * *

><p>Back in the library Oz has left for the night and Giles was on the phone with the most obnoxious watcher he has ever had the displeasure of talking to. "Yes, I understand, but it's imperative that I see her. Here." Giles listens. "Well... when will you?" Giles listens again and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, you are her Watcher. I'd expect her to at least check in to...Yes, I'm aware that there's a great deal of demonic activity in Cleveland. It...Well, it happens, you know, that, that Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth." Giles face darkens when he hears the watcher laugh. "It is so. Well... Just... Just give her the message, if you ever see her again." Giles slams the phone down in a fury. "Pillock"<p>

"Excuse me?" Clark says entering the room and carrying the body of a charred and burned vampire over his shoulder.

Giles turns to Clark. "Not you a Mr. Wyndam-Pryce the current slayer's watcher. So did you destroy all the vampires at the bronze?"

"I destroyed the bronze and everything in it. Nothing left but ash and chunks of ice. Sadly my double and his friends weren't there." Clark replied.

Giles pulls out a picture. "And these two?"

Clark looks closely at the picture one is a bald man that looks like he's angry with the world. Wrapped in his arms is a very tiny girl. She might be smaller than Buffy. Short brown hair with glasses. She looked like a scientist, save for the blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"No, I haven't seen them. Who are they?"

"Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle." Giles answered. "The leader of the Master's army and his scientist. Who's that?" Giles looked at the burned man over his shoulder."

Clark put the burnt man down on a chair. "Found him in a cage at the club. His name is Angel. Considering what Willow can do I think she's made a game out of torturing him?"

Giles pulled his glasses down. He wouldn't put it past her. She was one of the more savage vampires he's seen.

"So did you find anything on Anyanka?" Clark asked hoping for a way home.

This pulled Giles out of his thoughts. "I have a much more in depth book at home."

Clark nods. "Watch your back I don't want to lose anyone else."

Giles looked at Clark with concern. "Did something happen at the bronze?"

"Vampires were there I killed them the end."

Giles can tell its more than that but Clark isn't up to sharing so he lets it be. Once Giles is gone and well on his way home Clark takes a deep breath and shouts out to the heavens.

"Raiden!"

Nothing happens.

"Raiden!"

Nothing again.

"He's not coming." A voice says from the doorway.

Clark turns to the voice and sees Gunn standing in the doorway. "Where is he?"

Gunn just shrugs might as well tell the story. "He and another brother came to lock the boss away in a place called the source wall saying they were cleaning up their mess. Boss and Chloe took on hatman and threw him in instead and the other guy well let's just say he had a bad day when our fiery redhead got the jump on him."

Clark can't believe this another friend gone. He silently closes his hand into a fist.

Gunn smiles and turns his hand into a sword. As soon as Clark is close enough he'll use the green rock in his pocket. He says something guaranteed to lure in Clark at superspeed and make him powerless according to the soon to be ex boss as Gunn will be taking his place soon enough. "Oh one more thing slim. Boss told me to tell you I was the one that sucked the brunette dry."

Clark's eyes lit up in anger. He cut loose with a primordial scream and heat vision ripped through the school even punching a hole through two classrooms and the outside wall. Gunn never stood a chance.

Angel got to his feet happy to see one of the boss' lieutenants finally turned to dust. Though he's kind of scared as to how Clark did that.

* * *

><p>Giles' night was certainly interesting. After meeting with Clark he saved some people from being grabbed by vampires. When the vampires went to attack him he himself was saved by Buffy Summers the one and only slayer. They went to his home where he researched Anyanka. Giles got on the phone and called Clark at the library.<p>

"Yes I believe I might have found something on your demon this Anyanka." Giles hears nothing but the dial tone. "Hello?"

"What did you find?"

Giles jumped a couple feet and Buffy threw a wooden stake at Clark that he easily caught. Buffy took a defensive stance and Clark just turned to Giles. "What did you find?"

Giles reads from the book. "In order to defeat Anyanka, one must destroy her power center. This should reverse all the wishes she's granted, rendering her mortal and powerless again. You see? Without her power center, she'd j-just be a-a-an ordinary woman again, and all this would be, um well..."

"My world" Clark finished for him.

Clark took the book from Giles and read the Latin for himself. "We don't have a lot of time. Giles messed up."

Buffy smirked at the watcher.

"Well when you live on a hellmouth between 2 masters for three years you're researching skills atrophy." Giles replied he's been busy. "What did I mess up?"

"Smashing the power center won't reverse all her wishes just the last one she granted which means if she granted another wish I'm not going home." Clark answered.

Buffy looked at the two unimpressed. "What's her power center?"

Both men shrug and get out I don't know. Clark looked at this world's Buffy. She's so completely different no friends no support just the kill. Grey clothes and a scar the slayer lifestyle burned her out.

Buffy just shrugs and turns to Giles. "You're taking an awful lot on faith here Jeeves."

Clark goes into his wallet and fishes out a picture. "How about proof?"

Buffy takes the picture from Clark and looks at it. She sees herself and Clark along with a whole lot of other people. Clark looks at the picture and frowns. It was a picture of Clark, Faith, Buffy, and all the other scoobies along with Chloe, and Lois from their night at the bronze.

Giles was taken back by the picture he sees Cordelia, Xander, Chloe, Oz, and Willow along with Clark, Buffy, and an unknown brunette. "Who's this girl?"

Clark looked at her. "Her name is…was Faith. She was a slayer in my world."

Buffy rolls her eyes reaching her fill of this make believe crap. "And in this world."

"She's dead." Clark answered guilt pouring off him. "Vampires…I found her at the bronze but I didn't know if they made her drink and I…"

Giles sees how upset Clark is and realizes this Faith must mean a lot to him in his world and that was why he was so upset when he was at the library. Giles puts his hand on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do Clark and if Faith was a slayer as you said she would have appreciated you saving her from being a demon."

Buffy doesn't know what to do support not her thing. "Giles summon the evil fairy."

Giles nods and starts gathering ingredients. Clark gets up and goes to the door to Buffy's confusion.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

Clark turned to him walking backwards. "I have some unfinished business with my evil double. Besides me and magic don't get along."

Buffy follows him. "Lead the way. Besides there's only one thing I'm good at."

* * *

><p>Clark and Buffy go back to the library. Clark looks around and sees both Larry and Cordelia's bodies are gone. He realizes Giles and Oz must have got rid of them when he went to the Bronze. Angel comes down the stairs and is surprised to see her.<p>

"Buffy"

The slayer turns around not recognizing the man.

"It's you." Angel said. "I mean… you don't remember how could you?"

"How did you know my name?" Buffy asked stake in hand.

"I waited for you but you never…I was supposed to help you."

Buffy just huffs not believing him. "You were gonna help me."

Angel continues weakly. "The Master rose he let me live to punish me. The Boss and Darla offered to spring me for my allegiance in their insurrection but I shot them down…I kept waiting for you, my destiny."

Buffy just rolls her eyes unimpressed. "Is this a get in my pants thing you guys talk about me like I'm the second coming?"

Angel looks at her. "I'm sorry I just meant-"

Buffy cuts him off. "Where's the Master?"

"Dead, the boss is at the factory. I can take you there." Angel said with certainty.

The three looked up as all the lights in the building started flickering.

Clark has had his fill of this hellhole. "What Now?"

Angel is familiar with it. "The boss is using his machine to enhance vampires a lot of them."

Clark groaned. "Great vampire army with Super powers." He throws Angel a blanket. "Take us to the factory."

Buffy glared at them she didn't sign up to work with a vampire. "Oh you got to be kidding me."

"I won't hurt you." Angel insisted.

"No you'll just leave that for your boss." Buffy quipped.

Angel glared at her. "You don't believe I want to help you." Angel opened his shirt revealing all the wounds and burns Willow has inflicted on him during daily torture sessions. "Believe I want him dead."

* * *

><p>At the factory Kal is standing in glory. His plan is a complete success with an unexpected bonus. He looks across and sees his lieutenants sans Gunn who was planning to use the machine to mutiny against him. He looks down and sees a couple dozen vampires and Nancy out of the machine and on the drainer strapped into something that looks like an autopsy slab. He sees 11 other people locked up and Oz whom will be a public execution tonight to warn their enemies.<p>

Kal started his speech. "Vampires, come! Behold the technical wonder, which is about to alter the very fabric of our society. Some have argued that such advancement goes against our nature. They claim that death is our art. I say to them... Well, I don't say anything to them because I kill them. Undeniably we are the world's superior race. Yet we have always been too parochial, too bound by the mindless routine of the predator. Hunt and kill, hunt and kill. Titillating? Yes. Practical? Hardly. Meanwhile, the humans, with their plebeian minds, have brought us a truly demonic concept." Kal spreads his arms in showmanship. "Mass production!"

Chloe just smiles, Fred is curious to see how the drainer works, Xander is genuinely moved and quips about living in a golden age, and Willow tilts her head towards Xander and smiles.

* * *

><p>Giles has used a spell to summon Anyanka. He looks around windows doors anywhere she might come in from until she emerges from the shadows.<p>

Giles notices her and sighs in relief.

Anyanka just glares at him. "Do you have any idea what I do to a man who uses that spell to summon me?"

* * *

><p>Clark, Buffy, and Angel make it to the factory just in time to see Nancy's slab in the center of the drainer. 8 needles plunged into her chest drawing blood. Clark went to stop it until a weak hand grabbed him Angel's.<p>

"Her heart's not slowing down." Angel tells him.

Clark uses his own hearing and sees that he's right. "What the hell?"

The needles remove themselves from Nancy and she breaths deep never being in so much pain. In seconds all of the wounds the needles inflicted patch up and she's fully healed but breathing heavily.

A vampire took a cup of Nancy's blood and gave it to Kal.

"So do we have a plan?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"Buffy kills Xander and I fry…myself." Clark answers in a whisper.

"Say when." Buffy said crossbow ready.

Clark nods. "On 3."

"1"

"2"

Angel goes up in a burst of flames and poofs.

Kal smiles at the two with red eyes, takes a drink and finishes the count. "3"

* * *

><p>Back at Giles' apartment. Anyanka slowly approaches Giles, who bravely stands his ground.<p>

"Cordelia Chase what did she wish for?" Giles asked.

Anyanka stared at him before answering. "I had no idea her wish would be so exciting Brave New World."

"She's dead." Giles informs her.

Anyanka just shrugs. "It happens."

Giles stares at her holding his ground. "I'm not afraid of you. Your only power lies in the wishes."

Anyanka grabs him by the throat. "Wrong!"

* * *

><p>Clark moved at Superspeed and in one swoop broke Nancy's restraints and tackled Kal as both went flying right out of the factory. Nancy got to her feet and went to free the others. Buffy took one quick shot while Xander was watching Nancy escape and got him right in the heart before he could go through the arrow dusting him. Nancy ran over and freed Oz and the others. Willow glared at Buffy whom got her puppy killed by letting him out and just killed Xander. She jumped down to fight the slayer and burn her to ashes.<p>

Clark and Kal landed outside the factory. Clark just stared at his vampire self. "How do you have your powers?"

Kal just messed around with a green ring on his finger, the gem of Amara. "Chloe has excellent taste."

Clark suddenly feels the sharp pain in his back again as he collapses to the floor with a kryptonite crystal sticking out of his back. "Did someone say my name?" Chloe asked moving pretty fast but not nearly as quick as Clark or Kal whom she is standing next to.

Kal just smirked. "Boyscout here wanted to know how I stand the sun."

Clark just turns to Chloe. "He's an alien you know."

Chloe puts her hands on her heart. "My god, and here I was thinking he was the last son of krypton." Chloe just breaks into a burst of laughter. "Come on he told me all this before he even offered to turn me."

Clark was in shock Chloe let herself be turned into this willingly. Kal just looks on and lowers his head to Clark. "Amazing what happens when you actually trust people huh." He grabs Chloe and the two kiss deeply. Clark notices the matching green ring on her finger and guesses since Kal made Chloe she has his powers. Kal breaks the kiss and kicks Clark hard right back into the factory.

Clark lands seeing Willow's hair is completely in flames trying to burn Buffy for killing Xander. Buffy is safely in cover and Willow is so distracted with frying the slayer she doesn't see Nancy and Oz grab her and slam her into a broken wooden post killing her. Buffy quickly rushes up to Fred and stakes her continuing her work through the factory exterminating vampires. Oz sees Clark down and pulls the kryptonite out of him and throws it aside. Kal supserspeeds in and break's Oz's neck at superspeed watching the werewolf fall when Kal comes to a stop.

Clark gets up. "Why are you doing all this?"

Kal just looks at him. "I want my city back. So I gave 12 good and pure boys and girls rapid regenerative blood so my boys would slow down and let the humans repopulate this little slice of hell. Looking back I should have just done what you did and level the bronze and kill a whole bunch of vampires. You know fewer mouths to feed."

Clark is feeling movement in his limbs again and is appalled at his double. "How did I turn into you?"

Kal smirked. "From what I pieced together between soulboy and hatman they sent me here to meet the slayer. Only they didn't realize she was sent to Cleveland instead of Sunnydale. By the time Hatman realized his fuck up I already had a fateful meeting between Billy Idol, a very crazy black haired Victorian woman, and a blond catholic schoolgirl with quite the interesting sapphire necklace."

"They turned you using blue kryptonite." Clark quickly realized.

Kal just nodded. "And people say we're dumb." Kal throws a punch but Clark grabs it and moves Kal in front of him. Clark delivers an elbow with all of his strength into the vampire's spine and he hears bones break as Kal falls back first to the floor. Clark puts his foot on his vampire double and is set to incinerate him. Kal however just points to the stairway. Clark turns to see Chloe fighting Buffy. With Clark's blood coursing through her it's not even a fight. Chloe delivers one last spinning back hand before grabbing Buffy and breaking the slayer's neck.

"No" Clark shouted as Kal pushed him off and made his way to his feet.

* * *

><p>Back at Giles apartment Anyanka is still choking the life out of Giles. Giles sees her necklace glow green and quickly realizes that is her power center. Giles quickly rips it off her neck and pushes her aside to smash it. Anyanka make one last attempt to reason with him.<p>

"You trusting fool how do you know the other world is any better than this?"

Giles looks at her without doubt. "Because it has to be." He replies as he smashes the necklace.

Chloe has her hands around Buffy draining her dry of the intoxicating Slayer blood while Clark and Kal charge each other but Clark disappears.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

I know it's not really her but you tell me that you did not think that dead girl was Faith the first time you watched The Wish.

For any plot holes I left well…Cordy would have died in the harvest, The Master wanted to open the hellmouth not run the city. And Darla and Luke would have been there. As I much as I love The Wish/Dopplegangland the world itself makes no sense.

Up Next: Clark tries to cope with what he has seen and did in the wishverse.


	17. Calm

Clark came to an abrupt stop when he realizes Kal, Chloe, and everyone else in the factory are gone and his clothes have fixed themselves. Now he wonders if Giles smashed Anyanka's power center or if this is some brand new hell. Clark opens the door and rushes for the school. Clark rushes to school and sees everyone. Buffy doesn't have the scar on her face she is a well ad…somewhat well adjusted teenage girl. Xander and Willow are sitting with her both outside and tanning. All three are listening to Faith continue her tale as Giles passes them by. Clark turns and hears those nightmare inducing words.

"I wish Bu-" The rest of Cordelia's wish was an illegible mess as Clark got his hand over her mouth.

Anya glared at the boy he looks familiar.

Clark looks at Anya he swears he knows her from somewhere but even with his memory he can't figure it out. "Have we met before?"

Anya looks at Clark he is familiar but so are hundreds of other people. "No, I just have one of those faces."

Clark feels Cordelia bite down on his hand. It doesn't hurt him but he feels it. Clark moves his hand before she breaks her teeth.

Cordelia turns around and starts. "First good to see you thought you were dead. Second, what the hell was that about."

Clark stares at her. "You don't remember anything do you?"

Cordelia shook her head no. "Haven't seen you in two weeks Clark should I remember?"

Clark shakes his head no he wishes his memory wasn't so good so he could purge her death. "No, in short." Clark points at Anya. "Demon"

Anya was shocked that he figured it out. She reaches down for her necklace and realizes something's wrong. The necklace isn't there. She rapidly flees in the opposite direction. Clark lets her go without it she'll live a mortal life and that will be it.

Clark turns to Cordy. "So Buffy told me about what happened with Willow and Xander."

Cordy rolled here eyes. "For someone that wants privacy in her life she has no problem spilling about others."

"I asked." Clark informed her. "I didn't see you this morning in the library and being in Sunnydale I wanted to make sure you were alright and not dead or worse."

Cordelia smiled Clark was the one who always played peace keeper. "Physically I'm ship shape emotionally I'll deal. Why do you care anyway wasn't Willow the first friend you made here?"

"Yes." Clark answered. "So I can't be both her friend and yours?" Clark answers in a naive tone.

At this point Cordelia just burst out laughing. "Stop using farmboy charm on me."

Clark just gave an innocent smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Seriously Cordy I know you're mad at them and you have every right to be but you still have friends there which is more than I can say about them." Clark points to Harmony and the other former Cordettes.

Cordy looks over at her old 'friends'. She won't admit it out loud right now but he's right they ditched her as soon as she did something not approved by the mindless sheep. Buffy tried to talk to her last night and OK it's not like she knew she was going to get attacked by a vampire. Xander was still a jerk even if he did flood her answering machine begging for forgiveness for hurting her. Hell Willow even left a couple messages to apologize and make sure she didn't break her leg when the steps gave out. She's still a red headed hussy though. Oz is coping or planning to leave the door unlocked next full moon he's so quiet.

Cordy has too much in her head right now. "I'll think about it ok. But tell me this if Xander was kissing Faith."

Clark's eyes nearly popped out and Cordelia got a smirk she knew it was bound to happen since Harm told her about them in Snyder's Office. "It's about time. Call me later I want to know what else you've been up to these past two weeks."

Clark nodded but was wondeirng where she was going. "Where are you going?"

"Dingoes are practicing nearby. Think I'm going to talk to another friend." Cordy replied walking away.

Clark pulls out the necklace Cordelia got from Anya that he took off her he guesses that's why he remembers hell land and quickly crushes it under his foot. He guesses the necklace protected his memories when the worlds changed back. He turns to the others half of him wants to smack Xander and Willow the other half is just relieved they're all alive again. Especially Faith as he listens in and hears she's up to the final battle.

"So CK was beyond pissed and he's yelling at the guy about how he always lives in this world of glass and just-"

Faith is startled when someone grabs her from behind and goes to take a swing. To her relief it's just Clark. Clark gently kisses her and she returns it. Willow is looking away awkwardly Xander is amazed at what Clark's doing considering how shy he is and Buffy just clears her throat when she sees Giles coming.

Clark breaks the kiss and Faith groans that ended too early for her. She also looks into Clark's eyes and sees the same look he had just after getting back to Sunnydale. "What's wrong?"

Clark was taken back he wonders if Faith has always been this observant. "I went to another world."

"Again!" The scoobies nearly shouted in unison.

Xander smirked. "So did you punch out the god of that world too?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Clark said honestly.

"That bad huh?" Buffy asked.

Clark simply nodded. "Made mistakes a lot of people died. Fixed it everyone's alive again just want to forget it and move on."

Faith just nodded as she had an idea for later though.

Willow smiled. "So what do you want to do today on your first day back?"

"Spend some time with the people I missed for the past two weeks." Clark answered.

The scoobies all enjoyed their lunch and are catching up. Buffy let out a smirk realizing Clark and Faith are an item for now. They spend lunch together catching up on the past two weeks. Xander recommends a big group hug between Buffy, Faith, and Willow to celebrate their return but is pelted by french fries in return and the girls hug Clark. Xander just playfully rolls his eyes at the display and calls him a lucky bastard.

They spent the day and an hour after school catching up with the scoobies. Willow and Xander each had a smile on their face it was good to have some fun in the middle of how bad they sent everything to hell. It was time for them to go home for now and Clark turned to Faith.

"Can you cover for me with my parents I'm going to be home late?" Clark asked.

Faith raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Why?"

"I'm thinking of doing something they're going to give me hell for." Clark answered honestly.

Faith thinks it over she'd rather not get kicked out on her 2nd day. "Fine, but if they figure out something's up I'm ratting you out."

Clark just smiles. "Fair enough I'll see you tonight OK."

Faith just nods. Part of her really wants to know what Clark went through in this other world and where exactly is he going that is so secret. Maybe he'll at least tell her that.

"Clark, where are you going?"

"Smallville" Clark answered before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at Smallville in a couple minutes. He quickly realizes he's getting faster again and which means he'll be getting stronger soon too. 'Amazing what happens when you actually trust people huh'. Kal's words going through his head. He knows that other him was a demon but what if he was right. Even while she was on the adrenaline parasite Chloe kept his secret even if it was to spite Lana. Besides he's feeling guilty just talking to her over the phone and would like to see her in person more. She considers him her best friend and he's still keeping secrets from her. He told people he knew for about a month before he told her. It's not the same situation with Pete. Chloe has learned a lot over the summer about keeping secrets, Clark is in California, and Lionel Luthor is dead.<p>

Clark stands at the Torch door watching Chloe work on her latest article. Chloe had a self satisfied smile on her face. This was a long month for her also an embarrassing one at that. Chloe looked into why the Crows bombed the semi finals game. The only thing the jocks knew was how to play football so they should not have made as many errors as they did. Chloe dug into the story and found out the person behind it was Smallville's very own bookie Mikhail Mxyzptlk. When the bookie tried to coerce Chloe she shot him down and in return was forced to kiss him multiple times over 3 weeks. She tried to taze him at a basketball game to protect the players but Mikhail told her to walk across the field naked. Chloe was thankful Lois was already at the game and spotted her in a pink bra and jeans and tackled her to the floor with a flag before Chloe could involuntarily release the twins. From here the two cousins started to look into him. They found out he was a metahuman that could signal humans to do whatever he wanted and his weakness was jamming the signal which they did with help from the General. When Mikhail confronted Chloe he saw her with Lois each with a tazer in hand. It didn't end well for the exchange student.

Chloe put the finishing touches on her article and started printing it out. "Got ya you freak." She says celebrating that Mikhail will never control her again.

Clark pouts realizing he didn't really think this through. The Chloe of that world accepted him but odds are she was upset at the time because well…he was dead. This Chloe was just as much of a journalistic bloodhound as ever. Clark grew a resigned look in defeat before sneaking out of the torch and Smallville high.

To Chloe's surprise she hears someone running with a purpose it must be Lois. The new reporter came in with almost a look of disappointment.

Chloe looked at her. "Lois is something wrong?"

Lois just had a look of confusion. "You'll think I'm nuts." Lois warned.

Chloe just smirked. "Lois this is Smallville and you're talking to the town purveyor off all things weird." She pointed out.

Lois just smirked. "I think I saw Smallville standing outside your office."

Chloe looked confused. "Smallville, Clark Smallville" She asks for clarification.

Lois just nods. "Yeah it was strange he was here one minute and then gone in a second."

Chloe smirked. "Maybe you miss him."

Lois just makes a ta sound and responds. "Not likely." At least she won't admit it out loud. She goes back out and enjoys her day.

Chloe quickly realizes it could have been Clark not exactly having a speedometer when she caught him flying. She's quickly out the doors looking around. Knowing her luck Clark came to tell her his secret but he heard her call Mikhail a freak and flew off. Chloe eventually has to give up since if Clark doesn't want to be found he won't be. "I'm sorry Clark." She mutters to herself.

Clark goes up to the windmill and spends an hour just enjoying the quiet of Smallville compared to Sunnydale. Even with superhearing there is no screams just a news report about a girl being arrested for killing another girl and Lex being released form jail but having to do community service for destruction of evidence. He's got to get Chloe to email him pictures of Lex in the orange vest. Before long Clark hears the news at night and realizes how late it is and blurs off for Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>Faith felt a breeze of wind blow past her and she knew Clark was home. Faith went into his room and left the door wide open per Mr. and Mrs. Kent's request after the talk even though they're not here. She saw Clark was in the attic. She watched him aimlessly bouncing a baseball off the wall.<p>

At the third bounce Faith is at her limit and just catches the ball in her hands and throws it aside.

"So what happened in that other world?" Faith asks.

"I'm not really sure you want to know." Clark says.

Faith looks at him she doesn't like people hiding things from her she already thinks a good portion of the world is out to screw her and not in the way she enjoys. "Try me?"

"Just remember I tried to warn you." Clark said before he started explaining Cordy's wish Kal, Chloe, The alternate Buffy. Faith stands next to him he let her rant about her hell she'll listen to his. Clark finishes his tale. Faith is just left shocked at the story amazed at how much of a difference Buffy has made. Faith looked at Clark. "You burned my body."

Clark just sighed hehopes he can explain this without hurting her. "Vampires already killed you before I could even find you. I didn't want to see you if you would rise up as one of those monsters with no soul like I did."

Faith sits down in a chair Clark brought up. She's got to give him credit for this place it's like a second home. "Thank you."

Clark was taken back by that. Did Faith just thank him for incinerating her? She is a strange girl. "For what?"

Faith shut down and Clark noticed. Clark decided to change the subject. "You want to spar?"

Faith was confused she didn't certainly expect that from him. "You mean punching, kicking, throwing, training, that kind of sparring?"

Clark nodded. "That was where I was heading to."

Faith nods she's full and the other H word is out. "Sounds like I'm your girl."

* * *

><p>The two climb down to Clark's room and he puts the blue rock in his pocket. Sure it looks stupid but without it Faith will break her hands and feet on him. Faith goes to her fighting stance one hand at her side another close to her chest. Clark entered his fighting stance. He has one hand stretched out in front and another at his side with his hands open and not in fists like Faith.<p>

Faith decides to ask him about today. "So what were you doing in Smallville today?"

Faith takes a swing at Clark but he easily blocks it and uses her momentum to turn her around like he did with Kal only instead of breaking her spine he playfully pushes her away with his foot.

Faith just smirked seeing that Clark might actually be able to do something. "So you didn't answer my question."

Clark just sighed. "I was thinking about telling Chloe my secret."

Faith was intrigued at the bold move. "Did you?"

Clark shook his head no. "I got the idea from the other world I went to. I decided I would tell her but when I got there I realized I couldn't judge Chloe's reaction off one from another world."

Fait just nodded. "So what's keeping you from telling her?"

Clark just shrugged and ducked before Faith could take his head off when he drops his guard.

Faith quickly turns around not wanting to get kicked in the butt again. "Look Clark I'm just going to give my opinion here. From what you told me it sounds like you and Chloe have been through a lot. More than you and the scoobies and more than you and me even. If she's really your friend she'll keep your secret if not I'm sure Geeves can do something to her memory."

Clark wasn't so sure about it. "I'll think about it but I won't mess with her memory." If he does he'll be no better than Jor El.

Faith goes for a roundhouse but Clark gets his arms up to block it. Clark countered by trying to punch her in the face but Faith caught his arm. Faith throws a punch that Clark easily dodges but that was what the slayer wanted as her hand is now behind him. She uses her free hand to apply pressure to the back of Clark's neck, kicks him in the back of the leg causing him to kneel.

Faith just smiles as she realizes. "You're holding back." Faith said taking notice of the fight.

"A little" Clark confessed.

"Don't I'm stronger than you now remember." Faith said.

Clark nodded and then grabbed her arm, stood up, and flipped her over his back to the grassy floor.

Faith just smiled as she kipped up. "Now see that's more like it."

Clark stood ready waiting for her. "Can I ask you something?"

Faith just shrugged. "You can ask me anything." Faith says as she throws a combination of punches but Clark dodges each one. "Just don't expect me to answer it if I don't want to."

Clark shrugged. "Why do you single out vampires?"

Faith was confused. "I'm a vampire slayer big and tall therefore I slay vampires."

Clark smiled. "And you do but you're a lot more brutal with vampires then demons also you thanked me for saving other you from turning into one."

Faith just shrugs. "I hate them more than other demons."

"Because of what happened to Diana." Clark asks cautiously.

"Some of it." Faith answers honestly. "Then there's that other fun time of my life. You'll never know how lucky you are that the Kents found you."

Faith went for a big kick to his face but Clark rolled out of the way and got to his feet. "Actually I do know…sort of."

"Define sort of." Faith said.

Clark just shrugged. "During freshman year another student ended up with my powers."

Faith was stunned. "How did he pull that off?"

"Lightning bolt and a meteor rock." Clark answered. "He showed off his powers and everyone turned against him even his parents wanted him experimented on."

Faith smirked. "So if I want your powers all I need is a meteor rock and to call Sparky."

Clark had a smirk of his own. "You could but you'd have a short life line. Humans aren't meant to have my powers."

"What happens to the ones that do?" Faith asked.

Clark pouted. "They see Dr. Gargon."

Faith was confused that's where his parents are. "What does your dad's cardiologist have to oh." The answer hit Faith. Too much power and it wrecks your heart like the incident with the knife.

"My dad took on my powers to bring me back home and get the red kryptonite off me." Clark replied. "Now instead of having a perfectly healthy heart he might be the youngest man whom has ever had a triple bypass. Another bright side to Sunnydale I don't have to worry about him running himself into the grave with all the farm chores."

Faith never really though about it. "Clark what does your dad do?"

"Oh he-" Clark's answer is cut off as Faith tags him right in the nose with a left hand.

Clark's holding his nose and collects himself. "I walked right into that didn't I?"

Faith nods in agreement. "Pretty much your dad already told me what he does."

"So besides what happened to your watcher what makes you hate vamps so much?" Clark asked seeing what Faith would do.

Faith just sighed. "I talk you listen you don't tell your parents, B, or anyone else."

Clark just nodded. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

Faith just smirked she knows that from seeing him at the school. "Well my mom was arrested with a bottle in hand when I was a kid so I was living on my own that hotel wasn't exactly new territory. My guidance counselor found out and put me in with a foster 'loving' family."

Clark can't help but notice the near growl Faith let out at loving he knows he's not going to like this.

"The family had a secret their son wasn't dead he was a vampire locked in the attic. What better way to feed him then pick up orphans and runaways that people won't realize are even missing."

Clark was shocked. "How did you get away?"

Faith just shrugged. "I really don't know. He chased me through the attic scratched and attacked me. And maybe I was just a scared kid trying to get out or it was slayer potential showing itself but I got to the drapes and pulled them down before he could bite me and the sun did what it does to all vamps. After that I just ran as fast as I could I didn't know what his parents would do to me with their son dead. Now every time I slay it's like I get a piece back of what that family stole from me since I'm able to defend myself now. Thankfully not long after that Di found me and took me in."

Clark just stood there and let it all sink in. He's amazed Faith trusts him or anyone with all the crap she's been through. "No wonder you hate vampires. Between that and Diana bad memories."

Faith just put her hand up to stop him. "I'm over it. So would you kill your vampire double if he came here?"

Clark didn't really want to talk about it but considering how much Faith shared with him he really felt the need to get it out. "I would in a heartbeat."

Faith threw some kicks that Clark simply blocked. "So what was it like seeing you as a demon?"

Clark threw a kick but Faith got her arms up and caught his leg she swept his legs and knocked him to the floor.

Clark got up knowing that one left a bruise. "You know how I said I was afraid I'd be like Shao Kahn."

Faith nodded though personally she thinks it's a load of crap.

"Well I'm definitely over it." Clark answered.

Faith was curious. "What did he do?"

Clark started running down the list. "He turned Chloe into a vampire, turned his favorite vampires into mutant weapons, ruled over Sunnydale with an iron fist, killed Cordelia, and turned 12 vir...very patient people into living blood banks so his goons would never run out of blood because they nearly hunted Sunnydale to extinction."

Faith went pale. "I like you and all but I hope you ripped your double's head off."

Clark smirked if only. "I never got the chance to."

Faith was taken back. "You know how dangerous you could be as a vampire why would you not take him out."

"Because every time we met he used kryptonite on me the coward." Clark answered.

Faith was confused "Isn't that like shooting yourself in the foot?"

Clark had no idea how to explain this. "I don't really know what kryptonite does to hurt me. The closest I've seen was when it was used on a sample of my blood and it boiled. My guess is with his blood being dead like the rest of him all it did was made him warm and tingly."

Faith decided to change the subject. "So you want to keep sparring."

Clark just nodded. "Just give me a minute."

* * *

><p>Clark moves the blue rock from his jacket pocket to his jean pocket. He took off his jacket and blue t shirt. He's not use to California or more particularly sweating. Heat never bothered him before kryptonite.<p>

Faith stared at the sight and gave a wolf whistle. "So what's the plan here distract me with the six pack?"

Clark just smirked. "The plan is I'm not used to sweat and those were slowing me down. I'll go all out if you will."

Faith just smiled. "Are you sure because I have no problem with it."

Clark nods he needs to see what he can do without his powers.

Faith threw a backhand that Clark blocked easy enough. Clark threw a punch that Faith blocked but Clark quickly took the opportunity to sweep her legs out from under her. Faith quickly rolled away and got back to her feet. The two quickly got right back into it throwing punches and kicks each blocked. Faith got a hand behind Clark and quickly made him kneel before her again. Just like last time Clark grabbed her arm and tried to throw her to the floor but this time Faith got a hand to the floor and performed a cartwheel so she'd stay on her feet and landed right next to him ready to continue. The show of skill continued as punches and kicks were exchanged. Faith is impressed she might have to get Clark to teach her some of the things Raiden has taught him. Faith catches one of Clark's arms and tries to flip him to the floor. However Clark knew that was coming from being on the receiving end more times than he'd like to admit so he went with it and was able to turn it around and get one hand on Faith's arm, the other one around her stomach, and his feet under her legs. Clark moved his feet and Faith was pushed into the air and to the floor by Clark who still had a grip on her arm behind her. Clark put her arm behind her and Faith tried to elbow him in the face with her free arm but Clark caught it and put it behind her as well. Faith was trapped but conveniently close to Clark's face. The two just looked at each other and Faith looked like she was going to kiss Clark. Instead she head butted him right in the face causing him to let her go. She grabbed him by the back of his neck using the strength in her legs she flipped him over her onto the floor and using the momentum to flip herself onto him so she was now straddling him.

"What was that?" Faith asked catching her breath.

"What was what?" Clark asked.

Faith looked at him. "You really don't know do you."

Clark just shrugged he had no idea what Faith was on about.

"During that last part you fought with the strength and speed of a vampire." Faith explained. Honestly when Clark cut loose he gave her a good run for her money more than most of the vamps did.

Clark just shrugged under Faith. "I can't explain that one."

* * *

><p>Faith just nodded. "So how bad did I hurt you?" She already sees bruises on his chest, his arms and especially his head. She guesses she got carried away.<p>

"A lot more than I thought you did." Clark tells her as the adrenaline starts wearing off. "But unlike most people I can do this." Clark throws the kryptonite out of his pocket and his wounds start healing.

Clark goes to get up but Faith just stretches her legs out refusing to move.

"You're not letting me up are you?" Clark asked.

Faith shakes her head. "No" She starts kissing him.

Clark was thinking of reasons that they shouldn't but they all sucked so he deepened it. Faith stopped for breath and took the opportunity to get her shirt off. Clark soon kissed her jaw and worked his way down her neck. Faith let out a moan not believing how fast Clark found one of her sensitive spots. To her surprise however Clark gently pushed her off him. Faith turned around and saw Clark with glowing red eyes. Clark accidentally lit the side of the floor on fire but quickly put it out with freeze breath before it spread through the yard.

"Sorry" Clark said.

Faith put her hands up and puts her shirt back on she can tell Clark's done for now. "It's cool it will be our first adjustment to getting ready."

Clark just looks at the blue rock. "There's always that."

Faith just shakes her head in disapproval. "Not right now."

Clark was confused. "Why not?"

Faith just points her finger. "Mostly that."

Clark follows Faith's finger and sees the familiar truck his parents are home. OK that's a good reason. They both go out and greet his parents. Until Martha and Jonathon stare at Faith. Clark knows that look and Faith is right it is funny seeing his dad frustrated at someone as long as it's not happening to him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

A room in my house is being fixed up and it's messing with my muse.

Clark still has a dense molecular structure in Smallville as its shown when he knocks out Lex's interrogator and boy Livewire in one punch after Jonathon struggled against him so just like in my other story he's as strong as Conner(Angel) without his powers.

Up Next: Christmas with the Kents (I'm only 2 months late)


	18. Christmas

Jonathon Kent enjoyed a lot of things football, the peace on the farm, raising a son especially with Martha, helping Faith get a steady home, and most of all Christmas. It was that wonderful time of year to just celebrate the family Jonathon and Martha thought they would never have until that fateful meteor shower. This was their first Christmas in Sunnydale and with little money from the move and taking in another person everyone was stretched for presents. The ex-farmer didn't really care about that part as much as traditions. Every year He would distract Martha so that Clark can steal 2 of the freshly baked cookies but this year Clark is nowhere near to be found. He hears a whimper from Faith's room and hears 2 voices from the shut door which they know is against the rules.

"We should have done this at the hotel." Jonathon hears Faith say from behind the door.

"And risk you catching an infection from the mattress pass." Clark answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've done this in a hotel." Faith defended herself.

Clark laughed "Well this wasn't exactly how I was expecting to spend Christmas with you."

"Oh come on CK our first Christmas together you knew it was going to be special."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind Faith."

Faith lets out a low moan. "Damn it that hurt!"

"Are you alright I didn't hurt you!"

"i'm fine. It's stuck in me Mr. Invulnerable." Faith replied.

"You ready to try again." Clark asked.

"Just remember to pull out this time." Faith pleaded.

Jonathon was set to break the door down but it was unlocked. He opened the door and saw not what he was expecting. Faith lay down on the bed in a shirt and ripped pants with a wooden stake sticking out of her leg. Clark hands on the stake as he gives one last pull and gets it out instead of curving it like before.

Faith lets out a whimper. "Uh thank god that's done."

Jonathon was relieved it wasn't what he thought it was but Faith is still hurt. "Shouldn't we get you to the hospital?"

Faith shakes her head no as Clark X-rays the wound looking for splinters. When Clark finds nothing he puts a bandage on her for the night knowing the wound will be gone by tomorrow.

Faith hops out of bed and puts a new pair of pants on. To a normal person you couldn't even tell she was stabbed.

Jonathon stares at the two. "Would someone care to fill me in on exactly what happened?"

"Faith staked herself." Clark answered. Faith stared daggers at him.

"I did not stake myself I was chasing a blind priest guy and fell on it. I'm fine just won't hide stakes in my pocket anymore." Faith answered.

Jonathon knew Faith would get hurt on occasion he just didn't like to think about it. "Just keep the doors open."

The two nod in agreement as Jonathon leaves.

Faith turns to Clark. "So is anyone else coming tonight?"

Clark was in thought but answered. "Just Giles"

Faith silently brought the door to an inch of closed. She went into her dresser and pulled out a box wrapped in newspaper and threw it to Clark. "Merry Christmas but be warned it's crappy."

Clark just smiled as he opened it. It was the lead box that Lex had given him in freshman year. He was wondering where that disappeared to. He opened the box and saw a silver Celtic cross with a sapphire in each of the four corners.

"It's fake before you get any ideas about selling it." Faith tells him nervously.

Clark just looks at it. "I'd never sell this its wonderful Faith thank you."

Faith smiles at the compliment and smacks Clark atop his head.

To Clark's shock he feels it and rubs the back of his head. "How did you do that?"

Faith points at the sapphires in his cross. "Told you it was fake. Figured this would be more convenient than holding the rock in your pocket when I wipe the floor with you sparring."

"How did you make this?" Clark asked.

Faith shrugged. "An ice pick to your blue rock for 4 little chips and the rest is my secret."

Clark puts the cross into the lead box. "I'll be right back." He disappears and reappears with a poorly wrapped box. Faith just smiles for everything they can do they'll all meet horrible deaths if they meet the demon of wrapping paper. "I was going to give you this tomorrow but why wait."

Faith ripped open her box and to her surprise found two wristbands. While she was putting them on Clark said they were upsides down so Faith flipped them around and flicked her wrists. When she does two stakes shot out one out of each arm. Faith just smirked this was a present. "Nice!"

Clark just smiled glad Faith liked them. Faith dug into the box some more and found a silver cross for her.

Faith wasted no time and put it around her neck. "So where did you get these things?" She asks still playing with her new toys popping them out and pushing them back in.

Clark was smiling looking at her. "I spent a night with Angel he took me to a weapons shop and they just screamed you. Think he got apiar for himself too."

Faith smiled thinking of all the vamps she's going to dust with these things and no more accidents like tonight. "So are you going to tell Angel the truth about you?"

Clark shakes his head no.

Faith rolls her eyes. "Do you trust anyone?" Faith asks.

"It's not that I don't trust Angel. It's that I don't trust Angelus." Clark said.

Faith wishes she could change his mind but she sees the reasoning behind it. Angelus is a monster if he ever figured out how to control Clark. Faith just shudders there are her nightmares for the week. Faith takes off the wrist stakes as much as she wants to take them for a field test she promised Mrs. Kent she wouldn't leave on Christmas Eve or day. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So we're under house arrest tonight. What are we going to do with our night o-?"

"Clark, Faith get down here right now." Jonathon shouted.

Faith puts her arms down and Clark turns to her. "You know this is your fault for saying that."

Faith shrugs. "At least we'll have something to do tonight."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith come down the steps and to they're surprise found Buffy, Giles, and Joyce. The Summers were supposed to be spending Christmas together at their house and looking at Buffy they can instantly tell something is up. Seeing the look in Buffy's eyes they know this wasn't good.<p>

Faith looks at her. "What's up B?"

Buffy was nervous she has to find Angel he was completely wigged out of his mind when he came to her house. "I just need you two to stand guard."

Faith just nodded in agreement. "B you better be careful."

"I will." Buffy replies but she has to get to the Christmas tree lot right now so she hurries out the door.

* * *

><p>Jonathon, Clark, and Faith are watching they know that this is their last chance. Giles is intrigued wondering what the slayer, the farmer, and the entity are up to. Jonathon goes first and is cut off by Joyce. Martha knows her boys' tricks pretty well so she's ready this year.<p>

Faith entered the kitchen. "Mrs. K do you need help with anything?"

Martha shook her head no. "I think you have enough on your plate." She says referring to looking out for Angel and anyone else in town.

Faith walks out and Jonathon follows soon after. Joyce smiled and Martha went over to the cookies and saw that 3 were now missing instead of the usual two. She makes a note that there is an additional mouth to fight off on Christmas. Jonathon and Faith came back out and Clark gave them each a gingerbread man and kept one for him. He moved so fast Giles didn't even see it. He wonders just how powerful Clark was going to become since he's still a teenager.

Giles looked at the three. "No cookie for the guest."

Faith just smiled. "We worked together and earned these cookies."

"Well I could have been the tactician your decoys were far too obvious." Giles replied.

Faith broke off one of her ginger man's legs and threw it at the librarian. "Here ya big baby."

Clark just smiled watching the scene and then he hears something that makes him want to hit the cause as hard as he can.

Faith notices the look. "Is B in trouble?" Faith asks instantly putting Giles on guard.

"No but someone else is when I get my hands on him." Clark replies as he puts down his cookie he turns to Faith. "Don't eat my cookie."

Faith just puts her hand up. "Scout's honor"

Clark disappears in a blur. Faith finishes her cookie and wonders where Mrs. Kent learned how to bake that was great. She sees Clark's well if he's dumb enough to believe she was a girlscout he doesn't deserve the cookie.

* * *

><p>Clark returns with one Xander Harris in a headlock. Xander is throwing mindless punches trying to hit him.<p>

Clark just sighs. "Xander if you don't stop throwing punches I'm going to stop moving with them."

Xander throws another punch and Clark does nothing causing Xander to whelp. "Ow damn it."

Jonathon looked at Clark. "What are you doing?"

Clark lets go of Xander and started. "I found him asleep, wide open outside, in bright shiny colors in a sleeping bag."

Xander caved under pressure feeling the eyes of every adult there staring daggers at him. Even Joyce knows how reckless and stupid that was. "Hey out there beats indoors with my family."

Martha rolls her eyes it's rare to see her upset but she'll never forget the thing that those two kids transformed into. Xander left himself wide open to attack. "Xander you are always welcome here there is no reason for you to sleep on the sidewalk."

Clark looks and sees Xander feeling guilty. Martha can bring it out of people in waves. Once they cool down they offer to let Xander stay here tonight. Clark sees he's sleeping in the attic tonight. He looks down at what is left of his gingerbread man. One little leg with a familiar shade of lipstick on it.

* * *

><p>Clark went upstairs to Faith's room and just stood by the door watching her dance listening to her headphones.<p>

Faith is lost in the music turns around and sees Clark. She quickly yanks out the headphones and hopes he's not mad at her for being distracted on the job. "Oz or Xander?"

"Xander not wanting to stay at home." Clark says as he rests on the door. "So why are you up here alone?"

Faith just gave a little devilish smile. "It was getting uncomfortable down there with Jeeves and Joyce. It's like they're both trying to avoid the walk of shame. Like Joyce would get her rocks off with Buffy's watcher."

Clark just gave the same look he had on that day the scoobies found out about him. "Yeah, they'd never do that."

A lot has changed since that day. Now that Faith knows him a lot better she can tell when he lies from watching him at school. This means she knows he lied about that last part. "Oh my god they did. They had sex."

"Faith" Clark pleaded two months of trying to repress it gone.

Faith just put her hands up. "Hey I'm happy it's about time those two got some action."

Clark put his hands up to his head how did this happen. How did they go from Christmas to this? "Faith I'm begging you to stop."

Faith just smiled and sat down on her bed. "Only if you tell me how you know."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I heard them."

Faith was doing her best not to crack up. "What?"

Clark shrugged. "They were on the candy and I heard them trying to find Snyder. I don't know what a stevedore is but I'm pretty sure I never want to find out."

That's what finally breaks her and Faith just starts laughing. Clark just looks at her. "Are you done?"

Faith is still laughing. Clark just has enough and moves at superspeed and tackles her to her bed.

"Done now" Clark asks.

Faith touches the side of Clark's face and cups it in her hand. "Yeah, I'm good."

Faith pulls Clark down to her by his shirt and their lips collide. Slow at first but the passion quickly increases. Faith takes advantage of one of the rare times Clark isn't wearing a jacket and gets his shirt off. Clark knows they shouldn't be doing this right now but is too lost in the moment feeling skin under Faith's shirt. Clark feels it and tries to move his eyes away but Faith wasn't having it this time. She held his head in place. She knew Clark could break free easily but not without hurting her hands and he wouldn't do that.

"Look at me." Faith told him. Clark didn't move but he took a third option by keeping his eyes sealed shut.

"Open your eyes." Faith tells him.

Clark still refuses.

Faith knows he has to do this. "Clark, open your eyes. Clark listen to me you're never going to learn how to control this if you don't try now trust me, trust yourself, and open your damn eyes."

Clark does as Faith tells him. Faith stares deep into his eyes. Their practically glowing red and orange for a couple seconds until they return to their regular blue. Clark smiles with a sense of accomplishment though he can't believe Faith was that reckless. Clark hears someone coming not good. "Mom."

"What?" Faith asks confused he better not mean what she thinks.

"She's coming upstairs." Clark informs her.

Faith quickly pushes Clark off her and stands up fixing her shirt. While in a blur Clark finds his shirt and gets dressed. Martha gets to the door and sees Clark and Faith sitting on the bed making it obvious she interrupted something. Martha just inwardly sighs knowing that their teenagers and this is what they do. "Will you two come downstairs we have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>The two shrug and come down the stairs. They see Xander smiling egg nog in hand in a much better mood then when Clark found him.<p>

Faith just looks at scene. "Holiday cheer Xan?"

Xander just laughs. "No all natural I just forgot this is how families are supposed to be."

"Yeah me and you both." Faith replies this has been her best Christmas fr a long while.

Jonathon comes into the door. "Clark, Faith we don't have a lot of money but we hope you enjoy your present."

Jonathon lets out a whistle and a white Labrador retriever runs into the house followed by Giles. Clark is shocked as he drops to his knees and instantly starts playing with the dog. He can't believe he has one now. Every Christmas Clark would ask for the same thing a dog and every year his dad said no despite all the chickens and cows on the farm. Clark thinks his dad was afraid that Clark would accidentally crush it with his strength.

Clark kneels down and starts playing with the dog. "Hey boy where were you guys hiding him?"

"My apartment" Giles answered. "Chewed up half the bloody furniture."

Xander walked over and started petting him. "Who's a good boy destroying G-man's furniture."

Faith was wondering if the Kents had a profile on her. They get what she wanted as a kid acts as decent people just looking out for her except for the part where they're trying to get her to go back to school but she agreed to try her luck and try for the GED first she'd rather not go back to school.

Martha looks at the girl. "Faith are you alright? You're not allergic to dogs are you?"

Faith shakes her head no. "Five by five I'm just wondering where you got dog from for Christmas."

Martha smiles watching the boys play with the dog. "We figured it would be nice if you two had some one to talk to and listen to your secrets. Besides Clark has always wanted one since he was a little boy. It was rough for him being so strong and different. He always wanted a dog and Jonathon and I almost got him one for his 7th birthday. But a week before that he was playing a game of basketball with Jonathon but got carried away and we realized it would only take a second to-" They all knew what she meant.

Giles was curious. "Define carried away."

Clark lifted his head up from the dog. "I did a slam dunk without focusing because I got carried away."

"What did you break?" Faith asked remembering the world of glass speech.

"The net, and the hoop and the backboard and an entire wall of the barn." Clark responded earning a laugh from Xander.

"So what changed?" Joyce asked.

Martha shrugged. "Well Clark's a lot older now and Jonathon misses having animals around since he misses the farm."

* * *

><p>Clark runs up stairs and comes back down with a tennis ball and takes the dog out back. Clark is throwing the ball and amazed he is actually playing fetch with a dog. He's so lost he doesn't even hear someone sneaking up on him.<p>

"You know if we're going to keep that thing we have to come up with a name for it…him…her."

"It's a boy Faith." Clark informs her.

"So what are we going to name him? Butch, Skip, Shelby?"

Clark shakes his head none of those sound right. "Hey dad where did you get the dog?"

"Santa brought him." Jonathon answered his son is not the only one that can keep a secret.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Great the dog is more cryptic then I am."

Faith smiled. "That's it."

Clark looked confused. "What's it?"

Faith pointed down. "The dog's name it should be Krypto."

Krypto runs up and drops the ball and jumps on Faith knocking the slayer down and licking her face. Faith turns to Clark. "See he likes it."

Clark just smiles. He likes the name naturally. "Krypto, I like it."

At this Xander came out with a phone in hand and smile on his face.

Faith just looks at him. "Did you win the lottery?"

Xander shakes his head. "Nothing that big it's just that was Will. Her and Oz got back together."

Faith just smiled. "Good for Red she was so mopey without her wolf."

Clark just smiled in relief Willow was so miserable after the fluke.

Xander just smirked. "Think there's a chance for me and Cordy."

Faith looked to Clark having no idea what to say.

Clark thought in his head before words came out. "In the three months since I've been here I've been smacked down by a kryptonite powered incredible hulk, took down terrorists during homecoming, burned the biggest snake I will ever see in my entire life, fought 17th century witches, fought an evil watcher, found someone I can actually be myself with and helped save the world twice while killing a god in the process. One thing I can safely say about Sunnydale anything is possible."

Faith and Clark sat down and Faith leaned into him. Xander just smirked watching the two.

"What?" Faith asked.

Xander just pointed his finger straight up. Clark and Faith raise their necks to see they're sitting right under mistletoe. Clark gets to his feet and he helps Faith up. Clark wraps his arms around her waist and Faith wraps her arms around his neck. It's as passionate as a kiss can get until they're interrupted by Xander again.

"OK does anyone want to explain this one?"

Clark and Faith break apart and they can't believe what they are seeing. It's snowing in California and from the looks if it's not going to stop anytime soon so the sun won't even come out. A white Christmas, Clark didn't think that would be possible anymore. Faith turns to him.

"So Clark think this is Sparky's idea of a Christmas present. A little slice of Kansas in Sunnydale." Faith asked.

Clark just shrugged. "Faith I have no idea." Though Raiden would be his top suspect.

Clark yells up to the house. "Hey guys check this out."

Everyone comes out of the house to look around. Joyce is shocked it's not supposed to snow here. Giles is curious wondering if they should check the books but he doesn't want to look away from the snow. Martha and Jonathon come out and enjoy the sight of snow feeling nostalgic for Smallville and kiss under the mistletoe. Joyce even gives Giles a quick peck on the cheek to which the watcher smiles. She can't believe how cruel she nearly was to the librarian on Christmas and is thankful the Kents invited him. This was his first Christmas after Ms. Calendar died it would have been cruel to leave him to his own with a bottle of scotch. Clark looks to the sky and in spite of everything Sunnydale has done to him he actually has hope for the New Year. He has friends who know what he is and don't look at him any different. He's found Faith a girl that he might be able to have a future with and knowing that he can take whatever the hellmouth throws at him next.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Not a fan of Buffy/Angel which is why we got the Kents side story.

Was there ever a cannon reason for Xander's suicide attempt on Christmas? I mean was it between losing Cordy and his family that pushed him to that.

Up Next: Its Buffy's 18th birthday so we all know this won't be good.


	19. Powerless Part 1

Clark walked into city hall he can't blow this off anymore. He decided to wait until after Christmas for this meeting. He walked into the mayor's office and saw kryptonite the bane of his existence. A little rock on the desk but it is dangerous enough to bring him to his knees. So why isn't he on his knees yet? The mayor enters the office and finds not what he expected. He expected to find Clark on the floor. All evidence on the tape against Hansel and Gretel showed that was his weakness.

"Mr. Kent" The mayor said keeping up the charade.

"Mayor Wilkins" Clark addressed his elder with respect.

The mayor took a seat at his desk. "So I understand you're turning down a job offer from us."

Clark just nodded. "I just don't have the time for the job I'm grateful for the offer but I don't have the time for it."

The mayor just smiles even in defeat. "No harm, no foul. You win some you lose some and it was nice of you to turn us down in person most people won't do that. Goodbye Mr. Kent thank you for your time and consideration."

Clark goes to leave but the mayor stops him at the door. "Mr. Kent"

Clark turns around.

"Can I ask what was so interesting about the rock a boyscout troop gave to me?" The mayor asked seeing Clark look at the rock.

Clark just smiled. "It's a meteor rock from Smallville Kansas it's where I used to live before we came here."

Clark left as Finch came in. "Get rid of that!" He said pointing at the kryptonite. "Heaven only knows what kind of dirt and germs are living on that."

* * *

><p>Clark came home lost. Kryptonite doesn't affect him anymore how does that happen. Clark is relieved on one level but worried on a whole other level. It's great that it can't kill him anymore but what if he's immune to the blue now too. If he can't use that he can say goodbye to sleep and sparring with Faith. He's so distracted it barely registers to him that someone threw fruit loops and milk at his head. He turns to the side and sees a slayer with a smile and spoon in her hand.<p>

"I've said hey since you got in the door where are you right now?" Faith asked.

"I'm just trying to figure something out." Clark replied as he went under the sink. He knows his dad keeps a green rock here ever since 'Kal's return' during the candy incident. He pulls the box out and opens it.

Faith is instantly alert and runs over. What the hell is he doing? "What the f…why aren't you in pain?"

Clark just shrugged. "I don't know it's been so long since I've been exposed to Kryptonite but I don't know why it's not working anymore."

The Kents came in and were taken back by the sight of Clark holding kryptonite. Jonathon rushed up and took it from him before putting it back in the lead box and put it under the sink.

"Don't worry." Clark said as Jonathon was putting the box away. "It doesn't affect me anymore."

Jonathon put the box away. "You want to run that one by me again?"

Clark puts his hands up maybe if he shouts it they'll listen. "Kryptonite does not work on me anymore no idea why."

Martha was relieved on a level. She's his mother so she was always worried that there was something out there that could kill specifically him. However on another level she was scared for his sanity if he's immune to blue. "Well you're getting older. Remember how you said that bullets tended to leave bruises on you but they don't anymore maybe you're just getting older and stronger."

Clark just nods figuring that's what it is. "Still one thing I need to know." Clark says as he blurs upstairs and comes down with a smaller lead box. Clark opens it and pulls out the cross Faith gave him on Christmas and a tennis ball. He goes out in the yard where Krypto is running around until he sees Clark come out with the ball and starts jumping around him. Clark just prays for the best and throws. Sadly the ball pretty much soars out of California. Krypto runs to the fence and probably would just say the hell with that thing it's gone if he wasn't a dog.

Clark just put the cross back in the box. "Easy come, easy go huh?"

Jonathon just put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure out something new."

Faith came out with Clark's cell phone in hand. "Clark it's Chlo she says it's really important."

Clark instantly takes the phone with concern. "Chloe are you alright?" Two weeks ago Clark found out Lex started working with the military from Chloe. How? Because half of Smallville was hit with an experimental gas that shows people they're worse fears Chloe passed out mid phone call. Hell Clark even got hit with it as soon as he ran into town. Nothing like seeing the welcome to Smallville sign now and half an hour later seeing Kal drain Faith dry around all the other bodies of his friends. He woke up and got the rundown from Chloe's computer history. Clark went to Luthorcorp in shadows and super heated the vaccine and thankfully that worked. Clark made sure Chloe, Lois, and Lana recovered. Before heading out he and Chloe talked and he can't believe she brought that he brought a train ticket to get here after she fainted line. Chloe shared that she was scared out of her mind because she was in an asylum with her mother in her mind. She also said something that stuck with him before he left for Sunnydale.

"I know that I gave you my word that I was going to stop all of this prying, but... in these last few months, I really got a taste of what it was like to keep my mom's secret. And I've never felt more alone. I'd hate to live my whole life like this. But after 'fessing up, it's amazing how quickly that feeling of loneliness disappears."

Clark wonders just how much Chloe knew about him before she stopped prying as he listens to her on the phone. Pay attention Clark this isn't good. "Chloe are you sure?"

Faith and the Kents listen on wondering what this is and hang on Clark's every word. "Is Lana OK…Jason too…Can police think of anything…Chloe be careful…I will…I'll call…Call me if...Yeah...You take care of yourself too Chloe and tell Lois not to let you out of her sight…nice talking to you too goodbye."

Clark put down the phone it was such a good day too.

"Clark?" His father asks with concern wondering what's wrong.

Clark put his hands to his head. "She said Alicia was released from Bell Reeve. Apparently they thought she was cured."

"Thought?" Martha asked.

Clark nodded at the sad truth. "Apparently she killed three people and tried to kill Lana and Jason."

"Oh my god." Martha said.

Jonathon kept his eyes to his son. "Who did she kill?"

Clark frowned and continued. "Her doctor, Sheriff Adams, and Tim Westcott before she left Smallville. Chloe called me to give me a heads up in case she comes to Sunnydale for me."

Clark turns to Faith and the slayer glares at him and replied. "You try to dump me to protect me and I'll have Red hex these nice shoes B and Joyce got me for Christmas so I can kick you in the nuts with them."

Clark's face winced and he put his hands up in defense. "I was just going to say keep your guard up Alicia has the power to teleport so she can appear right in front of you at any moment." Clark hates that he spilled Alicia's secret but if she shows up here Faith has to be able to protect herself or what he saw in Smallville could become real.

Faith just nodded. "I'll be careful not the first person that would want to kill me."

Faith realizes this day is shot. And now that Clark is immune to blue kryptonite the night is not looking much better. They were going to have a tag team sparring match B and her vs. Clark and Angel that's off the table now. Well at least she and B can patrol tonight after Giles little study session. That will keep her mind off things.

* * *

><p>Clark is at the library with Giles and Xander. They are currently researching a 'demon' that might rise in the next few days. In truth Giles is letting Clark use the library as a favor as he calls it. Clark would call it more of a barter in exchange for using the library Giles tested Clark's abilities. He was actually sweating from how much Giles had him run and lift.<p>

Clark gave Giles a nod telling him to get lost since he heard what he wanted to hear.

"I think I might have better research material at home." Giles said as he goes to his car.

Xander just rolls his eyes. "You know G-man is the only guy I know that has more research at home when he has a library of books here."

Clark couldn't argue the point while going through research. "Can't argue that. Xander can you get me dichotomy of an apocalypse."

Xander just looked up confused. "What?"

Clark just smirked. "The green one in the cage"

Xander went to the cage and looked around. "OK CK I see red I see blue I don't see green."

Cordelia came into the library. "A fine display of the public school system at work Xander"

Xander just rolled his eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen the comedic styling of Cordelia Chase whom will soon leave Sunnydale High to achieve her lifetime dream of college call girl."

"Sticks and stones might break my bones but next year I won't be living in parents' basement." The cheerleader responded.

Clark rolled his eyes these two have been at this ever since he got back from Outworld. Cordelia turns to Clark. "So are you ready to do that thing on Bosnia?"

Clark nodded. "Just give me a couple minutes we're demon hunting if you can help Xander find the book I'd appreciate it."

"I'm telling you CK it's not here." Xander defended his inability to find the one book.

Cordelia walked over to the cage and Xander explained it as the green one.

Clark just looked up. "Oh no!"

"What?" The two scoobies say that's never a good thing to say in Sunnydale.

Clark put his hands up to calm them down and they go back to work. "Just a vampire attack I'll be right back." Clark disappears with how quick he runs the door to the cage shuts from it. Cordelia hears it and goes back to the door to find it locked.

"Oh No!"

"What?" Xander asked.

Cordelia shakes the cage violently trying to claw out. "We're locked in."

Xander just smiles. "Don't worry." He goes to the weapons cabinet. "After Giles locked himself in here last month he had another key made so he could get out." Xander opened the door and found various weapons but no key. "And of course it's gone."

Cordelia got a new plan. "Well there are axes in here cut the door down."

Xander shakes his head no. "It's Oz's wolf nights next week and knowing Giles this door is too old to be replaced in time."

Cordelia can't believe this. Anything but this, not with him. "You mean we're stuck here until Clark comes back."

Xander just nodded. "Fraid so."

Cordelia just rolled her eyes. "Great"

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith are on patrol after Giles little study session not finding much of anything. Faith is desperate for anything to hit. Buffy notices the pent up frustration in the slayer and is curious.<p>

"Faith are you alright?" Buffy asked.

Faith just shrugged. "Five by five" Faith has enough on her mind she doesn't need big sister Buffy on her back.

Buffy pouts seeing Faith's walls go back up. She wonders what Clark and the Kents did to put a crack in it.

Faith just turned to Buffy between souls and strength they do have this in common. "Hey B how do you deal? You know with Angel?"

Buffy had a look of confusion. "Deal with Angel what?"

Faith can't believe this. Does she have to spell it out? "You know close but no cigar, looky no touchy."

"There's touchy." Buffy defended her relationship. "Just…not a lot of…touchy."

"But that's the best kind of touchy." Faith pointed out.

Buffy thought back to that night and before all hell broke loose. "Can't argue it's just I want to be with him. If this is how I have to do it I can deal with that. So I take it this is about a certain 6 foot tall former farmboy?"

Faith just nods. "He's not vulnerable to meteor rocks anymore."

Buffy was in thought until she put the picture together. "Oh so no more bits of blue means."

"Barely any fooling around we didn't even get bouncy yet." Faith said.

Buffy put her hands up. "OK Faith I don't need images of naked Clark in my head."

Faith just shrugs. "You're loss B, well halfways anyway I can honestly say everything above the waist is good."

Buffy just puts her hands up again. "Faith way too much info."

Faith just looks at her with a devilish grin. "No it isn't way too much info would be me saying going on 3 months now the only thing that touched me below the belt is also a slayer's best friend."

Buffy's face instantly drained of color yeah that was too much. "Faith…is that why you keep stealing my stakes? Also why haven't you done anything yet?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Clark's afraid that when it gets to the really good part he might hurt me."

"Is he really that strong?" Buffy asked.

Faith just nodded. "If you'd seen that last fight of the tournament you wouldn't question it. B" Faith points over to a single vamp.

Buffy looks down. "Two of us one of him."

Faith pulls a stake out. "Should we go say hi?"

Buffy shakes her head no with them both here. "He could lead us to a nest."

The two slayers follow the vamp and sure enough he does lead them to a nest in a crypt. Buffy looks inside and see another dozen. "13 on 2 we might need a plan here."

Faith just nodded. "OK, 1, 2, 3."

Buffy put her hands up in frustration and followed her in. "That's not a plan Faith that's Sesame Street."

* * *

><p>Cordelia just looked outside the book cage wondering what's taking Clark so long. She and Xander have practically called each other every name in the book since this started.<p>

Xander just rolled his eyes. "Knowing our luck he's just going to keep going to scream after scream."

Cordelia stared daggers at him. "Don't say that other wards I'm stuck with you all night."

Xander just shrugged. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes" Cordelia shouted. "You cheated on me that was bad enough by itself but to do it with Willow! Why?"

Xander knew this might come up. Actually he was hoping for it. "Honestly, I don't know."

Cordelia glared at him. "That lame answer doesn't cut it. You didn't break something as a kid, you broke my heart, screwed over Oz, and hurt me."

"I honestly do not know Cordy." Xander shouted. "There was so many times that I wanted to tell you. Just lay it out on the table and take my 40 lashes."

"Then why didn't you?" Cordy asked. "Why did I have to find out by catching the two of you in the act?"

Xander frowned truth be told is that he can't even figure out why he even started doing that with Willow in the first place. He does remember what happened every time he tried telling Cordelia about what he did with Willow. This paranoid voice spoke in his head. It's not like you deserve her or are even anybody you're just convenient. The go to guy in an apocalypse. She never loved you let alone even like you.

Cordelia glared at him seeing Xander off in his own special world. "I'm still waiting for an answer Xander. Why did I have to find out by busting you?"

"Because I was afraid." Xander answered. "It was just every time I tried to tell you I just kept thinking the worst would happen. I kept thinking that I was going to lose you forever if I told you. Guess I did anyway huh."

"What would have been so bad about confronting me on it?" Cordy asked.

Xander looked down at his feet. "It's just I loved you and I couldn't believe I was doing that, and I know you didn't love me so I didn't want to want to give you a reason to see through the insanity. "

"Does Giles keep magazines here?" Cordy asks.

Xander pouts seeing the change of subject. Xander gets up and sees a national geographic and gives it to her.

Cordy rolls it up and uses it to smack Xander on the side of his head.

"OK Ow!" Xander said holding his head.

Cordy puts the magazine down and rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot if you thought I never loved you. It wouldn't have hurt so much if I didn't." Cordelia calmed down and caught her breath. "So how far did you and the red headed hussy go?"

Xander just put his hands up. "It was just kissing and it never felt right and I am so sorry Cordy and it was even worse to lie about it because I hurt you even worse."

Cordy just looked at him. "How much are you beating yourself up for this?"

Xander just smirked as he sat down against the weapon case. "Well let's see. I hate myself, I can't even begin to imagine how bad I hurt you which was the last thing I ever wanted. I was in such a funk I turned down the Kents invitation for Christmas fun."

Cordelia was shocked. "You chose to spend a holiday with your family."

Xander nodded at that. "Clark showed up as only he can, put me in a headlock and dragged me back to his place by force."

Cordelia laughed at the image Xander put in her head. "So where's my jewelry?"

Xander was confused he must have missed some things. "What?"

"Jewelry is your MO Xander. Buffy's bracelet, Valentine's day that's your go to. And I can't possibly take you back without making you spend a lot of money on me and one diss to Willow." Cordelia said.

Xander perked up with a genuine smile on his face. "Oh how about this? When she told me she was getting back with Oz I recommended breath mints." He still can't believe he kissed Willow looking back it wasn't even that good to him anyway.

Cordelia smiled. "Well that's something but I will be having my own talk with her."

Xander nodded and couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend when he sees Cordelia's look when she says talk.

"Also I want my valentine's day present back unless it still summons the great roofy spirit in which case I wan another one." Cordelia added.

Xander just nodded he'll beat Clark in an arm wrestling match if he has to there's a chance Cordy can take him back. "Anything else I might need to start making a list."

"Just one thing." Cordelia said. "If you cheat on me again Faith said she would give me the numbers of two very good assassins."

Xander shook for a moment. "You talked to Faith."

Cordy nods. "Along with Clark and Oz they've been good friends through this. Now the real question is Xander why are you still talking when your smart, wonderful, big hearted, beautiful, sexy girlfriend just agreed to take you back."

Xander barely even waits and kisses Cordelia. Cordelia is thankful she got to actually talk to Xander she would have never done this if Clark hadn't accidentally…wait a minute. Despite how much Cordelia doesn't want to stop this she pushes Xander off.

"Xander have you talked to Clark about wanting me back?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah during Christmas."

Cordy has a certain glare in her eyes, Clark parent trapped them. He set this whole thing up. He saw them talk and realized they quickly threw quips to avoid the pressure of others so he locked them in a cage with no one around. He took the key and the wind shut was no accident he shut the door and locked them in. "He tricked us, we got tricked by a farmboy."

Xander looked at her he himself is going to thank Clark. "Are you mad at him?"

Cordy shakes her head no realizing he was doing what he thought was right and she is thankful to learn how hurt Xander was that he hurt her. "No, but I will be paying him back for keeping us in here our spot is the utility closet." She goes back to kissing Xander.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith were fighting off the dozen vamp-, well ten now. Buffy caught one in the chin with a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the floor.<p>

"I'm going to kill you slayer." The vampire swore rising to his feet.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah like I've never-." Buffy's words are cutoff by herself she feels light headed. She hasn't felt this bad since before she became the slayer. The vampire takes advantage of the dizzy spell and tackles her to the ground. Buffy tries to stake him but finds she's lacking the strength. The generic vamp twisted the stake back and turned it on Buffy.

"Let me know if I'm doing this right." The vampire said sarcastically as he pushed the stake closer to her heart.

Faith sees it and tries to go help but the other vampires swarm her. She can't dust them all in time there's only one thing she can do pout and shout. "Clark!"

* * *

><p>Clark is at another cemetery he actually panted a little when he got there what is happening to him? Clark tries to hear Xander and Cordelia in the din of sound but it's not nearly as powerful as it usually is. Clark does hear someone else he knows Faith. Clark moves as fast as he can and finds her along with Buffy nearly getting staked. Clark runs over and punts the vamp in the head dusting him instantly.<p>

Clark turns on his heat vision and dusts 4 of the 10 remaining vamps before his heat vision flickers out.

One of the vampires smiled. "I think the all powerful entity just ran out of gas."

Clark won't say it out loud but the vampire is right. He feels like he's wearing blue kryptonite. Luckily however he does have a stake on him so he's not completely defenseless. He stands ready to fight right as Buffy gets to her feet.

Faith just smiles. "6 of them 3 of us 2 vamps each."

A vampire charges and takes a swing at Clark but he blocks it and turns him around staking him in the back. Clark catches a fist the second vampire sends his way and using his other hand Clark grabs the vampire's leg and flips him over his head and to the floor then stakes him.

Faith easily dominated the two vampires that were trying to fight her. She catches one with a roundhouse and hits the other one with a backhand knocking them away. "This is getting patheitc." Faith quips as she flicks her wrists and her wrist stakes come out. The two vamps rush her and she stakes them one in each hand.

Buffy stands stake in hand. What was that dizzy spell about? She throws a punch that one vampire easily blocked while the other one punched her knocking her off her feet. One of the vampires lunged at her and Buffy placed the stake so that he would stake himself when he landed on her. The other vampire roared in fury as it pulled her up by her hair and threw her against a tree.

The vampire went to bite Buffy but it was spun around and walked into a very hard fist thrown by Clark. He went to punch the vampire again but this time the vampire got an arm up to block and hit Clark. Clark's distraction gave Buffy the time needed to regain her composure and stake the vampire with it's back turned. She turned to Clark a bit taken back that he got a split lip from that Vampire's punch.

"Since when do you bleed?" Buffy asked.

Clark felt his lip not surprised there was blood on it but he flinches feeling the pain. "I don't know what happened. It's like my powers just up and left me."

Faith walked up to Clark and grabbed him by the chin looking at the cut. "It's nothing except for how it got there."

"I think I just overdid it today." Clark said. "It should be gone when the sun rises."

Faith turns to the other slayer. "How about you B?"

"It was just a case of the dizzies." Buffy assures them. "I'm fine really."

* * *

><p>The next day Clark wakes up and puts his hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. Clark winces and removes his hand. He gets up and looks into a mirror and sees he stills has the cut on his lip. His powers are still gone. Maybe he can make it down and just sneak out the-<p>

"Clark what happened?"

door. Clark finishes his thought as Martha approaches her son.

"I'm fine mom it hurts less than it looks." Clark assured her.

"It looks horrible." Martha said with concern she's not used to seeing Clark with an injury.

Clark just smiled. "It's a fat lip mom I'll manage."

"How did you even get it?" Martha asked.

Clark shrugged. "Vampire attack, as for my powers not working I'm guessing since I was impervious to kryptonite yesterday and powerless today I missed an announcement about a solar flare."

Martha just nodded. "Well you should get to school since you have to take the truck."

Clark's eyes shot out. School! In all the excitement he forgot. He left Xander and Cordy locked in the weapons cage all night. They're going to kill him. Assuming they haven't killed each other first. Clark runs out the door as fast as his now human legs can carry him and gets into the truck. Martha wonders what she said that got Clark moving so fast.

* * *

><p>Clark makes it to the library and sees Xander and Cordy asleep in the cage wrapped in each other's arms. Clark unlocks the cage and nudges them awake. Cordy wakes up feeling good. She's back with Xander and hopefully he won't stray again. She takes a minute to see she's at the library and remembers why and firmly kicks Clark in the shin. Causing Clark to actually hop on one leg for a moment.<p>

"Did you really think it would take all night for us to talk? And you're overacting there's no one even here." Cordy pointed out.

Clark sat down on the table and pulled his jeans up to see his shin is sporting a nice black and blue from Cordy's kick. "I lost my powers last night. In all the excitement I forgot about you two sorry."

Cordelia got a laugh out of it and was shocked. "Its fine, and thanks for what you did last night."

Clark just nodded. "So you two?"

Cordelia just smiled. "Yes we are. We're going to get dressed into some of our all night clothes we keep here, go to the utility closet then have a talk with Willow on the ethics of attempted boyfriend stealing."

Cordelia woke up Xander and they took turns getting dressed for today. Clark is happy to see them back together. He knew all they needed was to tune out the world and talk. No peer pressure no nothing just one night to cut loose on how they felt for each other one way or another. Clark went to the computer and to his surprise he finds nothing on solar flares. Xander and Cordy leave and Buffy enters distraught.

"Buffy are you OK?" Clark asked.

Buffy shakes her head no. "Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: The wackiness of Buffy's 18th birthday continues.


	20. Powerless Part 2

Giles came into the Library. He saw Clark standing back and watching Buffy exercise with the throwing knives. However the girls aim has been destroyed but that is to be expected with what's coming. Giles looks over and sees Clark with a fat lip.

"Has she hit the target once?" Her watcher asked.

Clark just shook his head no. "She keeps trying but nothing close."

Buffy turns to them. "I'm right here I can hear you."

Giles turned to her. "When did this happen?"

Buffy thought back on it. "Last night I had a major dizzy spell that nearly let a vampire stake me with my own stake. Thankfully Clark showed up and went David Akers on him."

Giles and Clark just looked at her in wonder. "You're an Eagles fan?" Clark asked.

"Was an Eagles fan till they traded him." Buffy replied noticing the looks Clark and Giles were giving her. "Don't look at me like that Angel is a Flyers fan."

Giles looked at the two. "Can we please get to the point?"

Buffy pouted and replied. "The point is I have no game. My game has left the country it's in Cuernavaca. Giles what's going on?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Could be something as simple as the fact that you're sick. Maybe you should just take it easy for the next 48 hours."

Buffy repeatedly shakes her head no she can't be sick not now. "No, No, not sick. I can't get sick. My dad's coming to take me to the ice show. We do it every year for my birthday. If I cancel, it's gonna break his heart." Buffy gains resolve and threw a knife. It doesn't go anywhere near the board and shatters a lamp. "I'm gone."

Buffy goes at full speed. Giles turns to Clark and notices the cut on his face. "Are you alright."

Clark just grabs the cut. "I'm fine except my powers are gone. Can you look into it and see what's up?"

Giles nods while walking into his office.

* * *

><p>Buffy waits for Clark outside the library. "Let's hear it."<p>

"Hear what?" Clark asked not having a clue what Buffy's on about.

Buffy just starts. "An Ice show how old are you now."

Clark just looks at her Buffy. "There's no crime in wanting to spend time with your dad. If we were still in Smallville my dad would be getting us ready for our yearly fishing trip."

Buffy looks at Clark and sees a sad face. "Fun trips I take it.?"

Clark couldn't help but laugh at that. "Are you kidding me between X-Ray vision and heat vision I could have emptied the lake in an hour. Yet I was stuck on a tiny boat all weekend which made it awkward trying to explain the lack of sunburn thanks to being impervious." Clark just smiled looking back he did appreciate the time with his dad though considering everyone with his friends dads he never realized how lucky he was.

Clark and Buffy joined the other scoobies outside. Buffy was taken back to see Cordelia with the others. Buffy started talking about her date with her dad. It got an interesting reaction from Xander.

"An Ice show a show on Ice. How old are you again?"

Willow added her two cents. "I went to Snoopy on ice when I was little my dad took me backstage…and I got sick and threw up on Woodstock."

Buffy was defending her tradition. "Look, I know you guys think it's just a big, dumb, girlie thing, but it's not. I mean, a lot of those skaters are Olympic medal winners. And every year my dad buys me cotton candy and one of those souvenir programs that has all the pictures, and okay, it's a big, dumb, girlie thing, but I love it."

"It's not so girlie." Oz said defending the ice. "Ice is cool! It's water, but it's not."

"Must be nice to have a thing with your dad considering he's probably knee deep in secretaries by now." Cordelia added.

Buffy nods in agreement until Cordy says the second half.

"I think that's Cordelia talk for yay traditions." Willow said.

Xander was concerned losing his favorite part. "We're still talking party, right? I mean, some of us still love to relish celebrating in the birth of the Buff."

Buffy shrugs after Angelus and the judge. "I dunno. I think it might be time to put a moratorium on parties in my honor. They tend to go badly. Monsters crash. People die."

Willow defended Xander. "But eighteen is a big one, Buffy. I mean, you can vote can be drafted. You can vote not to be drafted."

Buffy just shrugged. "I think I'll choose to celebrate this one with quiet reflection."

"Where is it written that quiet reflection can't be combined with cake and funny hats?" Xander asked offended.

Clark just looks at him. "The quiet part Xander."

* * *

><p>Clark came home from a long day of school. He forgot how much of a pain in the butt PE is without his powers. At least he doesn't have farm chores though that likely would kill him. He gets near the steps and Faith runs out from the door and collides into him.<p>

"Act like we have a date tonight!" The slayer whispers in his ear.

Clark wasn't sure how to act. He and Faith never had one outside of sparring and patrolling or simply going to the bronze for the night. He was wondering what was going through her head. It didn't take long until Jonathon shows up and Clark knows this isn't good. He might have neglected to tell him that his powers are gone.

Jonathon just looked at him. "So the two of you have a date tonight?"

Clark just nods. "Yeah…dinner and a movie."

Jonathon just looked at the two. "And what are you seeing?"

"Underworld" Faith answered "We're going to make fun of the fake vampires."

Jonathon just held the door opened. "Then you two better get changed."

Faith is staring through her clothes. She never realized how much leather clothes she has. She should really take up Cor on one of those shopping offers. She's frustrated and doesn't have a clue what to wear. Martha came in and took on the sight with a smile. Often Clark and Faith came home covered in dust or whatever it is they call it goo. It was nice to see the two going out on a date and spending time like normal teenagers in a relationship.

Martha looks and sees Faith still frantic. "Something wrong"

Faith rolls her eyes. "I can't figure out what to wear. I can't believe I'm having a girly moment."

Martha just smiled and looked through her clothes. "I think Clark would like any of these."

Faith nodded in complete agreement. "I know it's just I don't want anyone but Clark to notice me."

"Why?" Martha asked.

Faith laughed as gears went through her head trying to figure out how to explain this. "Clark is used to being invulnerable so he's dangerous to himself when he's not. He told me what happened with that Eric kid about how he broke his ribs. When we were training once he broke his hand punching concrete because he thought he still had his powers. Clark is who he is with or without his powers he'll run headfirst into trouble."

Martha caught on. "Clark can take care of himself Faith."

The slayer just shrugged. "So call me paranoid the guy just stood there and got punched in the face last night."

Martha just smiled. "You really care about him?"

Faith just nodded thinking back on the fact that Clark kept her from killing Angel and went to LA to bring her home. "Well yeah, he's the first guy that ever actually cared about me. Most guys they see me and well let's just say their priorities shift."

Martha just looked back on her life. "We all go through bad relationships."

Faith just looked at her. "Well, if there's a good reason for all the crap I've been put through I'm dying to know."

"Maybe you have to go through the bad guys to recognize the good ones." Martha offered before looking through Faith's pile of clothes. "How about these?"

Faith smiled those were perfect though Clark might be upset with her for stealing his thing.

* * *

><p>Clark got dressed in a blue shirt and jeans this wasn't anything just dinner and a movie he can do that. He looks as Faith comes down the steps kind of stealing his look a bit. She's in denim jeans a red shirt, and a matching denim jacket. Clark and Faith are quickly out the door and to the truck.<p>

"So why did you want to get out of the house?" Clark asked.

Faith just smiled. "Because we had about 10 minutes before your dad nailed our doors shut."

Clark just looked at her. "Faith that's ridiculous. My dad wouldn't nail down your door you still have your powers. He'd just nail down mine much easier."

Faith laughed getting into the truck. "You really don't have any powers at all do you?"

Clark just shrugged. "Nothing but the strength and speed you say I have when I wear blue kryptonite."

The two get out of the movie. It was good not that either of them knew how it ended. They got in the truck and drove up to their house. Faith just looked Clark in the eyes when he stopped he saw her are you kidding me look.

Clark just looked at her. "Something wrong"

Faith just shakes her head no. "You were a perfect gentleman who sidestepped the very big thing that fell on our lap of you becoming a regular guy."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

Faith took her jacket off and threw it in the back and straddled him. "The fact that now that you're powerless I'm the stronger one." Faith slides Clark's red jacket off and the two start kissing. Faith instantly realizes how much more passionate Clark is in kissing her not having to worry about holding back and she enjoys it. It isn't long till Clark's hands make their way to the bottom of Faith's shirt sadly their both interrupted by a dog barking his head off.

Both roll their eyes and shout. "Krypto" they stop when they hear something as glass shatters and Faith is pulled through the driver's side window. Clark sees Faith held by a vampire while another approaches her. She uses the one vampire's grip for leverage and kicks the other one away before elbowing the one holding her forcing him to release her. Clark sees two coming from in front of the car one with a sizeable lead on the other who was a bit fat. Clark waits until the first one is in range and quickly opens the truck door smacking him in the face with it. Clark grabs the stake he leaves in the glove compartment and joins the fight outside.

Unbeknownst to Clark and Faith their fight is being watched by two men in tweed suits Hudson and Blair of the watcher's council. They didn't bring the vampires they were just tailing Faith. They watch as Clark stakes the one he pretty much knocked out with the car door. Then they watch Clark throw the stake to Faith.

"So it's true what Weatherby says the slayers fight with humans." Hudson noted.

Blair just watched as Faith staked the one that was holding her down before catching the other one square with a roundhouse kick. "The boy isn't our concern Quentin told us to observe the other one."

Faith grabs the other one and slams him into the floor. She straddles him and punches him a couple times before pulling her stake out and driving it in too deep as it turns to dust with the rest of him. Faith realizes now Clark has nothing to kill the fat one with. The fat vamp takes a swing at Clark but he easily dodges it. The fat one swings again but this time Clark ducks under and kicks him into the back of the truck. Clark grabs him and smashes his head into the truck he opens the door and puts the vampire's head in and Faith grabs the truck door and slams it into the fat one's head ripping it clean off and dusting him.

Faith just watches as a car speeds by containing the two watchers. "Yeah we didn't need any help or anything jerks."

Clark just looked at the piles of dust as a horrifying thought entered his head. "If they came here then did they?"

Faith's thoughts were filled with the same horrifying thoughts. If they were waiting for them did they eat Clark's parents? Decent people take her in and they get eaten. Faith runs into the house with Clark in close pursuit. She walks right through the threshold.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent"

"Mom, Dad"

Clark ran up stairs and his parents open their door. "Are you guys OK?" Clark is so concerned he'll ignore the fact they're just in robes.

"We're fine sweetheart." Martha assures him.

Faith grabs a cross and puts it on them. "Touch it."

Martha shakes the cross around and passes it to Jonathon doing the same. Faith and Clark sigh in relief they were vampires looking for a quick meal seeing teenagers parking but bit off more then they could chew.

Jonathon looks at the clock look its pretty late. "Why don't you two go to bed and get some sleep?"

Clark and Faith just nod in agreement. Clark wouldn't risk having his parents hear anything too embarrassing to him. Clark and Faith share one last deep kiss until Jonathon clears his throat and then they tell each other good night. Clark has school and Faith will find out if she'll be the new Sunnydale high gal or if she got a GED.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark found Buffy at the schoolyard in an absolute miserable mood. Her dad bailed on the ice show. Apparently even Giles took a pass on going with her. Clark is wondering what is wrong with Buffy's dad and why he can't take a day out of his life to see how wonderful a daughter he has. Their conversation is ended as Willow shows up discussing her and Michael's latest failure at deratting Amy. They say she's at a good place mentally. The conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when all 3 saw Cordelia arguing with a guy no one recognized who was very clearly upset.<p>

"You don't do that to me I waited for you at the bronze all night!" The boy shouted.

Cordelia just shrugged. "And the big deal is?"

"You made me look like some kind of dork in front of my posse!"

He grabs her arm. Cordelia is offended, and slaps his arm away. "First of all, 'posse'? Passé'! Second of all, anyone with a teaspoon of brains knows not to take my flirting seriously. Especially with my extenuating circumstances."

The boy was confused. "What circumstances?"

Cordelia just smiled she set this up before Clark's little cage match with Xander. "Rebound! Back with the ex! Look it up!"

She tries to leave, but he grabs her by both shoulders and pushes her against a tree.

"Hey! I'm not through here."

Buffy immediately moves in and grabs the boy's arm. "Oh, I beg to differ."

Buffy tries wench the boy's arm but finds all of her strength is gone. The boy easily moves her away and knocks her over a bench. Clark is over immediately set to knock the boy's lights out.

"What did you do that for?" Cordelia asked while girly punching him.

"The chick started it." The boy tried to defend himself as Cordy chased him off.

Willow helped Buffy up and she quickly rushed away asking them to be left alone. She catches up with Giles as he's leaving the library.

"Okay, I just got swatted down by some no-neck and rescued by Cordelia. What the hell is happening?"

Giles was trying to calm her down. "I'm sure it'll sort itself out."

Buffy's desperate to know anything at this point. "You're not getting the big picture here. I-I have no strength. I have no coordination. I throw knives like..."

"A girl?" Giles said calmly.

Buffy was confused by his reaction. "Like I'm not the Slayer."

Giles sees the panic on her face. "Look, Buffy, I, I, I assure you, um... given time... w-w-we'll get to the bottom of, of whatever's causing this, um...anomaly."

"Promise me." Buffy said desperate.

Giles nodded. "Yes. I give you my word."

* * *

><p>Giles went to a boardinghouse the site to behold for Buffy's Cruciamentum. He sits there having tea with Quentin Travers the old man whom is the head of the watcher's council.<p>

"You're having doubts." The old watcher asked. "Cruciamentum is not easy... for Slayer or Watcher. But it's been done this way for a dozen centuries. Whenever a Slayer turns eighteen it's a time-honored rite of passage."

Giles just glares at him. "It's an archaic exercise in cruelty. To lock her in this... tomb...weakened, defenseless." Giles looks at the crate behind him. "And to unleash that on her."

Giles turns back to Quentin. "If any one of the Council still had actual contact with a Slayer, they would see, but I'm the one in the thick of it."

"Which is why you're not qualified to make this decision. You're too close." Quentin replies.

Giles just glares at Quentin. He's the one in the thick of it not sitting on his ass in England. "That's not true."

Quentin just lectured him. "A Slayer is not just physical prowess. She must have cunning, imagination, a confidence derived from self-reliance. And believe me, once this is all over, your Buffy will be stronger for it."

"Or she'll be dead for it." Giles replied. "Your other business in this town?"

Quentin got up to walk Giles out. "Oh yes this entity. As far as we can tell it is nothing but myth. Two days it would have showed up by now. We believe it is just demons making up a boogeyman so they can cope with two slayers now living on the hellmouth."

Giles nodded. "Would be comforting if it was real protecting the humans on the hellmouth."

Quentin turned to him. "Rupert according to the demons we interrogated this creature would have had control of fire and ice. Have strength and speed far greater than that of any slayer. One vampire believed it could even fly. A creature like that would have absolute power and would need to be dealt with accordingly."

Giles just nodded. "And Buffy?"

Quentin just comforted Giles. "If this girl is everything you say then you've nothing to worry about." Quentin opens the door and Giles leaves without saying a word.

* * *

><p>At the library the gang is doing research on Buffy and Clark's conditions. Willow is reading the book and smiles she finally has something. "Aha a curse on slayers."<p>

Buffy's eyes shoot up in joy until Willow rereads it. "Oh, a curse on lawyers."

Xander pouts having enough of research. "You know, maybe we're on the wrong track with the whole spell, curse and whammy thing. Maybe what we should be looking for is something like, um, Slayer kryptonite."

Oz pointed out the flaw. "Faulty metaphor kryptonite kills."

Xander pointed this out. "You're assuming I meant the green kryptonite. I was referring,to of course, to the red kryptonite, which drains Clark of his powers."

Faith came through the door at slayer kryptonite and caught that last part. "Blue kryptonite Xan if it was red kryptonite B and soulboy would be screwing like bunnies."

Clark just turned to her. "So how did you do?"

Faith just rolls her eyes and gives him a piece of paper. Clark skims through it and turns to her. "You passed."

Faith just nods. "Just barely but it keeps me out of school." In actuality the mayor didn't want another slayer at Sunnydale High next year and pulled some strings. Faith turns to B. "Still having power problems?"

Buffy nods her head as she gets up. "I'm just a girl again."

Buffy tries to leave and Willow follows her up. "Buffy. I know you are definitely, without a doubt, gonna get your powers back."

Willow tries to cheer her up by pointing out even if her slayer days are done it will open up new social opportunities. Buffy blows her off when she sees Giles coming through the door. "Did you find anything?"

Giles looked at her apologetically. "No not yet."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith went out to celebrate Faith getting out of high school in her words. His parents were shocked Faith did it. Mainly everyone else was busy it was like an unofficial date night. Buffy and Angel, Willow and Oz, Xander and Cordelia. Clark watched Faith dance at the bronze and even danced once with her at her insistence but when she saw how horrible he was she told they should sit down. They played a couple games of pool and then they were on their way to Faith's old hotel room. Clark was wondering what exactly they were doing here. He should have worded it better when he said "I'll do anything for you."<p>

"Faith what are we doing here?" Clark asked

Faith couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well you're powerless for now which means I'm the stronger one." Faith says as she easily pushes him onto the bed. Clark has to say this is new to him. The only time he was overpowered like this was when he went up against Eric. And why the hell is he thinking about this now? Faith climbs on top of him and starts kissing all over. It isn't long until Faith has his jacket off and Clark has his arms wrapped around her. Faith kisses slowly drop down to Clark's neck and the kryptonian jumps when Faith does something unexpected.

"Ow" Clark said. "Did you just bite me?"

Faith nodded with a smile. "Yup I can't do this kind of thing to you regularly without a certain blue cross or radioactive green toothpaste so I'm enjoying this for all it's worth."

The two resumed kissing for a moment until Faith's hands slid under Clark's button shirt. With slayer strength she instantly ripped through the buttons nearly ripping the shirt in half. Clark lifted Faith's shirt up over her head causing the slayer to smile and they both laid down Faith on top until Clark's cell phone starts ringing.

Clark really doesn't want to go for the phone but Faith knows he has to. His cell phone has sort of turned into an emergency line.

"You should get that."

Clark looks at her. "Are you sure?"

Faith just pouts but nods. "With our luck it's probably an Apocalypse."

Clark takes out the phone and groans. "Looks like you might be right." Clark recognizes the number it's from the library. "Hello…Buffy…ah man are you alright…OK we'll be right over."

Faith looked on and saw the concern all over Clark's face as he found what remained of his shirt and jacket. "Is B in trouble?"

Clark just shrugged. "I don't know. She told me she was attacked. But she sounded so upset I couldn't exactly get anything out of her."

Faith rolled out of bed and put her shirt back on. "Come on; let's go see what's up."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith walk into the library and see Buffy locked in Giles' office fighting off tears trying to stay strong and Giles looking like he had just shot his best friend in the back. Faith and Clark are kind of in awe having never seen Buffy so scared or terrified before.<p>

"B are you OK?"

Buff just opened the door and showed her a book. Faith looked down and saw nothing but Latin. "I only read English B."

Clark however has a full grip on it. "It's the Shroud of Ra."

Faith looks up and sees Clark glare at Giles. Faith's pretty sure the British man would be on fire if Clark had his powers. "What's this shroud thing do?"

"It's pretty much a supernatural safe suit that a magically gifted 4 year old could make." Clark says reading from the book. "It 'protects you from radiation."

"Like the meteor rock?" Faith asks.

Clark nods before turning back to Giles. "It also cut me off from the yellow sun radiation which is why my powers stopped working. You weren't testing me the other day you were draining the batteries. Why would you do this to me?"

"The watcher's council is in town. Among other things they are checking the validity of the entity. Setting traps and the sort they have powerful magicks at their disposal and you would have rushed right in because that's who you are. And once anyone on the council would see the things you are capable of they would kill you on sight because of your powers alone."

Clark just can't believe this maybe there is a reason he doesn't tell people about himself. "Break the spell. Give me my powers back."

Giles looked at the floor. "The spell will break itself tomorrow morning."

Faith was set to hit him until Clark stopped her. "This is some pretty screwed up crap Geeves. I take it you're the reason B's powers went to crap too."

Giles just picked up the vial Buffy threw to the floor when he told her. "It's an organic compound."

"Keep going" Buffy ordered. "You're going to poison her too at some point anyway."

Giles just slumped in defeat as he takes off his glasses. "It's a test, it's given to the Slayer once she... uh, well, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday. The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test. The vampire Buffy was to face... has escaped. His name is Zackary Kralik. As a mortal, he murdered and tortured more than a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. When a vamp..."

Faith snapped and before Clark could stop her hit Giles right in the face with a backhand. The watcher fell to the floor. "That's a whole new level of twisted and believe me when I say I get twisted."

Buffy gets up and turns to the other two. "Could you two drive me home?"

Clark just nods. "Of course"

Giles was desperate to aplolgize he can't believe he did this. "Buffy I-I"

Buffly glared at him in anger and sadness. "I don't know you."

* * *

><p>The three are walking up to Buffy's house. Buffy was filling them in that Giles swore he would do whatever it would take to restore their trust in him. Faith just blows it off. Buffy looks down and sees a picture and looks at it for a while. Faith notices her stare.<p>

"Touching picture B?"

Buffy quickly puts the picture away. "Happier times, look I interrupted you from something so why don't you go. I'm home, I'm safe and the only vampire that can get in is Angel."

Clark was taken back by the change. "I don't think"

Buffy just put her hand up to stop him. "Still a big girl I can take care of myself."

Faith just nodded. "She's right come on CK."

Clark was confused but decided to follow Faith as they leave. Buffy went in and got dressed into much more fitting clothes. Kralik has her mother and the picture said come alone. She grabs casual clothes rather than the bright come get me clothes she is used to. She exits the house in dungarees and a bag full of weapons that weigh so much to her now she slumps carrying it. She makes it to the boarding house and sees at least a dozen vampires spread out. When they see her they form 2 single file lines at each side of the front door. Buffy starts walking through the lines and one of the vampires start singing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you."

The other vampires join in. "Happy Birthday dear slayer, happy birthday to you." The vampires each burst out laughing as Buffy goes in. Buffy gets in the house crossbow in hand and looks around. She hears fighting outside so apparently the vampires just started hitting each other. Xander must have been right when he said vampires make the weirdest people.

* * *

><p>Giles was at the library trying to figure out a way to break the shroud early and restore Clark's powers. With them Clark could find Kralik in seconds and end this. He also sees someone enter the room the last person he wants to see Quentin.<p>

"Where were you?" Giles asked.

"I was on watch over by the boardinghouse." Quentin answered as he starts towards the teapot.

Giles looks and sees nothing from Quentin. "Then you know what's happened."

Quentin nods. "Yes."

Giles speaks angrily. "He's killed Hobson and made Blair one of his own. Your perfectly controlled test seems to have spun rather impressively out of control, don't you think?"

Quentin turns and gives him a long look, then paces back the other way to the teapot. "It changes nothing."

Giles just glared at him as he leaned back on his desk. "Well, then, allow me. I've told Buffy everything."

"That is in direct opposition to the Council's orders."

Giles crosses his arms. "Yes. Interestingly, I don't give a rat's ass about the Council's orders. There will be no test."

Quentin just pours himself a cup of tea. "The test has already begun. Your Slayer entered the field of play about ten minutes ago."

Giles instantly stiffened up what is Buffy doing. "Why?"

Quentin just calmly drank his tea like nothing was even wrong. "I don't know. I returned there just as she entered."

Giles grabs his keys from his desk and starts out of the office. Quentin tries to stop him.

"Now Giles, we've no business..."

Giles grabs him by the coat and shoves him up against the doorframe. "This is not business!"

He lets the other man go and strides out of the library.

* * *

><p>Buffy is looking around the boarding house for her mother. She doesn't have to fight all she had to do is get her and get out. Buffy turns around quick and sees the former watcher current vampire Blair. Buffy shoots her crossbow but goes nowhere near anything vital. Blair knocks the crossbow out of her hands and grabs her by the throat. Buffy stomps on his foot and frees herself. Buffy jumps over the couch and makes it to the bookcase. When Blair goes after her she promptly dumps the book case on top of him with all her strength.<p>

Buffy reaches into her pockets and pulls out a bottle of hairspray and Spike's lighter he left when she sent him bolting out of town with his tail between his legs. Separate useless together flamethrower as Faith taught her and Blair found out.

Buffy looked around as the deranged vampire Kralik started. "Hide and seek…"

Buffy looks all over the house but can't find him. She sees the crate the watchers were keeping him in and goes over to it. Kralik rushes from the crate and grabs her by surprise she drops the hairspray and lighter but doesn't struggle.

"Why did you come out of the dark of the woods?" Kralik asked referring to the red sweater he took from her. He takes her bag and sees her collection of stakes and knives. "To bring all these sweets to grandmother's house."

Buffy quickly get a cross in his face Kralik just smiles and he puts it lower and enjoys it. Buffy runs fearful through the house with Kralik in pursuit. During the chase Buffy ran into a room with nothing but pictures of her mother on an endless wall along with another room where she found the remains of a dead watcher. Kralik caught up to her from behind a wall and tripped her legs creating a gash of blood from her forehead from the fall. She reaches the end of the hall on the second floor and Kralik catches her.

"If you stray from the path you will lose your way." Kralik lowers his head to bite Buffy's neck and she tries to force him off of her but he's too strong.

"I won't take it all." He tries to assure her because being turned into a vampire is only Buffy's worst nightmare. Luckily it seems like the PTBs have given Buffy a present as Kralik suffers from what appears to be a headache as he reaches for pills. Buffy breaks free, steals the pills, and heads for the laundry chute jumping in to avoid Kralik.

Buffy lands hard through a table but she finds her mother. She tries to break the ropes holding down her mother but she can't.

Kralik comes down knocking down the door looking for his pills. "Where are they?"

Buffy tries to run past him but he pushes her into the wall and takes the pills along with a glass of water.

Kralik just smiles as he drinks. "You don't understand your place in all this. Do you have any idea…" The crazed vampire stops in his tracks. Something is very wrong. "Oh my! What have you…my pills?"

Buffy pulls out an empty bottle of holy water showing him where the water came from. "If I was at full slayer strength I'd be punning right now."

Kralik dissolves from the inside out as Buffy passes her Cruciamentum plus one.

Joyce was relieved after what that man threatened to do to Buffy. "Buffy thank god you're OK."

Buffy was straining against the ropes. "I can't get these. They're too tight."

Joyce was confused. "Can't you just."

"Not right now." Buffy answered as one of the singing vamps rushed her with Giles right behind him. The vampire threw Giles into the wall and punching him in the face and stomach. Giles groaned but took the opportunity to stake him. The slayer and watcher just look at each other. They untie Joyce and head out front to see Faith and Clark each sitting down exhausted a gash on Faith's head along with one on Clark's to match. Without her powers Buffy was incredibly easy to follow here.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that." Faith said.

Clark just looked at her like she has to be kidding. "Enjoyed that? I have bruises in places I didn't even know could bruise."

Faith just smiled. "Welcome to mortality."

Clark just shrugged. "Must be a tradeoff."

"For what?" Faith asked.

Clark just cupped her face in his hand. "This"

Clark kissed Faith and Faith had no problems returning it. They break when they hear Buffy whistling to break them up. They look up and see Buffy smiling a bit, Joyce with a sigh, and Giles desperately trying to scrub the image away from his glasses.

* * *

><p>All 3 made it to the library after dropping Joyce off and were greeted by Quentin the 3 took seats and the head watcher started. "Congratulations, you passed. You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear-headedness in battle. The Council is very pleased."<p>

"Do I get a gold star?" Buffy deadpans.

"Lies!" Clark muttered under breath.

Quentin ignores Clark he's just a civilian. "I understand that you're upset."

Buffy is trying to control her temper if she still had her strength she would not want to be Quentin. "You understand nothing. You set that monster loose and he came after my mother."

Quentin looked at her. "You think the test was unfair?"

Buffy glared at him. "I think you better leave town before I get my strength back."

"We're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers, we're fighting a war."

"You're waging a war. They're fighting it. There is a difference." Giles pointed out.

Quentin turned to Giles. "Mr. Giles, if you don't mind..."

Giles glared at him. "The test is done. We're finished."

Quentin just faced him. "Not quite. She passed. You didn't. The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. I've recommended to the Council, and they've agreed, that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."

Giles was taken aback. "On what grounds?"

Quentin just stared at him. "Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment." Buffy looks at Giles. "You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause. It would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."

Buffy breaks her stare, and considers Quentin's words.

Giles angrily told him with resolve. "I'm not going anywhere."

Quentin just laughed emptily. "No, well, I didn't expect you would adhere to that. However, if you interfere with the new Watcher, or countermand his authority in any way, you will be dealt with. Are we clear?"

"Oh, we're very clear." Giles said.

Quentin bows slightly to Buffy. "Congratulations again."

She looks up at him with a stare of hatred. "Bite me."

Quentin just chuckles. "Yes, well, colorful girl." Quentin turns to Faith. "Ms. Lehane we'll see you in the fall."

Faith was set to get up and deck him no one uses her last name and no chance in hell is she getting put through this. However to her shock Clark got up and beat her to it knocking the old man to the floor.

"You don't have till Buffy regains her strength when the sun comes up you better not be here." Clark warned.

Quentin got to his feet the boy seems much taller now standing up arms against his chest. Quentin is actually impressed more than anything. "That was quite an impressive punch Mr. Kent and with how you handled yourself against the vampires last night have you considered a future as a watcher."

Clark isn't really surprised Quentin knows his last name especially since he knows Faith's. "And try to murder girls for making it to 18 pass. There's the door get out."

Quentin left and Giles gently applied a cloth to Buffy's head. Not a single word is spoken but it quickly becomes clear that she forgives him. Clark and Faith choose to just leave when Giles assures them that he'll get Buffy home.

"So do you forgive him?" Faith asked.

"Yes" Clark answered. "He was trying to protect me. I'm not glad he did what he did but I understand why. Besides being mortal has some advantages."

"Such as" Faith asked curiously.

Clark just looked. "I now understand how incredible you and Buffy are along with the rest of the scoobies. You don't heal instantly like I can and you're not unbreakable like I am. But every night you go out and do this."

Faith just smiled. "What else?"

Clark just smiles pulling her to him. "I don't have to worry about heat vision or superstrength. I can just enjoy being with you no worries."

The two kiss deep and are interrupted by Buffy at the door. "Your dad says it's 2 in the morning get home now."

* * *

><p>The Kents were taken back when Clark and Faith came in the door sporting matching head wounds. Jonathon throws Clark a cloth for his head and Martha puts one on Faith. The slayer winces and steps back until she realizes what's happening. She just lays back into it and winces when pressure is applied again. They give the Kents the rundown of what happened. After Clark talked the gun away from his dad and stopped him from going after Giles he and Faith went upstairs sadly however the Kents followed and separated the two since Clark has school tomorrow. They missed their chance but that's what he blue rock is for.<p>

The next afternoon everyone gathered at Buffy's place Willow was in considerable shock. "I can't believe Giles was fired. How could Giles get fired?" Buffy, Oz, and Joyce talk about killing Kralik but Willow is still obsessed. "Now, now when you say 'fired', do you mean 'fired'?"

Xander just smiled. "You're not cruising past that concept any time soon, are you?

"Well, it's just... I mean, he's been fired! He's, he's unemployed! He's... between jobs."

Buffy just smiled. "Giles isn't going anywhere, Will. He's still librarian."

Willow pouted in defeat. "Okay, but I'm writing an angry letter."

Buffy just shrugged. "You know, nothing's really gonna change. The important thing is that I kept up my special birthday tradition of gut-wrenching misery and horror. Clark your birthday is up next any idea what's going to happen to you."

Clark just shrugged. "As long as I don't get stabbed in the stomach with a Native American knife it will be better than last year."

Oz just looked confused. "Anyone else think?"

"Our lives are completely screwed up." Cordy and Faith finished.

Oz just nodded.

Buffy grabs a new jar of peanut butter and tries to open it. "Just feel better when I get my strength back."

Xander just smiled. "Give you a hand with that, little lady?"

He stands up and holds out his hand to take it from her. She hands it to him.

"You're loving this far too much."

Cordelia puts her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "It's ok he still runs like a woman."

"Admit it. Sometimes you just need a big strong man."

He struggles with the jar for a while, and then tries to cover it with a laugh.

Xander stared at Clark. "Uh, CK, gimme a hand with that?"

"Still not up to full strength Xander." Clark answered just leaving Xander to rot his powers are back he nearly fried Faith earlier.

Xander smirked. "Um Faith."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

I couldn't let Clark Angel or Faith interfere in the boarding house it's just too good of a moment to see Buffy make the bastard choke on holy water.

Smallville has gone the way of Buffy. Season Eleven volume 1 available May 2012 Chloe lives. (And knowing my luck dies at the end of the first issue despite having a kid at some point.)

Up Next: A sudden death causes the Scoobies to take a road trip.


	21. Road trip

Faith and Clark were making the walk home. Faith was exhausted and Clark well Clark has no idea what's going on. All he knows is that they just saved the world from the Sisterhood of Jhe. At least that's what Faith told him. Apparently something happened to Clark in the library. He's trying to get Faith to recap the events again.

"So let me get this straight?" Clark asked. "Angel almost died."

"Yup"

"Giles did something incredibly stupid?"

"Incredibly brave if you ask B." Faith added.

"OK and Willow saw the true face of evil."

Faith nodded. "Think Red is going to be in therapy for quite some time."

Clark nodded catching up but still missing everything. "So why don't I remember any of this?"

Faith smiled at this part. "You jumped in the hellmouth said these are pissed off vampires. Then the tunnel which I'm assuming was heat vision glowed red then you jumped out without the last 20 minutes of your life."

Clark was just confused he doesn't think he'll ever understand what happened tonight. He goes to put his hand to his head but he looks at his hand and sees writing on it. "Faith I thought we agreed to keep Xander and Cordy out of this?"

Faith turned around. "We did. Why?"

Clark just put his hand up and there was a note on it saying thank X + C bomb. Faith just shrugged. "That's a new one on me."

Clark and Faith both go up the steps to their house and their greeted by the Kents. Neither of them looks exactly happy. Faith can't believe this. She gets that the Kents are concerned about her and Clark but they haven't even done it yet they were out saving the world. Which for the record is grinding down the last of Faith's resolve she's half tempted to tie down Clark with the blue K she got him for Christmas.

Clark recognizes the face however. They had it in the hospital when Ryan succumbed to the tumors from the experiments at Summerhault. Clark knows it's in bad taste but he's glad Dr. Garner died from experimenting on him from that kryptonite explosion, laser guided karma. Clark can see his parents don't know what to say. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"We've just confirmed that Dr. Virgil Swann passed away this morning. No details are being released. The reclusive billionaire will be remembered as one of the leading Philanthropists of his generation. Along with starting the Virgil Swann Charitable Foundation, he generously funded a wing at the Natural History Museum. Searching for intelligent life in the universe, the world will remember his many contributions. And man will benefit from his gifts for generations to come."<p>

Clark turns off the recording his parents had made off the 11 o clock news after first finding out on the 10 o clock news. "I just talked to him last week."

Jonathon just put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry Clark. I truly am."

Martha got up and joined him. "We both are."

Faith didn't know what to do emotional baggage is not really her thing. "I want to say the right thing Clark I just don't know what it is. How am I supposed to make it better?"

Clark just took her by the hand. "You just said it. And you just did."

Faith smiles at doing the right thing. "Ooh I almost forgot." Faith went into the kitchen and came back with a manila envelope. "This came for you today but I forgot about it in all the madness of the end of the world."

Martha just held her breath at the last part. She knows that they had already helped save the world twice before tonight between the two tournaments but she's still not comfortable with her son risking his life to save the planet. But given Clark's natural instinct to protect people she knows she has to get used to it. Clark opens the envelope and shakes the contents out. In it he finds a piece of paper and a red pouch. He opens the pouch and finds the octagonal disc. He thought that it vaporized in the cave wall. He opened the letter and saw that it was from Dr. Swann.

Clark read aloud. "Kal-El, I wish I could continue this journey with you. But now you must seek out your father. If I sheltered you from him for too long, forgive me. Jor-El sent you here on a mission. He's the only one who can help you finish it. I am returning something that is rightfully yours. I know it will lead you to your destiny."

Clark put the note down and collected his thoughts. "I have to see Jor El."

Jonathon nodded but he wasn't happy about it. "I'll wake you up early."

Clark shook his head no. "I need to see him right now."

Jonathon stared at him. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't go near those caves."

"I can't just ignore Swann's message." Clark replied.

Jonathon tried to calm down a bit if it turns into a shouting match Clark is not beyond running out. "I know that you trust him, but, Clark...he doesn't know Jor-El the way we do."

Clark was shocked does his dad have so little faith in him? "Dad, it's not like I've forgotten who we're dealing with here. I'm just afraid what's going to happen if we continue to ignore him like last year."

Jonathon knew Clark had a point last thing they needed was another KarLindsey sent their way. "Fine but be careful."

Clark just nodded and Faith got out of her seat. She wonders what this Jor El is like. Clark sees it and knows he has to stop her. "You're not coming Faith."

Faith just glared at him. "Why the hell not?"

"Because Jor El is very dangerous." Clark pointed out. Sure he's fallen down to number 3 with Shao Kahn and Vamp Kal but he's still dangerous.

"My life is always dangerous." Faith pointed out. "Alien dad is just a new twist on an old classic."

Clark put his hands up and pleaded with her. "Faith last time Jor El was near three people. One was left brain dead for three months, one was brainwashed for three months, and the last one was vaporized because Jor El had no more use for her. Faiths as a favor to me please stay here. If I have to go anywhere else I'll take you with me I promise."

Faith just shrugged. "Yeah sure but you're taking me with you if you go anywhere."

* * *

><p>Clark superspeeds back to Smallville. He hopes he knows what he's doing. He goes in the cave and activates the trap door opening it to the alter of the stones. He looks at the two stones as he puts in the key. He quickly finds himself in a dark room surrounded by blue light.<p>

"I knew you would return my son." Jor El said

Clark just looked around. "Why did you send me to find this?"

"Because you are the last survivor of a great civilization." Jor El said like it should be obvious why him.

"A great civilization that destroyed itself." Clark pointed out.

"As will yours, if you continue to refuse your mission." Jor El warned. "The knowledge of our civilization was encoded in three stones brought to earth and hidden at the far reaches of the world. Greed will drive others to hunt the stones. But if the humans should unite them before you, they will not be able to withstand the temptation and will drive the world to famine, war, and the earth's ultimate destruction. You must find the final stone. The fate of the world is in your hands...Kal-El."

Clark got out he didn't realize these stones could end the world though Jor El might be manipulating him he needs to find this last stone. Keep it away from people and maybe even Jor El. Problem is Clark knows it's not anywhere on this continent from his little water trip after his last fight with Isabelle. The only idea Clark has is Lex. When he was Kal El he 'relieved' Lex of the fire stone. So if Lex was looking for the fire stone odds are he's looking for the others too.

Clark runs superspeed over to Luthor Mansion. He heads into Lex's office and covers the camera with his jacket since he gave the night watchman a tap to the head. Seriously Lex's security sucks it's going to get him into trouble one day if Clark can get into his sanctuary with a jacket and disabling one guard. Clark was looking around and found a paper with a drawing of a temple. Clark recognized the text from the book he borrowed off Giles it's the missing page when you X-ray it. Clark folds it up and puts it in his pocket it's 1 copy among 50 so Lex won't notice that it's missing hopefully.

Clark keeps looking around for more clues. He sees a military folder in Lex's desk and pulls it out and just reads the cover. "33.1 Initiative", Clark can tell Lex will know if it's been opened with the broken seal. Clark hears someone coming and puts the folder away before disappearing in a blur for Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>The next day Faith is in the library with Clark, Willow, and Giles. Giles is relieved at being able to do something for Clark he still feels guilty for taking his powers from him during Buffy's Cruciamentum. Clark has the Kawatche book and has the piece of paper where it would go. He is currently looking to see if it goes anywhere with the two pages.<p>

"Eureka" Willow cheers in victory.

Clark looks to her. "Did you find something?"

Willow nods. "I found a big something by looking up the temple you told us about in the Honduras. Its part of a trio there's another one in Egypt and one in China." Willow points at the screen. "Look at the one in China."

All three do and recognize it. It's the same temple from the drawing. Clark is in trouble how the heck is he going to get to China? Even at a superspeed swim that is a long distance for him. He could call Lex but that would make for an awkward conversation. Assuming he's not in China already considering what he knows. He'd call Raiden but he already informed him he won't interfere unless absolutely necessary since he wants Clark to stand on his own.

Faith just speaks her mind. "China, China no offense Clark but how the hell are we supposed to get there?"

Clark just jumped up and down a couple times. He sees it's not working and looks at the stares he's getting. "Well I'm not regaining the ability to fly anytime soon what do you guys have?"

Willow stood mouth wide open. "Wait, you can fly?"

Clark looks down realizing only his parents and Faith knew that one. "Only when I'm brainwashed Willow."

Giles was taken back. "Brainwashed"

Faith just shrugged. "His dad's a real bastard. None of this helps us get to China."

Giles just took off his glasses. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Later that day Buffy was walking back to the library with Clark.<p>

"So you flew and ripped open a jet door. I wonder why slayers don't fly." Buffy was impressed recapping Clark's stories.

Clark just smiled. "It was a one time deal and I don't see myself flying anytime soon I'm afraid of heights."

Buffy stared at him in confusion. "What do you have to be scared of Mr. Impervious?"

Giles broke the two up. "Children you both have a flight to get ready for."

Clark was shocked. "You got us a plane. How did you afford it?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "I cashed in a favor from an old friend."

Buffy nodded. "So how many tickets do we have?"

Giles looks at her. "We have a whole plane Buffy."

Buffy's eyes bugged out. "You are so telling me everything about your past."

Giles gives them the time and place to tell the others. Clark and Buffy make the rounds. Faith agrees to go mainly because Clark promised to take her with him if he found anything. Xander agreed to go because it's potentially a whole night away from home. Willow agreed because she wanted to see more of the world. Oz wanted to go but can't because tonight is the last wolf night and Cordelia refused to go into a communist country they're anti rich.

* * *

><p>After school they all catch a ride in Oz's van to the meeting place Giles set up. They all get into the plane and it doesn't take long to take off. Jonathon hates seeing them off but Clark kept his word and all of this is happening after school unlike the incident in the Honduras. Buffy can't believe this she never thought she was getting out of Sunnydale even if it is just for a little bit it's nice to get out of Sunnydale and see something new. Faith takes a seat next to Clark and sees that he's actually kind of nervous. He really is afraid of heights.<p>

Fait looks at him and takes his hand for support. "You OK."

Clark nods. "Just a little stressed out from being so high up."

Faith just smirked. "I'd offer you membership in a very popular club to take the stress off but Geeves is right by the bathroom door."

Clark just smiled. "I didn't bring the cross anyway."

Faith just rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this rock and go home."

Clark nodded. "No objections to that." Clark frowns it's not that he doesn't want to dear god he does. It's just he doesn't know what will happen.

The plane landed in a discreet spot and the gang heard Giles and the pilot speaking in a language no one understood. 10 minutes later they're walking to the temple and are hit with culture shock.

Xander was in shock. "Willow"

"Yeah Xander"

"I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore."

The others look around and are amazed at the crowd of people. Clark has never seen so many people all in one place before in his entire life. He quickly regains his focus and turns to Giles. "So where is the temple?"

Giles turned back to him. "Do you have the map?"

Clark just pats his pocket. "Why would I not bring this with me?"

Giles nodded knowing how dangerous this stone is. "Well keep it hidden until we get to the temple. As long as anyone thinks we might know where the stone is we'll be living targets."

* * *

><p>The scoobies make it to the temple and from here it should be easy for them. Get the stone get on the plane and go home. Of course however they never have it easy. Clark sees Lana at the base of a tree pulling up an antique statue and smashing it causing him a piercing headache. A good headache though because now he knows where the stone is. Clark moves at superspeed and takes the stone and stops to make sure it is the last stone. Lana turns to him and sticks her hand out hitting him with pink energy knocking him out and revealing that she is in fact Isabelle. Buffy and Faith run over but are met with a similar attack as are Xander and Giles. Willow is too petrified to move since last time Isabelle was out she took a joyride in Willow's body.<p>

Isabelle walked through the temple until she heard something fast moving towards her and Clark appears in front of her.

Isabelle glared at him. "Nobody has sacrificed as much as I have for these stones.

Clark didn't back down. "They don't belong to you."

"And you think they were meant for you?" Isabelle shouted before smirking. "They were left for nobody. The god of this temple hid them for his return."

Isabelle's eyes glow pink as a sword and sai float into her hands and glow pink when she chants Latin. "You forget Kryptonian I know your powerless against my magic."

Isabelle throws the sai and is surprised when Clark easily catches it. "I'm just vulnerable to it."

Isabelle smirked. "Someone's been practicing."

"You were tougher in Willow." Clark replied.

Isabelle went for quick swings but Clark kept dodging at superspeed. Clark got cut across the face not really surprised that her attack hurt him. Isabelle went to impale Clark on the sword but he just superspeed behind her and lightly tapped her on the side of the head knocking her out. Clark can't believe how much easier this was then last time. He uses X-ray vision strictly X-ray vision and finds the stone in a pocket taking it off of her. The others come in and are shocked last time Isabelle and her friends made Clark her plaything and now Clark knocked her out in under a minute. They got out of the temple and left to explore China for a couple hours after Clark checked and found Lex and someone who looks like the guy from Supernatural in the basement and freed them to find Lana and make sure it was Lana.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark has everything set up. The stone was locked away in his trap door in the attic. After being attacked by Isabelle in China yesterday it became apparent that burning the book wasn't enough to stop her for good Clark had to get rid of the transference tattoo. Clark told Giles of a spell in one of the books in the library that should be able to get rid of Isabelle for good. Giles said he would need the arterial blood of a demon which Buffy and Faith collected on patrol. Giles and Willow stood in a circle and started the spell.<p>

Lana was spending the day with Chloe and Lois in her apartment. Lois got up to get a bottle of water and turned back around to see Lana's tattoo floating off her body. "Holy crap! Lana turn around!"

Lana turned around and saw the tattoo fade away into nothing after getting off her back. Lana smiled in relief this was finally over. No more hunting for the stones no more tracking down anything on Isabelle it's over she is free of her. Lana hugged Lois and just as soon hugged Chloe she can't help it. She's so happy she would hug Lionel Luthor's zombie if he showed up at her door. Lana immediately went to call Jason to tell him the good news as there was a knock on the door. Chloe got up and went to answer the door and there they were. Clark, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Willow, Cordy, and Oz.

Chloe smiled an already good day just got even better. "Clark, Faith what are you guys doing here."

Clark just hugged her. "Hi Chloe how have you been?"

"Good." Chloe replied. "But that's not answering my question."

Clark looked at her. "I told you I was bringing my friends to Smallville for the day."

Chloe looked at him. "No you didn't."

Clark shrugged. "Really must have slipped my mind."

Chloe looked at him slip nothing he just came to see them to surprise them and wanted to see her face. "So how did you guys get here?"

"Train" Buffy answered. "We slept on the way here."

Chloe just nodded. This was a great day. Lana's witch free so no more researching that. Clark even paid them a surprise visit. "So let's give these guys the grand tour."

Lois looked at her in confusion. "What tour cuz 80% of this children of the damned town is cornfields."

Chloe shrugged realizing Lois is right Smallville is no Metropolis. It's not even a Sunnydale at least they have a club. "Talon, Torch, Crater Lake"

Lois just smiled she thinks Chloe just ran through the whole town. Dear god she needs to get out of Hicksville damn plastic surgeon. "You just described everything to do in this town Chlo."

Lana just smiled. "Oh come on after everything I've just been through boring is nice though these guys are going to have to get some bathing suits." Lana points at everyone from Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>After stopping off for drinks at the talon they made it to the torch. Xander was the first one to speak his mind seeing Smallville High. "OK CK why did it take you so long to open up? Same locker system, same classes, same school colors, and the mascot is only a bit different. Why did it take so long to start talking to people at Sunnydale?"<p>

Clark just glared at him. He knew full well why evil was driving him crazy. "I'm just shy Xander."

Willow was more interested in the wall of weird. "What's this? It looks like conspiracy theory unplugged."

Chloe just smiled seeing there's somewhere else interested in her work. "I call it 'the wall of weird.' It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began…when the town went skitzo. So what do you think?"

Oz just looked at the pictures and replied. "I think you'd fit right in at Sunnydale."

Willow just smiled. "A full sentence from Oz that speaks highly of you."

Clark just looked at the articles on the wall some were written by Lois. She really has come a way as a writer.

Clark's cut off by Faith at Chloe's desk. "I'd hock this in a second."

Chloe smiled turning to Faith. "And you'll get about $20 for that glowing piece of school spirit."

Faith just looked at it. "What do farmers here believe rubies are evil?"

"No, it's a $20 piece of crap. It's just meteor rock." Chloe replied.

Faith now realizes she's holding the red rock that can alter Clark into his misogynist petty alter ego. It would be so easy to slip it on him and get some fun times. But however she knows how Clark is ashamed of him and eventually it will come off. Clark said he took it off and called the Kents a couple times during that summer. If she uses this she knows there's a chance she'll lose him. Faith thinks it over for another couple seconds and puts it back. She can be patient…for a little longer anyway. "So let's go shopping."

The scoobies brought Bathing suits for the day and got changed in changing rooms. Faith and Buffy stripped down to red and blue two pieces respectively and lay on the shore sunbathing. Everyone else but Clark was enjoying a swim. Clark looked over at the two slayers and pouted. "You guys aren't going for a swim."

Buffy just looked at him. "Tanning do you have any idea how rare it is for slayers to get some sun especially with school."

Clark just shrugged not seeing their point. "You can't tan in the water."

Faith just smiled at him cockily. "Not unless someone can catch me and throw me in."

Clark smirked. "You chose your words not me."

Faith eyes shoot up she challenged someone that can actually do it. Faith gets to her feet and finds herself running and just having fun. She also realized Clark has been manipulating her and slowly but surely she was back against the dock with Clark closing in. Faith just shrugged she chooses the better to dive than be dunked method and runs and jumps off into the water. Clark gets to the edge of the pier and sees everyone enjoying the water but he can't find Faith. He knows how deep this water is and Faith isn't hurt. He looks down and Faith finally comes up and with one hand grabs him by his shirt and flips him over her and into the water.

* * *

><p>Chloe sees the two goofing around and just pouts why is it always the damn brunette. Lana sees it and is a little upset herself Clark looks happy and at peace with her like he isn't keeping anything from her. She guesses Clark was just trying to find the right girl and he did. Lana just wonders why it couldn't be her. Lois rolls her eyes at the two just what the heck does Clark do to women. She finds it funny that she was the only one of the three that has seen Clark junior and yet doesn't feel a thing for the guy beyond simple friendship and ticking him off.<p>

Lois just turned to the two girls. "Don't tell me you two are hung up on Smallville...still."

Chloe just laughs emptily and Lana just shrugs. Lois sighed and turned to Chloe. "In a few weeks you are going to ace an interview at the Daily Planet and start off your dream career as star reporter of the Daily Planet stop letting Clark Kent drop anvils on you because he will never catch up to you." Lois turns to Lana. "You have moved on with the coach. Clark has moved on with Faith it's over move on or you'll lose what you have."

Chloe just looked on. "I don't know Lois I think Clark might surprise you."

Lois just rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

* * *

><p>Faith was now looking around the water for Clark. Everywhere she looked there was no sign of him. So he can dish it out but he can't take it? Faith swam forward until she was splashed from behind. Faith turned around and splashed Clark right back before following him further out once he tossed his shirt back on land. Once they got a good distance from everyone else Clark stopped. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

Faith nodded having a good idea knowing what this was about. "I guess."

"Why didn't you take the red kryptonite?" Clark asked.

Faith smiled knowing that would come up. "Because I like you Clark and when you're ready I want to be there for you. If I had used the red K well we definitely would have but eventually you'd get everything off your chest take the ring off and dump me for drugging you."

Clark smiled. Faith has always been so much smarter then everyone gave her credit for. What she lacked in book smarts she made up for in a different kind of smart. "Well you were right…you swim like a fish."

Faith smiled and pulled Clark close. "So you wouldn't kick me to the curve."

Clark thought it over for a couple seconds. "I'd be disappointed and be broody as Chloe calls it but eventually I'd forgive you after a couple days."

Faith was taken back. "You're kind of like a big boyscout you know that."

"So I've been told once or twice."

Faith just pulls him close and kisses him. Clark returns it hoping no one's watching. They have to admit they enjoy seeing each other in bathing suits. And everything else is amplified with touching bare skin. Each time they touched each other there were waves of pleasure coursing to their brains. Faith has to figure out how he's doing this he's like a great white on the hunt figuring out her sensitive spots.

"Kal El"

Clark tunes the voice out of his head. He's lost in the heat of the moment. Clark's hands slide down and grab Faith by her ass causing the slayer to smile underwater since they sank to the bottom when this started.

"Kal El you can come talk to me or I can come to you. If you know anything about basic science you know that will end badly for your friends."

Clark just lets out an angry groan and let go of Faith. He points up indicating to Faith that he needs to go above water.

The two surfaced catching their breath. Faith just started. "Heat vision right too hot down there."

"A little bit." Clark replied honestly though he's getting more control over it. "Mostly guy with lightning and a hat."

Faith nodded. "Go"

* * *

><p>Clark went back under and swam at superspeed to the pier.<p>

"Faith"

The slayer turned around and saw Cordelia holding someone under most likely Xander. "On your left"

Faith looked down and shrugged while fixing her top. "Thanks Cor."

Lois looked over and saw Clark running off the pier. "How did Smallville get all the way over there so fast?"

Chloe just turned and saw it. "He was always a really good swimmer in school." Note to self Clark can fly underwater.

Once Clark was out of sight he ran into the forest until he came to an abrupt stop with Raiden.

Clark just looked at the god as he approached him. "OK what's the big idea you said you were going to stay out of my life unless it was absolutely necessary."

Raiden just pointed to the right and Clark followed. Clark set his eyes on the charred bodies of 6 dead spider demons. "Whoa what happened to them?"

Lightning coursed through Raiden's finger giving him the answer. "They entered Earth through a portal. They came to kill you. Any enemies I should know about?"

Clark shrugged. "The British?" Outside of Quentin Clark really can't think of anyone. Kal is master of his own world and Shao Kahn is dead.

Raiden nodded. "I will look into the situation. Keep sharp Kal El there are six billion people on this planet I can not just protect you."

Raiden disappeared which left Clark focusing his heat vision on the spiders to clean up the mess once their ash Clark superspeeds back.

Clark returned and saw the guy from Supernatural with Lana. He assumes this must be Jason. He also sees that the lake has emptied out and everyone's on the towels enjoying food brought by him. Faith saw Clark coming and ran up and greeted him.

"You OK."

Clark just nods.

"So what did Sparky want?"

"Ask me tomorrow." Clark pleaded. "I just want to enjoy today."

"Sure" Faith agreed to it but he won't be keeping secret what's troubling him for long. If something is going after him it will have to go through her first.

The day wrapped up and between The Sisterhood of Jhe, Dr. Swann's death, finding the third stone, fighting Isobel, sending Isabelle wherever she was supposed to go and this new threat that is apparently out for Clark's head. He definitely needed this. Having a day off with all of his friends. Jason seemed like an OK guy from meeting him. Jason took Lana home while Lois and Chloe borrowed Lana's truck and drove the others to the train station and said their goodbyes. From there Clark made superspeed runs to and from dropping each Scooby off until it was just Faith. Clark ran her from Smallville straight to her room in Sunnydale.

"Your stop" He kisses her good might puts the slayer down and goes into his own room. No matter what happens tomorrow if they try again he'll be ready.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I was thinking of having a Faith/Lana scene but decided against it as the Scoobies would be swimming around the lake looking for Lana's teeth immediately afterwards. Knowing how much I hate SV Lana.

Why Clark didn't make the fortress crystal will be covered in the next chapter.

Up Next: Wesley comes to Sunnydale among other people.


	22. Use of Power part 1

Buffy and Faith fell back. They were both tackled to the floor by vampires. Not that Faith is bothered. She just turns back to Buffy and continues the conversation while trying to get her vamp under control.

"You mean to tell me you haven't once since you two got back together." Faith said tossing her vampire off her.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "This is not the time to talk about this Faith?" She throws her vampire off her.

The two slayers pull out stakes and when vampires rush them they step aside and stab them in the hearts.

Faith just turns to Buffy and smiles at her sexily. "You didn't just once after he came back with all those nightly patrols just say screw it and put in some overtime." The slayer asks as she thrusts and grunts.

Buffy raises her eyebrows. "Thanks for the poetry. And no, I love Angel. I just can't…love Angel. One happy moment later and we're all knee deep in dead bodies."

Faith shrugged she can't really see why Buffy puts up with him but it's her call. "So are we done for the night?"

Buffy pointed down at a muddy footprint. "Doesn't look like it besides do you have somewhere else to be."

Faith shakes her head. "Clark is practicing tonight it's about as boring as watching paint dry."

* * *

><p>Clark hits the floor with a thud. All of his abilities and he'd trade them all in right now for a bottle of bug spray. He looks at the six new spider demons he wonders what he did to get them so worked up exactly. He kills demons daily but he'd remember if any of them were spiders. Yet they keep insisting you violated the will of our lord blah, blah, blah.<p>

"So why exactly do you want to kill me for anyway?" Clark asked. He never really got a good explanation.

"You defy the will of the Blessed devourer." One of the arachnid creatures replied. "If we kill you she will return to us."

Clark just shrugged blessed devourer; well that's a new one on him. Clark moves carefully with each strike knocking down the spider creatures one at a time. The Spider makes one last attempt but Clark is easily able to get away from them.

The spiders glared at him. "You can not escape us forever. We will kill all of your kind in her name."

Clark pouts and hopes this is the right thing to do. His eyes glow red. "No this ends now." He unleashes his heat vision in a blast hitting every last Spider demon.

Clark was standing there collecting himself. Those were those things Raiden warned him about in Smallville. Who is after him now? Clark goes to gather his jacket as he gets set to go on patrol. He has his hands on it and then he hears it. A sickening sound as sword punches through his skin. Clark falls back trying to pull the sword out of his stomach but he gets punched in the face and knocked to the floor before he can. Clark looks over the demon that did it. It was a demon with red eyes with horns on his head and a thick exoskeleton like pure metal good luck getting a stake through that.

Clark was on the floor trying to get to his feet not an easy task right now. "Let me guess you worship this great devourer."

"Just what she pays me with." The demon answers as Clark gets to his feet. "I have to say I'm glad you came along you have no idea how boring this gig is. You just sit there while destinies and fates unwind ugh it was so dull. But then we got you an alien that has the capability of free will. Someone who is capable of altering the destinies of the people around him, a wildcard in the grand design changing the destiny of his friends." Clark finally gets up and the demon hits him with an uppercut knocking him into the air. Clark spins in the air but lands on his feet in a superspeed back flip. "Whoa that was something out of the Matrix."

Clark was genuinely surprised at that. "Wait a minute you've seen the Matrix movies?"

The demon nodded. "The first one was a true masterpiece; the other two can rot with the psycho bugs in their toilet world."

Clark pulled at the sword but it's in thick and starting to mess up his powers. He was trying to burn this thing on the way down.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith were both panting that one footprint in the mud led to more than one vampire. Including one very different vampire with a sword and dagger trying to gut Buffy until Faith finally got behind him and dusted him.<p>

Faith just puts a hand up to high five Buffy. "Nicely diverted B"

Faith put her hand down when she saw the mood Buffy was in even she was panting for breath Buffy could be scary.

"Diverted? That was me fighting for my life, Miss Attention Span." The blond slayer replied.

Faith sighs and starts to leave. "This isn't a Tupperware Party. It's a little hard to plan."

Buffy follows after her the plan was on three they'd rush them Faith ran off at one. "The count of three isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street."

Faith stops and turns around. "Hey, they're toast and we're here, so it couldn't have been too bad, right? Who were those guys, anyways?

Buffy shrugged. "They didn't seem local. Look, why don't we grab the weapons. Maybe Giles..." They see the weapons are gone. "Never mind then and where was your boyfriend."

Faith shrugged she heard Buffy call him during the fight but she was certain they could handle it. "I don't know maybe this whole entity thing is something he says to sneak off to strip clubs."

Buffy just laughed at the image. "Yeah I can just picture it. 'Giles a demon is attacking and the only way to stop it is with 1 dollar bills.'"

Both slayers laugh and Faith just shouts. "Clark for the love of god he's going to kill me…hurry!"

It was cute at first it's not anymore something must be wrong. "Something's not right he would have answered by now." Faith said.

Buffy was shocked she knew Clark could be hurt but it took a lot to do it. "Want me to go with you."

Faith just put her hands up. "It's cool B I got it."

* * *

><p>Faith was walking up to the park in her usual calm knowing he's just practicing wearing Blue K and that's why he didn't hear her. When she got to where Clark trains she got an unwanted sight. Clark fighting a demon and getting his ass kicked and impaled in the stomach with a sword. Faith felt an ember light up in her that quickly turned into a raw burning hatred. How dare that thing try to kill one of the two last decent guys on this planet?<p>

The demon back handed Clark who was cursing magic under his breath. This fight would be over in two seconds if he can get the damn sword out of him. The demon was enjoying getting his hands dirty sick of all the behind the scenes work.

The demon just sighed. "You know with everything my boss said you could do. I figured this would be more of a fight." He knocks Clark to the floor.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

The demon smiled. "The name's Skip and I'm about to collect one hell of a bounty."

Before Skip could crush Clark's skull with his foot he was tackled form behind by Faith and knocked to the floor. Faith was the first one up and quickly pulled out her wrist stakes and aimed them at the only weakness on Skip she could see his eyes. Skip caught Faith's hands with his own and put his foot to her stomach launching her away and to the floor.

Faith just kips right back up. "I can't believe how much I'm going to kill you."

Faith throws a couple punches and connects on Skip's face. Sadly they don't do much thanks to his thick exoskeleton. Faith followed up with a few kicks to the demon's face but they had little to no effect. Skip headbutted the slayer and threw her at a tree. Faith recovered but knows this isn't good. She needs a weapon to get through Skip's metal body. Faith went for another kick to the face that connected square on Skip's jaw for all the good it did. She went to punch him in the stomach but Skip caught her fist and with his other hand punched her in her exposed ribs. Skip punches her in the face and throws her to the floor.

Skip walks over to Faith this won't take long. "I thought you slayer chicks were powerful." At this a bloody sword landed at Faith's side and Skip felt an increasing cold around him? He was warned not to take his eye off the boy until the job was done. Now he feels the continuous cold. "Oh this isn't right."

Clark used his freeze breath and fell to his hands and knees encasing the demon in ice. Whatever that sword was it was definitely mystical. Words can not emphasize how much he hates magic right now. Faith sees Clark has given them the chance they needed and she picked up the biggest rock she could find. She threw it right at Skip's head shattering it to pieces and proceeded to push his body down so it would do the same. Faith grabbed her new sword and ran to Clark.

"Are you alright?" Faith asked.

"Never better" Clark got to his feet wobbly and almost tipped over.

Faith responded quick and caught him. "Yeah you're a picture of health."

* * *

><p>Faith took Clark to her old hotel room. She had a key made that was her secret. She didn't want to put Mr. and Mrs. Kent through this and Clark heals so there is no reason to freak them out over nothing. Faith looks at the wound on Clark's stomach it still hasn't closed yet and she's starting to worry.<p>

"Don't move I'll be right back."

"Faith" Clark tried to call her back he can feel himself healing it's just a delayed reaction because of the stupid magic coming off that stupid sword.

Faith ran down to the garage next door and not so subtly punched through the door and stole their first aid kit. She ran right back to her room and found Clark stretching. "The hell did I say about not moving."

Clark just shows her that his stomach has healed itself. "I was already healing when you left I tried to stop you but you're really quick."

Faith just ran her hand down his 'wound' same gentle skin it always is. Faith just sighs what happened to being invulnerable. Guess with all the magic on the hellmouth it was only a matter of time before something got to Clark again. "You scared the hell out of me tonight."

Clark just put his hands up. "I didn't mean to believe me getting stabbed by a metal demon with a mystical blade definitely fell under plan Z."

Faith faked a smile she can't believe how scary today was. He's supposed to be immortal she's the one with the short lifespan. "So you're sure you're ok?"

Clark simply nods the effects of the magic passed. "Five by five as someone I know says."

Faith just smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kisses him. Clark quickly responds deepening the kiss. Faith slides his jacket off. Clark kisses her for another couple minutes while she works her hands under his shirt getting at his chest. Faith's taste her touch everything is starting to become too much Clark he can feel himself losing control and stopped Faith.

"Faith we need to stop."

Faith just sighed she knew this was coming but not tonight. "I don't want you to...Clark you almost died tonight. Just the thought of losing you scared the hell out of me. I want you Clark and not the regret of not doing this."

Clark just held her back. "I don't want to hurt you."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Clark, you don't fry every hot girl at school and you don't crush everyone's hand when you meet them but if you're worried." Faith reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a little lead box. "Wear this."

Clark opens the lead box and looks at the cross. He's stuck in a moment of thought. With this he can actually do it no problem like any other guy. There are so many things he could say at this moment. His own moral compass like 'even with the blue rock we don't know what could happen?' But the simple fact is Clark felt the same way she did. When Skip got the upper hand on her Clark felt his heart skip a few beats. He felt like he was going to watch someone else die even worse her. It's what gave him the stength to pull out the sword. He doesn't want to imagine living in Sunnydale without Faith. He also realized he loves her but she might run if he says that. So tonight Clark listens to his inner red k self and puts the blue cross on.

Faith pushes him onto the bed. Now where was she? Clark pulls her to him kisses her deeply and passionately. Oh yeah right there. Clark is gently lifting her top off and Faith is more than happy to help. In return Faith helps Clark out of his shirt. Faith undoes the top button to her pants and Clark quickly remembers something and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet.

Faith smiles seeing Clark pull out a condom. She's been on the pill for years no chance in hell will she be a mother anytime soon but it's nice to see a guy actually remembering to protect her for a change. She also realizes Clark really planned ahead for this. "And here I thought you were a boyscout?"

"Never even got a single merit badge" Clark quipped.

Not long after the two were sky clad. Clark took a moment to eye up Faith she was beautiful beyond words. Considering he's not embarrassed or blushing he knows he's ready for this.

"So what's your deal?" Faith asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Deal" Clark asked confused by what she said.

Faith just smiled at how naïve Clark was. "Yeah am I a bad girl or what."

Clark starts kissing her down her neck. "How about I am Clark and you are Faith."

Faith was shocked she's not use to nice guys. "That's new but I can give it a shot." She smiles as Clark lays her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Faith was standing outside a storefront from the looks of it her and Clark were standing outside watching Buffy and Angel have one of their little Romeo and Juliet moments. Faith stood watching until Clark appeared in front of Angel and caught an arrow shot at the vampire. Weird thing was if it hit, it only would have got Angel in the shoulder.<p>

"Nice catch" The vampire quipped.

Clark looked to the sky trying to figure out where it came from. Faith looked behind her and saw a shadow with a giant syringe of green liquid and plunged it into the back of Clark's neck.

* * *

><p>"No!" Faith shot up in a panic. She looks down and sees Clark sleeping right next to her. Her brain catches up to her it was just a dream and hopefully not like the Kakistos dream. What they did earlier catches up to her all 4 times. Even with that blue rock Clark had some stamina in him. The first time started off awkward so Faith decided to show him around the curves. And from there Clark got more confident and he got a whole lot better remembering her senseitive spots and left her screaming a couple times which she repaid him for. Unlike most guys she was with before Clark was gentle. Don't get her wrong under the plaid he's a dark horse but he was so much gentler than the guys she's usually with and she actually enjoyed it more. Faith got out of bed and got Clark's t-shirt on her to walk around in.<p>

Faith walked to the window and saw the sun was up. She didn't expect Clark to last as long as he did. Clark had actually worn her out a bit. She expected one or two not four times. The Kents are going to kill them if they find out what they got up to last night.

Clark wakes up with a smile as last night played through his head. He turns around and finds Faith isn't there. He gets up and gets his pants on and goes out the bedroom to find Faith in his T-shirt staring out the window. Clark walks behind her and starts kissing the back of her neck. Faith lets out a moan and wraps her hand around the back of his head.

"Morning" Faith said.

"Good morning" Clark replied not moving from her neck.

Faith just smiles and almost loses herself to round 5 but quickly remembers. "Clark we can't do this right now."

Cark instantly stopped. "Why not?"

"Because we have about 10 minutes before your folks call the 82nd airborne to swoop around Sunnydale to find us."

Clark just looked at her. "Are we going to do this again?"

Faith looks at him and it clicks maybe it was more than his power that was holding him back. Faith remembers how she told him once she gets bouncy with a guy there isn't much more she needs to know. Maybe Clark was afraid that if they did this he would lose her. "We're going to do this again. Many more times I have much to teach you my young apprentice."

Clark felt his jaw drop. "You watched Star Wars."

Faith shrugged. "A girl can't have layers? Just one thing though."

Faith holds out her hand and takes Clark's arm. Faith just starts putting more pressure on it causing Clark to wince in pain and Faith lets go.

Clark shakes his arm getting feeling back in it. "What was that for?"

"Just making a point." The Slayer quipped. "Look at your arm."

Clark looks down at his arm and saw that there was a bruise on it. Not surprising considering her grip was like a vice. "Was your point to hurt me?"

Faith smiled. "No of course not" Faith sat him down on the bed. "I get that you're afraid of your superstrength and what it could do to me. But I think you forget that you're not the only one superpowered here. I know I can't exactly chuck a station wagon at a demon like you can."

"Just the one time" Clark felt the need to say. He needed something to throw and it was the closest thing there.

"The point is I can probably twist someone's head off if I wanted to." Faith got out. "When I'm with a normal guy I have to control the slayer strength."

Clark had a feeling that was it. A couple times during the night Faith just outright overpowered and pinned him to the bed or floor. It finally sinks in what she wants. "You want to try without the cross?"

Faith just nods. "Some time I want to try without the cross." Clark went to protest it but Faith immediately stopped him. "I know...I know you're scared you'll hurt me. But I know your secret, I know how to kill you and you haven't done anything because you trust me well I trust you. I…really like you and I know you won't hurt me on purpose. I want all of you Clark."

Clark just sighs and regains his composure. He's always been afraid that one day his powers are going to go out of control and that will be all she wrote. "I'll try but I guarantee nothing especially with the city in full scream."

Faith just sighs she filled the sex part of her sex and violence slayer needs. If they had gotten a burger she would have been 3 for 3 last night. Well with any luck her slayer sex drive should be calm for the next few days. "I can wait for now." She looks at the clock. "We should really get home."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith go home and tell the Kents that it was a long night. Clark even offered up his bloody shirt as proof. Jonathon was upset with Clark he didn't call and he was hoping Clark would use last night to look into colleges. For his future in life Clark hopes his parents buy it. Two quick showers later they were ready to go right back out. Faith quipped something about heroes don't need sleep.<p>

From home they went to Sunnydale High. Clark needed to talk to Giles about something and Faith wanted to see what the hell metalhead Skip was. They come to an abrupt stop when they see Buffy standing at the door.

"What's up B?" Faith asks bringing Buffy out of her stupor.

"Will says Giles is in a mood." Buffy answered not really wanting to go through the door.

Faith just smiles. "You need to chill B. If Geeves gives you any troubles just pull out that crucia lantern bit from your birthday."

Buffy smiled. "The guilt card that could work."

All three entered the library as one. They saw Giles talking to well…Giles. This one was a younger much dorkier version of Giles head first in a box.

"I have, in fact, faced two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course." The little Giles gloated like an idiot.

Giles uncrosses his arms. "Well, no danger of finding those here."

He looks up from the box. "Vampires"

Giles just rolled his eyes watching the three enter. "Controlled circumstances Hello, Buffy, Faith, Clark."

"Giles"

"Geeves"

"Giles"

The new guy smiles smugly and walks towards them.

The three collectively roll their eyes and turn to Giles. "New Watcher?"

Giles nods. "New Watcher"

The new watcher steps forward and holds out his hands to them. "Wesley Wyndham"

"Pryce" Clark finished hoping to god he's meeting Wesley Wyndham Walsh.

Wes was taken back. "How did you know that Mr."

"Kent" Clark answers still not shaking Wes' hand.

Wes put his hand down realizing this is the guy that punched Quentin. "Mr. Kent I feel like I should warn you I have a black belt in 3 different martial arts."

Clark rolled his eyes. Somehow he doubts that. Clark thinks this is council's plan B. The cruciamentum failed so hopefully this guy will get Buffy and Faith killed in a few weeks. He knows what Wes did in the other world to Buffy. He barely recognized his friend there she was so cut off and emotionally empty. Clark just ignores Wesley's 'threat' and turns to Giles. "We need to talk right now."

Giles follows Clark out of the library seeing the urgency in his eyes. Faith knows what they're talking about but she's wondering why Clark flipped when he spotted Wes. Something about this geek disturbed him she wonders what. Buffy just stops the two.

"Wait what if new guy is evil?"

Giles just turned to her. "Not in the strictest sense."

* * *

><p>Giles was outside talking to Clark. He knows Clark wanted to see him but he's a not a fool he saw how instantly Clark's mood changed when he spotted Wesley. "Clark what do you have against the girls' new watcher."<p>

Clark sighed. "You're never going to believe me."

Giles just laughed. Those words lost all meaning to him a long time ago. "Clark we are a couple feet from the hellmouth. Having a friendly conversation between an intergalactic traveler and a between jobs librarian whom mentors girls on how to kill the supernatural world. I doubt there is anything you could say that would surprise me."

"I went to another world." Clark decided to answer.

"Yes I know…this Outworld." Giles said from what Clark and Faith has told him.

Clark just wishes it was Outworld. "No I went to a different earth like a parallel of this one."

Giles starts to catch on. "And what was so bad about this parallel earth."

Clark started to explain it. "The Buffy of that world you weren't her watcher. Wesley was. And in two years he turned her into nothing but a slayer. No friends, no family, nothing mattered to her but the next vampire. She was so into the fight she had no idea how to handle anything different than a vampire. And for the record other you called him a Pillock whatever that means."

Giles just looked at Clark. "Judging from your reaction of just hearing Wesley's name tells me this other world was not…pleasant." Giles can tell Clark's keeping things to himself but when he's ready. "But you can't judge one person off the actions of another. As someone once told me he likes to see the best in people."

Clark hates it but he knows Giles is right. "You can't use my own words against me that's something. But you're right, I'm not telling him anything though."

Giles smiled. "No course not, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Clark pulled out something wrapped in cloth and opened it revealing the stone of air.

Giles quickly took it from him and wrapped it back up. "What in god's name are you doing bringing that here?"

"I need you to hang onto it." Clark answered.

"Put this in the cave with the other 2." Giles ordered.

Clark shook his head no vehemently. "On this third planet from this star Kal, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies."

"Where did you hear that?" Giles asked.

"Jor El left that message for me in my ship I don't want to risk handing him the complete crystal. I don't want to rule this planet. I need you hide it from everyone even me." Clark said.

Giles just nodded and took the crystal. "Are you coming back in?"

Clark nodded. "Just give me a couple minutes."

Giles went inside and Clark just stayed out there and calmed down. When Clark was calm enough he went to walk towards the library but a green haze appeared in front of him and turned into a black haired girl that grabbed him.

Even with the dye job it was no mystery to Clark who it was. "Alicia!"

The two disappeared in a green haze.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for all the reviews.

There was one more bit but Alicia grabbing Clark made for a much better end.

No Up next this time.


	23. Use of Power part 2

The green haze appears outside Sunnydale High. Clark would pry his arm free of Alicia if he wasn't afraid of losing control. Alicia lets him go and Clark just grunts and starts. "What are you doing here Alicia?"

The teleporter took off a black wig to Clark's surprise he thought it was a dye job. Alicia let her long blond hair run down and started. "OK if you talked to Chloe or Lois I know how bad it must sound."

Clark just looks at her with a you have to be kidding me look. "Alicia you killed three people. And you tried to kill Lana again along with her new boyfriend."

Alicia rolled her eyes she has to get him to listen. "Clark I didn't do anything wrong I only killed 2 people and I didn't even do it on purpose."

Clark just sighed and grabbed Alicia and blurred to the basement door. "If you're really innocent tell me about it in my office."

Alicia opened the door and looked into the place lead paint. Clark's really thinking ahead anymore. She sighs and just walks in the fact that he hasn't put her in chains shows that he's at least willing to listen to her unlike the rest of Smallville. Clark just leaned against the wall. "OK so start explaining."

Alicia sighed. "It all started when I was released from Belle Reeve. I thought this was it I'm free. I drove to your farm and well what happened to it, looked like an atomic bomb went off in it?"

"A storm destroyed it." Clark answered which was the cover story.

"Well anyway I tracked you down to California and I don't know how but my doctor, Dr. McBride knew he knew I was looking for you. He threatened to send me back to Belle Reeve unless I did two specific things."

Clark stood curious. "What did he want?"

Alicia took a breath and started. "One was that I never look for you again and two that the two of us have more 'private' sessions." She couldn't help but put venom on the word private.

"What happened?"

Alicia looked Clark in the eyes. "Private Sessions meant getting me to sleep with him. He tried to but I pushed him back a-and he fell down the stairs and broke his neck. I didn't mean to kill him I was just trying to defend myself."

Clark didn't know what to think her heartbeat hadn't jumped once. "Why didn't you tell the police?"

Alicia looked at him he's still as naïve as ever. "I did but do you think anyone would give me the benefit of the doubt after I already did the same thing to my own father. The only person that gave me the benefit of the doubt was Sheriff Addams."

"What happened to Sheriff Addams?"

"After the town found out what happened to Dr. McBride they wanted my head on a platter. Which someone used to their advantage to try to kill Lana and Jason. But they screwed up. While he attacked Jason I was in an interrogation room for Lana's attack. Realizing his mistake he killed the sheriff before she could co-operate with my alibi and took any evidence that I was even in interrogation."

Clark looked at her. "Do you know who did this?"

Alicia nods. "I do, not that you'll ever be able to prove it."

Clark saw the sad face. "Alicia who did it?"

Alicia just looks to the wall. "It was Tim, Tim Westcott. He told me about it while looking for something of mine to put at the next crime scene at my aunt's farm."

Clark looked at her. "Alicia what did you do?"

Alicia turned to Clark and he saw the fear in her eyes. "I killed him. I was so frustrated I tackled him and he tried to chloroform me. I panicked so I teleported to Crater Lake but I didn't know he was holding on to me, or that he was a meteor freak."

"What could he do?" Clark asked.

"He was a living sandman and when I teleported him to the lake."

"He fell apart in the water." Clark finished.

Alicia nods in silence. "He fell apart along with any chance I had to clear my name."

Clark just shrugged. "So why are you here?"

Alicia just looked at him. "California was just my default run away spot and Sunnydale seemed like a nice quiet place to hide."

Clark could only laugh if she knew the truth. "This isn't exactly a safe place Alicia. I think you might be safer in Smallville until I can find proof that you're innocent."

Alicia shook her head vehemently. "I won't be safe in Smallville. They'll lock me up in Belle Reeve again if not worse."

Clark just sighs he knew she wouldn't make it easy. "Alicia you can't stay here Sunnydale turns into a much more dangerous place at night."

"You stay here." Alicia pointed out.

"I'm the guy that can punch through steel and burns things with his eyes remember."

Alicia shrugged "So what am I supposed to do?"

Clark has no idea what to do she can't stay at a hotel in Sunnydale no invite needed. "Just meet me after school we'll figure something out on how to clear you name."

* * *

><p>Clark went at lunch to check in with the scoobies and Faith whom wasn't exactly happy that he disappeared this morning. Clark guesses she's going to be even more upset when she finds out why he ditched them with headboy as Faith called him. Clark tells Faith all about his morning run in with Alicia which causes Faith to just look at him. She's glad Clark sees the best in people but this is pushing it.<p>

"Are you on crack?" Faith asks. "I know earth crack doesn't affect you but there could be mystical crack."

Clark just stared at her. "I'm not on drugs believe me you'd know." He says in reference to red kryptonite.

Willow has the opposite reaction of Faith. "I think its sweet how two exes can work together and help her clear her name."

Faith just turned to Willow with an evil stare. "She trapped Clark in a room with kryptonite and tried to carve up Lana like a thanksgiving turkey."

Willow just stuttered and spoke nervously. "Oh…well I didn't know that."

Buffy just turned to Clark he has 10x the soul she does she'd leave Alicia to rot. "Why do you want to help her anyway?"

Clark shrugged. "Ever since I started stopping the meteor infected all I've really done is stop them from hurting people and get them locked up in Belle Reeve if not worse. It would be nice to actually be able to help one of them instead of waiting for them to go off the deep end before doing something about it."

Cordelia just looked at him and asked the only thing that mattered to her. "So are you and Glenn Close getting back together?"

Clark just looked at her. "God no, I'm happy where I'm at." Very happy but he doesn't want his friends to know that.

Xander smirked. "That's good, no offense but between Buffy and Angel we have our quota for unstable relationships." The bell rang and the scoobies left for class. Leaving Clark alone with Faith.

Clark rolled his eyes in a twisted way if he was still in Smallville he can easily see himself getting back with Alicia. She was beautiful. She knew parts of his secret and knew what it meant to be different. And right now Clark is grateful that Faith can't pick up on any of that. "So what does the new watcher want?"

Faith just sighed it was fun screwing with him in the morning and hitting him in training while they were in class. "Headboy wants us to check out a family tomb and get an amulet. He thinks one of the vampires me and B dusted is part of something bigger."

Clark just stared at her. "Do you have to call him..."

Faith just cut him off. "He called himself headboy I swear." Faith doesn't think she could come up with something like that on her best day. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Clark just shrugged. "Superspeed to Smallville, check out a kid's house, see if I can find anything to clear Alicia and be back in time to help out you and Buffy."

Faith just looked at him. "You're going alone?"

Clark shook his head no sadly. "I'm going with Alicia I don't want to leave her alone in Sunnydale at night. Unless you want to come too."

Faith shakes her head. "I'll pass on that B might need me." She knows it's petty but she just doesn't trust Alicia and she don't even know her. Oh man she's jealous. What the hell is happening to her?

Faith just looked at him. "Are you really going through all this for someone that tried to kill you last year?"

Clark just shrugged. "Alicia was infected with the meteor rock which was my fault."

Faith went to get up but stopped. "OK how the hell is that your fault?"

Clark just looked down. "My ship brought the meteors here."

Faith still didn't see it. "So you decided to bring with you one of the few things that can kill you."

Clark shook his head no. "Not exactly"

Faith nodded. "You were driving the ship."

Clark rolled his eyes. "No I was a baby."

"Exactly!" Faith pointed out. "Clark you blaming yourself for the meteor shower is like blaming a baby for surviving a car accident. Admittedly a very unique car accident, but at the end of the day not your fault you don't have to pay for everything. You want to blame someone blame whatever blew up Krypton not yourself. Now if you and the blond teleporter get up to anything I will break your legs and that will be your fault."

Clark just smiled and kissed her. "Well at least you didn't leave a vague message and disappear in the wind I hate that."

Faith just smiled. "I'm as blunt as they get I don't do vague. Also if Alicia stabs you in the back put me down for an 'I told you so'." Something about Alicia's story just doesn't fit right with her.

Clark nodded but he hopes he's right and she's telling the truth. "Will do"

Clark kisses her one last time and goes off to class.

* * *

><p>Clark sees Xander waiting for him on the way to class a smile spread across his face. "Xander what's up?"<p>

"Just a weird day even for Sunnydale." Xander said.

Clark looks to his friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Xander sighed Clark is the least biased person he knows so he came to him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Clark just looked at him in utter confusion did he really just ask that? "Kind of mastered it over the years Xander."

Xander could slap himself for his own foolishness Clark acts like the plainest guy you will ever know during the day which makes it very easy to forget what he does at night or his alien heritage. "Right kind of forgot about that part. Well anyway between you and me ever since we got back from Shanghai Willow was in my thoughts again."

Clark just stared at him not liking where this was headed. "You mean"

"Yeah, not my proudest moment." Xander said with genuine regret.

Clark looked at him confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Xander shrugged and laughed. "Because I don't feel it anymore. Ever since last night it's like those feeling just disappeared."

Clark just shrugged not sure what to say. "Maybe you grew up or maybe you love Cordelia a lot more than you thought."

Xander nodded his head. "Think that's where I was headed. So you and Faith, be careful with Alicia OK."

Clark looked at him surprised. "Xander I was there for Cordelia when you know. I won't put Faith through that. And why do you care so much about me and Faith."

Xander just smiled can't help but thinking with how nice he is Clark would be dead a 100 times over without his powers. "Because you two pull out the best in each other despite how different you are."

Clark looked at him what did he mean by that. "Different?"

Xander smiled. "Come on you two are as different as night and day and you know it CK shy/outgoing controlled/impulsive not flaunting your strength/purposely flaunting it. I could go on all day but I have better things to focus on."

* * *

><p>The end of school came soon enough and Clark cringed he knew it meant heading back to Smallville again. Maybe they can just find something then he and Alicia can very easily move on with their lives. He waited outside of school for the green haze and sure enough on cue there she was.<p>

Clark just looked at her. "You ready to go to Smallville?"

"I'm not turning myself in." Alicia insisted

Clark just put his hands up. "I'm not taking you in I'm going to look through Tim Westcott's place see if I can find proof that he did it."

Alicia went to stand next to Clark so he can pick her up bridal style. To her disappointment Clark just backs up. Alicia pouts but responds. "See you in Kansas."

She disappears in her green haze and Clark runs for Smallville.

* * *

><p>Buffy is hiding in a crypt her life sucks. She is easily picturing herself beating Wesley to death with his big stupid book. Nearly extinct he says one or two followers left he says. Buffy waits for the vampires to leave and gets up. If she gets that amulet she swears that she is going to shove it up Wesley's. Buffy jumps in surprise at a hand that touches her shoulder. She turns around and sees that it's only Faith.<p>

Buffy just glares at the other slayer. "Faith"

Faith was surprised to find Buffy hiding in a hole. "Why are you hiding in here?"

Buffy just sighed why her? "I'm looking for the amulet. I wasn't counting on the special guest stars. Six against one hence the hiding."

Faith just smiled at least she'll have something to do tonight. "Well six against two now."

The slayers followed the Eliminati to a manhole cover. Buffy groaned this was really not her night. It also got a whole lot worse when Faith just jumped right in after them. Buffy sighs knowing how dangerous this is but she knows she can't let Faith fight something like this alone so she dives in after her.

Buffy is instantly regretting this. There are still only six vampires but they are all very skilled with blades keeping her and Faith on their toes. Faith throws a vampire hard into the wall the girl is working through some serious anger issues. Buffy hits another vampire in the face with a closed fist and one gets behind her and grabs her. She uses the vampire's grip on her as support and uses both feet to kick a vampire's sword out of his hand with both her feet and uses the momentum to flip the vampire grabbing her to the floor. The vampire without a sword grabbed her and held her head underwater near by.

Faith but was cutoff by too many vamps. She's not going to be able to get to her in time "Buffy" wait try the other name. "Clark!"

Seconds later Clark descended down to the tunnel. Just in time to see Buffy come out of the water.

Buffy's rolling her eyes in mock show. She can't believe they did it again. "I hate it when they drown me."

Faith flicked her wrists pulling out her wrist stakes and dusted two easily. Clark fried most of the other vampires with heat vision and Buffy cut the amulet off the vampire and took it for herself before letting Clark fry him.

Faith just smiled at Buffy. "That was fun."

Buffy just looked at Faith there was a lot of words but fun is definitely not one Buffy would use for they almost drowned me again. Buffy turned to Clark. "How did the adventures of Alicia and Clark go?"

To Buffy's surprise Clark almost glares at her and pulls a book out of his jacket. "Tons of fun I ran to Smallville and spent hours in the mind of a sociopath that had feelings for Lois."

Faith thinks back to the night they all went to the Bronze. It took Lois about 20 seconds to hook up with a vampire. She's heard stories about mantis teacher and mummy girl but she thinks if Lois ever moved here she might be more of a demon magnet then Xander.

"So are you done helping the teleporter chick?" Faith asked.

Clark nodded. "The guy actually wrote about everything he did and called himself a good guy. He said it was all for the greater good. Thankfully all I have to do now is give this book to Alicia and we're done."

Buffy looked at him. "Why do you have it and not her?"

Clark just smiled and shrugged. "I can run faster than she can teleport. I was waiting for her outside of town but I heard Faith scream your name."

Buffy just nodded. "We'll get this back to the dork see you there."

Clark just nods. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He turns to Faith and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."

Faith smirked. "You better." Is all she can get out before he disappears in a blur.

Buffy turns to Faith after they climb up the ladder. "You alright?"

Faith just shrugged. "I'm five by five B you're the one who almost drowned."

Buffy just counted to five in her head. "I did not almost drown I strategically took a dive to get the amulet."

Faith just nodded sarcastically not believing it for a second. "Yeah I always turn blue when I take a dive."

Buffy just looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Faith just shrugged. "Nothing to talk about"

Buffy just looks at her. "Yes you've been in a condition of perfect happiness. Since Alicia came to town."

Faith just stared daggers at the other slayer. "With how shy you are with your man why should I open up with mine?"

Buffy just looked at her. "What secrets? I told you everything there is to know about Angel."

Faith just sighed and got out. "I hate how much and how fast he was willing to help her even after everything she did to him."

Buffy just sighed she figured that was it. "I think it's more along the lines of Clark's idiot hero thing then helping an ex thing."

Faith just smirked it seemed the perfect way to describe Clark's aptitude about diving head first into danger. "You don't think he'll take her back."

Buffy almost laughed at it. "No, the two of you traveled to another world and saved earth not to mention Clark was there to help Cordelia back to her feet with Xander. He saw how badly Cordy got hurt Clark is too much of a boyscout to put a complete stranger through that let alone you."

Faith just laughed at a certain part Buffy said. "B he might act the part but he's no boyscout."

Buffy wondered what she meant by that and it clicks in her head. "Oh…when did that happen?"

"Last night" Faith answered. "4 times"

Buffy knows she's walking into trouble but she's curious. "So everything works normally."

Faith nodded. "Just like a regular guy."

"Did he break anything?" Buffy asked.

Faith shook her head. "We used the blue rock. Though I'd love to try it without it."

Buffy looked at her. "You do realize without the blue rock we've seen him crush a demon with a car because he couldn't find a rock."

"It was a station wagon B" Faith corrected. "And yes I know."

Buffy just nodded and had one last thing to ask out of morbid curiosity before she could close the book on Clark and Faith's sex life for good. "How was it?"

Faith shrugged she didn't know what to say. Last night was completely different to her. While definitely not the most skilled Faith has been with he was also the most generous making sure she was satisfied. Most guys saw her and said good screw took what they wanted and left her just as she did the same with them but Clark was different. "I don't know." Faith answered honestly.

Buffy looked at her. "Are you two going to…please don't make me finish this sentence?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, he has a lot of stamina even wearing Blue K I can't wait to see what he's like without it and just ugh." Faith repeated the grunt and thrust from earlier.

Buffy jus rolled her eyes in amusement. "Again with the grunting you realize I'm not entirely comfortable with it."

Faith just stares at her. "Hey B just cause you're not getting any doesn't mean you should take it out on the rest of us. Besides you asked."

"Which I will never do again." Buffy assured her. The book on that part of Clark and Faith's life is locked sealed and soon to be shot out of a mental cannon never to be spoke of again.

* * *

><p>Clark stood outside of a store called the magic shop waiting for Alicia. It doesn't take long for her to show herself in her traditional green haze.<p>

Alicia sighed this was a long day. "I found nothing at the Sheriff's station. Please tell me you had better luck at Tim's house."

Clark nodded they split up at the last two stops and agreed to meet here and he gave her the book. "The journal of a troubled guy he actually gloated on how he was doing the right thing trying to suffocate Lana in the shower."

Alicia took the book and hugged Clark repeatedly saying thank you vowing she'll find a way to pay him back. "Thank you Clark for being the only person to not give up on me."

Clark just nods in response. "You're welcome."

Alicia went to kiss Clark but he silently stepped away. Alicia was hoping this would get the two super powered teens back together but apparently Clark had other ideas not that she could blame him. "Still afraid of me"

Clark just shook his head. He was never afraid of her he was just concerned about what she would do. "I don't think Faith appreciates me kissing other girls."

Alicia just shot him a hundred gigawatt smile. "Clark Kent has a girlfriend. When did this happen?"

"A little before Christmas" Clark answered.

Alicia was curious now she remembers everything she did last year so she remembers how he treated Lana. "Does she know?"

Clark simply nods. After Lana he was planning to take a sabbatical from women but he doesn't think he could ever see Faith coming. "She knows."

Alicia just waves goodbye in a haze. "See you around Clark"

Clark just gave a similar wave. "Goodbye Alicia"

* * *

><p>Clark used superspeed to get back to Sunnydale High he was almost there when lightning struck the floor turning into Raiden. Clark just sighs in exasperation this is turning into a pretty long night even without the damn voices in his head from superhearing. All he wants to do right now is spend some time with Faith.<p>

"Whatever the spider demons want can it please wait until tomorrow?" Clark asked desperate for time off.

Raiden just chuckled under breath. "I don't know how you do the things you do Kal El."

Clark just sort of stared it has been a long day he is tired. "Raiden if you have a point please get to it."

Raiden just nodded in understanding. "Whatever you did last night you stopped anymore reprisals from the spiders."

OK now Clark was just confused. "What do you mean?"

Raiden sighed and explained. "I went to the spider's world and had council with their high priest a truly disgusting creature."

"What did he say?" Clark asked out of curiosity and wanting to get to the point.

"He said that she is not worth it. They are done interfering with her life and those around her. So do you have any idea who she is and what happened to cause this change."

Clark thought back to what Skip said. "Apparently I have the power to change people's destinies. Whoever this was sent a metal demon to kill me."

Raiden nodded. "Is it safe to assume you killed him first?"

"Technically I just froze him Faith killed him."

Raiden just sighed in frustration. "Whatever this creature was has abandoned its intentions. I believe the war with you will just be too costly to do it."

Clark just smirked. "Yay for mutually assured destruction. So who was she?"

Raiden just turned to him. "Who?"

"The girl I saved from the spiders the metal guy and its boss?"

Raiden just shrugged. "I believe you would know better then I would. Save any girls lately."

Clark just thought about it and let out a chuckle. He can't count how many girls he has saved in a week much less since he came to Sunnydale. Female teenagers are the equivalent of twinkees around here everyone loves them. "Do you have any idea how little that narrows it down?"

Raiden wishes there was more he could do but he doesn't know much about this creature. "I just answered your question Kal El may the elder gods watch over you." Raiden disappeared in a thunderbolt.

Clark sat there in thought. He helped someone pull free of their own pre determined destiny. He wonders who she is and wonders just what exactly he did to save her besides deep freezing Skip. Clark just sighs girl got a new lease on life and Clark got closer to Faith at that he'll call it a double win though he'll always be curious as to who she was.

Cordelia rushed to the front door and smiled in relief at finding him so easily without shouting for him. "Clark we need your help, someone who looks like Hugh Grant tried to lay down the law to Faith now she has him over her head and is set to throw him into the cage wall head first."

Clark just sighed and followed Cordy in.

* * *

><p>The next night everyone went to the bronze in celebration they all passed a difficult chemistry test with their usual bravado Xander got a C, Buff, Cordy, and Clark got Bs and naturally Willow and Oz aced it. Every one of the scoobies are watching as Buffy and Faith dance the night away. Clark walks in pocketing a stake stupid super hearing never giving him an hour's peace. He watches Faith dance and is mesmerized. He turns around and sees he's not the only demon hunter that entered. Angel is here too.<p>

The two slayers see their boyfriends and instantly ditch the guys they were messing with. The girls wrap their arms their necks and legs around their waist. Faith goes the extra mile and pulls Clark into a kiss. The guys let the girls down. And they all get to a small alcove.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I can sense this is a business trip."

Angel sits and Buffy plops down next to him. Clark sits down and Faith sits on his lap.

Buffy flippantly asked. "What's the what?"

Angel just said one word. "Balthazar"

Buffy snuggles close to him. "Dead demon."

Angel just looked at her. "Not as dead as you think." He gets up and sits across from her, putting some distance between them causing Faith to chuckle. "Word on the street puts him in the packing warehouse on Devereau. He's looking for..."

"His amulet. It's supposed to restore his strength." Buffy finished.

Angel nodded. "From what I'm hearing, that's not something we'd like to see happen."

Buffy shrugged. "No problem. We got the amulet."

"I know. I spoke to Giles, but he said you gave it to someone."

Wesley pokes his head around the stairs and finds them and points accusingly. "Ah. There you are."

"And speaking of Princess Margaret." Faith said sarcastically.

Wesley looks around and whispers. "You're all certainly giving me a run for my money. I think we ought to establish that if you're going to go out slaying, you leave me a number where I can contact you."

Angel just glared at him. "Where's the amulet?"

Wesley snaps his head around and looks at Angel in surprise. "Who are you?"

Angel just stared at him. "A friend. Do you have it?"

Wesley looks at him smugly. "It's somewhere safe."

Clark just rolls his eyes. "Jacket left pocket is not safe.

Buffy looks at his jacket, reaches in and pulls out the amulet.

Wesley was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Trade secret" Clark answered.

Buffy just looked at him. "It pooches your jacket." She tosses it to Angel.

"Now, hang on a minute..." Wesley protested.

Angel holds it up. "Walking around with this thing is like wearing a target."

Buffy just glares at Wesley. "You're gonna put it somewhere safe that's actually safe?"

Angel stands up. "Yeah. I'll do it now."

Clark lets Faith up and takes the amulet. "I got it."

Buffy stands also. I'll take Angel and Faith and do some recon on Balthazar.

Wesley joins them in standing incredulously. "If I may... Balthazar is dead. Am I the only one that remembers that?"

They ignore him and all go in the same direction leaving Wesley behind and very confused.

"What's going on?" The watcher asked no one.

* * *

><p>Faith turned to Clark they were all heading to the warehouse. "So what are you going to do with the amulet?"<p>

Clark crushed it in his right hand and kept squeezing till dust poured out. "I was thinking something like that."

"Solid call"

Angel looked behind and saw the dust leaving Clark's hand. "Buffy did Clark just crush the amulet?"

Buffy nodded. "Best way to make sure something is never used again."

Angel looked at her. "He's stronger than you isn't he?"

Buffy just nodded.

Angel just turned back. "So why won't he tell me what he is."

"Because I trust you but not Angelus." Clark answered from behind.

Angel shrugged. "Fair enough" Angel's actually relieved on some level that there is a wild card if he ever gets happy again.

* * *

><p>The four make it to the factory and Buffy looks in first with hunter eyes Clark does too with X-Ray vision.<p>

Buffy finishes and tells the others. "12 vampires and a demon in need of a stair master."

Faith spoke up first. "I say we take them all on right now."

Buffy looked at her knowing she doesn't kid but. "I'd prefer firepower to no firepower."

Faith just nodded. "Angel keep watch on the…"

"I know Clark can teleport." Angel cut her off.

"Never mind then"

Clark moves in a blur and comes back with swords and stakes from the library since Wes obviously wasn't here. Faith took her fill and so did Buffy and Angel. Clark just took a stake for himself.

They barge in stakes a blazing and each one dusts a vampire. The fat demon shrieks that this is unacceptable as his men fall. Buffy kicks one onto a crate and Balthazar is enraged he uses the little power he has to telekinetically pull Faith to him intending to crush her skull. Clark pulled out his stake getting the details on Balthazar last night. He threw it at the demon and in Clark's case of a throw it goes through his stomach exits his back and stakes the vampire behind the pudgy beast.

Buffy kicks one and Angel kicks another and they fall back into Faith whom had her wrist stakes ready and dusted them both.

Faith just had a smirk as Clark burned the last of them. "We came we saw we conquered."

Clark just looked at her. "Are you OK?"

Faith nodded. "It was like going on that spaceship at carnivals all I did was float."

Balthazar stood dead until his eyes shot open. "Slayer, you think you've won." He wheezes and chuckles. "When he rises you'll wish I killed you all."

Fait eyes shot up. "That is not something you want to hear."

All four are distracted by one of the doors starting to open. They all stand ready for this guy. The door opens to reveal Deputy Mayor Allen Finch. Finch saw that Balthazar has been killed and the four demon hunters all looking at him so he quickly fled. Buffy, Angel, and Faith just shrug blowing him off as nothing important but Clark recognized who he was from his interview with the mayor.

Faith looked to Clark and saw the bad feeling look. "You're going after him aren't you?"

Clark just nodded. "I just want to check something out after that I'm yours all night."

Faith just smiled. "You better be. You know what slaying does to me."

Buffy and Angel just try to tune it out and Clark just blushes a bit before blurring out.

* * *

><p>Clark makes it to city hall and sees that it was the deputy mayor as he runs back to this apparent safe haven. Clark fries the cameras and comes down into the mayor's office when the deputy mayor is alone. "Why were you at the warehouse tonight?"<p>

Finch nearly jumped out of his chair. "I-I was trying to save you."

"By helping a demon?" Clark asked.

"Your people wouldn't have done what was necessary until it was too late since you don't kill people."

Clark looked at Finch and saw the fear coming off him. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Ascension"

Clark feels weak but shakes it off. "What's Asc…" Is all Clark can get out before he is punched in the face by a dark skinned hand with a green ring on it.

Trick just smiled looking at Clark on the floor. "Well what do you know it does work on you doesn't it."

Clark doesn't answer but gets up just throws a weak punch that Trick easily counters and throws him through the mayor's desk. Clark grabs one of the wooden splinters intending to use it as a stake. Trick just puts his foot on Clark's arm as the Mayor walked in. The Mayor turns around and saw Clark pinned down gasping for breath as Finch joins his side Clark walked into a trap.

"Well Mr. Trick it seems like you're right the meteor does affect him when he's not ready for it."

Clark just looked up at the Mayor. "What's the ascension?"

The Mayor just smiled. "Nothing, you need to worry about. You had guts Mr. Kent its almost sad that Mr. Trick to rip them out."

Trick just smiled until he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Oh no" he shakes his head "No this is no good at all." Trick combusts and when the ashes fall it reveals Alicia behind him stake in hand. She bends down and grabs Clark and teleports out in a green haze.

* * *

><p>Faith is back at the Kents what is taking Clark so long. The wait is driving her crazy. She turns around and a green haze appears in front of them revealing a blond haired girl and a sweaty Clark that looks like he's just been poisoned.<p>

Faith ran over. "What the hell happened?"

"They poisoned him with meteor rock. He'll be fine now." Alicia assured her.

Clark looked up at her. "Alicia how did you know about vampires?"

"Been here for a couple days before I had the courage to talk to you. I followed you around." Alicia answered. "When I saw the teeth and you in trouble instinct took over."

Faith looked at her not happy she was stalking her boyfriend. "You're Alicia Baker"

Alicia just nods looking over the brunette. "That would make you Faith right?"

Faith nods and shakes her hand. Something about her she stilldoesn't like but she's grateful for saving Clark.

"You're a lucky girl. Don't let this one go."

Clark got up the effects of the kryptonite leaving his system. "Thank you for saving me but I figured you would be back in Smallville by now new life."

Alicia pouted. "Family disowned me and the only place I can afford to stay is an uncle's house here."

Clark just nods remembering that she said she had an uncle that lived in California when on vacation. He just wasn't expecting Sunnydale. "Be careful at night don't invite people in."

Alicia smiled hearing Clark give her the third degree. "I know my uncle gave me the rules. Don't invite anyone in no matter what, keep a cross on your neck at all times I always wondered why so now I know. Come by sometime it's the house with the 'piss off' welcome mat."

Faith smiled. "Where do you get that?" Faith wanted one for this house but she can't steal any they're all nailed down.

"He said Spencer's in the mall."

Alicia looked around and realized she was the third wheel. "Well I'm going to go, be more careful in the future Clark I might not see you go into City Hall next time."

In a green haze Alicia was gone and Faith turned to Clark and almost staring daggers at him. "OK start talking right now." Clark gave Faith the full run through.

Faith doesn't believe this. The whole damn world is against them she swears. "Any idea what he's up to?"

Clark shrugged. "Something about Ascension hopefully Giles will know more tomorrow because I have nothing."

Faith just chuckles at how screwed up the whole situation is. "Hard to believe in one day our biggest concern went from who's on top to the head cheese of Sunnydale wants us dead."

Clark just shrugs. "With everything that happened this year I think we should just be careful of anything and the mayor knew about kryptonite for a while and hasn't done anything so I think if we keep our distance he'll keep his. I'll still see what I can find on him or have Giles and Wesley see what they can find on him."

Faith just half heartedly nods research not her thing. Faith just turns to Clark with a sexy smile and puts her arms around his neck. "We'll do all that tomorrow for now let's just focus on tonight."

The two kiss and the heat quickly intensifies. Clark's hands slide down and grab Faith's ass. The skintight leather pants she's wearing accentuate her curves. Faith wraps her legs around his waist she knows the Kents won't be home for another hour at least so they have time. Faith drops down and takes Clark by the hand and takes him upstairs. She doesn't care if he uses the cross or not tonight she just wants him.

* * *

><p>Richard Wilkins hears a knock on his office door. The mayor sighs and opens the door to find one Alicia Baker standing there waiting for him. The two stare at each other until The Mayor asked the first question. "Did he find the diary we planted?"<p>

Alicia just smiled. "Hook, line, and sinker, Clark wants to see the best in people makes him not the sharpest knife in the shelf."

Wilkins just smiled. "That's good it's nice to see our plan worked. Except for poor Mr. Trick."

Alicia just looked at him, "He tried to kill Clark not part of the plan."

The Mayor just sighed to be young. "Oh yes I remember I came to you in LA when you were frightened by the police. I offered your freedom which you have now no officer will ever try to bring you up on charges. All in exchange for keeping Clark out of the way with what I had coming up."

"He will be out of the way." Alicia assured him. "He'll be with me."

The mayor just looked at her. "Did you not see the surveillance footage from the Sunnydale inn a couple nights ago I'd say our young Mr. Kent made his choice."

Alicia rolled her eyes the brunette skank she'll make her pay for that. "Good Clark made his choice." Alicia reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace filled with red rubies. "So if I can't have the good Clark I'll settle for the bad one."

And without Clark for support and the trauma of what happened in Smallville with Tim that had happened as she said it did Alicia sadly broke again. She teleported to the Kents new home and heard Clark telling Faith to watch out for her, seeing that Clark not only replaced her but considered her dangerous she slipped even further and the mayor found her not long after that. She only cared about getting her freedom and getting Clark her soulmate back although she has to admit the mayor is growing on her. And she'll do whatever it takes to get them both.

The mayor just smiles his plan went off without a hitch save for Mr. Trick. He won't miss Trick. Balthazar is dead. He has a mole in the slayers now. He found the chink in the entity's armor and very soon now Clark will actually be joining him soon. And to to top it off this time tomorrow he'll be invincible. He's so giddy he could use a root beer float right now.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I could not find a place to end this chapter

Thanks for the reviews

For anyone who thinks I hate Alicia I don't she's one of my favorite SV female trailing only to Chloe and Tess. But she was far from the saint I read her portrayed as too.

Up Next: With no consequences it's straight to Dopplegangland


	24. Doppelgangland Part 1

Willow was walking down the hall with Buffy. Her day sucked to say the least she got blackmailed by Snyder into helping basketball player Percy. Talking to Buffy helped a little bit but not much. Then she got to work hacking into the mayor's files and got the third degree from Alicia wondering if she could do it. Admittedly Willow liked the girl they had some things in common but she was uncomfortable with the look she gave Clark when he entered with Faith and a half dead Wesley. Mainly because it was the look she had for Xander that was starting to creep its way back in but faded completely last week. After the adrenaline of sleuthing wore off Willow reentered her funk. Seeing Oz didn't even help because she got the impression he thought she was boring. He invited her to the Bronze but she has homework which is ridiculous because this is the home stretch to college.

Willow found Percy and being the lug head that he was thought Snyder saying she was going to help meant she was going to do everything. Willow was appalled at that and decided to perform the truly heinous crime of…eating a banana. Xander Cordelia and Buffy came by and instead of cheering her up they made her feel even worse. Apparently she's a reliable geyser dog person. Buffy wouldn't even let her storm off properly. She was storming off when she bumped into Anya.

"Uh, Willow?" Anya asks her name then points at herself. "Anya, I'm sort of new here. I know Cordelia."

Willow smiled sarcastically. "Oh, fun."

Anya nodded happy she at least has her attention. "Yeah, Um, listen, I have this little project I'm working on, and I heard you were the person to ask if..."

Willow interrupts her. "Yeah, that's me. Reliable-Dog-Geyser Person. What do you need?

Anya shrugs. "Oh, it's nothing big. Just a little spell I'm working on."

She had to say the S word. Willow's face glowed with excitement. "A spell, oh I like the black arts."

Anya nods she's getting her powers back. "I just need a secondary to create a temporal fold. I heard you were a pretty powerful Wicca, so..." She shrugs again.

Willow smiles excited. "You heard right, mister! I-I-I'm always ready to work some dark mojo. So, tell me, is it dangerous?"

Anya shakes her head dismissively. "Oh, no."

Willow pouted. "Well, could we pretend it is?"

* * *

><p>"Willow get away from her!"<p>

Cordelia saw Willow talking to Anya when she was coming into the building she wanted to give her sympathies for what her boyfriend the idiot said. However when she got in she saw Willow talking to Anya. Cordy doesn't know the first thing about Anya except for the fact that she's a demon. Whenever Cordy actually asked Clark about what Anya did he instantly shut down and Faith kept his secret whatever it was saying it's not a problem anymore. It gets worse as students come out and crowd the hall drowning out Cordelia's warning. Cordelia loses track of the two where did they go? This is so not good Cordy needs superspeed…or a friend that could superspeed. She reaches into her purse and pulls out her cellphone and calls Clark.

"_Hello"_

Cordy smiles. "Oh thank god where are you?"

"_I'm in the cafeteria eating a burger made of grade F meat." _

"Well that's nice get you're butt over here Willow's in a rebellious phase gone bad."

"_I'm on my way."_

* * *

><p>Clark gets there 5 minutes later. Cordy just pointed at her watch. "What kept you so long?"<p>

Clark points up at a video camera. "I had to take the long way since you never left the sea of people."

"Whoops"

Clark just nods. "So what's wrong with Willow?"

Cordelia just looks at him. "She ran off with that demon girl you warned me about Anya." Even Cordelia noticed how much more alert Clark just became.

"Did Anya say anything about a necklace?" Clark asked.

Cordy shrugged. "I didn't hear them I just saw them leaving."

Clark listened to the halls for sound. There's so much he's having a hard time tracking down Willow. He finally hears Willow upstairs in what sounds like an empty classroom. He ran up as fast as he could without blurring. Once Clark got into the classroom where there weren't cameras he went into superspeed mode. He saw Willow with sand already on her hand pouring it down on a plate that looked like Anya's necklace. Clark got his hand above Willow and went back to normal human speed. All the sand went on Clark's hand and he promptly threw it away.

* * *

><p>In the Wishverse Vamp Willow is trying to burn Buffy. Xander is gone, her puppy is gone, and soon all she's going to be able to drink is blood on tap. Oz and Nancy go to grab her but the demonic redhead disappears. A little later Kal is fighting Clark. The two kryptonians rush each other. First Clark disappeared and then Kal did.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Pathverse Willow is regaining her mind what was that place? "Okay, that's a little blacker than I like my arts."<p>

Anya rolls her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a wimp."

Willow got up very uneasy. "That, that-that wasn't just some temporal fold, that was some weird Hell place. I-I don't think you're telling me everything."

"I swear I am just trying to find my necklace." Anya insisted.

"Well, did you try looking inside the sofa cushions…in Hell?" Willow quipped.

Anya smiled sweetly. "Look, we'll just try it again and..."

"No you won't."

Anya and Willow jump at Clark's voice both seeing the other world when he first came in. Clark just turned to Willow and said. "Get whatever is yours we're leaving."

Anya glared at the two. "I can't do it by myself!"

Willow gathers her things. "That's a relief. I'm outta here."

Anya spoke furiously. "Fine! Go!" She mutters to herself. "Idiot child"

Willow overhears that, and doesn't appreciate it. She walks over and takes what's hers. "I believe these chicken feet are mine. Look, m-magic is dangerous, Anya, i-it's, it's not to be toyed with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone else's homework to do."

She leaves the room. Anya looks down at the plate, frustrated; she then picks it up and smashes it. "Nothing"

Clark and Willow were walking down the hall.

"OK Clark not that I don't appreciate the save but what was that about. Do you know her?"

Clark does know her but he doesn't know from where. But for now he'll just say what he knows. "Anya is a demon."

"Then shouldn't we." Willow slides a finger across her throat proposing violence to Anya.

Clark just smirked. "Don't tempt me but she's human now so all I can do is make sure she doesn't try to get her powers back. Can't exactly call the police on her."

Willow just looked at him. "Why didn't you warn us before?"

Clark nearly shouted at her. "Because I don't want to talk about it!" He quickly realized how far over the line he just crossed he was just nervous of anything dealing with that world. "I'm sorry. It's just I thought she was powerless I was wrong, now I have to fix it. Giles keeps a book at his home on her it might have other ways she can get her powers back so I'm going to go look into that."

Willow was taken back she never saw Clark lose his temper like that this must be bad. "Clark what will happen if Anya gets her powers back. Will it be dangerous?"

Clark just nodded. "Every demon Buffy has ever slain could be undone, you and Xander become vampires who work for vampire me."

Willow just smiled. "Good, I'll help you save the world and that will be a change up for old reliable."

* * *

><p>Kal and Vamp Willow look around the now abandoned factory. No slayer, no living double, no machine, no vampires, the whole place is abandoned.<p>

Vamp Willow takes a couple minutes to get used to her new surroundings. "This is weird."

Kal looked at his 'friend' he could have sworn the wolf and the virgin white hat killed her. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>The two explore Sunnydale and are thrown off. People, actually happy people running around at night without a care in the world. Vamp Willow is completely thrown off and Kal is just confused even more. An old lady asked them for help and Vamp Willow hissed at her but she didn't even tremble as much as usual. They are even more confused when they see a certain building that Mr. Goody two shoes burned down the Bronze.<p>

They look around and there are so many people here Vamp Willow looks around and bumps into Percy. Percy looks at her and it takes a moment but he recognizes her.

Percy just puts on a smug smile. "Rosenberg? What are you doing, trick-or-treating?" He points at her. "You're supposed to be at home doing my history report. I flunk that class; you're in big trouble with Snyder. Till we graduate, I own your ass."

Vamp Willow raises her eyes in amusement Kal just leans back ready to enjoy the upcoming roast.

"Bored now." With one push of her palm she pushes Percy so hard he lands on the pool table and flips over. Vamp Willow now has the attention of most of the bar as she walks over to Percy. "I'm having a terrible night." She grabs him by the throat and lifts him up. "Want to make it better?"

People watch as Willow chokes the life out of Percy. Xander enters with Faith ready to play a couple games of pool and get his last $20 back he lost last week. They both see it and run over. Xander throws Percy to the floor.

"Back off! You stay the hell away from her." Xander warned.

Percy nodded and fled.

Faith was the first one to see Willow kind of taken back. "Red…black leather looks…good on you. Cool of you to show your dark side."

Vamp Willow just tuned her out. She was happy to see Xander. "Xander!"

Xander stares in amazement. "Will changing the look not an idle threat with you."

Vamp Willow just smiled. "You're alive." She hugs him hands running down his back and neck.

Xander is starting to get uncomfortable he made a choice and he chose Cordy and she chose Oz. "Uh...Will, this is verging on naughty touching here." Her hands go further down. "Don't wanna fall back on bad habits. Her hands go farther down and Xander jumps in surprise. "Hands! Hands in new places!"

The realization hits Willow and she feels sick and revolted what did Fred do to him? "You're alive."

Xander just nods. "Will you mentioned that already are you okay?"

"No!" Willow said distraught "Everything is different."

Buffy finds the three. "Oh there you are."

Xander never looks away from Vamp Willow. "Hi Buff."

Buffy looked at the new redhead. "Aren't you going to introduce me to…" Buffy recognizes her. "Holy god you're Willow."

Vamp Willow recognizes her. "You!"

Buffy tries to be polite. "You know what?" She smiles supportively. "I, I like the look. It's, um... it's, it's extreme, but it, it, it looks good, you know, it's a leather thing, and, uh..." She turns to Xander. "I said extreme already, right?"

Vamp Willow steps up to Buffy eyes full of hatred. "I don't like you."

"Come on Will be nice." Kal mock pleaded.

Kal stood blending in like he had done all his life until that fateful night Darla, Spike, and Drusilla paid him a visit. He knew Xander was alive and he realized what was going on the second he smelled Faith. Guess he's not such a goody two shoes in this world as he thought.

Faith is eyeing Clark in his new look. She likes it mainly because it's a departure of the typical red and blue. "Hey when did you get here Clark?"

Kal walks over and puts his arm around Vamp Willow. "I came with her." Kal's hand slid further down on Willow until he was grabbing her ass then kissed her deep and rough, neither of them is ashamed. Vamp Willow just smiles seeing the reactions Buffy and Xander both mouths dropped wide open, and Faith looked hurt and betrayed."

The two vampires turn to leave and Faith's mind starts speaking. 'Don't let him get away with this speak up or kick his ass.'

Faith went to violently turn Clark around the rat bastard she can't believe he's doing this to her ends up he's just another guy. Kal turns around in vamp face and shoves her back into Xander and Buffy knocking the three down. "Get the hell away from me." Kal almost wishes he knew this girl's name he'd have a lot more fun with her then just a nudge and freak out.

Vamp Willow joined in the fun showing her game face. The three scoobies sit there in shock and horror. What the hell happened?

* * *

><p>Once far enough from the club Kal cuts loose. "That stinking rotten, no good, nerve sucking, hay chucking, cow tipping down to earth, rotten ass boyscout piece of..."<p>

Vamp Willow looked on. "Are you OK Boss?"

Kal sighed. "Far from it. You can't tell something about this world."

Vamp Willow nodded it was not that hard to tell. "Everything's different in the world it's not right."

Kal nodded. "That's because we're not in our world Will. We're in his we must have hitched a ride when other me was sent home."

Vamp Willow was confused her pets who will maim them if she's not around. "How do we get back?"

Kal shrugged he's guessing this version didn't have the master send him to Pylea so Fred's out. "Hell if I know."

"Willow Rosenberg"

Vamp Willow and Kal turn around to see a handful of vampires. Vamp Willow just smirked. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Then we won't talk." One of the vampire replied.

The vampire approached her and Vamp Willow just grabbed him by the throat. Vamp Willow smiled as a fire started around her and the other vampire was pressure cooked until he crumbled into dust from the fire Willow was pushing in him like the Judge.

All the vampires stepped back when she took a step forward.

One of the vampires put his hands up. "There's been some kind of mistake here. We were sent after a human."

Vamp Willow smiled. "Really? Who do you work for?"

"Wilkins, the mayor" The vampire responded.

Vamp Willow let out a creepy smile as fire consumed her hair and fireballs came out of her hands. "Who do you work for?"

The vampire finally got it. "You"

Vamp Willow let them go and started barking orders. "Get your friends. Bring them here. The world's no fun anymore." She smiles evilly. "We're gonna make it the way it was. Starting with the Bronze."

* * *

><p>Giles comes out of his office to his surprise he sees Buffy, Faith, and Xander. "What are you three doing here I thought you were taking the night…"<p>

Faith just walked right past him and slammed the door to his office shut. Buffy sat him down and gave him the whole story Willow, and Clark were dead. Not only dead they were super dead. The scoobies assume Willow was turned first and gave Clark a mystical super hickey from hell. All four just sit down on the steps staring into space. Giles dangling his glasses in his hands. Xander idly messing with a cross as if it will do anything if vampire Clark comes looking.

Giles just turns to Buffy realizing how long they've been sitting here. "Buffy maybe you should go check in on Faith."

Buffy shrugged she didn't see the point. "She's shut down Giles we tried to talk to her on the way here but all we got was 'it happens deal and move on, I'm five by five'. She shut down again."

Giles just looked at her. "Well perhaps you can try."

Buffy sighs and heads for Giles office. She wishes she knew how Clark got through her defenses in time now their probably so reinforced nothing will ever get through them again. She cracks the door open and sees the unexpected sight of Faith's head wrapped in her arms sobbing and crying. Buffy recognizes the look from Angelus and knows that she just wanted to be left alone but she tries to reach out to Faith. Faith instantly becomes alert and quickly turns around. "B what the hell?"

Buffy just put her hands up. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK."

Faith rolled her eyes and wiped the tears she was not crying. "Five by five B now get out."

"If you want to talk we're all here to listen."

"Go!"

Buffy sat back down at least Faith has a reaction Buffy doesn't know what to feel. Judging from the looks of Xander and Giles they don't either. Xander was the first one to speak if anything just to break the silence.

"This isn't real." Xander said refusing to believe he lost two more friends to vampires.

Buffy shook her head despairingly. "No, it's me. I-it's me. I'm the one that called her reliable. She must have gone out and gotten attacked, which she never would have done if I hadn't have called her reliable. And now my best friend is..."

At this point Clark and Willow enter the room tired from their after school activity of storming Giles' place. Good news is Anya needs a very powerful witch to do that spell. Bad news just as Isabelle warned him Willow will become a very powerful witch. Clark guesses it's not that bad I mean there are good witches. Like Glenda, that hot girl from charmed, and…Glenda. Willow and Clark look at the scoobies and see them in anguish.

"Jeez who died?" Willow asked. Then she looked at their faces and realized their missing scoobies. "Oh god who died."

To their surprise Xander got up and shoved a cross in their faces. It doesn't work of course and he's left shaking it like a flashlight. Buffy notices that if anything they're looking at Xander like he's crazy. "You two are alive."

Clark looks at Buffy and puts his hand to her head. "You're not getting sick are you?"

Buffy lets him and feels it warmth. The same excess heat he always puts out.

"Oh, You two are alive!"

Willow just shrugged and turned to Clark. "Aren't we usually."

Buffy ran up and wrapped her arms around Willow. An instant later Xander is hugging the girls for all he's worth.

Willow wonders what's wrong with them. "I love you guys too." Not too long with Buffy hugging it becomes too much for Willow. "OK Oxygen becoming an issue."

They break their hug and move onto Clark who just keeps his arms out. While Giles collides into Willow.

Buffy turns to the office. "Faith get out here."

The brunette slayer emerged from the office doing her best to hide what she was doing. She came out just in time to see Buffy hugging Clark. This raises a whole new set of questions.

Faith just looks confused. "Are you harboring vamps again?"

Buffy shakes her head in a smile. "No, Faith I hugged him and I felt it."

"Felt what?" Faith asked.

Buffy smiled and stepped aside. "His heartbeat."

Faith just looked at him it doesn't mean anything he's a kryptonian vampire who's to say he's a little different than the average vamp. She decides to ask in her own way. "Why didn't you come to my hotel room the first night I offered?"

Clark smiled thinking back right before all hell broke loose. "I told you because I like you too much. I liked you since you dragged me to the dance floor at homecoming. I turned you down because I wanted more than a one night stand with you."

Faith smiled. She didn't want the answer to the question just to see how Clark did it he stood there and told the truth and didn't hesitate or act cocky as a vampire would. She jumps him and knocks him back into the cage settling her head on his heart as Clark wrapped his arms around her.

Clark just smiled he'll take any chance to hold Faith he can get. Willow finally got free from Giles.

Willow looked at everyone as Giles let her go. "It's really nice that you guys missed us. Say, you all didn't happen to do a bunch of drugs, did ya?"

Faith just let go of Clark moment seized he's alive she's grateful. "We saw both of you at the Bronze. You were vampires."

Clark just looked at her. "We're not vampires."

Willow just looked at Buffy outraged. "I'm not a vampire."

Buffy was startled she doesn't know how to answer this. "You are…were…Giles, planning on jumping in with an explanation any time soon."

Giles stuttered trying to think of something. "Well, uh... something... something, um, very strange is happening."

"Can you believe the Watcher's council let this guy go?" Xander asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Anya rolled her eyes in a depression Michael is too weak to work the spell and now that Willow knows what she is she'll never agree to it now. She looks at the bartender.<p>

"Give me a beer"

"ID"

Anya just glares at him just give her this please.

"ID"

Anya punches the bar. "I'm 1120 years old just gimme a friggin beer."

"ID"

Anya sighed defeated. "Gimme a coke"

At another part of the bar 10 vampires enter through the front door and cut everyone off from leaving. Watching from the stage are Oz and Angel.

The vampire started. "Alright nobody causes any trouble or tries to leave and nobody gets hurt."

Angel just whispered to Oz. "Now why don't I believe him."

Oz whispered back. "He lacks credibility. Can you get out of here?"

"Skylight in the roof I can make it."

Oz said worried. "I think we need some back up."

"I think I'm needed here." Angel replied.

The argument was driven to a moot point as a vampire Willow and Clark entered the Bronze. Vamp Willow looked around a nostalgic smile on her face thinking back to happier times. Kal just smirked this is what he hopes to rebuild his Sunnydale into but he has no objections to Will having but a fun before they start tracking down witches to take them home. Kal looks at Anya he swears he knows her from somewhere. He must have ate her in his world.

Vamp Willow smiles. "Look everyone's afraid it's just like old times."

Kal just gets set to go. "Will, I want to go get my queen is everything ok with you here."

Vamp Willow smiles and nods. "Won't she be upset if we go home? She said no three ways outside of kissing."

Kal just smiled. "It's not a three way if two of them are the same person." With that he disappears in a blur.

Oz just turns to Angel completely serious. "Get Buffy go now!"

Oz watches as Vamp Willow lures a girl out to the dance floor.

Vamp Willow smiled. "If you're all good boys and girls, we'll make you young and strong forever and ever. We'll have fun."

She turns the girl to face the crowd and pulls her hair forcing the girl to put her head up.

"If you're not." Willow vamps out and savagely drains the girl dry. Oz tries to help her but is pushed back by a vamp. Vamp Willow finishes and lets the girl's corpse hit the floor. "Questions, comments?"

Oz was horrified. "Willow. You don't wanna do this."

Vamp Willow just looked at him. "I don't?" She smiles proudly. "But I'm so good at it."

The vampire holding Oz lets him go down to meet her.

Oz was horrified someone was going to get locked in a cage with a wolf for killing Willow. "Who did this to you?"

Vamp Willow recognizes him and is disgusted. "I know you. You're a White Hat. How come you're talking to me like we're friends?"

Anya slowly comes up to her from behind. "Cause he thinks you're someone else. He thinks you're the Willow that belongs in this reality."

Vamp Willow smirked if Clark can bring home another Chloe then she can bring someone too. "Another me?"

Anya nodded with a smile. "You know this isn't your world, right? I mean, you know you don't belong here."

Vamp Willow starts talking softly. "No. This is a dumb world." She smiles thinking back on happier times. "In my world there are people in chains, and we can ride them like ponies."

"You wanna get back there." Anya asked stating the obvious.

Vamp Willow nods mournfully. "Yeah"

Anya smirks, hello powers. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the library, Giles sits deep in thought. Willow leans in Giles' office doorway while Buffy and Xander sit on the study table. While Clark and Faith lean on the book cage.<p>

Clark just turns to Willow. "Are you sure that spell didn't bring anything here."

Willow nods. "It was just the necklace. Guys this is creepy. I don't like the thought that there's a vampire out there that looks like me."

"Not looks like. Is." Xander replied.

Buffy continued. "It was exactly you, Will, every detail. Except for you not being a dominatrix." Buffy stopped. "As far as we know."

Willow rolls her eyes and grins sarcastically. "Oh, right. Me and Oz play 'Mistress of Pain' every night."

Giles furrows his brow. Buffy and Xander's eyes glaze over. Clark blushes and Faith just grins.

Xander put his hand up. "Did anyone else just go to a scary visual place?"

"Oh, yeah." Buffy added.

"What was I-that thing like?" Clark asked.

Faith though about it and answered. "Like you were the greatest thing since sliced bread. You can do whatever you want and nothing could touch you."

Clark shrugs he figured any vamp him would be like his red K self. No soul, No inhibitions. "What do they…"

They all look up when Angel makes a quick and noisy entrance, breathing hard from running.

Angel looked upset and turned to Buffy. "Buffy, I... I just... Something's happened that..."

He pauses when he gets patient, waiting looks from Buffy and Xander.

Angel blurts it out. "Willow's dead, Clark too."

Buffy and Xander nod knowingly. Willow straightens up from leaning against the door frame. Angel notices her.

Angel waves at Willow. "Hey, Willow."

He looks back at Buffy and Xander. Xander raises his eyebrows at him.

Suddenly it clicks in Angel's mind, and he does a double take at Willow.

Angel looks around very confused. "Wait a second?"

Faith just smirked. "Turn around it won't get much better."

He looks at Clark and Faith then back at Buffy and Xander for confirmation. Giles raises his eyebrows, rolls his eyes and grimaces.

Xander nods in understanding. "We're right there with you, buddy."

Buffy speaks up. "We saw them at the Bronze."

Angel nodded. "The other Willow is there with a bunch of vampires looking to party."

Clark instantly tensed up. "Where am I-him…I hate this."

Angel nodded in understanding. "He's going to get his queen whatever that means."

Clark looked at Angel. "Can you describe the other Willow?"

Angel shrugged. "Umm Willowy."

Clark glared and yelled. "What was she wearing?"

"Black leather with red…"

"Lace" Clark finished for the vampire causing him to nod.

Clark went right for the weapons. This is odd because he usually just carries a stake. Faith puts it together when she sees the weapon Clark takes. The sword that metal demon attacked them with. "What do you need that for?"

"I need a mystical weapon." Clark answered. "Unless I should be using the war hammer on a vamp." Weapons were Faith's specialty not his.

Faith shakes her head. "No the sword's a better bet. So where are we going."

Clark strapped the sword to his back. "I'm going to Smallville you're going to help with vamp Willow."

"The hell I am." Faith replied.

Clark just looked at her. "I have to do this one alone."

Faith was doing what she could to keep calm. "What is this to you? Playtime?"

"No."

"So you can be the big brave hero facing danger alone." Faith asked.

"No!" Clark repeated.

Faith just glared at him. "Then what? What the hell is it?"

Clark tried to defend himself. "I'm not..."

"Not what?" Faith asked.

"Not...I'm not strong enough." Clark answered in a shout.

Faith just rolled her eyes. "Strong enough? And this will make you stronger?"

"Yes. No!" Clark was getting confused.

Faith just kept pushing to get through so Clark would open up. "That's what this is? Some sort of work out?"

Clark finally snapped. "I can't beat him! I can't…twice I have had this thing in spitting distance and twice he left me broken and bleeding on the floor while barely throwing a punch. I can't beat him."

Faith just looked at him and could tell he was scared. "That's why you get your friends to help you."

Clark shook his head no. "Not a chance in hell. He killed Cordelia the first time; He killed Angel second time I won't give him anymore targets."

Faith groaned realizing this is something he has to do on his own as he'll be too worried about others and get himself killed and the other person would follow because thier fighting a Clark with no soul and kryptonite doesn't work on him. "Fine I hate it but I understand. But remember you can't out muscle this one you have to give yourself a fighting chance."

Clark just nodded. "I'll call when I get to Smallville I'm going to need a favor." With that Clark blurs into the distance in a mad fret to save his best friend.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them.

Writing is still a pain in the butt for two similar characters.

Up Next: Doppelgangland continues.


	25. Doppelgangland Part 2

Clark is running from Sunnydale to Smallville the same thought rushing through his head. Why didn't he just trust Chloe she sure wasn't a Luthor and she grew up a lot because of Lionel Luthor. Even worse than that she kept Justin's secret right up until he tried to kill her she would have kept his. He was his best friend and all he did was walk all over her. Even before leaving for Sunnydale Clark realizes that he definitely was not best friend material. Well that's going to change he's going to make it to Smallville and then he and Chloe are going to have a nice long talk.

In Smallville Kal has his fangs deep in neck sucking out blood. He can't believe he gets to taste her again it was such a treat last time. He gets to do it in two worlds. He moves aside a blond lock and takes one last gulp. He opens a locker door and quickly shoves the body in and closes it. Kal walks around his old school. He stretches his arms out and just thinks of where to go.

"Smallville, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kal turns around and sees a girl with blondish brown hair. He knows her. However he knows a lot of people since then he never really cared to remember. Was she the girl that screamed on key, or the one that smelled like strawberries? No, no they were both redheads. Oh now he knows her, she was Chloe's first kill. What did she say right before Chloe sucked her dry? 'Chloe you don't want to do this it's me Lois'.

"Hey Lois"

Lois looked confused at his new look. "Hey Lois that's it what the hell are you doing back in Smallville. And what the hell are you wearing."

Kal looks over his clothes leather jacket and jeans. "I like it."

Lois just rolls her eyes suddenly plaid don't seem so bad. "Well you look like Fonzie."

Kal just smirked. "I'm actually spending some time with Chloe why don't you come back in an hour we'll all get something to eat."

Lois shrugged sure she's hungry. "Sounds like fun"

* * *

><p>Faith was on the phone in the Sunnydale Library Clark had made it to Smallville. "Yeah we got you set up but for the record I hate this plan. And when you get back we need to talk."<p>

Buffy felt the need to say something. "Faith I know deep down Clark's just trying to…"

Faith puts her hand up. "I know that more than you do B. Right now let's just focus on vamp Red."

Buffy speaks resigned. "Yeah, we'll figure this out after we stop the feeding frenzy."

Faith just nods she needs a good slay right now. "I'm there but this won't be easy she throws fire."

Giles just looks at her. "Faith how in blazes do you know that?"

"Clark told me." Faith answered. "He went to that other world. It's how he knew what was going on as soon as soulboy here described vamp red."

Xander was confused. "We're CK's best buds. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Faith just looked at Xander. "He didn't want to think about it or focus on it. I mean hell I had to beat it out of him in sparring. Now come on we have to go to the Bronze."

Willow was nervous but asked. "Guys what are we going to do with me? The…other…me"

Faith just went on ahead she has to make a phone call she really didn't want to make. Clark is going to pay for this big time. Buffy looked at the others and when they all backed down Buffy realized she had to take charge. "I don't know Will…I just mean, we have to stop them."

Willow just silently nods. "And I get that. I just kind of wanted to know…" She thinks of something to do. "Oh! Hey, uh, go. I'll catch up."

Everyone leaves and Willow goes for the checkout counter and reaches for something but can't grab it. She goes and walks around the counter. But is grabbed by behind.

"Alone at last!" Her own voice said.

Vamp Willow turns her human self around and looks at her appraisingly. "Well look at me I'm all fuzzy."

Willow nervously stutters out. "Well what do I want with you…uh."

Vamp Willow smiled grimly. "Your little school friend Anya said that you're the one that brought us here. She said that you could get us back to our world."

Willow gets it now. She did this. Technically she and Anya did. This thing came over because the sand touched her hand instead of the drawing of the necklace. And Clark's double got here because he interfered in the spell with his hand. As she said don't mess with magic or you get crap like this happening. "Oh! Oops"

Vamp Willow lets out an evil smile. "But I don't know…I kinda like the idea of the two of us." She turns Willow around and starts caressing her shoulders. "We could be quite a team if you come around to my way of thinking."

Willow looked at her uncertain. "Would that mean we'd have to snuggle?"

Vamp Willow brushes Willow's hair away from her neck and gives her a lick. "What do you say? Want to be bad?"

Willow is now completely unnerved not that anyone could blame her. "This just can't get more disturbing."

Vamp Willow growls with desire and Willow turns around flapping her arms in disgust. "Ack! Ew! No more! You're really starting to freak me out!"

Willow tries to leave but is blocked by her doppelganger. She tries the cross Xander left but Vamp Willow just knocks her over the table. Vamp Willow approaches as Willow gets what she stayed for Oz's tranq gun.

Vamp Willow stalks her around the counter. "Don't want to play guess I can't force you."

Willow aims ready to take her shot.

Vamp Willow smiles smugly. "Oh wait, I can."

Willow takes aim and fires. Vamp Willow just looks down as fireballs emerge from her hands. Willow quickly locks the next bolt in place and repeatedly fires until she empties the gun. Vampires can't overdose as far as she knows. Vamp Willow just looks down at all the darts sticking out of her as her fire goes out and she starts to fall.

"Bitch"

* * *

><p>Clark arrived at the Smallville high basement and started from there working his way up. This is literally finding a needle in Kansas. Clark hears something come up behind him and turns around ready to strike. He sighs in relief it's just Alicia. "Alicia what are you doing here?"<p>

"Faith sent me after you. She said you'd likely need me to teleport Chloe away." The teleporter responded.

Clark sighed. "Next time call me first I could have really hurt you." Clark turns on his x ray vision and looks around the hall until he sees a body in the lockers. "Oh no."

Clark goes near the locker Kal dumped her in and a blond haired body fell out. Alicia turned away and put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Clark." She starts to think of what to say. "It's always darkest before the…"

"Dawn" Clark finished cradling the body in his arms.

"I guess. I didn't really think this one through."

Clark shook his head. "No Alicia, it's Dawn Stiles" Clark turns the body around and puts it down."

Alicia thought she'd be comforted by this picture but no. "Ah, I always joked that her life would be over after high school but I'd never want anything like."

"I know" Clark nodded in understanding. He hated Dawn a good portion of the time but no one deserved this.

* * *

><p>Kal walked up to the torch realizing there's no where else his human lover would be. He actually turned her on her desk. Kal walked to the door and saw what most people would think of as a schoolboy crush, but Kal knew better. Whoever this guy was he was hunting or more likely scouting. This is where he would take Chloe when the time came. Kal just turned him around to see he was the photographer Brian, Brandon something like that.<p>

The photographer grabbed Kal by his bare skin. He can't have his plan ruined. The photographer waited in expectation for Clark's skin to petrify like everyone else's. Instead his own skin started to petrify. Kal put his hand to his mouth to stop his screams as he turned into a wax man. Kal carried the wax man into the nearest utility closet and shut the door only to hear a shatter. Kal rolled his eye when he heard the shatter well that was a waste of time. He goes into the torch and sees Chloe hard at work her newest story.

"Good lead" Kal asked.

Chloe nearly shot out of her seat. Leave it to Clark to scare the crap out of her. Chloe looks him over in all that black. Ah great he fell off the deep end again. "Lois' sis gave us a handful last week but everyone's alive and safe. So how'd you get to Sunnydale so fast Clark?"

"I flew in." Kal answered. "I remembered something like a long lost memory."

Chloe was curious. "Really, so what did you remember?"

"I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait."

Chloe felt tightness in her chest as Kal recited her letter verbatim to her. She hopes this isn't a heart attack. "Where did you hear that?"

Kal looked up at her smiling seeing it worked. Chloe left the letter in his coffin in his world and the words were so moving he turned her shortly after waking up the only vampire he has ever made and then he fed her Lois. After that they ate Lana, had Darla turn her and then burned her together it was the most romantic couple of days ever.

"Sophomore year, for the longest time I thought Lana said it. But she didn't did she?"

Chloe sighed and went into her desk and pulled out the letter. "No…I did you were in a coma and it seemed like the only way to tell you how I felt without you hurting me was if you were unconscious. All that and you still muttered out Lana's name in your delirium."

Kal just looked down. He still wants to know what he was thinking all those years on Princes bitchbag. At least the him of this world was smart enough to start boinking a slayer. He has to at least respect him for that. "Sorry about that especially looking back on it the whole Lana thing was just an idiot school crush."

Chloe turns around and Kal X rays her to see she's pinching herself. "So what are you doing here?"

Kal went to put his hand to her face but she slapped it away knowing this wasn't the Clark she wanted. "Clark you're not yourself. I saw you last time you were in Smallville you and Faith were both together and happy and you weren't alone."

Kal looks at her 'alone' that's a weird word to use. Well it's weird unless…Kal smiled his Chloe is getting a spanking for keeping this from him when he gets home. He told her but apparently she knew already. "You know my secret don't you."

Kal looked as Chloe's face turned into confusion. "I thought I did until there was two of you."

Kal turned around and saw Clark. He knew the boyscout would figure this out. Sure he acted naive when he was alive but he was never stupid. That's why he came prepared for Clark. Kal reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of kryptonite. He held it out to Clark and as usual he hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"You know for a smart guy you should have seen this coming this is the third time I did this now." Kal teased.

Clark smirked and effortlessly pulled himself to his feet. "I did." The call to Sunnydale was to make a Shroud of Ra for an hour. Like Kal himself said Clark wasn't stupid by any means.

Kal looked at Clark and started shaking the kryptonite like a flashlight desperate to make it work. "Well…crap"

Kal just dropped the kryptonite. How the hell is Clark doing this? "What are you doing here? You don't even care about her. You never have?"

Clark just looked at him. "She's my friend and I won't let you turn her into a monster."

Kal just smirked. "Won't let me how do you plan on stopping me there's not a piece of wood or steel out there that can pierce this heart?"

Clark just looked at him. "I can and I will and the only way you'll get to her is over my dead body." Clark shoved a cross into Kal's face revealing his vampire form and startling Chloe. Red and blue was the genuine article she knew something about the other Clark didn't feel right.

Kal just knocked the cross away and laughed. "Oh is that right tough guy. Well bring it on ya red and blue bastard." Kal knows he won't risk anything in front of Chloe. Or at least he thought he did till he felt Clark's fist connect with his chin sending him flying out the window.

Clark just turned to Chloe. "Are you OK?"

Chloe just nodded. She figured all Clark could do was fly. "Yeah, but I think it's time for you to go into Superboy mode."

"If I win this we need to have a talk that's long overdue." Clark replied jumping out the window after his double.

* * *

><p>With a drag and a grunt Xander and Angel lock up Vamp Willow in the bookcage. Xander just turns to Buffy and Faith. "You know one of you two could have helped move Darth Rosenberg here."<p>

Faith just puts her hand up. "Hey Xan I don't move them I just slay them."

Giles looks at the drugged vampire. "It's extraordinary."

Willow just looks at him in shock and confusion. "It's horrible. That's me as a vampire? I'm so evil, and skanky…and I think I'm kinda gay."

Buffy comforted her friend. "Willow, just remember, a vampire's personality has nothing to do with the person it was."

Angel felt the need to point out. "Well actually…" he notices the stares coming from Willow and Buffy along with a smirk from Faith, though its Buffy's look that makes him say. "That's a good point."

Xander asked. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

Giles knew what. "We still have to get to the Bronze."

Angel nods in agreement. "Well, even if they're supposed to wait for her they may start feeding. Vampires are not notoriously reliable."

Xander smiles with hope, "So we charge in, much in the style of John Wayne?"

Giles put a damper on it. "High casualty risk. I haven't any other plan, though."

Buffy raises her hand. "Uh, I have a really bad idea. We switch the Willow's clothes."

Giles nods. "That could work Xander stay here and watch the other Willow."

Xander looked at him. "Why do I have to stay here alone with Elvwillow mistress of the dark?"

Giles stared at him. "Because we need all 3 at the bronze and if she wakes up she might able to melt the lock. Besides you won't be alone for long Wesley is on his way."

Xander pouted. "Should have quit while I was ahead."

* * *

><p>Lois got in her car calling it a night. She'll take a pass on the offer of dinner with Chloe and Clark. Catching up with Smallville she just did that. She reaches for her keys as Clark crashes through her front window. "Smallville?"<p>

Lois just looks at him did he fall from the Torch office that now has a broken window. Before Lois can even register what's going on Clark is pulled away from the window by…Clark "Smallville?"

Lois looks on as Fonzie Clark and traditional Smallville Clark circle each other like they're both trying to be the alpha male. She watches Fonzie Clark throw a punch but Smallville Clark blocks it with his arm and hit Fonzie Clark with an uppercut from his freehand knocking Fonzie Clark in the air and onto the football field a 50 ft away. Lois looked on in awe and a little bit of lust. "Smallville" Before she could react further a green haze appeared in her back seat and Alicia and Lois disappeared.

Kal landed on the floor hard. He's in trouble this Clark can fight and his Chloe isn't here to help out. Kal gets to his feet and looks at Clark as he comes over at superspeed. "Did you hit me over the field goal post?"

Clark just nods.

"Smartass"

Kal gives a quick punch and hits Clark in the face. Clark spins around and hits him with a back fist. Clark can't help but laugh in his head take away the kryptonite and the all powerful boss can't touch him and is actually afraid of him. Kal throws a barrage of punches but Clark easily dodges or steps out of the way of each one. Ends up training as a mortal with Faith has also sharpened his powers as normal Clark.

Clark catches the final punch and spins Kal around and quickly delivers a stiff elbow to his doppelganger's spine. Clark blurred to in front of Kal and hit him in the head with a fierce chop. Kal screamed in pain as he heard his bones break. Clark finished the assault with a blast of heat vision knocking him across the field. Clark blurred over and picked up Kal by his leather jacket. Clark just started punching him and he didn't let up. Clark went into a rage thinking of all the horrors he had to endure in that world. His parent's graves, Faith's dead body, the look of utter fear that was in Cordy's eyes as she died, watching Angel, Oz and Buffy die. And all of it was his doing. Clark just keeps hitting one of the very few people that can take the beating.

Kal took advantage of the situation Clark was angry which made him stupid. Kal took aim and burned Clark's chest with heat vision knocking him off the vampire.

The vampire just let out a devilish grin as his face healed up. "My turn"

He blurred over to Clark and jumped in the air crashing down hard punching Clark in the face. Kal followed up with a kick to the ribs sending Clark rolling. Clark tried a running punch put Kal ducked under and hit him with a spinning uppercut knocking Clark into the air and through the field goal post crashing to the floor.

Clark got up to his feet and spit blood from his mouth. Clark's the better fighter but Kal's the stronger fighter, damn demon. Alicia appeared in a green haze sword in hand with Chloe and Lois locked away at her aunt's farm for now. Alicia threw the sword to Clark and vanished in a green haze just as quick. Clark just held the sword out.

Kal just looked at him as he stopped in front of him. "Are you kidding me a sword? You're going to kill me with a sword. Take your best shot."

Clark shrugged. "As you wish Boss" He hardened himself emotionally prepared for what he had to do. Clark swung at Kal's neck and the master vampire's head came clean off. Clark feels sick he wishes he could just burn him or dust him. Speaking of dust why isn't he dust. Kryptonian vampires must not go poof. Clark sighs realizing he's going to have to bury him. Clark just scoops up Kal's head ready to throw it in to the distance and thinks. 'For the record this is gross beyond description but better than leaving humpty dumpty a chance to put himself together again.' Clark goes to throw Kal's head to the stars as a hand grabs him by the ankle, Kal's hand.

Clark is tripped to the floor as Kal's body gets up not letting go of Clark's leg. Kal's body then slammed him hard into the grass multiple times leaving several Clark imprints on the field before throwing him through the scoreboard. Clark blurs back trying to figure out how Kal is still alive sans head. Clark looks down and sees what he thinks is the problem. Chloe's ring. The bright green gem that Kal says lets him absorb sunlight without frying. Maybe it protects him form the other weaknesses too. Clark rushes his double and Kal's body throws a punch. Clark easily caught it and flipped the vampire over. Clark used his legs to keep pressure on Kal's arm as he went for the ring.

Kal's head just smirked. "If you take off that ring right now you will kill me. This goes against everything you stand for. You could never deliberately take another man's life."

Clark pouted as he made his decision. "You're not like me and you're not a man, you're just a demon. You'll never hurt anyone else again." With that Clark took the ring off and Kal screamedas he turned to dust without his head. Alright my Doppelganger is dead, now comes the hard part for Clark. Discussing what happened with Chloe and Lois. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Vamp Willow woke up and looked herself over she's in the pink fuzzy outfit Willow was in earlier. "Oh this is like a nightmare."<p>

Vamp Willow gets to her feet and sees a tiny little English man holding a crossbow at her. And from the looks of it even if he shoots he'll just hit her in the shoulder. Vamp Willow just smiles. "Let me out."

Wesley just smiles smugly Xander had gone to get them something to eat. "No I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon."

Vamp Willow just smiled and took her shirt off. "Last chance"

Wesley was confused. "What may I ask exactly is the plan if I don't."

Vamp Willow just screamed at the top of her lungs and held the door shut which sent Cordy running in since she wanted to see Xander. "Um Cordelia help me!"

Wesley figured out what Willow's vampire self just did. She made it look like he attacked her and she locked herself in the cage to protect herself. Cordelia just looked at Wesley appalled. "What are you some sort of creepy British sex offender?"

Wesley just put his hands up. "I-I assure you Ms. Chase no but you need to leave."

Cordelia grabbed the heaviest book she could find and struck the watcher with it. Wesley had a glazed over look in his eyes as he hit the floor. Cordelia smiled she don't need no stinking slayer. "Willow are you OK?"

Vamp Willow nodded. "I can't get out I locked myself in."

Cordelia walked behind the counter and came back out. "It's OK Giles keeps an extra set." Which Willow probably would have remembered if she wasn't traumatized? Cordy won't deny it she has wished evil things on Willow but not this.

Cordelia unlocked the door and Vamp Willow pulled her into a hug. "Ok Willow you're OK." Willow's hug went lower. "You're safe now." Willow's hands went lower and Cordy practically jumped back. "Willow, hands"

Vamp Willow backed up. "I'm sorry it's just you saved me."

Cordy nodded. "Well there's other ways to thank someone like say new clothes."

"Alright" Willow vamps out. "How about dinner"

Cordelia runs through the school with Willow in pursuit. Vamp Willow is enjoying the hunt the chase will make Cordelia taste that much sweeter. When Vamp Willow smells Cordelia enough she stretches out her hand and creates a wall of fire. Cordelia ran for the nearest class but Willow sets the door on fire. Effectively leaving nothing between her and the vampire.

Cordelia backed up and quickly found herself pinned against a locker. This is it she realizes. She's going to just be another obit in the school paper. But in a way it fits. This morning she thought her life was over looking back now she realizes it's only just beginning. There are so many things she wants to do despite the curveball thrown at her earlier. "Please stop."

"Don't want to." Willow says as she feels a sharp pain in her back. She turns around ready to kill whatever slayer did it in a kamikaze blast instead she finds it's Xander that did it. The same Xander that brought her into this wonderful world has just taken her out of it. Vamp Willow just looks upset losing the will to fight. "This world's no fun." She turns to dust.

Cordy runs up and hugs Xander. She was never so relieved to see him in her whole life. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Xander puts it together in his head. "That wasn't Willow not exactly anyway. Are you OK?"

Cordy nods. "First we need to see if I killed the new watcher and then can you come home with me."

Xander just nodded.

* * *

><p>Clark came into the torch after Alicia brought the girls back a little nervous but considering two people saw your secret wouldn't you be nervous too. Chloe saw Clark coming and smiled at how freaked out he was. Chloe decided she'll break the ice for him.<p>

"So we can't figure out who's more confused. Me and Lois watching you beat on your evil double. Or you finally finding out I know your secret."

Clark just looked at her. "How long have you known?"

Chloe just smiled. "I guess I've always had my suspicions. The quick exits, the miraculous recoveries, the lame excuses, but I think when I saw you fly that kinda confirmed everything."

Clark couldn't help but smile she sees the one ability he doesn't actually have control over. "You're a good friend Chloe wish I could say the same about me."

Chloe puts her hands up. "Clark loose lips sink ships. God knows I've sunk my share of flotillas. So um does Faith know?"

Clark silently nods and Chloe sighs. Lois can see the hurt on her cousin's face and is ticked off by Smallville it doesn't matter how much he bench presses. "You're a real piece of work Smallville you know that you tell a girl you barely know to get in her pants yet you don't tell Chloe your friend for years."

Clark just glares at her. "There was a million times I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. I was too afraid of what she might think. And Faith found out because of something like tonight."

Lois just looks at him. "Bull" She pokes a finger at his chest. "She dated meteor freaks before and nothing happened there."

Chloe puts it together she's an investigative reporter after all. "You're not a meteor freak are you?"

Clark shakes his head no. He thinks on it for a couple minutes. Chloe has known his secret for months and seems OK. Lois seems more upset that he lied to her and Chloe then anything and she still asks questions about her adventure with Kal El. Alicia has always accepted him, kept his secret for a year and even saved his life last week. Maybe he should try to be honest with them like Faith told him to.

"I was born this way. I wasn't born near Smallville in fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy."

Chloe caught on fast. "Okay…okay…so that would make you an"

"Yeah"

Lois spoke up now. "But…you look so."

"Human" Clark answered.

Lois looked at him it doesn't change anything. "Well at least now I know how you got struck by lightning and lived."

Clark looked at her. "You don't see me any differently?"

Lois shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me what's underneath you it's who you are. And considering how bad things have gotten with the meteor infected since you left I take it that it was you stopping them before? Just don't probe me and we're fine."

Clark nodded. "You're a good friend Lois." He turns to Chloe waiting for her reaction.

"Clark…I think you're so amazing. You save people's lives and take zero credit for it. To me, you're more than just a hero. You're a super hero."

Clark looked at her why does everyone but Faith and the scoobies put him on a pedestal. "Chloe"

"I'm serious, Clark. If more humans were like you, the world would be a better place."

Clark turns to Alicia. "Are you OK?"

Alicia nods. "It doesn't change anything. It just answers why you were the only meteor freak I know that was hurt by the rocks. You share a common origin place."

Clark hears a voice coming towards the torch. It's Lana. He sure isn't ready to tell her. "Lana's coming."

Lois moved away from her desk and told Clark to get under there. Lana comes in and breaths a sigh of relief. Chloe and Lois are fine. "You two aren't exactly crack reporters are you?" She glares at Alicia. "And now I know why Dawn Stiles is dead."

Alicia counted to 10. "Lana that wasn't me so what happened?" Seriously Alicia attacked her last year and she felt guilty at first but the more she talks to her the more she wishes Clark was one second too late.

Lana just ignored her and answered Lois and Chloe. "The police say a gang on PCP killed Dawn and a microburst hit the school. So" She looked to Alicia. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She moved to Sunnydale makes fact finding about Smallville that much easier." Lois answered.

Lana just stares daggers at Alicia. "Leave it to you to run right back to him. So how is he doing did he break up with the brunette yet?"

Alicia just looked at her. "He's fine and the two of us are just friends. Besides don't you have a football coach to run back to?"

Chloe just swallowed a gulp. Jason dumped Lana a couple days after Isabelle's tattoo disappeared. Though it didn't take her long to fall back on Clark did it?

"Not that it's any of your business but we broke up."

Alicia just thought of something to comfort her but changed her mind. "Not that it's any of your business anymore but yeah he's still dating Faith."

Lana still doesn't get it. Faith, the brunette girl, sure she could see him with Buffy maybe but Faith was no where near his type. Neither was Buffy for that matter. Clark's type was well her if he'd just tell her everything I mean she lets him be in her life it's her right to know did he really expect her to keep looking the other way. "I just wanted to make sure Chloe and Lois were OK. Watch your feet if you go on the football field."

Lana leaves and Clark gets out from under the desk. Clark stretches his muscles he's tall and that was very uncomfortable. Clark stretches around. "So are you two OK because I have to get back to Sunnydale."

Chloe nods. "We're fine so you and Faith."

Clark shrugs his shoulders. "I can't explain it we just…"

Alicia took it from here. "They cling to each other."

Lois looked at her. "What?"

Alicia smiled at Clark's look of confusion. "The rest of the friends in their group they're so together that Clark and Faith were left feeling like odd men out. So they clung to each other first as friends and then feelings grew eventually well…"

Lois looked at Clark's face and sees it. He actually loves her "So any rough spots."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Not really except for when I…"

Chloe looked at him. "Clark"

Clark just realized it he was so concerned with protecting Faith from Kal he left her behind to protect her which is something Faith truly hates. "Nothing I just realized I put my foot in my mouth in a big way. Any ideas for an apology."

Chloe shrugged. "Talk to her tell her you're sorry and tell her why you left her behind the exact reason…no lying or sugar coating."

Clark nodded and turned to Alicia. "It's time to go, I should help the others."

Alicia disappeared in a green haze and Clark blurred to the sword he was set to blur out the door but Lois spoke up. "I have a lot of questions about Fonzie you."

Clark sighed. "Tomorrow Lois I promise."

With that Clark blurred out the door. Lois just looked at it. That was so cool. Lois turned to Chloe she couldn't help but notice that her cousin skipped over a very important detail. "So why didn't you tell him about?"

Chloe reaches into her desk and pulls out a big fat acceptance letter from UC Sunnydale. Clark didn't tell anyone but her yet but he already registered there for next year. "He'll find a way to try to talk me out of it and I want this to be a surprise at the end of the year considering what happened. You know you could always go there too."

Lois shakes her head no. "Sunnydale seems as weird as Smallville. I'm going to enjoy a nice regular college experience in Star City."

* * *

><p>Clark blurs over to the outside of the Bronze and Angel held back a vampire so Buffy can stake it. Clark walks over to Faith. "I'm sor…"<p>

Faith just puts her hand up. "Save it for later."

Willow is inside trying to pull off the act of her doppelganger. She runs her finger through a girl's hair and when it get stuck she gently untangles it. "It would be like shooting fish in the barrel. Where's the fun?"

A vampire smirked as Anya put it together.

"No offense Boss but the fun would be the eating."

Willow chanted a bit of Latin remembering what Faith told her creating a fireball in her hand a tiny one but more than enough to deal with a throws the fireball at the vampire who immediately combusts. "All demons get out! All of you."

Anya put her arms up trying to bring them back. "Come on guys she's not a vampire she's a witch."

The vampires flee to their imminent deaths outside. Anya turns around and faces Willow and Oz. She lets out a small smile until Willow decks her knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith made it up to that attic in Clark's house they both look at each other in awkward silence until Faith breaks it. "You wanted to say something to me so let's hear it CK."<p>

CK great she's mad at him. "I'm sorry." Clark responded easy enough because he was.

"And"

"Thank you for sending Alicia to Smallville you kept Chloe and Lois safe. And you're a big girl that can take care of herself. Don't need me to keep her protected."

Faith nods. "There it is."

Clark sighs that was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

Faith looked at him and was wondering she was curious. "So…you killed him easy enough with your friend's help sounds like someone else's plan. Can I ask just what is it about him that had you so scared. I don't think it's the fact that you've lost. You don't give up you just come back in a different way."

Clark sighed "Do you remember my last trip to Smallville."

Faith nodded. "You stole second for the first time."

Clark thought back to that day. "That was fun but I meant my last solo trip."

Faith remembered something. "You got poisoned."

Clark nodded. "The fear gas hit me and I saw my worst nightmare. Everyone I cared about was dead on the floor. I turned around just in time to see vampire me draining you dry." Clark pouted. "I'm sorry Faith I panicked when I found out he came back through. It was like it was starting to become real."

Faith just looks at him. Not that face not the sad face. Not the sad my puppy got shot in the head face. Faith still hasn't figured out a way to get around that yet. And not from lack of trying mind you. What the hell is it about this guy? Clark's reactions always get a rise out of her. When he smiles she smiles back. When he kisses her…dear god when he kisses her, she can tell him anything and he won't judge her or run off to the almighty B. Is she? No, it can't be that. "Clark…I forgive you. As long as you remember that I can take care of myself from now on and there other people here that want to help you with the weight of the world now." She can forgive him because she knows she would act weird if Kakistos just showed up one day.

Faith throws Clark his blue K cross and he smiles until he sees Faith's face. That's the I want to hit something face. "Sparring match"

Clark pouts he knows this is going to hurt. But if it lets her blow off some steam he'll take a full slayer beating if he has to.

* * *

><p>Xander walked with Cordelia to check on Wesley he insisted being a watcher he's fine and Cordy warned if he's going to be a watcher he's going to need a harder head. Xander accompanies Cordelia home and that's when he was taken by surprise as she starts kissing him and forcing him through the door. Xander is quick to retaliate until Cordy goes for his shirt.<p>

"Cordy are you sure you're not just wiggin from what happened earlier tonight?"

Cordy nodded and put a finger up to Xander's lips. "I'm sure Xander. This is about what I want and what I want to do with my life. So are up for it or?"

Xander nods his head. "Oh I'm up for it. More then up for it. I've just never been up for it with others."

Cordelia just looked at him. "I have before...and then he came back as Frankenstein and his little brother tried to decapitate me. I love you Xander and I want to do this just try to stay dead if the worst happens."

Xander just nodded his head in agreement. "OK"

Cordelia led Xander upstairs to her room and they shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Xander is still trying to wrap his head around it he had sex. With Cordelia of all people. He smiles and looks down at her. She's wide awake.<p>

"Cordy are you OK…was I?"

Cordelia just nods she enjoyed last night. "You were good Xander it's just I wanted one last happy memory of this place and you gave it to me. Thank you for that."

Xander looks at her he can't believe he missed it last night something is bothering her. "Cordelia what happened."

Cordelia sighed back to the real world. "The IRS is getting huffy about my dad not paying his taxes. They're going to take everything so I'll have no money no car I won't be able to go to any of the colleges that even accept me." Cordelia starts crying her whole future was wiped away in one day.

Xander just wraps her up in his arms. "So come with me on my road trip. Take time away from college thoughts and go back later in life when you have your own money for it."

"Xander what if this was my only chance?" Cordy asked.

Xander didn't know how to answer her. "There'll be more chances. You'd be amazed how much things can change. I went from treasurer of the we hate Cordelia club to…"

"You finish that sentence I will burn your clothes and kick you out Xander."

Xander just smirked. "To falling madly in love with her."

Cordelia smiled as her phone rings. She reaches over and answers it.

"Hello…Willow…um hi…Oh…Ok…Me and Xander are going to take a pass on that but thanks for the offer." She quickly hung up the phone.

"Was she mad at me for what I did?" Xander asked. In his own way he did kill Willow for her.

Cordy shook her head. "She was for about 5 seconds until Clark finally opened up about the other world." Just listening to Willow was enough to know that she never wants to know about the other world. "Clark apparently killed his double in front of Lois and Chloe so they are getting the full story demons, slayers and aliens galore."

Xander nodded. "So why aren't we there?"

Cordy just smiled and spoke in a sultry tone. "Because I want more happy memories dumbass."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Chloe and Lois get the full story and Alicia and the Mayor start their plan.


	26. Truth Among Friends

Clark was getting a rare moment of peace. Asleep in his bed without blue K until his door was kicked in by Faith. The slayer ran into the room fire extinguisher in hand and aimed at the ceiling. Clark just looked up and noticed he had lit his ceiling on fire and burned in a message. Clark super breathed it and the flames went out instantly.

Faith sighed this was one hell of a way to start a morning. "Clark you might be fireproof pal but the rest of us sure as hell aren't. Mind taking a reprieve from starting fires in the morning."

Clark just nodded as he looked at the ceiling why did he write that? He looked down and quickly got his answer. He didn't. Jor El did. Clark being the brilliant genius that he is dozed off last night with the key still in his hand. Jor El took control of sleeping Clark and burned a warning into the ceiling.

Jonathon and Martha rushed into the room nowhere near the speed of a slayer but pretty quick considering the smell.

Jonathon looked up at the symbols. "What does it say Clark?"

Clark was looking up at the symbols just reading the last of it. "It's a warning."

Martha looked at it. They're going to need paint. "What does it say Clark?"

"Kal El embrace your destiny before the sky burns."

* * *

><p>In Smallville Chloe was looking over the wall of weird. Her life work in high school also undoubtedly the one thing that pushed Clark further away than anything. Chloe sighed taking down the story where Clark discovered the cave. She would have kept his secret why didn't he just tell her. Lois came in and saw the look on her cousin's face.<p>

"So cuz, when you asked me about secrets when we first found you I assume you meant Smallville's."

Chloe just nodded. "I caught him flying a couple days before you came to get me."

Lois is still trying to wrap her head around it. "I still can't get there. I mean Clark is annoying farmboy that is a master at pushing my buttons not ET."

Chloe just looked at her. "You're not going to bring in the General are you?"

Lois shakes her head. "No, I think Smallville did more to the T-1000 then he let on and considering Fonzie Clark asked me to dinner for the two of you last night I think it's a safe bet to say he saved me again. You don't stab someone in the back when they pull you out of the fire."

Chloe just smiled relieved. Lois saw it and was hurt more than anything. "Chloe I've been in Smallville long enough to realize it's not just another small hick town. And I'm willing to bet that Clark has saved more than his share of people here. He's a hero I'd never do anything like that to him."

"I'm sorry I thought you would." Chloe answered ashamed.

Lois just nodded. "I forgive you I know how much you care for the guy. I just don't know how to treat him now."

Chloe shrugged. "Just treat him like Clark."

There was a breeze of wind and Clark was in the room. "Still talking about me huh."

Chloe smiled. "Actually we just finished."

Clark just nodded. "So who's going to Sunnydale first?"

Chloe just pointed at Lois. "She is."

Lois' jaw dropped. "What me?"

Chloe just smiled seeing Lois' face definitely worth it. "Yeah give you and Clark a chance to catch up."

Clark just smiled. "I don't know with how much she talks she might swallow a bug."

Lois rolled her eyes not amused seeing Clark is joking with her. "Oh please I'm just worried that if Clark spots Lana he'll make a sudden stop and I'll go flying trough the air then crash and burn."

Clark smiled. "Hey every Smallville boy crushed on Lana at some point I just followed the trend and grew out of it."

Clark picked up Lois and the two disappeared in a blur. They stopped at Clark's house in Sunnydale in front of Faith and Krypto whom the slayer was holding back.

"You still with us Lo."

Lois put her hands up. "Yeah, I just left my stomach in Kansas." Another couple seconds Clark comes back with Chloe. "Not even sick that is so not fair."

* * *

><p>Clark just sat there as Lois and Chloe got the third degree from Jonathon and Martha. All things considered they took the lecture pretty well. They're journalists and Lois has trained herself to hide things from 3 star generals while Chloe has learned a lot the hard way thanks to Lionel Luthor. It's the other talk Clark is more interested in seeing how that one goes.<p>

Giles is waiting at the food court in private. They hate him it's the only reason he can think of for why they would have the meeting here. Willow and Oz show up first followed by Buffy. Angel wasn't coming because he doesn't exactly do lunch. Willow got a hold of Xander and Cordy but they chose not to come.

Giles sees Clark and Faith coming with the girls. "Dear lord we really are having the conversation right here aren't we?"

Buffy just looks at him. "We're not that clueless. We just thought it would be a good idea to make sure we don't tell them on an empty stomach."

Chloe just turned to Clark. "I knew it. I knew they know too."

Clark just nodded. "They saw me use my powers wouldn't let it go until I explained."

"Clark has trust issues. Not that any of us are normal." Faith quipped.

Chloe looked at him. "You're telling me everything."

"After lunch" Clark insisted.

* * *

><p>The group has lunch and has what qualified as a friendly conversation. Clark asked Chloe about college and she said she was undecided. Lois just smirked to hold the laugh in. It should not be this hard to tell Clark where she's going. After lunch they all headed off to Giles' apartment. They sat down waiting for the questions from the reporters.<p>

Lois asked the obvious one first. "So what was with leather Clark from last night?"

Clark sighed knowing it was crunch time. "That was actually a vampire. Me as a vampire."

Lois looked at him. "Yeah you as a vampire. It can't be you as a vampire because you showed up and kicked the crap out of him and oh yeah vampires aren't real."

Chloe just looked at her cousin. She'll never forget Kal's game face. Those yellow eyes along with the fangs. "It was Clark, just talking to him I could tell but it wasn't at the same time. You want to explain that one."

Clark just smiled nervously. "I think Willow might be better off explaining that one."

Chloe turned to the redhead. "What do you have to do with this?"

Willow shrugged she actually sees a lot of herself in Chloe. "I'm a witch with magical powers which I used poorly yesterday."

Lois looked at the group not even sure what to say. "Witch huh; maybe you guys should start from the beginning."

The scoobies sigh as Giles goes into the usual watcher lesson he gave Xander and Willow when they first learned the truth about vampires. Clark just thinks to himself that they're taking it pretty well. Though of course they just found out aliens are real so what's the big deal about demons?

Lois just pulled herself together this is a lot to take in. "OK so all the things little kids have nightmares about is real. That still doesn't explain the double vision Smallville from last night."

Clark went on to explain the other world and how bad things were. The scoobies were shocked right there along with Lois and Chloe. Most of them are wondering how he stayed sane.

Chloe had the opposite reaction she smiled. "So in that world I was a vampire. Was I a badass vampire?"

Clark sighed. "Yes you tortured me, stabbed me, and killed Buffy."

Buffy shot up refusing to believe it. "How did I get done in by a vampire Nancy Drew?" She turns to Chloe. "No offense."

Clark just rubbed his head. "Wesley was your only watcher."

Lois and Chloe stood confused as that seemed to explain everything to Buffy.

Lois on the other hand was thinking back to their overnight in Sunnydale. She met Edward a cute guy but when she introduced him to Clark and Faith he disappeared. "Holy crap I hooked up with a vampire didn't I?"

Faith smiled and nodded. "You broke Xander's record that wasn't exactly an easy feat."

"Thanks for getting rid of it. And stop making fun of me anyone can fall for a vampire."

Buffy just quietly nodded at the in joke. She also remembers that the slayers got Clark and Angel to try the double date again. Hopefully no ones powers will screw up this time and even if they did it's a much simpler trip to the movies.

Lois stayed with the scoobies while Chloe gave Giles the third degree trying to find out about demons and all the sorts. Lois rolls her eyes. Smallville is a thick skinned alien Buffy and Faith are apparently Supergirls born specifically to deal with demons. Please tell me she is not still thinking of moving here in the fall.

Clark looked at Lois saw the she's lost in thought. "Lois are you OK with this?"

Lois nodded she is OK with it kind of amazed the things Clark is capable of. Though it explains last night she'd never check out farmer Smallville but this Clark was different there was no other explanation she'd find Clark Kent attractive. "I'm fine Smallville and I see you found a place for yourself here."

Clark shrugged. "I like it here. I'm always making a difference and it's a relief to have friends I can just be myself with no fear of rejection."

Lois smiled. "We'll you've got 2 more now."

Clark nodded thankful for it. "Thank you"

Lois was relieved to see it in his face he trusts her. But right now she needs a favor. "Clark can you talk to Chloe."

"About what?" Clark asked.

Lois wondered where to begin. "Chloe had an interview lined up for the Daily Planet it was surprising actually."

Clark put his hand to his heart. "My god you mean Chloe was panning to become an investigative reporter. I had no idea."

Lois punched him in the arm. "You're still not funny Smallville no matter what star you fell from. She didn't get it."

Clark was confused. "Why not Chloe's articles are better than what most other people write."

Lois nodded in complete agreement. "I'm right there with you 100% but whatever happened the interview didn't last long and she didn't get the job. Me and Lana tried to talk to her about it but she shut down. Maybe you will have better luck."

Clark just nodded. "I'll talk to her but don't expect anything."

Lois shrugged realizing even with all his powers it was all he could do. "So X-ray vision you ever take a chance to see all of me?"

Clark sighed. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>In Chicago a blond girl was running through the streets. She ran up to an apartment building and repeatedly banged on the door. "Mr. please, help me! Please!"<p>

The door opened and a dark skinned bald man with a black goatee opened the door and the blond haired girl ran right in.

The man just looked at her. "You just can't run right into someone's house."

The blond girl was starting to calm down but catching her breath. "I'm sorry...it's just m-my boyfriend was missing for a couple days and I got a call from him telling me to meet him at the abandoned factory at 2nd and market. I went there and talked to him but his face transformed it was the most horrible thing I ever saw. Yellow eyes and his teeth I don't understand what happened."

The man was listening realizing he has work to do. "So what's your name?"

"Alicia, Alicia Baker"

"Well Alicia my name is Robin Wood and I need you to stay here while I set your boyfriend straight OK there's cable TV and there's food in the fridge."

Alicia watched him leave. He really sucks at stealth she saw him pocket some stakes and knives. Once he's out of sight Alicia starts ransacking the place in search of what she was sent here for. She guts the furniture and destroys the living room trying to find it. She doesn't know why they mayor wants it he just said it would help with what's coming up.

* * *

><p>Lois was spending time with Buffy, Faith, Giles, Oz and Willow getting the lay of Sunnydale. This left Clark alone to have that talk with Chloe. Clark walks to her wondering what to say they exchanged stories over the phone but he realizes they never really opened up about their lives. Well no time like the present to try to set this right.<p>

"Chloe"

"Clark"

Chloe can see the awkward look on his face. "So what does Lois want you to talk to me about?"

"That obvious huh." Clark asked. "Lois told me about your interview at the Daily Planet."

"Clark for someone that keeps secrets you have no problem digging into other peoples."

Clark just looked at her. "I didn't dig. Lois just asked me to talk to you about it she's concerned about you apparently the interview didn't go well."

"There wasn't an interview." Chloe admitted.

Clark just looked at her. "Chloe you wanted to be a reporter since the moment I met you. Why would you not apply for an interview with the Daily Planet?"

Chloe just frowned. "That's the thing Clark I did."

"What Happened?" Clark asked genuinely confused.

Chloe sighed if he blames himself she will not be held responsible for her actions. "I wrote for the Daily Planet a couple years ago remember."

Clark nodded. He remembered and he wasn't exactly happy with how she got it. "The column Lionel helped you get."

"The column Lionel strong armed the editor into giving me." Chloe corrected him. "You weren't the only one who had a problem with it. The current editor wasn't a fan either. She sat me down and told me in no uncertain terms that now that Lionel is dead they were going to wash his stink off the paper for good and that includes any of his little flunkies."

Clark sighed she lost her shot at the Daily Planet. "You know you'd figure Lionel trying to kill you would be worth something."

Chloe just laughed at the dark humor. "Apparently not and when did you gain a dark sense of humor?"

Clark just shrugged. "Must be a part of Sunnydale, so what are you going to do in the fall?"

Chloe just smiled not yet. "I'm still weighing my options."

Clark can tell she already has. "Chloe?"

Chloe puts her head down. "I start UC Sunnydale in the fall."

Clark put his hands to his head. OK don't be angry. "Chloe there are safer schools out there. There are safer prisons honestly."

Chloe just gives Clark a stare that just says my choice. "I've made up my mind Clark I'm going here, Demons and all."

Clark collected himself and calmed down. "Fine but you will get your own place no hotel rooms."

"Fine"

"Never under any circumstances do you invite someone in you just open the door and step away."

"Will do"

"And you will wear a cross or keep a cross on you at all times."

"You got anything else you want to say dad?"

Clark smiled he knows he can't stop her but she will take care of herself. "Yeah it will be nice having you here in the fall."

* * *

><p>Alicia had gone through his house and finally found the little box that she was sent for. She got up to leave and saw a bloody Robin waiting for her at the doorway. "So considering there were 8 vampires there instead of one. I think it's safe to say that this was a trap."<p>

Alicia just put the box in her pocket. "I knew you could handle it just needed enough time to get what I came here for."

Robin saw what Alicia has. It was his mother's. It's kind of a slayer emergency box. "You're not leaving here with it."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure I am." Alicia went to teleport out but Robin tackled her to the floor in a rage. It was bad enough that he couldn't find the vampire that killed his mother. Alicia and Wood disappeared in a green haze and reappeared in city hall. Robin had no idea where they were but heard an older man chuckle. Alicia took advantage of the situation pulled out a tazer and shocked Robin getting him off her and back to her feet.

The mayor looked down at Alicia. "Now Alicia what did I tell you about bringing work home with you."

Alicia held her head down. "Sorry boss he got the jump on me and I wasn't much of a fighter."

The mayor just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Besides it gives the boys something to eat."

Two vampires come in and take the dazed Wood away. Alicia just swallows hard she can't believe she did that but he attacked her first and she retaliated. "So what was so important about this box?"

The mayor just smiled as he started to explain. "That box is going to help with you not being much of a fighter."

Alicia just looked at it. "How is this little thing supposed to help me?"

The mayor puts his hands down over the box to keep the young teleporter from opening it. "Wait for our guest young lady."

A mage enters the room and starts chanting. Alicia finds herself pinned down and can't move as the box is opened and living shadows enter her mouth. The mage keeps chanting and Alicia's eyes glow green for a second as she falls to the floor. The mayor throws a stake at the floor and waits for her to recover.

Alicia gets to her feet causing the Mayor to smile. Alicia just looked at him. "What exactly did you do to me?"

The mayor just chuckled as the mage left. "You'll see it's a surprise."

Alicia has the feeling she's not going to like this surprise and she's right when the Mayor calls in a vampire and tells him to bite her. Alicia acts quickly and throws a spinning back fist amazing even her. The vampire stumbles back and Alicia quickly throws a roundhouse kick causing the vampire to soften the crash with his hands so he doesn't fall flat on his face to the floor. Alicia then grabs the vampire and throws him over the table with relative ease. She grabs the stake and goes to finish him off but the Mayor puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "That's enough."

Alicia just looked to the mayor. "How did I do that?"

The mayor smiled as the vampire walked away sore. "Ends up you were one of the chosen a potential?"

Alicia just looked at him even more confused. "What's a potential?"

The mayor smiled. "A potential slayer like Buffy and Faith once were. Ordinarily the watchers would have come for you but you young lady are a special one you slipped through the cracks. Likely because of your life in the lead room."

Alicia smirked. "Chalk one up for deadbeat parents. So what exactly did you do to me?"

The mayor smiled. "I jumped the gun and activated your powers you young lady are now 100% genuine slayer."

Alicia smiled as an idea comes to her mind. "Does that mean I can beat up Faith?"

They mayor is ecstatic seeing the excitement in Alicia's eyes. "You might I also had the mage give your mind some martial arts upgrades. But as for now play your part and wait for the opportune moment to take what you want young lady."

* * *

><p>Clark had the two girls back in Smallville by dinner time. "So are you two OK with this."<p>

Lois nodded seeing why Clark kept it secret all this time he's so afraid of rejection. "I'm fine Smallville I swear I'll keep your secret."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Same here Clark as long as I live I'll never betray your secret."

Clark just nodded in gratitude wondering how he was so lucky to get wonderful friends. "Thank you so I'm heading back to Sunnydale call if you need anything."

"Goodbye Clark"

"See ya later Smallville"

Lois looked at Chloe and saw the intrepid blond with a smile. "No, no, no, tell me you are not still thinking of going to UC Sunnydale in the fall."

Chloe tried to say anything about it. "Yes Lois I am."

Lois rolled her eyes this better not be about Clark. "Look Smallville is a great guy but how many anvils are you going to let him drop on you? I mean there's other schools where garlic doesn't have to be used like mace."

Chloe put her hands up. "I'm not. As a matter after why I learned that thing came after me last night I have officially dropped anything I might have for Clark."

Lois was shocked she was happy about it. "Why the sudden drop from crush to friend zone?"

Chloe smiled. "Listening about the me of that other world how she gave up her soul and how that thing knew exactly how to play me and if Clark didn't show when he did I think I might have let him bite me."

Lois just smiled her little cuz is growing up. "So what did you learn?"

"That Clark is my Lana and has too much control over me." The words struck Chloe as she said them. "Dear god Clark is my Lana."

Lois smiled. "Well look at the bright side cuz maybe you'll meet a new farm boy to make your own in Sunnydale."

Chloe smirked two can play this one. "Yeah how about you Lois are you going to find that billionaire of yours or just settle on radio disc jockey?"

Actually Lois has already decided on journalism. Smallville is the ultimate hick town but she liked getting to the bottom of things here. And writing those articles gave her a sense of pride and comfort even if it does take 30 minutes to do a spell check. Chloe will not find out until next spring though because Lois firmly believes that her cousin does not need the ego trip. Now however she just doesn't know where to go to college.

* * *

><p>That night in Sunnydale Buffy, Faith, Clark and Angel walk out of the theater among a midst of movie goers. Faith just smiled seeing she managed to get Clark to calm down after a certain trailer. Buffy wasn't sure what to say so just started with an uncertain.<p>

"Well"

"Well" Angel said in confusion.

Clark just added his two cents. "Next time someone else picks the movie."

Faith punched him in the arm. "You loved it and you know it."

Buffy looked Clark over. "You have calmed down a lot since you saw that trailer."

Angel didn't see what Clark was so upset about. "I'm not a fan of Johnny Cage either but that Al…" Angel's thoughts were cut off by a stiff elbow to the ribs from Buffy.

Buffy aired her thoughts on the movie. "Wasn't what I expected with the title I thought it would be about food?"

"Well there was food?" Angel pointed out.

Faith looked at them. "Wait there was actually food where was I at that part?"

Buffy smirked jealous of her that she could have that. "On Clark's lap." She turns to Angel. "So hot chocolate…cold shower"

Angel just sighed this was a failure. "I'm sorry. I wanted to take you out somewhere fun. It's been a long time since I've been to the movies. They changed."

Buffy nodded. "A little scary…and a little not, which is also scary. I'm sorry. I just, I don't like getting you worked up like that. We can't actually do any of those things. You'd lose your soul. Besides, I don't even own a kimono."

Angel just smirked at Buffy's concern. "You don't have to worry about me."

Buffy just shrugged. "Just don't like to rub your nose in it…Suddenly wondering  
>where that expression comes from."<p>

Angel shot her a smile. "Look, I don't need to see movies to get worked up. Just being  
>around you does that just fine. Doesn't mean that I'm gonna lose control, that I'm going to be frustrated around you. It feels nice, just to feel."<p>

Buffy looked at him a little hurt. "It doesn't drive you crazy, when we're close?"

Angel just holds her. "Watch this." He gives her a long kiss. "See? Safe as houses." They kiss some more.

Faith rolls her eyes and turns to Clark both knowing its time to go to work. Clark sighs as he stops listening to Faith's heartbeats and listens for random noise. It doesn't take long for screams to start. "Group of demons at a church."

Faith turns to Buffy and Angel. "OK lust bunnies we're going to go patrol don't do anything…I usually do."

* * *

><p>Clark is throwing Fyarl demons around like rag dolls while Faith is holding off just one. Clark knocks his four out and realizes what they need. "I'll be right back." In a blur he was gone.<p>

Faith let out a grunt which was her way of saying OK as she's a little busy right now. Clark comes back with a silver knife which he throws to Faith as the other 4 Fyarl demons get up. Clark runs over and loud sounds are heard as bones break and they're all laid out on the floor. Faith stabs hers right in the heart and threw the knife to Clark who did the same and burned the bodies to ashes.

Faith sighed. "Well that was fun."

Clark rolled his eyes at her. "That was a lot of words fun would not be one of them."

Faith smiled at him. "We're alive they're not what would you call it?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know but getting covered in paralyzing mucus and supershaking it off not exactly what I would call fun."

Faith just shrugged. "Well I know a way to take the edge off." She wraps her arms around Clark's neck and buries his lips in hers. "You up for it?"

Clark just picked her up bridal style ready to carry her back to their home. "Always"

An idea came to Faith. "You think a store near here sells kimonos."

* * *

><p>Faith woke up from Clark's bed that was great as always but the Kent's will be checking on them soon enough when they get home. Faith got her bra and shirt on. She was pulling her underwear back up when she 'gracefully' fell back onto the bed. She got up and heard Clark mutter the three words she never wants to hear. "I love you."<p>

Clark muttered the words in his sleep and Faith heard him. Faith instantly shook him awake. Clark came to. "What's going on?"

Faith looked at him. "Did you just say you loved me?"

Clark probably did he was having a very nice dream which was a continuation of what they were doing. "Probably why?"

Faith smiled she knows the truth. "Clark you're an incredible guy but you don't love me."

Clark just looked at her. "I don't exactly do this with every girl I know just you."

Faith climbed back on the bed and straddled him. "This is just screwing right now…good screwing but still screwing. You don't love me but it means something for you to think that you do."

"Oh really so why don't I love you?" Clark asked not letting this drop.

"Because you don't trust me." Faith answered honestly.

Clark was taken back. "Faith I trust you with everything and my life."

"But not enough to make my own decisions." Faith countered. "It hurt when you didn't trust me to help you with your vampire double and how you keep using this." She fiddles with the cross around his neck taking it off and putting it in a lead box. "You don't trust me and you don't even trust yourself."

Clark just held her close. "Faith I trust you with my life and I actually got much better with the heat vision as the movie showed but I can still rip your arms off if I lose control."

Faith looked at him he's so innocent at this it's almost funny. "It's a load of crap you know."

"What is?" Clark asked curious.

"The whole myth about two people finding each other and losing themselves in wild abandonment, sex is about control, if not it leads to quickies which I was never fan of."

Clark just looks at her. "Is that right?"

Faith just nods as she straddles him and moves her hips. Clark just groans. "Did you enjoy that remember I can tell when you lie farmboy."

"Yes" Clark answered.

Faith smiled. "Good now I know you're afraid of losing control but believe me there's a big difference between losing yourself in the moment and losing control. I'd love to go deeper into it but your parents will be home any minute." Faith leaves for her own room before the Kents get home and start looking.

* * *

><p>In the library. Buffy, Xander, Cordy, Alicia and Willow sit at the table. Wesley stands by it. Giles stands in the door of his office. Clark and Faith enter hearing a bit they're talking about the Ascension. More specifically the books of Ascension which Buffy and Angel were offered last night for the price of $5,000.<p>

Wesley was amused. "And you say this demon wanted cash? That's very unusual."

Giles looks appalled. "Demons after money. Whatever happened to the still beating heart of a virgin? No one has any standards anymore."

Clark rolls his eyes this isn't exactly how you should start a morning he thinks to himself as he leans against the book cage.

Buffy looked at everyone. "Well, he said the books were worth the price."

Xander looks at everyone. "What's this Ascension mean?"

Clark shrugged. "Not really sure I asked Giles 2 weeks ago but he hasn't come back with anything yet."

Everyone turns to Giles as he stutters out. "I'm not sure."

Wesley shrugged reaching the same agreement. "No, not really a common term in demonology."

Willow shot up. "Ooh ooh! The Marenschadt Text. I think in the section on genocide, they mention Ascension."

Buffy smirked. "Well, we have a winner."

Xander pointed at the watchers. "And, more importantly, two losers."

Giles looked at her. "Where did you find that volume?"

Willow looked down at her feet. "In the top of your book cabinet with the stuff you try to  
>keep hidden."<p>

Giles disappears into his office to get the book.

Faith turned to Clark. "You read everything here. How come you don't know that?"

Clark shrugged. "I always considered the books in his office private. Although after Buffy's birthday I should probably start reading them."

"Hidden? Are there any engravings I should know about? Uh, frolicking nymphs of some kind?" Xander asked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Noticing your focus point Xander."

Faith caught on noticing the little bit of anger in Cordy's voice she knows what they got up to yesterday.

Willow shakes her head. "No. Just magic secrets Giles doesn't think I'm ready for."

Giles returns with the book skimming for the information Willow supplied. "Ah, yes, yes, here we are. There's a reference here to the journal of Desmond Kane, pastor of a town called Sharpsville. 'May 26, 1723. Tomorrow is the Ascension. God help us all.' it was the last anyone heard."

"Of Kane?" Wes asked hopefully.

Giles rolled his eyes he's starting to see Clark's logic. "Of Sharpsville. The town more or less disappeared."

Buffy stared at him. "So Ascension possibly not a love-in."

Giles nodded he should have known the hellmouth would leave them with a big finale. "I think you should meet with this demon, Buffy."

Buffy felt the urge to slap him. "Yeah? Anybody got five thousand dollars?"

Alicia looked at the scene this was bad. They could use those books to find out about the mayor which would mess up his plan along with hers. The time has come she'll get the red meteor rock necklace and use it on Clark today. She'll tell the mayor of the books and cut off the demon from the slayers then she'll have the mayor happy and Clark where he belongs.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Would anyone really miss Robin?

Up Next: Red K Clark is unleashed on the scoobies.


	27. Seeing Red

Alicia finally got time alone with Clark. Demon is dead by her hand, the mayor has the books of ascension but it will only be a matter of time until Clark puts it together. She has to do this and she has to do it now. Alicia just smiles she set this up like she needed help with algebra which Clark was always good at since he has at least a photographic memory.

Clark turns to Alicia and sees the look of concern on her face. "I know this is hard. But it's not that bad."

Alicia just laughs. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Smallville" Alicia answered. "What do you think it would have been like if you never moved here? Do you think it would be the two of us together?"

Clark shrugged. "Alicia…we're not in Smallville and what's done is done. You're a good friend but I'm with Faith and I'm happy with her. You'll find someone."

Alicia smiled and reached into her book bag. "I know that and from one good friend to another" She pulls out a necklace with red rocks on it. "I made this for you in Belle Reeve for when I got out." She puts it on his neck. "I just want to see how it fits."

Clark's eyes glow red as he feels a surprising burst of happiness flows through him. Clark just smiles and looks at Alicia who smiles back. "Now how did you know about my red little friends here?"

"Because I know everything about you Clark. And I noticed you were different whenever you wore those fake class rings."

Clark was about to blur away until Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now play nice and I'll introduce you to the real power around here."

Controlling his strength all his life Clark could tell Alicia was stronger than she was a couple hours ago and decides to play nice just out of curiosity. "Could be a fun way to kill some time"

* * *

><p>The slayers were in the library with Wesley on the phone. The watcher ends the phone call deeply concerned. Giles saw the concern and knew something was up. Wesley was trying to stand strong and assertive.<p>

Giles just rolled his eyes sick of waiting for Wesley to start. "For god's sake just have at it will you."

Wesley started with exposition. "Right…well…"

Faith groaned under breath no books, no kill, no Clark. "Start speaking before I start hitting Percy."

"That was Bernard Crowley the Watcher for the Slayer in the 1970s." Wesley started. "Apparently he lost contact with a Robin Wood, the son of a slayer he watched in the 1970's."

Buffy was shocked. "Be kind rewind what do you mean son of a slayer."

Wesley looked at her and sighs she's a slayer the mission should be all that matters to her. "Despite your prowess as slayers you are both capable of carrying a child to term."

Faith went to where Wes 'hid' the watcher's journals from them and started looking. "Hey her watcher was a bigger prick then Geeves. He did that 18th birthday thing while she was knocked up and never even told her."

Giles took the book from her and Faith sat back down. It's interesting to know not that she ever wants to be a mother.

Buffy just turns to Giles. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Giles was scratching the back of his neck. "Honestly Buffy I made it to the 1850's before I realized that you were such an extraordinary woman that there would be no precedence for someone like you."

Buffy smiled at the compliment. Wesley just rolled his eyes. "And that is why you were fired. Now Buffy Mr. Crowley said the spell a witch cast pointed to Robin being in Sunnydale. I want you to see if you can find him. Apparently he has something meant for the slayer."

Buffy got to her feet. "No problem I'll take Angel with me."

Wesley turns to Faith. "You're going to join us tonight while we research the mayor."

Faith just looks at him with a stoic face that would make Oz proud. Wesley feels the resolve fall off his face. "Or you could take the night off recharge the batteries as it were."

* * *

><p>Clark looks around the mayor's office. Alicia has apparently been a very naughty girl there might be a spanking later. The mayor sits at his desk in a smile that Alicia's little plan for Clark had worked. Alicia and Clark sit across.<p>

The mayor just smiled. "So who wins in a fight you or a slayer?"

Clark just let out a crooked smile. "No slayer is even in my league, Dick. But I could always throw Alicia around if you need proof. I'm assuming that's what you did to her since she's as strong as Buffy and Faith."

The mayor is unfazed by Clark's words. "Now Clark attitude might get you attention but courtesy wins respect. So any side effects."

Clark just shakes his head. "No…I feel great! I could run right through you no problem."

The mayor shrugged. "Please try."

Clark X-rayed him and saw green blood coursing through him so not human and he did say try. Clark's eyes heat up and heat vision hits the mayor right on top his eyes. More then enough to lobotomize him and enough to leave a scar. To Clark's shock the wound heals up quick. Not as quick as he heals but still pretty fast. The mayor just smiles as he peels burnt skin off his head.

"Clark, you're a very powerful young man, good for Alicia, and there just may be a future for you in Sunnydale. You see, I'm what you might call impervious. Can't be killed, or harmed in any way. And that's just a cornerstone in my plans for this great town of ours."

Clark just looks at him confused. "You can't be killed but according to Alicia you don't like germs."

"Uck, eew, awful things, unsanitary. But my question is, now that Alicia has brought out the real you, what are your intentions?"

Clark shrugged. "While gosh sir. I think I might find certain 'friends' of mine and give them a piece of my mind." His eyes glowed red. "Among other things"

Alicia takes Clark by the hand to lead him out. The mayor grabs him and asks. "Uh, try to have her home by 11." Clark and Alicia leave. "She's not a little girl anymore."

Clark and Alicia are outside and Clark thinks to himself how to have some fun. "I'll be right back sweetie."

Before Alicia could object Clark was gone in a blur. He came back with the same smile glued on his face since Alicia slipped the red rock on him. "Where did you go?"

"Hollywood" Clark cracked his knuckles. "I had someone to talk to."

Alicia nodded. "So should we go see Faith?" Alicia wants to see the look on her face when sees this.

"Not yet." Clark answered. "There are still some other people I want to see first."

* * *

><p>Clark superspeeds with Alicia to the Scooby gang and stopped right in front of Cordelia. Cordelia just looked at him in shock thankfully Wesley was too busy loading up the van. Cordelia also noticed where he's looking. "My eyes are up here Clark."<p>

Clark just smirked. "Just realizing why Xander always gets you necklaces and lockets."

Cordy sees Clark's eyes focus shift to Willow and his eyes shimmer blue for a minute. Cordy realizes what he's doing and realizing he's giving Willow the same look he just had for her. Cordy reaches back and slaps him as hard as she can. Clark goes with it no reason to damage those beautiful hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm just having a little bit of fun." Clark informs her.

Wesley steps out of the van. "Clark, Alicia well I didn't realize you two were meeting up with us to research."

Clark shakes his head. "I'm not I'm going to leave it in the very capable hands of you headboy."

Cordy just stares at him. This isn't Clark, It's like he's on drugs especially with that ugly necklace doesn't exactly go with the décor even if it's Clark's traditional shade of red. "You know what I think I'm going to take a sabbatical from research. Xander"

Xander hops out of the van he knows Cordy is up to something and if not it's a ticket out of research.

The four watch the van drive off. Cordy just turns to Clark. "OK what's your deal?"

Clark just smiles he's found her. "Alicia I found her let's go pay her a visit."

Alicia smiles as the two are gone in a blur leaving Xander and Cordy alone. Xander just turns to Cordelia as usual he has no idea what's going on tonight? "Cor you want to tell me what that was about."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Clark just wanted to see me and Willow in the nude."

Xander's jaw dropped. "You said no right?"

Cordelia shakes her head no. "Never got the chance to. Clothes aren't really an issue when the guy has X-ray vision."

Xander growled. "I'm going to kill him find me a rock…preferably blue or green."

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I'm sure you'll show him something. Put the pistol away. Something is wrong with him he's not himself. We need to see Giles like right now."

* * *

><p>Clark and Alicia made it to where Clark was going the back alley of a factory. Alicia smiled but it quickly turned to a frown when she sees Buffy and the second most handsome guy she has ever seen besides Clark.<p>

Buffy turned to Clark this just got a lot easier. "Clark the guy we're looking for is around here some-"

Clark just points at the dumpster. "He's hiding in there."

Robin Wood emerged from the dumpster in vampire face and Buffy just stuck a stake out letting him run right into it. "Sorry Robin you know the deal."

Robin turns to Alicia but dusts before he can say anything.

Buffy just turns to Clark and sees a blue shimmer in his eyes as he looks her over. Angel glares at him realizing he's checking Buffy out.

Buffy just gets his attention not exactly sure what to think of that. "Clark, Alicia"

"Buffy, Prick" Clark answered.

Buffy looked at Clark coldly. "Did you just call Angel a tick?"

Clark shakes his head. "No…I called him a prick pr not t."

Buffy looks at him. "He's never treated you with anything respect considering you have done nothing but avoid him."

"True" Clark agreed. "but he treats you like crap just by staying with you."

Buffy just stared almost in shock. "I fail to see how this is your business!"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Then I'll make it my business. What kind of relationship do you expect to have with him Buffy? I don't see afternoon picnics; I don't see shared meals over the dinner table. I see a vampire keeping you from living the life you should have. Keeping you in darkness. And let's not forget that giving him one moment of happiness will turn him evil and leave us with a mass murderer on our hands."

Clark turns his attention to Angel. "Is that what you returned from hell for? To keep her from a full life. You're still the same Euro trash since you were human Liam."

Angel growled before turning into vampire face and hitting him. Clark smirked as Angel devamped and cradled his now likely broken hand. Clark just sighed and grabbed Angel and threw him into the 3rd story of the factory from ground level. How dare a vampire even think he could lay a hand on him.

Clark grabbed Alicia. "Now I'm ready to see Faith."

* * *

><p>Giles was running through Cordelia's story in the library. "Clark used his X-ray vision on you and Willow."<p>

"Yes"

"Then he openly insulted Wesley."

"Yes"

"It's horrible"

"What is it?"

"Clark is behaving like a 17 year old boy we'll of course have to kill him."

Cordelia just rolls her eyes. Now! Now is when Giles gets a sense of humor. "Giles it was like evil Clark I'm telling you something is wrong with him."

Xander just nods in stern agreement you don't check out other people's girlfriends despite the fact he'd abuse the hell out of X-ray vision. "Nothing good can come of this new Clark."

Buffy enters the library with Angel over her shoulder cursing under breath. What the hell happened to Clark? He was never violent like that before. She's wondering if Alicia did something to him.

Xander just looks at Angel. "What happened to dead boy?"

Buffy sighed putting him down on the chair. "Clark threw him through a 3rd story window…from the street."

Xander turns to Giles. "Though on the other hand."

Giles nodded and turned to Cordelia. "There is something wrong with him I apologize."

Buffy turned to Cordy. "You saw him too."

Cordy nodded. "He used X-ray vision to get a free show out of me and Willow. Did his eyes blink blue on you?"

"That no good mother f-!" Buffy exclaimed she can't believe Clark saw her naked but she's not cursing in front of Giles.

Giles was just getting the idea out of his head and cleaning his glasses. "We need to find the source of the problem. Whatever caused this transformation in him the attitude, the violent attack on Angel?"

"The horrible fashion sense." Cordy added.

Buffy looked at her. "Cordy we have an unstable alien that can take us out in under a minute. Now, really not the time for jokes"

Cordy put her hands up in surrender. "Just saying there is nothing in this world that red stone necklace goes with."

Xander caught that word. "Wait a minute…I know this. Something about that word think brain." Xander jumped out of his seat. "I know this I remember because Faith brought up sex! Red kryptonite maybe he's infected with red kryptonite."

Giles shrugged not really knowing anything besides magic, green and blue kryptonite. "Cordelia call the Kents they'd be the authority figure to go to on this."

Cordelia is on the phone as Willow, Oz, and Wesley come in. Buffy looks the three over this might be a welcome change of conversation. "So where did you three go?"

"The hall of records for some late night researching" Willow answered.

Wesley added on. "And on that note we believe we have quite the break through."

Willow just shrugged. "Not really but the mayor is old. Not old old like Angel but he's up there."

Oz looks over the vampire. "Speaking of Angel what happened to him."

Buffy just spoke up. "Clark attacked him."

Willow's eyes shot out. "What do you mean Clark attacked him."

Buffy sat Willow down and explained how Clark pummeled Angel in a no holds barred beat down so Wesley couldn't catch on.

Cordelia hung up the phone with a concerned expression. "OK it ends up the red rock necklace he's wearing is what's causing it." She smiled smugly "So called it. They lower his inhibitions whatever that means."

Giles took his glasses off and cleans them. "It means he airs his thoughts without the slightest concern of tact. He'll do whatever it is he feels like doing."

Xander just smirked. "Great, Clark with a mind like Cordelia. Bad bad combination."

Cordelia punched him in the arm causing Xander to whine ow. "It gets better they say the longer he's on it the more dangerous he's going to get."

Buffy just rolls her eyes this is going to suck and she knows it. "Great any idea where he would go?"

"My place" Angel answered. "It's secluded he'll have peace to do what we wants there it's why he took me out."

* * *

><p>Faith was shaking the cob webs off. Clark knocked her out. They started kissing which is always fun. Then Clark cupped her face and knocked her out with a finger what the hell. Faith goes to take a step but looks up and realizes she's chained up. She shakes the chains but no go. She looks over and sees Alicia with Clark behind her.<p>

"This is disappointing Clark if you wanted me in chains all you had to do was ask."

Clark just smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alicia just wrapped Clark into her arms and kissed him deep with Clark returning. Faith swallowed and tried not to act as upset as she was. She then sees the real problem and reason the bit of red dangling off Clark's neck. She called it.

"Bitch!" Faith shouted trying to break free.

Alicia turns to Faith in a smile. The Brunette slayer is confused because behind her Clark is rubbing his arms over his mouth like he's trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Clark calmed down and just smiled. "I had a fun day today we met the mayor."

Faith turned to Alicia. "You've been playing us the whole time. Take it you killed the demon too."

Alicia just nodded she didn't have any reason to hide it anymore. "The books are locked away in a safe place."

"What's in it for you?" Faith asked.

"What's not?" Alicia answered. "You know I served my sentence, did my time, and I did the good little girl bit in Smallville. And what did I get for it treated like a sextoy, a freak, a monster, when I didn't do anything to anyone, when I killed Tim I realized what mattered was power. I went to Sunnydale for Clark and found out he had forgotten me. Taken in by the fake charms of a trailer park skank like you. I saw him warning you about me. I had enough and I reached for power now I'm at the right hand of the most powerful person on the planet. And got the one guy that understands what it means to be different. So do you know what I am now?"

"A psycho"

Alicia hit Faith with a back hand.

"An evil psycho"

Alicia hit Faith with another back hand.

"An evil psycho bitch."

Alicia hits Faith with one last back hand.

Faith just smiles. "Keep swinging you're a slayer now but my dead mom still hits harder than you."

Alicia just stopped. "Trying to rile me up…cute."

Faith just messed with her chains to get comfortable. "So how did you get Clark? Magic, hypnosis like on TV? In the real world Clark would never touch you and we both know it." If Clark doesn't know she knows it will be easier to free him of the rock.

Alicia just held a knife to Faith's throat. "Trying to get me to kill you so I'll activate the next slayer cute, but not going to happen, stick around."

Actually Faith is trying to get Alicia to really hurt her so that Clark will come through. But maybe he already is. He mentioned the mayor, he hates getting touched by Alicia with her as a mole for the mayor. He's playing her for information. and waiting for her to make a move. "You mean your boss' lame ascension. You honestly think we can't stop it."

Alicia just smiles. "You can't."

"We will."

Alicia is amazed at her delusion. "When you're stuck in a war you side with who wins. No one can stop the Ascension. Mayor's got it under complete control. He built this town for demons to feed on and come graduation day, he's getting paid. And I'll be sitting with Clark at his right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation. I'm not too clear on that part. And all your little lame friends are going to die horrible and painful deaths."

Faith just nodded and looked at Clark. "Graduation you think we missed anything?"

Clark just nodded. "I think we know all she knows."

Alicia turns to Clark in surprise and sees the perpetual smile that was on his face has become a thing of the past. Right now he's blank with stone cold eyes both looking right through the teleporter. Right now Alicia is very thankful that Clark now has complete control over the heat vision.

"You know what I feel for you Alicia." Clark asked.

"What?" Alicia asked.

Clark just looked at her. "Nothing, I don't feel anything for you. i trusted you and you betrayed me."

Alicia just held her breath. That's a lie it has to be. "But you came with me?"

"I was curious about what the mayor was up to. I was using you the whole time. I was just going to grab Faith and get out of Sunnydale but I saw a chance to have some fun."

Alicia just pointed. "Those rocks make you evil the last two times you wore them you had you tongue deep in Chloe's throat while trying to date Lana and after that you were a one man crime syndicate in Metropolis."

Clark just smiled good times. "The rock just brings out what I really think. I wanted Chloe but I was too much of a coward to admit it and risk our friendship. And last summer was me on a power trip."

"But you hurt your friends." Alicia pointed out what they did not that long ago.

"Just airing my thoughts." Clark answered honestly; He hates Wes, always thought Willow, Cordy, and Buffy were kind of sexy and hated Buffy's relationship with Angel. However it is nothing more than that.

"You kissed me." Alicia finished.

"Yeah I did." Clark points at Faith and walks up to Alicia. "However I felt a lot more from one kiss with her than I did anything I felt with you."

Clark stared into Alicia's eyes as they changed. Obsession was quickly turning into raw seething hatred. Clark played her from the very beginning. Ever since she put that red on him he was using her. "You'll pay for this Clark!"

"Add it to my tab Alicia." Clark tapped her in the head and she dropped like a ton of bricks.

Faith smiled in relief she's going to have to find out how Alicia became a slayer. Faith will have her own form of payback when she gets out of these. She smiles seeing Clark walk over but stops when she sees his face. It's not the I'm here to save you face it's the I'm here to screw you face.

Faith looked at Clark. "Come on get me out of this."

Clark just smiled at her. "I thought you said if I ever wanted you in chains all I had to do was ask?"

Faith just smiled as an idea came to her. "So you did." She puts her legs up and wraps them around Clark's waist.

Clark just smiled as he held by her waist. "Are up for it?"

Faith just smiled as she started nibbling his ear and whispering into it. "Am I up for it...I'm a slayer I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of us earth girls having. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to squeeze a little bit more.

"And you know why I don't?"

Clark buried his face into her neck picking at sensitive spots. "Enlighten me"

"Because I want Clark not Kal." In one quick movement she gets the necklace in her teeth and rips it off spitting it across the floor.

Clark's eyes blink red as the kryptonite leaves his system. He can't believe Alicia did that. His memories of the moments come back. Buffy probably wants to slay him right about now. He takes Faith by the hand and breaks the chains at her hands setting her free. Faith hops down off Clark, God bless teenage hormones or she would have never have a chance to get the red rock off him. She knew Alicia was a mole she goes over ready for payback but she's gone she must have teleported out in the middle of the show, stupid slayer healing. The two look up as the scoobies come charging through the door.

Oz sees the relative calm and just shrugs. "We're here to save you."

Faith looks at Clark but he can't return her stare.

* * *

><p>Alicia is at her new apartment she can't stay at her old place anymore. She just got done telling the mayor what happened and is expecting the usual clichéd you have failed me speech.<p>

The mayor just starts in his usual chipper mood. "Well, what are you worried about? Chin up! You don't see me looking disappointed. Heck, no. You know why? Because I know you'll always have me, Alicia. I'm the best, the most important friend you'll ever have. Besides, you know, once the Ascension starts, the crowd you're so upset with? Whoo! They'll be lucky if there's enough left of them to fill a pothole. Promise. Still unhappy? Okey doke. I've got two words that are going to make all the pain go away. Miniature golf."

Alicia just looks at him for a minute wondering if he's serious before she breaks into a smile.

* * *

><p>Clark is laying down on his bed in thought everything horrible he did today specifically to Faith and Angel. He turns on the radio to focus on something else.<p>

"In celebrity news today action star Johnny Cage was found in his trailer unconscious. Cage has recently completed shooting for his new movie Al-"

The rest was cut off by Clark's hand slamming down on the clock shattering it to pieces. That is one part of the red K bender he doesn't regret but he doesn't need the reminder. Clark sighs as he feels someone at the door. "You can say it."

Faith just came into the door and sat down on the bed. "I don't want to." Yes she called Alicia's betrayal long before anyone else. But Clark's hurting from it because he's such a good guy save for red rocks he actually wanted Alicia to have a good life even after she locked him in a a room that would have killed him.

"Are you mad at me?" Clark asked. Stupid question he kissed Alicia right in front of her of course she's mad at him.

Faith rolled her eyes. Contrary to his popular belief everything is not his fault. "A little bit forletting Alicia hit me but Clark you were pretty much alien roofied. Now I could spend time being mad at you but after what you told Alicia and how you played her there's no point. You weren't yourself her fault not yours deal and move on."

Clark just smiled in relief until Faith spoke up. "Not done yet."

Faith just looks him right in the eyes. "How come it takes red K for you to try anything without the cross?" Faith was enjoying herself and almost wishes she hadn't ripped it off."

Clark just shrugged. "Because I didn't care what happened to you. When I'm on red kryptonite the only thing I care about is myself."

"I don't believe that." Faith answered. "You didn't hurt me and you would have punched through Alicia's skull if you didn't care so you're still you on some level. So how was red K you keeping the voices out of his head anyway?"

"Heartbeats" Clark answered. "I can tune them out listening to one constant sound. It started off with Alicia's but I switched to yours."

Faith took him by the hand. "OK Clark I know you don't like this but new rule no more cross…except for training and sparring obviously."

Clark looked at her she's got to be kidding. "Are you nuts I'll…"

Faith just took him by the hands. "You don't burn anything with your eyes anymore and you learned to focus on one sound in the din of noise in your head to keep it out. You told me about kryptonite, magic, and the stones. You trust me not to hurt you and I trust you not to hurt me. No more training wheels you say you love me that's how you prove it."

Faith looks at the window and sees a certain brooding vampire she should have known this was coming. "I'll leave you two to talk. Good night Clark."

Clark opens the window and sits up on the roof not inviting Angel in. "So how mad at me are you?"

Angel just shrugged. "Not really mad just curious." When Angel found out Clark was drugged he let it go since he wasn't right in the head something he knows better then anyone.

Clark just looked at him. "I threw you through a window. From the ground just because I needed to grill Alicia how can you not be angry at that?"

Angel smirked. "I like you more then Xander unlike him you at least you treat me with respect as a person."

Clark shrugged. "It's just how I was raised. And the for the record I don't hate you or Buffy…just"

"The fact that we're together" Angel finished.

Clark nodded.

Angel just looked to the moon. "So immortality is the big one, how come you never slammed me about that?"

Clark just frowned. "Because in 200 years I can be you. I never hated the age thing I hate how much Buffy has to give up just to be with you. All the things she can't do but at the end of the day it's her choice not mine."

Angel looks at the boy and gets an understanding now. "Does Faith know about you?"

Clark nods. "She's the only one though."

Angel just decided to lighten the mood. "Immortality's overrated."

"It really does suck doesn't it." Clark just nods in agreement with the one person that understands it on one level.

* * *

><p>Clark just breaths deep he took on Spiders, stopped apocalypses, and killed gods. So why does facing his friends after the latest red K bender scare the crap out of him. Clark walked into class and saw all the scoobies there with a seat waiting for him. This is not going to be pleasant.<p>

Buffy just turns to the group. "So are we bronzing it tonight?"

Xander shakes his head. "Nah let's have our exes hop us up on drugs and find out what the big bad is up to."

"We did that last night." Oz replied. "Movie"

"Nah I'm movied out after last time." Buffy answered as she turned to Clark who is just looking on confused. "We talked. We don't blame you Clark and knowing you you're taking it out on yourself harder then any of us could anyway. Besides you haven't lived in Sunnydale until something takes control of you."

"Even with what I said and did?" Clark asked.

Buffy sighed. "Angel's fine we know a lot more about the mayor than what we did. All in all this might have been the best someone got turned into something ever."

"But the things I said specifically to you." Clark was freaked out.

Buffy just smiled "Isn't anything I haven't heard before from Giles, Xander, Mom, Xander, especially Xander."

Cordy just had one thing to say. "Why did you have to look at us naked?"

Clark was scratching his head as his face turned red. "You're all pretty and I should have stopped myself. Even with red K that was over the line so I'm sorry."

Willow just looked at him and sized it up. "You're embarrassed about what you did to friends and you were altered by something." She turns to Buffy. "Can I say it? I want to say it."

"You can say it Will."

"Welcome to the hellmouth"

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I meant to say this last time but thanks for all the reviews from everyone can't believe it reached 200.

I tried to write the scoobies mad but I realized they're very forgiving people. Murder, two attempted rapes, near negligent homicide, kicking you out of your house when you're right. There is very little these people wouldn't forgive unless there is a higher power behind it.

Up Next: Since the only thing that would change is Clark thinking in kryptonian I'm skipping right to Choices sorry Earshot fans.


	28. Choices

Clark came through the door to his home in Sunnydale, that whole experience sure did suck. Something's wrong with Lex Chloe said, I think he needs your help Chloe said, Clark might be blowing off future trips to Smallville for the time being. Clark comes into the kitchen and sees Faith downing a bowl of cocoa puffs and helps himself to a bowl.

"So is Buffy alright?" Clark asks.

Faith nods swallowing her bite. "B doesn't hear any voices in her head now that soulboy found the demon."

Clark nods while pouring milk. "That's good."

Faith just looks at Clark. "So when B read you she said it was like nothing she ever heard before and the random gibberish actually hurt her head the only two words she could get out of it was faith and either wow or a dog bark. What were you thinking?"

Clark remembers that he was checking out Faith and was forever thankful that his thoughts were in Kryptonian and not English like poor Xander. "That reminds me has Cordy forgiven Xander for thinking of what she looks like naked all the time?"

Faith nodded. "They both came in very happy that night so I'm going to say yes because they were screwing."

Clark just put his head on the table and put his hands up. "I didn't need to know that."

Faith juts smiles knowing how to push his buttons. Though she still can't get him shocked no matter what she brings up. "Then get back to what you were thinking about."

Clark just sighed. "I was thinking that dear god does Faith look sexy in those shorts."

Faith just smiled she keeps pushing him and she's enjoying teasing him. She wore a tight white shirt along with green denim shorts. Clark wonders how she got past dad and out of the house.

Faith took her bowl to the sink. "So how did your adventure go in Smallville?"

Clark just puts and the hits keep coming. "Well let's see Lex went evil he tried to kill Chloe twice thankfully I was there. When I confronted him on it he shot me in the kneecap with green kryptonite and said I'd be a prime candidate for something called the 33.1 Initiative. Thankfully Lois came in with another Lex. The two Lexes fought while Lois played field surgeon on me with a hot poker and a pair of scissors. Lois got the kryptonite out and I was able to put the two Lexes back together with a well aimed heat blast to make black kryptonite with a bit of kryptonite on his ring. Thankfully the now one Lex doesn't have a clue of what happened."

Faith just had her mouth open. "And here I was just helping soulboy dissect a demon to get his heart. So how'd all that start anyway?"

Clark shrugged. "Chloe called me and said Lex killed a man a couple days ago. Then Lex kicked Lana out of her apartment. And naturally it took Chloe a couple days to tell me about any of this."

Faith could see the gears working in Clark's head. "You're getting her back for putting you on call waiting aren't you."

Clark drank the milk from his cereal like a child and got up to put it away. "Faith don't be ridiculous. Me and Lois already did."

Faith just smirked. Lois and Clark worked together on something this can't be good. "What did you guys do?"

Clark just smiled going for the paper. "We got Chloe nominated for prom queen. And with Lois running her campaign I think we can safely start calling her your highness."

Faith just smiled picturing Chloe in a tiara. "Please tell me one of you is taking pictures."

"Lois has a video camera ready." Clark wasn't sure how to bring this up. "So…um about the prom I mean."

Faith just smiled. "Really, you're nervous about asking me to prom. We've been together for months now it's not like I'm going to say no."

Clark smiled. "I didn't want to take you for granite, now thank you…Also it's a formal event."

Faith was laughing it's a fun way to spend the night and maybe she can spike the punch. "I can so do the dress look. Think the hellmouth will add to the occasion in its own way."

Clark shrugged. "Well last time it was 2 vampires trying to kill Giles followed by 2 mercenaries trying to kill Buffy. Of course that's still not as bad as the tornado in Smallville…Maybe we shouldn't."

"Oh no, no chickening out we're going." Faith countered. "Oh by the way you're acceptance letter from UC Sunnydale showed up." Faith just smiled. "Dad's mad."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Let me go get this over with."

* * *

><p>Clark walks close to the living room. He doesn't even need super hearing to hear this fight and just settles for petting Krypto.<p>

Martha was defending him as usual. "He's obviously been thinking about this for a while. You have to let him make his own decisions, Jonathan."

Clark just sighs he knew this was coming.

Jonathan saw Clark and asked. "Hey. Do you mind telling me why you have a financial aid package to UC Sunnydale?"

"That's where I'm going to college." Clark replied.

Jonathan just frowned. "What happened to Met. U.? What happened to Ohio? What happened to Miami?"

Clark shrugs. "I thought I'd stay closer to home."

Martha looked at him. "Clark, I know starting all over with new friends in a new city can seem a little overwhelming, but you can't let that hold you back."

"This is one of the most important decisions you're gonna make in your entire life." Jonathon added.

Clark just looked at his parents. "You don't think I know that?"

Jonathon just looks at him. "Is this about Faith?" He likes Faith and it has been growing since she got here but this is an important decision.

Clark just rolls his eyes. "It's not about Faith. Dad, I wish, I wish for just one day you could have my abilities without it killing you. Do you know what I hear? What I really hear?"

"What do you hear?" Martha asked.

"Everything" Clark answered. "Within Sunnydale I can hear it all. Every cry of pain. Every scream for help. Everyone crying out to be saved or just trying to desperately hang on just a little longer. For the first time I feel like there is a reason I have these powers and if I can use them to save at least some of the people that the cops ignore as random incidents then that's what I want to do and this is where I want to be."

Jonathon just nodded knowing he's beat. "I just wanted to make sure this was your decision not motivated by someone else."

Clark just smiled well that was one problem down now all he had to do was figure out a way to get Alicia out of school. However being the mayor's little slayer Clark doubts he is going to be able to get her kicked out. It will more likely be the other way around.

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith walk into the library and see Buffy and Wesley having a war of words. Faith's hoping it might resort to a war of fists.<p>

"I don't understand."

Buffy pouts and puts her hands up. "Well, I don't think I can talk any slower, Wes. I want to leave."

Wesley looks stunned. "What? Now?"

Buffy looked at him she's starting to see Clark's logic on the watcher. "No, not now. After I graduate, you know, college?"

Wesley just looked at her she has a destiny this is Giles fault for letting her go to school. "But, you're a Slayer."

Buffy stared at him in outrage. "Yeah, I'm also a person. You can't just define me by my Slayer-ness. That's ... something-ism."

Giles is listening from the door of his office he hates to say but he sides with Wes on this. "Buffy, I know we've talked about you going away..."

Buffy turned to him in excitement. "I got into Northwestern."

Giles smiles with pride. "That's wonderful news. Good for you."

Wesley tried to get everyone back to reality. "Alright, everyone. Monsters, demons, world in peril?"

"I bet you they have all that stuff in Illinois." Buffy replied.

Wesley replied while crossing his wrists over his heart. "You cannot leave Sunnydale. By the power invested in me by the Council, I forbid it."

Buffy rolls her eyes and turns her back on Wesley and waves at Faith and Clark. Clark is left with a strong urge to hit Wesley. Faith smiles seeing him messing with a little lead box looking like he could pull out the blue rock at any moment.

Giles saw it and played voice of reason. "Ah yes, that should settle it."

Wesley started counting what's happened on his fingers. "Alicia gone bad, Alicia's become a slayer, and the Mayor's Ascension coming up..."

"I know it's complicated. I'm aware that my graduation may be, among other things, posthumous, but... What if we stop the Ascension? What if we capture Alicia?"

"I very much hope you will." Giles replied.

"So why don't we?" Faith asked. "Why are we waiting for the sleazebag to make his move?"

"Faith's right if we can stop the Ascension before it happens we should take it." Clark answered.

Giles looked to Clark. "What's your plan?"

Clark frowned support your girlfriend now you have to make a plan but he got one pretty quick. "No problem I'll just talk to the guy who was trying to stop it last time. Gotta wait till lunch though can't miss anymore days."

* * *

><p>Clark ran and stopped right outside of city hall. Standard as clockwork the deputy mayor comes out for lunch. Clark moves in a blur and the two are in what appears to be a steel container.<p>

"What do you know about the ascension?" Clark asked.

"What makes you think I'd talk?" Finch answered.

"Because you were about to tell me until that vampire showed up. And you were going to help Balthazar until we killed him. Look whatever the ascension is we both don't want it to happen so please help us."

"What makes you think you can stop it?"

"Nothing…but that doesn't I'm not going to try. Please just tell me how to."

Finch nodded. "He wanted a box. He was so impatient he sent your girlfriend to get it last night."

"Just say Alicia." Clark pleaded. "So what's in the box?"

"The box of Gavrock it houses great demonic energy he must consume on the eve of the ascension, it's being kept in a conference room on the top floor. That's all I know I swear."

Clark just nods and turns to leave. "Thank you for your help."

"Wait" Finch shouted. "You're just going to leave me here?"

Clark shrugged. "You can get out if you want to. Its 12:45 and this is the cargo of the 1:00 straight to Paris one way."

Finch smiles realizing Clark's giving him a way out. He watches the kryptonian leave and just decides Paris could be nice this time of year.

* * *

><p>After school Clark is running through what he learned with Buffy, Faith, Xander and Wesley.<p>

Clark sits at the table looking at a book he knew he heard of the box before. Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Wesley look on.

Clark points at it. "The Box of Gavrock. It houses some great demonic energy which the Mayor needs to eat right before the ascension. We take it from him he can't do it."

Giles and Willow enter. Giles carries some large drawings.

"What's that?" Wes asked the new arrivals.

"Maps. And stuff." Giles answered.

"Plans for City Hall. They were in the Water and Power mainframe."

Wesley looked over the plans. "Well, now, here's what I think we should do..."

Buffy points at the map. "I figure we can enter through the skylight. I'll take Angel with me."

Giles looks it over. "Agreed"

Xander points at another spot on the map. And there's a fire ladder on the east side of the building, here.

Faith looks it over. "Ok that's how we'll get in."

Clark nods. "We'll look around and surprise them if they catch Buffy and Angel."

Wesley nods it seems like a plan so far. "Yes, yes, fine, but we still need to consider whether the Mayor..."

"It won't be enough to simply have possession of the box." Giles warned.

Willow smiled seeing she's in the plan. "Right, we have to destroy it. Not just physically…ritually, with some down and dirty black magic."

Wesley put his finger up. "Hang on. We don't know what such a ritual would require."

Giles started flipping through a book. "I think the Breath of the Atropyx is standard for this sort of thing. Fairly simple recipe. Xander?"

Wesley attempts to read over Giles's shoulder but Giles hands the book to Xander.

Xander sighed. "I know. I'm ingredient getting guy."

Wesley was trying to put a stop to this madness. "Alright, stop! I demand everyone STOP this instant!" Everyone looks at him. "I'm in charge here and I say this is all moving much too fast. We need time to fully analyze the situation and devise a proper and strategic stratagem."

"Wes, hop on the train or get off the tracks." Buffy added.

Wesley smiled thinking of a counterpart. "The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the box." He sees them all silent. "Oh, we all forgot about that, did we?"

Faith just smirked. "Looks like a job for Wicca girl. What do you say, Red? Are you up for a little danger?"

"Hey, I eat danger for breakfast." Willow replied.

"But oddly enough, she panics in the face of breakfast foods." Xander adds.

Buffy smiles. "Let's get to work we still have a few hours."

The gang files past Wesley. Giles pushes a map into Wesley's hands. Wesley mopes for a moment, then turns to follow.

* * *

><p>Cordelia finds herself particularly hating her parents right now. She got accepted into Duke and Columbia but even with financial aid there's no chance that she could afford it. Here she is now working a temp job at a prom shop just to get a dress for the event. Cordy gains a smile as she sees Xander enter at least the day won't completely suck. She walks up and kisses him. "Hey"<p>

Xander just nodded. "Hi, so how's real world work treating you."

Cordelia just rolled her eyes. "It really sucks; I'm here 4 hours a day. I'm at school for 8 I'm going to lose my mind."

Xander just pulled her into a hug. "It will get better."

Cordelia nods it has to at this point it can't get any worse.

Another girl who worked at the store walked over. "Cordy you might want to go help the brunette over there, the boss has it out for you already."

Cordy nods and walks over with Xander following behind her. He still has time before he has to go to the magic shop.

Cordelia looks at the person looks like she doesn't have a clue about dresses as she reaches through looking for one. "Ms. Do you need a hand."

The brunette turns around startled even more when she sees the saleswoman. "Cor"

"Faith"

Faith can't believe this why can't she get away from these people. "Hey"

It clicks in Cordy's mind. "Looking for a dress for prom?" Never thought she would hear herself say that to Faith.

Xander laughs and mocks like a child. "Faith's having a girlie moment."

Faith glared at him and punched him in the arm hard. "I am not!"

Xander holds his arm and does everything he can not to tear up. "I'm going to go take my shattered dignity and go to the magic shop." He kisses Cordelia and waves goodbye to Faith. "See ya"

"Yeah later" Faith replied.

Cordelia just looked at her. Buffy was a lot like her before she became a slayer. Faith however looked like she was a little kid lost in the mall. "Do you need help finding a dress? I work here its my job."

Faith looked around she hates these dresses and she has to go to city hall soon. "I wouldn't fight a recommendation Cor. I want something that's me but not me at the same time."

Cordelia enters a train of thought she likes Clark and Faith and would like to help them considering how much they helped her when Xander strayed. "Oh, I know the blue one."

Cordelia grabs the slayer by the hand and drags her to the dress Cordy thinks will be perfect for her. Faith looks at and is memorized. It's definitely her and it matches Clark's obsession with red and blue. Best of all it's just the right price that if prom bombs she can wear it once and trade it in for a playstation. "I'll take it."

Cordy just smiled. "Come to me we'll get ready for prom together OK."

Faith just nodded Clark owes her big for this.

* * *

><p>That night a dark van stops in a parking lot. Wesley is driving, Giles rides shotgun. Buffy, Angel, and Willow get out. Clark superspeeds a block away and walks the rest of the way with Faith.<p>

"Now remember, if anything should go awry, Wesley and I will create a diversion." Giles reminds them.

Wesley takes command. "Let's synchronize our watches. I have twenty-one four..."

Buffy, Faith, Clark, and Willow are holding up their bare wrists.

Wesley sighs. "Yes, typical."

Clark shrugs. "Well I could borrow my dad's watch but we'll only have one watch."

Willow gets an idea. "Maybe we could just count. One one thousand, two one thousand..."

Giles cuts her off seeing Wesley might have a break down. "Be careful, all of you."

* * *

><p>Angel pulls down the fire ladder. Willow starts climbing followed by Buffy. Faith and Clark just wait at the bottom. Buffy and the others get to the rooftop where the thing is held. Willow pours a jar of sand on the box. Willow speaks some Latin and a forcefield disappears off the box. Buffy walks to the edge of the roof and gives Clark a thumb up. Clark and Faith have their own part of the plan that Wesley doesn't know about because it depends on Clark's abilities. Clark hops up on the roof and blurs Willow back to Sunnydale High with Oz and Xander.<p>

Clark comes back and its time for him and Faith to make their move. He climbs up the ladder and they get in through the window they want. Inside Clark feels weak and two vampires rush him. Faith hops in after Clark and starts fighting the vampires she sees why Clark is on the floor they both have kryptonite in their hands. Faith pushes one hard into the wall dazing the vampire while she delivers a quick punch to the face. The other vampire grabs her from behind but gets an elbow to his ribs and a stake in his heart for his trouble. Faith grabs the kryptonite and puts it in the other vampire's pocket. The vampire took the opportunity to punch her.

Faith stumbled back and delivered a roundhouse to his face and threw him over the desk. She grabbed the kryptonite he dropped and put it back in his hand. "Here hold this." Faith stakes him and the vampire along with the kryptonite turned to dust.

Clark is quick to get to his feet. "When I X-rayed this place as Kal they were over here."

* * *

><p>They hear the alarms going off Buffy and Angel were busted. Which meant it was time for them to go. Clark picks up Faith and they blur back to school and he sees Xander and Oz knocked out cold and Willow is gone. Clark's enhanced senses knows exactly what happened he smells the perfume. One of them should have stayed behind to watch the guys other wards you have a teleporting slayer that can haze in grab a hostage and haze out.<p>

Mayor looks at the damaged room. "Well, this is very unfortunate. I just had this conference room redecorated, for Pete's sake. At taxpayers' expense. And, oh yeah..." The cheerful facade breaks and with a burst of rage, he smashes a chair. "They've got my box."

Alicia teleports in, holding a knife to Willow's neck. No witch no ritual and she knows neither Buffy or Clark would let anything happen to her. "Yeah they do, but look what we got."

A big smile comes across the mayor's face.

* * *

><p>The scoobies were all in the library sans Willow.<p>

Buffy just stared at them. "How did you guys let...How did this happen?"

"We thought she stayed with you." Giles answered.

"Alicia" Clark answered. "One of us should have stayed with the others."

"If we all didn't go more of us could have gotten captured." Angel pointed out.

Buffy just gets everyone's attention. "Look, it's nobody's fault, okay. We just need to focus and deal. Oz, I swear I won't let them hurt her."

Xander shrugged and gave the only idea he had. "We go back. Full-on assault."

"They'll kill her." Giles pointed out.

Wesley frowned at the realization. "We're assuming they haven't already."

Clark spoke up. "No. Alicia knows what she means to us and knows what I can do if I'm pushed too far. She's too valuable as long as we still have the box."

Buffy spoke up. "We trade."

Wesley tried to shoot down that idea. "We can't."

Buffy realized the sad truth along with another thing but that's for later. "No, it's the safest plan." She turns to Giles. "It's the only way, right?"

"It might well be."

Buffy laid out a plan. "Look, we call the Mayor and arrange a meeting."

Wesley looked at them appalled. "This box must be destroyed."

Xander glared at the new watcher. "I need a volunteer to hit Wesley."

"Don't tempt me." Faith finished.

Wesley turned to Giles. "Giles, you know I'm right about this."

Buffy stared at the watcher ready to kick his ass. "Wes, you want to duck and cover at this point?"

Wesley has had enough it's time for them to start acting like Slayers. "Damn it, you listen to me! This box is the key to the Mayor's Ascension. Thousands of lives depend on our getting rid of it. Now I want to help Willow as much as the rest of you, but we will find another way."

"There is no other way." Clark pointed out.

Wesley looked at Buffy coldly. "You're the one who said take the fight to the Mayor. You were right. This is the town's best hope of survival. It's your chance to get out."

Buffy stood open mouthed. "You think I care about that? Are you made of human parts?"

Giles looked at everyone. "Alright! Let's deal with this rationally."

Buffy was appalled. "Why are you taking his side?"

The outbursts of Buffy, Giles, and Wesley clash for a moment, and then Wesley's voice breaks out of the babble. "You'd sacrifice thousands of lives? Your families, your friends?" Oz has been sitting through all this. He gets up and walks behind Wesley. "It can all end right here. We have the means to destroy this box." Oz picks up the pot for the box-destroying ritual and throws it into a display case, smashing both to shards. Everyone looks at each other.

Buffy turned to Giles. "Giles, make the phone call."

* * *

><p>Willow sneaked out of the room they held her in. One dead vampire thanks to the pencil trick. She gets to the door and hears Alicia and the mayor coming and listens in.<p>

"Come on boss even Clark is not naive enough to come back here tonight."

"Ever had a dog?"

Alicia looked at him and pouted. "No, it came down to a dog or lead lined walls to keep me locked up."

Mayor frowned he didn't mean to upset her. "Sorry about that. But I did. Rusty. Irish setter. A dog's friendship is stronger than reason, stronger than its own sense of self-preservation. Buffy, Clark, Faith, they're like a pack of dogs, and hey, before you can say Jack Robinson, you'll get to see me kill them like the mutts they are."

Alicia and the Mayor walk down the hall. Willow starts to run the other way, but stops at the open door to the Mayor's office. She enters, closes the door, and finds the Mayor's cupboard of skulls and magic stuff. She finds a hidden compartment containing the Books of Ascension, and begins skimming the pages.

"Well aren't you Mrs. Bond" Alicia quipped standing in the office door.

Willow shot up. "Alicia!"

Alicia just smiled moving closer with a knife the mayor got her. First sign of support anyone had gotten her in a while was from him. "Anyone who knew what was going to happen to her would try to claw her way out of this place. But you, you just can't stop scoobying, can you? Guess now you know too much and that just leads to this."

Willow puts her hand up. "Alicia, wait. I want to talk to you."

Alicia rolls her eyes. "What are you going to do? Take a page from Clark's book give me a speech. Alicia, we're still your friends. We can help you. It's not too late."

Willow just smiled. "It's way too late. You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life being different. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo! Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. I mean, you had friends in your life like Clark who never turned his back on you and you drugged him. Speaking as someone who did get with the guy she was obsessed with it never would have worked. You're just a big selfish, worthless waste."

Alicia hits Willow with a backhand and knocked her down. "Shut Up!"

Willow gets to her feet. "Good comeback."

Alicia just held the knife to her throat. "You should have stayed down."

"Girls, I hope I don't have to separate you two. Alicia you can play with your new toy later. Something's come up." The mayor said from the doorway.

Alicia keeps holding the knife to Willow's neck, staring into her eyes.

Mayor just looked at her. "Alicia! You know I don't like repeating myself."

Alicia turned to Willow. "I don't kneed Clark or any of you. I have someone. I have him."

Mayor just smiled. "I just received a heck of an interesting phone call."

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria the scoobies have everything set up for the trade the box for Willow. Clark also sees that they have enough kryptonite on them to qualify as a Luthorcorp plant so he can't just grab Willow and screw them over. He see them going for the fuse box. The lights go out.<p>

"Guess they're shy." Xander quipped.

Angel just shrugs. "I see fine."

The two vampire guards push open the front doors, followed by the Mayor, then Alicia holding Willow. The two groups stop and glare at each other. The Mayor and Buffy advance to within arms reach.

The Mayor just chuckles. "Well, this is exciting, isn't it? Clandestine meetings by dark of night. Exchange of prisoners, I just, I, I feel like we should all be wearing trench coats."

"Let her go." Buffy orders.

Mayor just stares at her and answers. "No. Not until the box is in my hands." The Mayor turns to Faith. "So you're the little girl that's been causing my Alicia all this trouble. She's pretty, Clark. She's marked for Kakistos though. Still don't understand why it couldn't work out with you and my Alicia. Guess you kind of just have strange taste in women."

Clark just shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I have a thing against people who drug me. I'm weird like that."

Willow makes a sound as Alicia tightens her grip.

"Clark" Oz pleaded and Clark stood down instantly Alicia is really not all there anymore.

The mayor just turned to Buffy and Angel and smiles ready to give his advice to the other battle couple. "Well, I wish you kids the best, I really do. But if you don't mind a bit of fatherly advice, I, uh, I-I just don't see much of a future for you two. I don't sense a lasting relationship. And not just because I plan to kill you either. You two have a bumpy road ahead."

Buffy stared at him. "I don't think we need to talk about this."

Mayor just ignored her. "God, you kids, you know. You don't like to think about the future. You don't like to make plans. Unless you want Alicia to gut your friend like a sea bass, show a little respect for your elders."

Angel glared at him. "You're not my elder. I've got a lotta years on you."

Mayor just turned to him. "Yeah, and that's just one of the things you're going to have to deal with. You're immortal, she's not. It's not easy. I married my Edna May in ought-three and I was with her right until the end. Not a pretty picture. Wrinkled and senile and cursing me for my youth. Wasn't our happiest time. And let's not forget the fact that any moment of true happiness will turn you evil. I mean, come on. What kind of a life can you offer her? I don't see a lot of Sunday picnics in the offing. I see skulking in the shadows, hiding from the sun. She's a blossoming young girl and you want to keep her from the life she should have until it has passed her by. My God! I think that's a little selfish. Is that what you came back from Hell for? Is that your greater purpose?" He stares at Angel for a moment and then shakes his head in disgust. "Make the trade."

Angel and Alicia trade. Alicia is holding the box in the center of the room.

"Well, that went smooth." The mayor said in a smile.

At this principal Snyder and two cops enter.

Faith just looked at the mayor. "Nice going dumbass."

Snyder lays down the law on everyone while the cops take package from Alicia. The mayor buts in trying to get the box before the police officer opens it but it's too late. And a spider jumps on the cops face and bit down and fled. Clark is kicking himself because he was focused on keeping Alicia from killing Snyder. He could have saved him.

The other cop tries to get the door open but Giles stops him. In the confusion another Spider comes out. Buffy runs over and closes the box before Spider number 3 comes out. The first Spider tries to drop down on her but is caught by Clark who squishes it with his right hand.

They all look around for bug number 2 but no one can find it. Clark sees it and where it is going to land. He decides to see if this can stop the ascension as the bug lands on the mayor's head.

Alicia runs over and throws it off him. Clark waits and sees the wounds heal up. He looks around but he still can't find it. Alicia found it and pulled out her knife and threw it at Clark's back the one spot he couldn't see. The knife went through the bug and hit Clark shattering on impact. She smiles as she gathers up the box.

Clark looked around with a panic the cop was trying to get the door open and Snyder was in shock since Giles ordered the door closed. He looked over and saw Wesley stare at him in awe. This is bad.

"Is that all of them?" Oz asked.

Mayor smiled looking like he could open the box at any time. "Ah, not really. You see, there's about fifty...billion of these happy little critters in here. Would you like to see?"

The cop finally gets the front doors open. He and the two vampire guards race out of the room.

"Raise your hand if you're immortal." The mayor walks out and Alicia teleports out with the box.

Buffy turns to Snyder. "Snyder, you alive in there?"

Snyder just looks at the group. "You. All of you. Why couldn't you be dealing drugs like normal people?" Snyder walks out cautiously, holding a chair like a security blanket.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Wesley deadpanned.

Buffy looked to Willow and they smiled. "We did alright."

* * *

><p>Everyone was back in the library. Willow was gloating about her run in with Alicia and she took a couple pages from the books of ascension. Willow gave Giles a couple folded up pages from the books of ascension and he runs off like a kid at Christmas. After a scathing remark to Buffy by Wesley the scoobies left leaving the two watchers alone.<p>

Wesley turned to Giles. "So did you know that Mr. Kent is at least impervious to conventional weapons?"

Giles took his glasses off he was hoping the nancy boy would be too scared by the spiders to notice what happened to the knife. "What?"

Wesley looked at him in shock. "Clark was stabbed and the knife shattered to pieces."

Giles just laughed at that. "Clark isn't invulnerable Wesley I assure you."

Wesley looks at him. Perhaps he has been further corrupted then he let on with Travers. "Then we'll find out tomorrow and call the council if he is."

* * *

><p>Clark walks into school the school library the next day. He walked into the library and Wesley sneak attacked him. Clark looks at the attack and sees 5 different ways to block it. However he has to take the hit today or the Council will learn his secret. Giles offered to go ripper on himbut Clark decided for something less subtle.<p>

"Wes what the hell?" Clark asked.

Wesley was baffled. "But I saw you last night."

Clark lifted his shirt showing what looked like a little scar. "Didn't exactly tickle thankfully the knife broke before it went in deep."

"Anything else you want to hit me with?" Clark asked.

"No that's quite alright." Wesley responded.

Clark just walked to the door the blue cross dangling off his neck for the day.

* * *

><p>Buffy is leaning against a tree Willow walks over and sees the Slayer in thought.<p>

"Deep thoughts?" Willow asked.

Buffy nods. "Deep and meaningful."

"As in?"

"As in, I'm never getting out of here. I kept thinking if I stopped the Mayor or...but I was kidding myself. I mean, there is always going to be something. I'm a Sunnydale girl, no other choice. Besides its not right to dump it all on Faith."

Willow smiled. "Must be tough. I mean, here I am, I can do anything I want. I can go to any college in the country, four or five in Europe if I want."

Buffy glares at her. "Please tell me you're going somewhere with this?"

"No." Willow hands Buffy a letter. "I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy looked at it. "UC Sunnydale?"

Willow nods. "Say, isn't that where you're going?"

Buffy hugs her and they tumble onto the ground. "I can't believe it! Are you serious? Ah, wait, what am I saying? You can't."

Willow looked at her. "What do you mean, I can't?"

Buffy put her foot down. "I won't let you."

Willow just smirked. "Of the two people here, which is the boss of me?"

"There are better schools Will."

"Sunnydale's not bad. A-And I can design my own curriculum."

Buffy sighs. "Okay, well, there are safer schools. There are safer prisons. I can't let you stay because of me."

Willow looked at her with a resolve face in progress. "Actually, this isn't about you. Although I'm fond of you, don't get me wrong. The other night, you know, being captured and all, facing off with Alicia. Things just, kind of, got clear. I mean, you've been fighting evil here for three years, and I've helped some, and now we're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives. And I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil, help people. I mean, I-I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in."

Buffy just smiled. "I kind of love you."

Willow returned her smile. "And, besides, I have a shot at being a bad ass Wicca, and what better place to learn?"

Buffy got an idea. "I feel the need for more sugar than the human body can handle."

"Mochas?" Willow offered.

Buffy just looked at her friend seeing that Willow is growing up. "Yes, please. It's weird. You look at something and you think you know exactly what you're seeing, and then you find out it's something else entirely."

Willow smiled. "Neat, huh?"

Buffy nods. "Sometimes it is."

* * *

><p>Buffy and Willow came into the library everyone was there except for. Clark and Faith enter behind them and Buffy sees Clark glare at Wesley.<p>

Wes just looks at the floor. "Perhaps it would be best if I were to go Giles can forward the information to me."

Faith just nodded playing the pissed off girlfriend.

Wesley leaves and the meeting starts.

Giles turned to Clark. "Well there wasn't much on the pages of the books of ascension. I hope you had better luck reading the whole set."

Clark shrugged the books were in so many languages he couldn't keep track. "Sorry guys all I got was a mystical eclipse will be the starting gun. Which I'm also guessing means my powers will be screwed with on Ascension did I mention I hate magic."

"Once or Twice" Willow quipped.

Buffy shrugged. "Well at least we know to be ready just in case." It would have sucked to find out your big gun was a dud when it hit the fan.

* * *

><p>That night in a graveyard, Buffy and Angel are holding hands, sitting on a blanket, lying against a gravestone.<p>

Buffy was running through College. "It's gonna be fun. Will and I are going to go on Saturday to check out the campus. I'm hoping Mom will let me live there. It's too far to come home every night. Plus the whole lack of cool factor. Either way, I'll be close to your place. I don't know what the Mayor was talking about. How could he know anything about us?"

"Well, he's evil." Angel deadpanned.

Buffy smiled. "Big time. He doesn't even know what a lasting relationship is."

"No." Angel added.

"Probably the only lasting relationship he's ever had is with…evil." Buffy countered looking for fault with the mayor.

Angel nods in agreement. "Yeah."

Buffy was running down insults to the Mayor. "Big, stupid, evil guy. We'll be okay."

"We will." Angel replied.

Buffy leans her head against Angel's chest, looking not very confident. Angel has the same face both Clark and the Mayor came down on him for this. Big bad and Big good are they right?

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Prom


	29. Prom

Xander is on his way to meet the others but Anya sees him and catches up to him.

"Xander!"

Xander turns around and sees Anya. "Well, hey, it's demon Anya, punisher of evil males. Still haven't got your powers back?" He quips before he went back to being serious. "You haven't right?"

Anya shakes her head. "No. I will though. It's just a matter of time."

Xander just smirked. "So now, how did that work? Women would wish horrible things upon their ex-boyfriends. You'd show up and make it happen."

Anya nods. "That's right. The power of the Wish made me a righteous sword to smite the unfaithful."

Xander just rolls his eyes. "Well, hey! Good luck with that. Hope it works out for you."

Anya glares at him. "You know, you can laugh, but I have witnessed a millennium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species and I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them."

Xander just looks at her confused. "Then why are you talking to me?"

Anya averts her eyes. "I don't have a date for the prom."

Xander gets even more confused. "And again why are you talking to me."

"Men are evil. Will you go with me?" Anya asked.

Xander for the first time is left speechless. "OK…um…one of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which since I'm going with Cordelia."

Anya stares at him daggers with her eyes. "You know, this happens to be all your fault."

"My fault?" Xander asked.

Anya laid it out for him. "You were unfaithful to Cordelia so I took on the guise of a twelfth-grader to tempt her with the Wish. When I lost my powers I got stuck in this persona, and now I have all these feelings. I don't understand it. I don't like it. All I know is I really want to go to this dance and I want someone to go with me."

"So why are you asking me again since I'm back with Cordelia?" Xander asked.

Anya just looked at him and shrugged. "I figured its only a matter of time before you cheat again figure it might as well be with me."

Xander just stared at her vowing in his head no violence to the ex demon. "Be still my heart Oh wait it is but I'll see if I can help you."

Xander walks up to the others and turns to Clark. "Hey Clark do you want to take Anya to the prom."

Anya and Clark glare at him and Xander instantly sits down. Clark turns to Anya as she leaves still wanting to know who she is. It's like a puzzle he can't figure out.

* * *

><p>That night Clark and Faith join Buffy and Angel on patrol and all four end up in the sewer.<p>

Faith looks around. "Why are we down here?"

Buffy shrugged. "I always say patrol isn't complete without a trip to the stinky sewers."

Angel smelled around. "I'm sure I saw him come down here."

Faith turned to Clark. "Can't you find him?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Not in a sewer."

"Why not?" Faith asked.

"If I say it you and Buffy will scream like little girls." Clark replied. He can't hear much of anything down here with all the rats.

Buffy just held her arms up like a fisherman. "Couldn't we just let this be the vamp that got away? We could say he was this big."

Angel shrugged. "What can I say? I need closure."

Buffy looked him over. "You need clothes. You don't have a tux, do you?"

Angel looked at her confused. "Since when did patrolling go black tie?"

"For the prom, silly." Buffy replied.

Angel shrugged. "We have more important things to think about right now than a dance, Buffy."

Buffy glared at him offended. "Sorry, Giles. I'll just be quiet."

Angel just pleaded. "Come on, don't be that way."

A vampire drops from the roof, growling. Buffy just looked at him. "Not now." Buffy casually stakes the vampire and turns to Angel…at least where Angel was. She turns around and sees Clark is gone too. "Where did the guys go?"

* * *

><p>Clark throws Angel hard onto the floor. "Now, you're doing this now!"<p>

Angel picks himself back up off the floor. "First you throw me through a building and now you throw me to the floor for ending it. I thought this was what you wanted."

Clark shrugs not believing this. "Yes I wanted this but I wanted this a couple weeks ago. Maybe even on Saturday morning but why are you doing this now?"

"I'm trying to giver her what she deserves I'm trying to give her a normal life…and how did you know I'm breaking up with her anyway?" Angel asked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I've used the it's not you it's me, you deserve better speech so many times I've lost count. I saw it coming from a mile away."

"So why did you stop it?" Angel asked. He still has bruises that show Clark didn't support the two of them together.

Clark pointed at him. "Because I can't believe how selfish you are being. What did you do? Spend 200 years with other jerks becoming the perfect jerk?"

Angel curdled his hands into fists not that it will do any good against Clark. "I'm doing this for her so she can have a normal li…"

"I know." Clark cut him off and sighed. "Angel all Buffy wants is one normal night of being a girl in high school. She's not going to get it at graduation so that leaves Prom. You just can't bury it a little longer get over yourself and give her a night she deserves more than any other person out there."

Angel frowns not believing how selfish he was. "You're right…So what are we going to tell the girls about this little meeting?"

"We went on ahead and staked a vampire so the girls wouldn't have to see all the rats." Clark said simply and then wondered. "By the way have you ever?"

"Lived on them until I met Buffy." Angel answered.

"Gross"

* * *

><p>The next day Clark was at the store Cordelia was working at trying on his tux for the prom. Clark's simple response was he knew as soon as she had night shift and kept it a secret for her.<p>

Clark turned to Cordelia if anyone will give an honest opinion it's her. "How do I look?"

Cordelia nodded in approval. "Very smooth you should wear suits more often beats your usual look."

They both smile as a demon breaks through the glass and makes a beeline for Clark. Clark just grabbed the creature by the neck when it got close and fried the security camera. Clark looked the creature over and realized what it was before squeezing down and breaking its neck. Clark walks into the back and comes back out in his traditional red and blue.

Cordelia pointed at the demon. "What the hell was that?"

"A hellhound" Clark answered. "Now please be quiet so I can find the rest of the pack."

Cordelia nodded as Clark listened in for the others. It didn't take him long to find them. "OK I got them can you take my tux to my place I don't want to risk these guys getting out."

Cordelia just nodded. "No problem told Faith I'd help her get ready. See you there."

* * *

><p>Alicia went to school all part of the façade though she does like how Snyder does everything he can to stay off her radar now. She goes to the locker and opens it. To her surprise she sees a white dress in it along with a note that says meet me tonight. Alicia looks at it. The note can't be from Clark he pretty much buried her and she's always curious so what the hell. She's going to prom tonight won't the Mayor be thrilled he's been bugging her about it anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Clark came home in his usual burst of wind and saw all the guys in tuxes. Xander pointed to his on the wall and in five seconds he was dressed. "So who invited Angel in?"<p>

"I did." Martha replied walking in with Joyce. Joyce isn't happy but Angel explained the one night thing.

With that the guys waited for the girls to come down. Up first came Buffy in a purple dress her long blond hair let down it left Angel speechless. Clark smiled as she came down along with all the other guys.

Buffy turned to Clark. "So where did you run off to?"

Clark just shrugged innocently. "Oh you know killed some demons got Anya a date it was just another day in Sunnydale."

Joyce smiled seeing her daughter she was so beautiful. "I always thought it would be her and Clark you know." She whispered to Martha.

"Over my dead body" Buffy and Clark responded. Angel frowned hearing that with his enhanced hearing.

After her Willow came down in her dress her hair was pulled up and she had a something resembling a scarf to cover herself. Oz just looked at her in a quiet smile of approval.

After him came Cordelia coming down in a black and sparkling dress making Xander gulp. He had to help pay for it but skimming from the road trip fund was definitely worth it. "It looks great on you."

"Duh" Cordelia says at the bottom of the steps. Cordelia looks at the top of the steps. "Faith come on just because you're stronger then me doesn't mean I can't get Buffy to drag you out."

"Keep your dress on Queen C I'm coming." Faith replied.

Faith came down in a dark blue dress draped around her shoulders that hangs on her natural curves. Her hair was done up by Cordy drawing attention to her face. Faith looks at Clark. "So what do you think?" Faith looks to Clark and he looks like he's in shock with his jaw wide open. "Oh come on I wasn't even trying."

Clark's head clears and he just blurts out the first thing he could think of.

Buffy just turned to Angel. "What the hell did he say all I got was that wow dog bark again?"

"Rao and I lost it after that." Angel answered.

Clark blushed then calmed down and spoke. "I said god sent me an angel."

Cordy looks at Xander. "How come you never lose the ability to speak English when I'm all dressed up?"

"I don't know another language so I just look at you funny." Xander answered.

Clark turned to his mother and saw her with a camera. "Do you have to?"

Martha gives him a gentle but firm look that says 'yes I have to.'

Faith turned to Clark and stood up. "Save your breath Clark I was at this all afternoon it's a loosing battle."

Clark turns to his father who just gives him a shrug that says I'm more afraid of her then I am of you. They all gather together for pictures and Clark swears Faith is enjoying the embarrassing family moment when he sees her smile.

Faith just looks herself over she turns to Clark. "I feel I look stupid in this."

Clark just shakes his head no. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen I don't exactly call everyone I see an angel."

"It just feels like it isn't me." Faith said.

Martha turned to Faith. "I don't think anyone knows who they really are at your age Faith even you. I think of what you've done for Sunnydale for Clark and what I know you will and can do. No parent could be prouder."

Faith walked over and hugged Martha who just returned it. She pretty much sees Faith as a daughter now. "Have fun all of you."

Faith just smiles feeling like she could do anything right now. "We will, later Joyce, Mr. & Mrs. K"

Faith leads them out the door and shares a kiss with Clark until Cordy pulls them apart not wanting the lipstick to run.

Joyce watched the kiss. "You know you two might have something to worry about with the two of them living under the same roof."

Jonathon just shrugged. "We keep our eyes open."

Martha looks at them and quickly glues her eyes to the departing van. How can Jonathon not know? She saw it instantly a little after they came back from China. Clark and Faith were practically glowing after their long night out. Martha was upset by no means was she perfectly fine with it but they listened to every word Jonathon and Martha said. Though maybe they should talk to them again.

* * *

><p>Clark is taking a break at the prom but Faith from the looks of it is just getting warmed up. Faith sees him taking it easy and runs over and pulls him back up to his feet. "Don't tell me your getting tired already I'm just starting to feel it."<p>

Clark looks at her. "I'm not tired just freaked out from the We are family bit with Oz."

Faith just nods in understanding. "Yeah that was weird…but not enough to stop get on the dance floor Mr. Kent."

Clark lets Faith drag him to the dance floor Alicia shows up just in time to see the happy couple. Alicia turns right around to leave she does not need to see those two happy all night. Alicia turns around and bumps into a short blond haired guy in a suit.

"Sorry" Alicia says trying to get to the exit.

The blond haired guy smiles. "No problem beautiful love the dress."

Alicia quickly puts two and two together. "You're the one who sent me the letter."

The blonde nods. "Could never resist such a pretty girl."

Alicia rolled her eyes not believing this. "Not in the mood to be with a flirty midget all night." Alicia disappears in a green haze back to city hall. Alicia is set to go in.

"So is that a no?"

Alicia jumped and turns around startled. "How did you do that?"

The blond man disappears and reappears behind her. "I can move pretty fast when I want to. So how about that dance gorgeous."

Alicia just let out a smile. "I could use a dance or two. Alicia Baker."

The blond smiled as Alicia wrapped her arm around him. "Bart Allen"

* * *

><p>Back at the prom everyone was dancing until the awards ceremony started they made it up to class clown with an outraged Xander when someone else won. They all stood there as Jonathon Levinson got on the podium. "We have one more award to give out. Is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she, um..."<p>

Angel gets Buffy's attention and points her to the stage as everyone looks at her. She suddenly finds herself at the center of attention and just looks on nervous.

"This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots, and, um, the prom committee asked me to read this." He pulls out a piece of paper. "We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."

Clark was amused at the outbursts from the crowd going from Zombies to Hyena people and even Snyder which got a laugh from everyone even Giles was fighting a smirk.

"But, whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that this Class has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history." The crowd applauds. "And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, uh, this."

Jonathon pulls out an umbrella with a small plaque attached. "It's from all of us, and it has written here, 'Buffy Summers, Class Protector.'"

The crowd breaks into sustained applause and cheering. Buffy walks to the stage and takes her award. Willow and Xander clap and smile happy for their friend. Angel just smiles seeing people finally notice all the good things she has done for them and she got her one normal moment. Clark applauds in approval and Faith puts two fingers in her mouth and whistled in approval.

* * *

><p>After the awards everything is calming down and the couples are starting to dance to Wild Horses. Cordy and Xander are just enjoying the moment.<p>

"Do you regret taking me back?" Xander asked. "I mean you probably could have been prom queen if you didn't get together with me."

Cordelia shakes her head no. "You're the first real thing I had in my life Xander. Having you in my life beats any tiara…besides look how ugly that thing is." She points atthe prom queen.

* * *

><p>Buffy walks over to Giles and hands off her class protector umbrella to him. She walks over to Angel and sees the smile on his face but also sadness. "Are you OK?"<p>

Angel just nods. "Ask me tomorrow. Dance with me."

Buffy smiles and takes his hand. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Alicia just smiles she's actually having fun with Bart. "So Bart what brings you all the way out to California?"<p>

Bart just grins a mischievous smile. "I heard there was someone fast out here I wanted to see if I could challenge him to a race."

Alicia can't believe this everything goes through Clark. "I'm afraid you missed your chance."

"What do you mean?" Bart asked.

"He died a few weeks ago." Or at least he's going to as far as Alicia is concerned.

Bart pouted. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Punch?"

Alicia nods and Bart goes to the punch and pours a glass he turns back and Alicia is gone. Bart just pouts hoping he could get through to her like his boss did for him. Bart feels his phone vibrate and opens it to see the text message.

From: O. Queen

'Are the rumors true?'

Bart just texts back unknown. Alicia could be lying after all.

'Return to Star City for now.'

Bart turns off his phone and blurs out.

* * *

><p>Clark is dancing with Faith in his arms. He wonders what he did to be so lucky to be with her. Faith just looks at him. "So do you feel ripped off that we didn't get umbrellas?" Faith asked.<p>

Clark shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me besides we have those dragon medallions." Clark pointed out.

Faith nodded those things do look cooler then B's umbrella thingy. "It really doesn't bother you does it."

Clark just shakes his head. "Nope besides I have the most beautiful, amazing sexiest woman I've ever met and something like that is the last thing on my mind…You want to get out of here."

Faith just nods. "I definitely had my fill of this place but Prom was fun. Think we can find somewhere quiet so your superhearing won't go off."

Clark just smirks. "Think I know just the place."

Xander and Cordy notice the two walking off. Xander was amazed they were almost moving at Superspeed. "Where are they going?"

"Probably somewhere they can get some peace and quiet." Cordelia said.

"What would they need peace and quiet for?" Xander asked.

Cordy took a couple seconds so that could sink in. "What do we usually need peace and quiet for dumbass?"

Xander just nods getting it instantly. He knows what they need quiet for. And considering the hungry look in Cordelia's eyes they're going to need quiet tonight.

* * *

><p>Clark moves in a blur with Faith wrapped in his arms. They come to a stop at the top of his loft in Smallville. The place where it would be perfectly quiet as it usually is for him. "Will this do?"<p>

Faith juts nods as she looks into the sky. "It's so peaceful here."

Clark just smiled getting kind of nostalgic. "I always liked it up here it was my own personal space."

Faith looked around. "Do you miss this place?"

"Not as much as I used to." Clark answered. "After I found out the truth about you guys I just felt accepted like I had people my own age that could understand what it meant to be different. Then I got closer to you and I've been more open with you then anyone else in my life. I'm in love with you Faith."

Faith just smiled and walked towards him and started gently undoing his tie. "Prove it."

Clark wants to a lot more than he realized since Faith cut him off. "What if I hurt you?"

"I'll risk it but I know you won't." Faith answered as she removed his jacket. "Clark I told you before I'm not interested in a quickie mad passion thing, so we'll take it slow all night if we have to. " She says as she starts kissing the side of his neck. Faith smiles in relief when she hears Clark work the zipper on the back of her dress sliding it down leaving the slayer in a blue bra and panties. Faith pushes Clark down to the couch and straddles him. "I want to try this at least once before the ascension but I won't force you to. I'm just asking you to trust me enough to make my own decisions."

Clark is left at a critical moment with a tough decision be afraid oh his fear as he always was or try to confront them. He makes a decision. "I trust you Faith."

Faith smiles and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him slowly. She has a lot to teach him.

* * *

><p>Lois comes into the loft the next day. Lois likes to come to the loft it's abandoned and gives her a place to think. Well it usually is today she sees Clark on the floor in front of the door. Faith on top of him and a blanket covering the two. Lois cleared her throat loudly hoping that would get the two to move and Clark started to stir around.<p>

Clark woke up after something that was probably the best night of his life. Clark looks up and sees Lois. He looks down at Faith and gently prods her. "Faith we have company."

The brunette started struggling to get her eyes open. Ends up Clark had a way to make sure Faith stayed the night. Screw her until she couldn't walk. Four rounds last night. If she wasn't a slayer Faith doubts she'd make it past 2. First one was...well not their best Clark was gentle and nervous about hurting her so she took the initiative. Round two was well normal. Clark adjusted his strength and it was up to the blue K par she was still leading and delighted she found someone she didn't have to hold back with at all since she always thought safety words were for wusses. Round three was when things got interesting Clark bumped up his strength again and this time it felt like she was with a slayer with boy parts as he explored her body finding all the sensitive spot he couldn't on blue K. They rested after that…well she rested Clark didn't let out a single drop of sweat the whole night so she doubts she even could tire him out. She woke up a couple hours later moaning from Clark kissing her. In round four Clark took the lead and she was left tingling all over when they were finished. Faith looks up at him she doesn't know what they did but it was much more then screwing. Faith panicked no its not that she doesn't do that.

Faith got up and the blanket moved enough to reveal to Lois the two were at least topless.

Lois quickly turns around she doesn't need to see this. "Geez, please tell me you're at least wearing pants Smallville."

Clark just shakes his head no not that she could see it. Faith just smiles and answers she doesn't mind getting caught like this beats the cops. "Fraid not Lo" Faith doesn't see what the big deal is Clark is gorgeous to look at and Lois is more endowed then she is.

Lois just walks for the exit. "Well this place is dead to me now. Before you go back to California stop by the Talon and say hello to the newest Smallville High prom queen."

Clark just nods actually kind of happy for Chloe. "Will do?"

Once Lois was gone Faith was up and about. She walks up to the couch she could have sworn that was where they fell asleep. She walks up and slides her underwear back on and smells it reeking off the couch yeah that was where they did it alright. "I still can't believe no homeless guy lives here yet."

Clark smirked. "Faith this is Smallville all the homeless tend to stay in the woods and the only bad houses they have are ones that need paint jobs."

Faith just smiled. "So can we stop to get a bite to eat?"

Clark just nodded. "Why do you think we're going to the Talon?"

Faith had her bra on and looked over her clothes. "This might be a little too much for the Talon."

Clark smiled before disappearing in a blur returning with a blue shirt and jeans for him and a red sleeveless shirt and jeans for her. Faith getting changed and looked at her prom dress she could get used to it though she'll never admit it.

Clark just looks at her. "I love you. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to make sure I said it once before the ascension and make sure you know I meant it."

Faith looked him over why couldn't he just get some and get gone but no he had to be supportive and not judge her for anything. He wanted more and she loves that about him he never gives up on her. Not once did he judge her or ask why she couldn't be more like Buffy. Oh crap…she does love him. Well she can't say it out loud guys change when you do. She needs to change the topic. "So how did we end up on the floor anyway? I specifically remmber collapsing on the couch after multiple..."

Clark shrugged he has a pretty good idea. "I dreamed I was flying last night. It wouldn't exactly be the first time my body took a joyride on me. Well it could have been worse."

"How?" Faith asked.

"Last time I woke up in the middle of the highway." Clark answered.

Faith looks in his eyes and sees he's telling the truth. She just sighs and realizes when you date a guy from another planet. There's going to be 'interesting' situations along the way.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Commencement starts.

.


	30. Commencement Part 1

Alicia was working with a longbow aiming carefully. The time for the ascension is at hand and the Mayor wants Clark dealt with before then. The mayor looked at her suspiciously. "Now Alicia we both know that won't kill him."

Alicia looked at the dummy arrows in his arms and legs not hitting anything close to vital. "It will kill him you just have to understand how Clark works."

The Mayor just smiled she seems certain. "Either way it's time for you to get ready for school young lady. No slayer of mine is going to miss her last days. By the way I need you to do something tonight."

* * *

><p>Cordelia pointed at Clark this has to be his fault it reeks of Clark Kent. "You, you superspeeded used your ungodly strength. I don't know how but this all your fault Clark Kent."<p>

Clark just turns to Xander and Oz confused as he just got here. "What did I do?"

Xander just shrugs giving an innocent I can't help you look.

Cordy holds up the source of her pain her maroon graduation gown. "This, I lobbied so hard for the teal but we conveniently ended up with Maroon red." She puts emphasis on the last word.

"Teal is a bluish." Clark defended himself he didn't do anything to graduation he's been more concerned about the Mayor.

Xander didn't like crossing his girlfriend but he added his two cents. "I like the maroon. Has more dignity."

Cordy looked at him in utter confusion. "Dignity? You? In relation to clothes? I am awash in a sea of confusion."

Xander glared at her "I just want to look respectable in this, considering I'm probably gonna die in it."

Cordelia stared at him he's not dying on her watch. "Excuse me?"

Xander just looks at her and starts. "I'm telling you. I woke up the other day with this feeling in my gut. I just know there's no way I'm getting out of this school alive."

Cordelia wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Wow, you've really mastered the power of positive giving-up…remember what I said about staying dead."

Xander stares at her. "You mock me now but I've been lucky too many times. My number's coming up. And I was short! One more rotation and I'm shipping state-side, you know what I mean?"

Cordelia rolls her eyes. "Seldom if ever. So has anyone seen Ms. Oh my god my grandpa dumped me woe is me."

"Yeah, I think we still call her Buffy." Oz quipped.

Clark stares at her getting a firm reminder as to why they've been keeping Cordy from Buffy since Angel broke up with her a couple days after prom. All the scoobies comforted her in their own way. Giles even took her for ice cream.

* * *

><p>Buffy was coming down the stairs and she saw Willow signing yearbooks with Harmony. She and Angel break up and everything goes to hell. Willow smiles as Harmony leaves and Buffy comes down the steps to confront her on the weird that is kind of giving Buffy the wiggins.<p>

"Don't you hate her?"

Willow is still smiling. "Yes, with a fiery vengeance. She picked on me for ten years, the vacuous tramp. It's like a sickness, Buffy. I'm just missing everything. I miss P.E."

Buffy just shrugged. "I think it's contagious. The whole senior class has turned into the Sixties, or what I would have imagined the Sixties would have been like without the war and the hairy armpits."

Willow looks at Buffy as they move to a soda machine where Faith is. "You don't feel it?"

Buffy looks at Willow maybe being a slayer she just doesn't feel it. She slain yesterday she'll slay today and tomorrow she will slay again. "No, I don't. I guess I'll miss stuff, but I just don't get the whole graduation thing. I mean you get a piece of paper and nothing changes. I don't even think I'm gonna go."

Willow pats the soda machine. "Old trusty soda machine. I push you for root beer, you give me coke."

Faith hits the button for a grape instead a diet comes out. "Damn it what's the point of a slayer metabolism if I can't use it?"

Buffy just smirked. "It helps you survive cafeteria lunches."

Willow frowns at Buffy when she tries to change the subject. "What do you mean, not go? Why not?"

Buffy can't believe she has to remind her. "Ascension. Mayor becoming a demon. Snacking up on populace. I was planning on fighting him."

The three walk over to a table.

"You can't do both?" Willow asked.

Xander sits at their table joined by the others. "Both what?"

"Go to graduation and fight the Mayor."

Xander can't believe it he's the first to know something go him. "The Mayor? What, you guys didn't hear?"

Buffy was curious this doesn't sound good. "Hear what?"

Xander just ate one of his last meals here. "Guess who our commencement speaker is?"

"Siegfried?" Willow hoped.

"No."

"Roy?"

"No."

"One of the tigers?"

"Come out of the fantasy, Will."

Buffy sighed of course it has to be here the hellmouth always puts the special in special occasion. "I don't believe this."

Xander nods in his hollow victory. "Lends credence to my whole 'I'm gonna die' theorem, doesn't it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The Mayor at graduation? A hundred helpless kids to feed on. Got any other surprises for us?"

Faith smirked. "Well I was going to have a friend blow up City Hall with a missile but no point now."

Clark just looks at her. "Faith I very much doubt Sonya would have done it anyway."

Faith nodded in agreement. "No, but she did teach me how to make a bomb out of Mrs. K's cleaning supplies when I talked to her last week."

Clark takes the knowledge in stride. Faith knows how to make bombs this won't end well.

* * *

><p>Clark was walking home with Faith taking a very long way not that he minded. "So, why are you distracting me?"<p>

Faith just smiled trying to hide it. "Can't we just take the long way home?" Maybe she should distract him with what she really got him that will buy them hours.

Clark just looked at her. Oh no, she knows he never told her because he didn't care but she knows. Mom must have told her. "You know what today is don't you?"

"No does today…it's not our anniversary is it?"

Clark stopped and pouted when her heartbeat shot up. "And you're distracting me so mom and dad can set up a surprise party."

Faith sighed. "Just your mom but your dad can be home right now. Happy Birthday Clark."

Clark just looked upset he hates his 'birthday'. "It's not really my birthday Faith. It's just a random day my parents picked out of the calendar for my adoption papers."

Faith just grabbed a rock and hit him aside his head with it for being stupid not that it hurt him. "Clark my parents were deadbeats that knew my birthday and didn't care enough to do anything about it. Your parents love you. They don't care about your actual birth date. They just want a day to celebrate that they have a kid they're proud of. And for the record so do I."

Faith turned around and pulled Clark into a kiss leaving Clark in place stunned when she came up for air. "I don't want to think of where I'd be right now if I didn't know Clark Kent."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith enter their house and the lights are out. To Clark's surprise there is a lot more people here than he thought as the lights went on and everyone said surprise. Sure enough the rest of the scoobies are here with his parents. He also sees Joyce, Giles, and Wesley whom Clark has been getting along with better since the box of gavrok incident. Clark's even trying to teach the Englishman how to fight. He also sees a pleasant surprise from Smallville Chloe and Lois are here too.<p>

Clark smiled seeing his friends. "Chloe, Lois what are you two doing here."

Chloe just smiled. "We're here for the week. Lex flew us out. He said if he tried to get you anything you would just give it back."

Xander just smiled as an idea came to his head. "Clark Chloe's here aren't we supposed to."

Clark nodded in agreement. All the guys even Oz bowed down. While the girls and Lois grabbed their dresses and pant legs in a curtsy to the confusion of all the adults.

"Your majesty." Everyone said in union.

Chloe rolled her eyes not funny. "Yes I was Prom Queen but afterwards I had a tiara burning which for the record still haven't forgiven you or Lois for yet."

Clark started going through the presents. Up first Buffy gave him a small square package. Clark opened it and saw it was a DVD of To Kill a Mockingbird.

"I saw you reading the book a couple times this year." Buffy explained the justification for her present.

"Thank you" Clark said.

Up next was Wesley and Giles who gave him a bigger present. Clark opened it and saw something resembling a gauntlet.

Wes just smiled. "Well try it on."

Clark tries it on and Faith smiles seeing she can fix it so she can use it. Clark flexes his arm around and a sword comes out from his wrist.

Giles hands Clark a piece of paper. he wanted faith to be able to protect herself at all times which is what this was really for. "Instructions"

Clark skims through the instructions. "Thanks...Whoa…this is like a slayer's Swiss army knife." He retracts the sword and makes a stake come out followed by a grappling hook. where did you get this?"

"We had Angel's guy make it. The same one who made Faith's concealed stakes."

Jonathon looks at it he doubts Clark will ever use it. "Try not to use the grappling hook too much son."

Martha nods in agreement. "Wouldn't want people to think you're that nut in Gotham. If he's real."

They all share a laugh as Clark thanks the watchers before opening more things. Up Next was Lois' Clark has a distinct feeling he's not going to like this as she gives him a bag. He sees an envelope taped to the bag and reads the card inside. 'For the next time you have amnesia.' He opens the bag and sees two pairs of jeans. Faith looks at them and just covers her mouth but let go and laughs.

Clark glared at her but Faith just smiled. "Oh lighten up you woke up butt naked in a cornfield if you can't laugh at that what can you laugh at."

Clark just turns to Lois. "Thank you but you didn't have to especially considering you lost your job."

Lois just nodded. "You're welcome Smallville." She still wants to know how she blanked out 6 orders and someone emptying the Talon's register. All she wanted to do was payback Lex for what Lucy put them through.

Chloe just looked at him. "Since you're so hard to shop for I'm knocking off a couple of your IOUs."

Cordy just nods. "Same for me and Xander."

Clark just smiles and gets it. Cordy has enough problems this shouldn't be one besides they're saving for their trip. "Thank you."

Everyone else got him gift cards. Until it was down to Faith and his parents.

Faith handed him her present wrapped in newspaper. Clark opens it and sees a leather book. He opens it and sees nothing but blank pages.

"I figured you have a lot going on in your head might help to write things down." Faith answered.

Clark just smiled. "It's wonderful Faith thank you."

Jonathon and Martha smile and tell Clark that his present from them is outside. Clark looks around and sees a blue truck. "You guys didn't."

Jonathon just smiles. "You're right son we didn't that's ours now." He throws Clark the keys to the old truck. "The old red one however is all yours."

Clark smiled and said thank you in all this was a nice birthday the best he had in a long time. First it was a tornado and then Lana's birthday cupcake which was quickly drowned out by all the hell Jor El brought down on him. And last year he got stabbed in the stomach.

Clark and his friends do what any group of teenagers do when they get a new car in Sunnydale drive it to the Bronze. After a while Faith pulls Clark out of the club and he throws Lois the keys so she can go home with Chloe and Buffy. Faith takes Clark to her old motel room. It's still his birthday for 3 more hours.

* * *

><p>Faith opens the door and walks in. "So…you enjoy your party."<p>

Clark just nods following her in. "I had a lot of fun didn't get stabbed or anything."

Faith sits him down on the bed. "I'll be right back OK no peaking no x-raying."

Clark just nods as he lays back on the bed. Faith goes into the bathroom and moves over one of the ceiling tiles to get a bag she hid up there. Clark looks at the door and is fighting the x-ray urge. Faith better hurry up he's not sure how much longer he can last. The door opens and he sees Faith come out in a cap and gown bare legged.

Clark just smiles. "Where did you get that?"

"Giles ordered it for me when I got my GED." Faith answered. Clark moved in a blur and came back with a camera and took a picture. Faith smiled as she let the zipper slide down revealing that she wasn't wearing much under the gown. She threw her cap off and slid out of the gown wearing a bra and panties set consisting of ribbon. She sat down on the table tired of beds. "So are you going to unwrap your last present."

Clark moved in a blur and he was on top of her. "I'd be an idiot not to."

Faith just reached up and cupped his face. "Happy Birthday Clark"

Clark just smiled not bothered by his birthday for the first time in years. "Best one of my life"

The two kissed passionately and Faith is more then enjoying it she feels safe and home whenever she is with Clark. "You want the cross?" Faith asks it's his birthday he shouldn't have to worry about holding back.

Clark shakes his head no. "I enjoy it more without it. You feel more alive and everything is just amplified. So can I open my present now?"

Faith just smiles and falls back on the table pulling him to her yes she loves him but he'll never know.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark is at school sparring with Wesley. While Buffy is going over something she found with Giles. Apparently Alicia was busy last night.<p>

Giles looked at Buffy holding the newspaper. "You sure?"

Buffy just nods. "One of her pieces. He died in a locked up apartment no way in or out."

Giles takes the paper and holds it and reads it while Clark is parrying Wesley's attacks with ease.

Giles was reading the article. "Brutally stabbed. Mr. Wirth, visiting professor of geology. There's nothing in here that bellows motive."

Wesley just shrugs. "Random killing, perhaps? Fit of rage? Everybody does seem to be going a bit mad, lately. Alicia has something of a head start with the meteor rock."

Clark grabs Wes' arm and flips him over. "Even at her worst in Smallville she always did something for a reason I think its homework."

Giles looked at Clark. "The Mayor wanted the good professor out of the way."

Buffy nods. "Which leads to the question, how come? I'm gonna destroy the entire city, but I take the time to kill harmless Lester first?"

Giles caught on. "Tying up loose ends? Lester had something or knew something."

Buffy gets that dangerous look in her eyes. "Then I wanna know too. The Mayor's trying to hide. I say we go seek."

Clark came down. "Sounds like a plan to me beats waiting for the ascension."

Wesley caught on as he got up. "Ah. By attempting to keep a valuable clue from us, the Mayor may have inadvertently led us right to it."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at him. "What page are you on, Wes, cause we already got there."

"Yes, well. You will go tonight. Look over his apartment. Anything of note, report back here." Wesley replied.

Buffy just smiled. "I just love it when you take charge, you man, you."

Wesley was confused he never fully understands what she says half the time. "Uh, well... was that a yes? I have trouble keeping track."

"I'll go." Buffy replies. "I'll even take Clark and Faith with me in case Ms. Personality shows up."

Wesley turns to Clark he knows he and Alicia dated before and doesn't want that to interfere. "Don't let your feelings about Alicia interfere with your work."

Clark just stares at him. "Stopping Alicia is our work."

"Alicia is a footnote. Our priority is stopping the Ascension." Wes reminded him.

Xander and Cordelia enter, pulling the hellhound raiser Tucker Wells and Anya by their arms respectively.

"Easier said than done, malarkey boy." Xander quipped.

Wesley just stared at him. "Xander, if you don't have something constructive to add?"

Xander cut him off. "You guys want to know about the Ascension? Well meet the only living person who's ever been to one."

* * *

><p>Oz, Willow, and Faith are walking around showing Lois and Chloe the sights of Sunnydale High. Chloe asked about stories Clark sent her not believing they were all true. Lois just sighs leave it to Smallville to come to a place even weirder. They make it to the last stop the library. Willow and Chloe have different reactions. Willow is upset seeing Anya here and Chloe just smiles seeing someone she never expected to see again.<p>

"How come evil girl's in the mix?" Willow asked.

"Anya witnessed an ascension." Giles answered.

Chloe looked her over. "Christine?"

Anya looked at Chloe. Uh oh she remembers everything now.

Clark turned to Chloe. "You know her."

Chloe just nods her head thinking back. "Yeah she had a broken arm and met Lana in physical therapy after that thing with the horse. The two were great friends you probably saw her at Lana's welcome back party in the 20 seconds you were there."

"So why did she and Lana stop being friends?" Clark asked as Chloe continued to dig Anya's grave. He remembered her at the party now.

Chloe thought on it and answered. "According to Lana they talked a lot about you and Lana wished your secret would blow up in your face and Lana never saw her again." Chloe answered as a thought came to her. "Come to think of it that was the day of the incident at the jewelry store."

Clark remembered the jewelry store the day his powers blew up in his face as his heat vision backfired on him and blinded him. He gave Anya an icy stare.

Anya just looked at him. "Oh come on you're fine now so I obviously didn't hurt you that bad. And besides you didn't have to spend weeks on end with the most selfish, male-dependent, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, whining little brat you will ever meet in your entire life and that's saying something considering I'm 1121 years old."

Clark's response was cut short. Graduation isn't until tomorrow. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Faith looked at him. "Clark what is it?"

"The mayor he's on his way here."

The scoobies hid the professor's murder article as Clark Faith and Buffy created a line to protect everyone else even Tucker joined in to protect Anya. Wesley was confused why everyone believed Clark so easily but sure enough entering the door was the mayor. The mayor smiled and saw that the group was looking at a book Giles just stood his ground as the mayor picked it up and started reading from it.

"'The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction.' Aw, that's kind of sweet. Different races coming together."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?"

The Mayor just chuckles and turns to Giles. "That's one spunky little girl you've raised. I'm gonna eat her."

Giles grabs a sword from the table and thrusts it through the Mayor's chest. The Mayor staggers back but regains his balance.

The Mayor looks at the sword in his chest. "Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless." He pulls the sword out of his chest and keeps talking. "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave."

Faith just looks at him she wants him gone before Clark does something stupid in front of Wes. "Get out."

The Mayor takes a handkerchief and slowly wipes the blood from the sword and starts talking. "I smell fear. That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you all at graduation." He tosses the sword back to Giles and starts leaving. "You don't want to miss my commencement address. It's going to be one heck of a speech."

* * *

><p>Jonathon was coming home with Martha after Clark called them saying it was an emergency. They both know it must be a big emergency because Buffy called Joyce as well. Jonathon and Martha come home and hear movement upstairs. Clark and Faith are packing their things along with Chloe and Lois.<p>

Clark packed the last of Jonathon's things and Faith packed the last of Martha's.

Jonathon looked at the kids. "Why are you packing our things?"

Clark superspeed the belongings to their truck and came right back. "You two are going out of town for a couple days starting tonight."

Martha looks at her son. "No we aren't we'll miss your graduation."

"That's the idea." Faith said.

Martha looked at them angry she waited 12 years for this. "There's no way I wouldn't dream of it."

Clark just sighed. "Mom, graduation is just me in red." He puts on his jacket. "I get a piece of paper." He picks up today's newspaper and rolls it up. "And I shake someone's hand." He shakes Faith's hand in a show. "See that I just graduated and saved you two hours of speeches."

Martha just smiles seeing Clark. "What is some terrible thing going to attack?"

Clark and Faith's expression tighten as Lois and Chloe load up their stuff. Jonathon can see it all over their faces. "Something's happening at graduation."

Clark just nods. "It's going to get bad. And I can't give it everything I've got if I'm worried about you guys."

Faith looks at the Kents. She still can't believe there are such nice people in the world. They took her in fed her clothed her and watch out for her. Once a day Mr. Kent grills her about what she's going to do with her life in a fatherly affection. "I love you both but we're pretty much going in blind which is a really bad thing considering we're going up against Godzilla for all we know. Even worse if we're distracted."

Jonathon thinks it over and sees the look in their eyes. It's intense and their focused on the fight ahead. He turns to Clark. "All right. But I want you to listen to me right now. All the years that your mother and I spent raising you from that wide-eyed toddler running around on this farm to the man who is standing in front of me right now was for this moment. You do this, son. You make us proud."

Clark just hugs his dad unashamed and his mom.

Jonathon just turns to Faith. "Faith you take care of yourself out there. You make us proud and both of you send this thing where it belongs."

Faith just hugs Jonathon and Martha. If she doesn't make it they have given the best 6 months of her life.

Jonathon whistles and Krypto joins the four as they get in the truck.

Martha looks at Jonathon clearly upset. "If that creature is mystical it can kill them."

Jonathon hugs her in a somber embrace. "I know that, sweetheart. But if we have faith in our kids, then we can't let that faith waver now."

Martha just cries a bit before they drive off.

* * *

><p>In Professor Wirth's apartment. Buffy, Faith, and Clark are collecting papers and books and putting them in a file box. Angel appears at the open front door and stumbles over the door jamb. "Ow."<p>

Buffy just looks at him to depressed by seeing him to smile. "Stealthy."

Angel regained his balance. "Not my best entrance. I think they were mopping in the halls."

Buffy just looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I checked in with Giles. He asked me to back you up." Angel explained

Buffy put it together. "He's afraid we're gonna run into Alicia."

Angel looked at her. "And you're not?"

Buffy just shrugged. "Its gonna happen sooner or later. That's why we're all together."

"Lucky us." Faith quipped dumping more papers onto Clark who was holding the file box

Angel looked at Buffy holding something. "What's that?"

"A report. Excavation of some old lava bed. Guy was a volcano-ologist or something." Buffy replied.

"Anything in there that connects him to the Mayor?"

"I looked through it, but the only thing I understood were the commas. Gonna bring it to Giles; see if he can do better." She picks up the file box from Clark.

Angel saw it "Let me give you a hand." Angel takes the box. They leave the apartment. Clark is left wondering why they just didn't have him carry it.

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith make it outside and Faith is having Déjà vu. She feels like she's done this before as they watch Buffy and Angel argue.<p>

"You know what? Thank you, but I can take it from here." Buffy said trying to take the box.

Angel just pulled it back to him. "It's alright. I'll walk you there."

Buffy glared at him. "Look, I don't need an escort. I'm a big girl. Superpowers, remember? I don't need you crowding me."

Angel looked at her. "I didn't think I was."

Buffy can't believe he is this oblivious. "No, of course you don't. You just take me to prom, dump me 3 days later, tell me you're leaving town after the Mayor and then you disappear into the ozone. For all I know, you left town."

Angel stared at her in confusion. "Are you mad at me for being around too much or for not being around enough?"

"Duh. Yes." Buffy replied.

Angel was confused. "Which?"

Buffy just looked at him. "What?"

Angel just sighed. "I don't get you."

Buffy just glared at him. "No, you don't, not anymore."

Angel looked right back at her. "Are you just making this harder to make this easier on yourself? "

Buffy was frustrated just seeing him is so hard. "Could we stop with the brain-teasers? I just wish it was over, done."

Angel looked at her. "It's not that simple. I mean, once the Mayor..."

"I know." Buffy cut him off. "World in peril and we have to work together. This is my last office romance, I'll tell you that."

Angel pouts just seeing him is hurting her. "I'll get out of your face." He drops the box at her feet and turns away.

Buffy just shouted. "Isn't it even a little hard for you?"

Faith is looking at the scene its familiar but she can't place it.

Angel just glared at her. "How can you ask me that? Just because I'm not acting like a brat doesn't mean I don't feel..."

Buffy looked at him disgusted. "It's nice to know what you think of me!"

Angel just looked at her. "What do you expect me to say when you just attack?"

Buffy just looked at him. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't have you in my life when I'm trying to move on."

Clark saw an arrow coming down and it would hit Angel if he didn't make a move. Clark ran behind Angel and caught the arrow. Clark appeared in front of Angel arrow in hand.

Horror strikes Faith as she now knows what is about to happen. "Clark! Get out of here now."

Clark turns around to Faith and when he does a green haze appears behind him and Alicia sticks a glowing green syringe into his neck and empties the content into him as he falls to the floor. Alicia takes the arrow from his hand and disappears in her green haze before Buffy can hit her and reappearing in front of Angel as she stabs him in the shoulder with the arrow.

Clark is on the floor screaming in pain from the kryptonite this was worse then getting shot. Faith ran over and cradled him in her arms. "You're going to be OK, Alright…just hang on we're going to think of something."

Angel just pulled the arrow out and helped Faith carry Clark to the library.

* * *

><p>Behind a neon sign atop a nearby building, Alicia and a vampire look down at the couples.<p>

The Vampire just looked at her. "Missed the vampire's heart."

"I meant to" Alicia replied knowing this would take out both slayers at once.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted Clark to have one good birthday I don't recall him ever having one on the show and I don't count season 2 because he was dealing with a psycho doctor and the fact he was going to conquer the world.

Up Next: War of the Slayers.


	31. Commencement Part 2

Buffy ran into the library and got both doors open for Faith and Angel as they dragged in Clark and laid him out on the table. Faith went to the weapons cabinet and came back with a knife.

Buffy just looked at her. "What the hell are you going to do with that?"

Faith cuts the shirt off Clark's shirt and sees his chest in bright green veins. "That poison is spreading so fast."

Wesley looked at it. "Good Lord"

Faith turned to Giles. "Geeves please tell me you have something to fix this."

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "I'm afraid not what happened?"

"Alicia shot him up with kryptonite."

Giles just looked at her. "How did she get close enough to use it?"

Faith pointed at Angel. "She knew Clark would save him and I accidentally made him drop his guard."

Giles went to work. "I'll see what I can find out."

"What exactly is kryptonite?" Wesley asked.

"Its toxic poison it will boil Clark inside out and kill him." Faith answered.

Buffy looked at her. "We'll figure something out."

Faith had the gears spinning in her head she has her own idea. "Sparky"

Giles just turns to Buffy. "Sparky?"

Buffy just shrugs. She has no idea what Faith is up to.

Faith just put her hands up. "Come on Raiden you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."

Wes just sighed. "Faith shouting to random deities isn't going to…"

"Damn it get your ass down here you Thor want to be."

Lightning struck Sunnydale as Raiden descended.

"I was Thor." Raiden replied.

Faith just rolled her eyes boy did she not care right now. "Clark's dieing heal him now."

Raiden walked to the library table as electricity coursed through his hands. He looked like he was about to heal him until he saw the green and stopped.

Faith just turned to the god. "What the hell are you doing heal him."

"I won't" Raiden said. "I'm sorry but I won't."

Faith looked at him. "Bull you healed Jax and he was far worse than this."

"I never said I couldn't heal him I said I wouldn't." Raiden started explaining the difference. "He's been poisoned by kryptonite which is the most unstable thing I have ever seen. Healing him could kill him and take half of Sunnydale with him. I am sorry Faith but I won't do it."

Faith just grabs Raiden and slams him into the wall holding him up off the floor by his white and blue garb causing Wes to kneel in prayer and mercy. "Who the hell do you think you are? You put so much on Clark and you destroyed his house, destroyed his old life and yet he still forgave you and considers you a friend. But the first time he needs help you're not even going to lift a finger to help him." Faith looks as Raiden's eyes turn clear blue and puts him down. "Oh god damn it."

Buffy walked over still not believing Faith manhandled a god. "What's wrong with him?"

"Raiden has visions from the future." Faith explained. "Sadly I think Future Raiden was on Crystal Meth when he sent the message."

Raiden is staring at the future. Shao Kahn is dead this shouldn't be happening still. He sees the pyramid where the forces of good fell. He sees Clark's companion Chloe cradling a dead man in green leather as her hand glows white. He skips forward to see the man in green leather fully recovered and Chloe dead. He skips ahead one last time and sees them both fully recovered as a gray creature with bone protrusions approaches them.

Raiden's eyes clear up to their usual white.

"What did you see?" Faith asked.

"Something that might be useful." Raiden answered before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

Faith just turned to Angel he looked horrible. "For a dead man you look like crap are you alright."

Angel just looks at her trying to come up with a response. All he can get is "Damn" before he falls over.

* * *

><p>Angel is put in a chair and sat next to Clark both of the slayers are now nervous wrecks. Giles smells the arrow Angel was stabbed with thankful the vampire kept it. "We'll have to run some tests."<p>

Buffy feels Angel's head. "You're burning up."

"How is that even possible?" Faith asked. Vamps are always lukewarm at best.

"It's poison." Angel answered. "I can feel it."

Giles turned to Buffy. "Call the others. Get them here. We need to move him to the safety of his own bed before the sun comes up."

Buffy looked at her watcher. "Will you be able to find out what this is?"

"The Council has all the known toxins on file, mystical or otherwise. I'll contact them immediately. I'll see about Clark too." Wesley offered

Buffy turned to Wes and was genuinely grateful to the watcher. "Thanks." She turns to Angel. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Xander lay asleep in Faith's hotel room. The slayer gave Cordy the key when she was officially evicted from her house and Xander will use any excuse he can to avoid his parents. The phone rings and Cordy picks it up groggily. "Hello?"<p>

Cordelia listens and hangs up. "Xander wake up."

Nothing Xander is pretty much a corpse. Cordelia gets another idea. "Xander I'm dressed as a catholic schoolgirl."

Xander eyes shoot open and he wakes up. "Oh that's mean. And I woke up for other reasons."

Cordelia just looked at him. "I'm sure."

"So what's up?" Xander asked.

Cordy shrugged getting her shoes on. "I don't know. Faith called Clark's hurt and she was really upset we have to go."

Xander nodded in agreement as they rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Willow was lying down with Oz wondering how this happened. First she wanted to use magic to stop the ascension that was a bust. Then she wanted Oz to panic a little which led to smoochies which led to grabbing, which led to new grabbing, which ended with them both naked in her bed and Willow a little sore but she's up for more panicking as Oz strokes her hair.<p>

Willow just started ranting nervously. "I feel different, you know. I-I guess that makes sense. Do you feel different? Oh, no, you've already, probably, no big change for you. It was nice. Was it nice? Should this be a quiet moment?"

Oz just smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Which part?" Willow asked.

"Everything from 'it's different'." Oz answered.

They kiss and the phone rings, Willow answers. "Hello." She listens and hangs up. "We've gotta go."

* * *

><p>Faith was left alone with Clark. This isn't right. Clark is supposed to be invulnerable he's not supposed to get hurt. Even without his powers she made sure he would be able to take care of himself. Clark got hurt because he chose her over Alicia. Faith wishes she could think of things to do to the teleporter. Like lock her inside the trunk of a car and drive it in a demolition derby. But she can't think straight right now she just wants Clark to put his self together again like he always does. Faith just takes him by the hand.<p>

"I don't even know if you can hear me right now. I was in a messed up place before I met you. I didn't trust guys hell I didn't trust anyone I didn't want to figured they would just betray me or use me. Then I met you the one person who has never given up on me or thought less of me for things I've done before. When I staked you by accident you never yelled or thought hey she's nuts you just helped me work on my reflexes you'd never quit and you were always there when I needed you the most. I'm in love with you Clark Kent and I need you to heal up so I can tell you that."

Faith heard a noise and turned around and saw Xander and Cordelia.

Cordelia just turned to Xander. "Go act like you have something better to do."

Xander walks off and Cordy walks over to Faith. "How is he?"

"I don't know." Faith answered honestly. "He just keeps getting worse."

Cordelia put her hand on Faith's shoulder for support. "So I was always curious why you would give him a shot in the first place. You weren't exactly the girlfriend type."

Faith looked down at him. "I got the jump on a demon. Or at least I thought I did till he started fighting back."

Cordy just smiled. "I'm guessing a certain farmboy pulled you out of the fire."

Faith just nods. "And he threw a demon clear through the sky." Faith just laughed at the memory Lagos screamed like a baby till he faded out of sight. "I tried to get him into bed that night. I had an itch and figured he'd be more then happy to scratch it."

Cordelia caught the t word. "He said no."

Faith just nods her head. "He said no. After that we found out Angel was still alive. After finding out B lied to me. And Clark shot me down I just wanted to get away from Sunnydale. I ended up in LA and to my surprise Clark found me."

Cordelia just laughs. "Yeah Buffy told us Clark went to get you back. So is that what did it? The fact that he cared enough to find you?"

Faith shakes her head no. "I refused to let him in but he never stopped he literally went to hell just to get a piece of the guy who sucker punched me. After that fun day he told me how wonderful a person I was and that was what drew him to me. I realized that just because most guys are scum doesn't mean they all are."

Cordelia just moves a wave of his hair aside. "It's been an interesting year. Even by Sunnydale's standards. I was so hurt when Xander cheated on me I just tried to cut off the limb and walk away with as much dignity as I could muster. But Clark was just there he gave me a shoulder to lean on. And so did you. I never got a chance to thank you for that."

Faith just shrugged. "It's cool Cor besides I liked you. You didn't sugar coat or gloss over it like the others do." Faith smiles looking back she never would have gotten as far on prom if it wasn't for Cordelia and she's easy enough to talk to and gives her honest opinion. "We're friends aren't we?"

Cordelia turned to Faith as she looked it over in her head. "Yeah, I think we are."

Faith just looked at her. "We're not going to hug are we?"

"Oh hell no." Cordelia replied getting up smiling. "I'll get you some coffee or something. We'll figure siomething out. We won't lose him."

Faith just smiled for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Clark.

* * *

><p>In the chemistry lab Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz are looking for the cure for Angel.<p>

Willow starts explaining it to Buffy. "Finding the poison wasn't that hard. It's a mystical compound. The Latin name translates roughly to Killer of the Dead. Used on vampires."

Buffy looked at her. "And the cure?"

"There aren't a lot of instances of it being cured." Willow answered.

"But there are some?" Buffy asked with hope.

Willow nodded. "One or two. Pretty vague accounts. How is he?"

Oz spoke up while reading a book. "Hold it."

Xander turned to him. "You got something?"

Oz was still looking. "I'm not sure."

Buffy just looked at him. "Be sure."

Oz stuck his head back in the book. "Okay. Killer of the Dead. That's our boy, and here's a vamp that walked away from it."

Willow walked over. "Does it talk about the cure?"

"Damn." Oz Muttered.

Buffy looked at the werewolf with a sad face. "Nothing?"

Oz shakes his head. "No, it's in here, but..."

Willow reads it over his shoulder. "Wait, completely reversed the effects. Oh."

Buffy looked at the muted scoobies. "What?"

Xander just looks at them wondering what's keeping them. "Come on guys, the suspense is killing Angel."

Oz looked up. "The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a Slayer."

Buffy just smiled as an idea came to her head. "Or get a little bit of blood from all three." She goes to the library. Xander groans and follows her.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked.

Xander just smiled. "I am off to do the impossible. I'm going to try to break up a fight between Buffy and Faith without getting really, really killed."

* * *

><p>"Have you lost your damn mind B?"<p>

Faith can't believe this of all the absurd things people have ever asked her to do which was not a small list by any standards this was at the top.

Buffy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Faith, you have to it's the only way to save him."

Faith looked at her. "Or the alternative I don't. B maybe it goes your way but your talking about giving a vampire that's use to slim fast the equivalent of vampire crack right out of our wrists. Now maybe it goes the way you say it will but I'm not playing the odds and taking that risk right now and neither should you especially with him being delirious."

Buffy just stared at her arms across her chest. "Faith if we don't help him Angel will die."

Faith just rolled her eyes at Buffy she knows that. "That's what it's all about right. Whatever you have to do keep your boy toy alive and step over the corpses just like last year."

Buffy out of rage hits Faith in the mouth with a quick punch.

Faith runs a finger through her lip. "Not bad blondie." She hits Buffy with a spinning backhand and knocks Buffy back. "Now do it again."

The two slayers rushed each other before Xander and Willow could get between them however when they did both were easily lifted off the ground by the back of their shirts.

Clark just looks at the two girls. "That's enough." He says as he puts them down. Clark's thankful that together they're not even 200 pounds.

Buffy looked at him. "You should be saving your strength mister."

Clark just glared at her. "If I'm dying I'm making sure you don't kill each other first."

"How long have you been awake?" Faith asked.

"Blond-" Clark tried to answer but he never felt this weak before. "Blo" He tries to say again but he's so weak he just collapses on the floor.

Faith went down to check on him. He barely has a pulse. "Clark you have to wake up. Come on."

Giles entered the room and saw the scene. He rushed over and checked Clark for a pulse.

Buffy just looked at the scene. "How bad is it?"

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "I'm not a doctor but I think he's slipping. He doesn't have long."

Wesley entered the room upset.

Giles looked at him. "Did you reach the council?"

Wesley nods. "Yes. They, they couldn't help."

"Couldn't?" Buffy asked.

Wesley just looked at her. "Wouldn't. It's not Council policy to cure vampires."

"Did you explain that these were special circumstances?" Giles asked.

"Not under any circumstances, and yes, I did try to convince them."

"Try again." Buffy ordered.

Wesley sighed trying to explain this. "Buffy, they're very firm. We're talking about laws that have existed longer than civilization."

Buffy just stared right through him. "I'm talking about watching my lover die. I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care."

"Buffy, we'll find a cure." Giles ensured them.

Faith turned to Wesley. "What about Clark? I can't just sit back and watch him die."

Wesley just laughed emptily. "They said one innocent lost is OK in the fight for the greater good and to focus, focus on the ascension…and that was when I told Mr. Travers that he was a pillock and that I quit."

Buffy just smiled small victory is better then nothing. "Wes you man you."

Wes just nodded. "Well I joined the council to help people not step over their bodies which I tried to do a couple weeks back and they want to again. I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me but I informed the council that the two of you had quit as well."

Faith just smiled no Cruciamentum no more watchers. "Where have you been hiding this Wes? I like it."

Wes just took off his glasses. "Well don't thank me yet the council might see this as a mutiny."

Buffy just shrugged. "We'll see it as more along the lines of graduation. If we get past Alicia and the mayor."

Faith just nodded and turned to the others. "Can you watch him for a while? I need to clear my head."

Wesley just nodded as Faith left. "Of course"

Buffy just turned to Giles. "Can you relieve Cordy of Angel duty I want to help the others find Alicia?"

"Of course" Giles replied.

Buffy exits the library and sees Faith worked up and leaves. Buffy just goes back inside and sees Oz and Willow working at the computer.

* * *

><p>The Kents Chloe and Lois have checked into a hotel in LA. Chloe is reading the Daily Planet. She's impressed with herself with how quick she was able to find a copy. Chloe is reading an article on Lex opening a new plant but quickly finds the article replaced with an orange card in tiny letters she tries to read. "Carrot tops?"<p>

"Caritas" Lois corrected her cousin. "Some weirdo painted in green gave it to me. The place sounds like a mix between Halloween and Karaoke you want to go?"

Chloe just shakes her head. "Not really I just want to get some sleep."

Lois just nods and goes into her room. "OK goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Lois."

The room coursed in electricity as Raiden enters. "Greetings Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe just looked at the guy in white and blue and crazy hat. "Do I know you?"

Raiden just looked at her. "I am Raiden a friend of Kal El I believe you call him Clark."

Chloe just looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Clark is dying." Raiden told her.

Pain that was the only thing Chloe felt. "How?"

"I was not given the details." Raiden answered honestly. "I believe you are the only person here that can save him."

"How am I supposed to do that it usually works the other way around?" Chloe asked.

Raiden just looked at her. "You have great power within you Chloe Sullivan my guess is from the meteor rock in Smallville. I believe you and you alone can save your friend. Though I am unaware of how your power would work on him. Also the effects it could have on you."

"Clark has saved me so many times it's my turn. What do I have to do?" Chloe asked.

Raiden offered his hand. "Just return to Sunnydale with me."

Chloe just nods and takes his hand and the two disappear in a flash of lightning.

* * *

><p>A vampire waited outside in a car set to take Alicia home after she told the mayor how it went with body bagging the ex. The vampire bets Alicia just teleported to the beach. He waits patiently until the driver side door opens.<p>

Faith pulls him out and to the floor she puts her foot on his shoulder sticking his arm inside the car door before violently slamming it on his arm breaking it in several places. "Where is she?"

* * *

><p>Buffy waited as Willow and Oz finished searching for an address. Willow just spoke up nervously. "I got it!"<p>

Cordelia entered the room Buffy just looked at her. "I thought I told you to get Faith."

"You did." Cordelia replied. "Problem was when I went out no Faith and Clark's truck was missing."

Buffy rolls her eyes. What the hell was she thinking? Of course Faith would want Alicia's head on a pike. "Will address now!"

* * *

><p>Alicia stood at the edge of the beach watching waves she does this every night. It's little but it's a celebration that she's 'free'. No more lead lined rooms or people coming after her. Before Alicia's slayer senses could even pick her up Faith tackled her from behind and tried to drown her in the ocean by her hair. Alicia caught Faith with a combination of stiff elbows until Faith finally let go.<p>

Alicia came up gasping for breath. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

Alicia tried to haze out but Faith kicked her and she stumbled back into the ocean falling down. "What Lester, Angel, Clark, all those people you killed and you're afraid to die?"

Alicia just stared at her. "Clark was for the mayor this one is just for me."

Faith just smiled she's going to enjoy this. "Well come on blondie give us a kiss."

Alicia does a full spinning hook kick to Faith's face. She takes the hit hard, falling to her knees. Alicia delivers two roundhouse kicks to Faith's gut while she's still on the floor. Faith stands up and does an uppercut punch to Alicia's face knocking her back. Faith backhands Alicia in the face, and punches her in the chest. She shoves Alicia backwards, and Alicia takes a few stumbling steps, trying to steady herself. Faith does a jumping double roundhouse kick, alternating her legs, both of which are blocked by Alicia. Alicia tries a backhand punch, but Faith blocks it. Alicia whirls around and punches Faith in the face with her other hand, catching Faith off guard. Faith leans in again and tries to punch Alicia, but she blocks it and punches Faith in the gut and again in the face. Faith drops to the floor, but thinks fast and tries to sweep kick Alicia's legs out from under her, but Alicia jumps to avoid it. Faith scrambles back up, and the two girls face off again. Alicia blocks two roundhouse kicks from Faith. Alicia tries a high out-to-in crescent kick, which Faith easily ducks. Faith rises back up and does a spinning back kick that hits Alicia squarely in the back, sending her to her knees. Faith rushes up behind her and grabs her in a choke hold around her neck. Alicia grabs Faith's arm and twists her body around, trying to throw Faith off, but to no avail. She grabs Faith's fingers and pulls them backward, cracking her knuckles. Faith grunts in pain and loses her grip as Alicia teleports out.

Alicia comes home to her room soaking wet. She wipes the water off her face and sees a metal circle on her arm. "Oh sh…"

Alicia is punched in the face and pulled forward by Faith who has handcuffed herself to the teleporter. Anywhere Alicia teleports to Faith will be taken along for the ride.

* * *

><p>Giles, Wesley, and Xander were in the library. Oz took Willow and Cordy to Willow's house making Xander feel relieved that his girlfriend is under a safe roof for the night. Giles came over some what relieved it seems like they caught a break. "Right. Right." He heads for a bookshelf.<p>

"Something about the demon?" Xander asked.

Giles brought the book down. "The local villagers near the volcano site made reference to the legend of Ollokai. Might be a bastardization of Olvikan."

"Who's Olvikan?" Wesley asked.

Giles shrugged. "I know it's a demon, a very old one. Might have a picture."

Xander just smiled feeling nostalgic. "Boy, it's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, hunh?"

Giles nods while flipping pages. Yes, very convenient.

"Come on Olvikan." Xander quipped. "Hey." Giles stops flipping pages. Xander unfolds a page, twice like a centerfold. "We're going to need a bigger boat."

"And maybe an F-18 if it's not too much trouble." Wes added.

* * *

><p>Buffy ran to the Alicia's apartment and heard glass shatter. She wonders how Faith found her so fast. She quickly runs for the steps to try to intervene.<p>

Alicia flips Faith to the ground and puts everything she has into breaking the cuffs. The leverage becomes too much and the cuffs break. Faith grabs a pipe and hits her in the leg that draws a little blood and moves it centered at her throat choking her. Alicia tries to teleport away but finds she can't and is left with a burning sensation in her legs.

Faith just let out an evil smile. "Lead pipe simple but effective."

Buffy ran up to the roof. "Faith what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Faith answered. "I kill her; Angel gets his blood everyone wins."

"Faith we're slayers we are not murderers." Buffy desperately tries to pull Faith back from the edge.

"Speak for yourself B." Faith answered not letting go of her grip.

"I'm trying to speak for Clark." Buffy finished. "Do you really think he'd want you to kill someone just because she hurt him?"

Faith eased up on Alicia and clocked her in the head with the pipe. "No...he wouldn't."

Buffy just looked at Faith and did her best to console her. "It's going to be alright. We're going to find a way to cure Clark and we'll take Alicia to the hospital and the three of us will give transfusions to Angel. Then we will make Mayor Mcsleazy regret he ever came after us through our guys."

"Sounds like a plan B."

The two slayers turned around only to find Alicia gone. Faith lets out a painful scream and let loose an elbow that knocks Alicia back but she teleports away. Faith just falls down stomach first a knife in her back. Buffy stands focused and saw Alicia in the kitchen getting a new knife before she disappears again.

Buffy turns to Faith. "I'm sorry about this."

Buffy takes the knife out of Faith's back and holds it at the edge of the roof just above her. Alicia comes down in her green haze right into the knife. Alicia holds her stomach as the blood pours "What did you…how?"

Alicia just shoves Buffy away from her and falls off the roof. Buffy hears a crash and runs over and sees Alicia fell into a passing truck. She looks at Faith she would have preferred not to take the knife out but Alicia had to only get lucky once to take them both out. She maneuvers Faith to the ladder and helps her down and to the nearest hospital. She still has one card she can play for Angel.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

If you can sum up Buffy season 6 in one word what would it be? All I have is cluster^)%$

Up Next: Confusion in dreams.


	32. Commencement Part 3

Buffy ran into the hospital with Faith in her arms. The brunette slayer passed out on the way here. Times like this she could really use a car. "Help, I need help."

The nurse that sees it and assumes the petite blond is running on adrenaline. She gets a stretcher and Buffy lays Faith out on it as they rush to the back.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She was stabbed." Buffy replied.

The nurse turned to Buffy as a doctor and staff took her to the back. "Any idea by whom?"

"It might have been a gang on PCP." Buffy offered. Saying the mayor's enforcer would just bring the slimeball here.

The nurse just nodded as Sunnydale filters went through her head. "Just wait outside."

"Phone" Buffy asked.

The nurse just pointed it out for her and gave her colorful forms to fill out.

* * *

><p>Buffy spent the next 20 minutes filling out the forms as best as she could. She's mentally kicking herself as she can't even fill in Faith's last name. Buffy pouts as the doors open and Cordelia rushes in.<p>

"Buffy where is she?" Cordy asks.

"She's still in surgery." Buffy answered as Cordelia pulled her into a hug.

Buffy didn't know what to do but quickly caught on and buried her face in Cordy's shoulder when an ambulance came in with Alicia and took her to the back.

Buffy broke the hug. "So just you."

Cordy just nods as she bends over and starts filling out Faith's sheets. "We're run pretty thin. Xander, Wes and Giles are with Clark while Oz and Willow are with Angel."

Buffy just remembered he's not going to have long. "Cordy could you."

"Of course." Cordy replies. She'd want to be with Xander right now if he was hurt so she has no problem staying with Faith.

* * *

><p>Xander was in the library looking over Clark as Wes and Giles continue to research Ovikan or whatever the Mayor would change into. Xander is hoping he pulls through or the Scooby gang will be back in the land of women instead of tied like it is now. He leans back on the chair as lightning strikes the library causing Xander to completely tip over and do backwards tumble when he hits the floor.<p>

Raiden and Chloe appear in the Library and Chloe sees the pale green almost corpse of Clark. Chloe wasted no time and ran right to him. "Clark, please tell me he's not."

Raiden feels him for a pulse nothing. Raiden just shakes his head another life lost by his arrogance in changing time.

Chloe just cradles Clark's lifeless body in her hands and breaks down in tears yelling in vain at him. "Clark. Come on, Clark. You're a fighter and we both know it. Come on. Come on, Clark. Come on. You're the strongest guy I know I refuse to believe you're going to be cut down by a couple drops of meteor rock. Come on! Please! You can't die. I can't lose you. I love you too much. Please."

Giles and Wes come out and its clear Clark is gone. Xander was set to make a quip about lightning but stopped when he saw the faces. Raiden held his head down low and frowned Chloe just cried while not letting go as a single tear drop falls off her face and onto Clark. A white light swirls around them both and when it recedes Clark opens his eyes.

Xander just held up a cross it's a defense mechanism in Sunnydale.

Clark just looks at him. "I wasn't even bitten Xander."

Xander put the cross down feeling stupid. "Sorry CK instinct."

Clark pulled himself to his feet. "How did you guys get the kryptonite out of me?"

Xander pointed to Raiden and the god spoke. "You're friend Chloe used her power to heal you."

Clark instantly shot up looking for Chloe he found her leaning against the table pure white. "Chloe?"

Xander was in shock. "This doesn't make sense she was just fine a second ago."

"Her body will heal itself I assure you." Raiden replied having seen it in the future. Clark turns to look at him. Raiden is shocked his eyes are different. Kal El is looking at him as if he is looking at an enemy.

"Tell me Raiden when you saw the future was she healing me or someone else?" Clark asked.

Raiden looked at Clark and realized healing a human is one thing but Clark is completely. "I-I didn't think you were near death. It was the only way I had to save you your destiny…"

Clark shouts out as he grabs Raiden and slams him into the cage. "I didn't ask you to bring me back."

"And I didn't force her to revive you." Raiden replied. "She made her choice Kal El all you can do is respect her wishes."

Clark just lets him go he can't kill him though he is tempted. And Chloe would make that choice because that's who she is. "Should we get her to a hospital?"

Raiden shakes his head no. "She will come through on her own I give you my word. I wish I could help with the fight at hand but the elder gods forbid me from dealing in the affairs of mortals despite the evil in them. I wish you luck Kal El."

Clark just nods. "Thank you."

Raiden disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Clark put Chloe on the table and put his jacket under her head for support. "So...what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>Willow came out of Angel's room. The guy is so delusional he thought she was Buffy.<p>

"Any change?" Oz asked.

Willow shook her head no. "He's delirious. He thought I was Buffy."

"You too, huh?" Oz asked.

Willow was nervous Angel doesn't have long. "I hope she gets here soon. She better if… "

Oz sighs. "Yeah."

Willow just pouted in shame "I feel so…I feel so guilty."

Oz just looked at her. "Guilty?"

"Well, things are so terrible, and things are coming apart, - but in some ways, this is the best night of my life." Willow replied as she tried to explain the guilt trip.

Oz blinks and reaches for her hand with a half smile: "Us."

Willow smiles nods and moves closer to him. "Us." They kiss. The door opens; Buffy walks in slowly, staring at the ground. Willow and Oz break apart guiltily.

Willow quickly went into defense mode "I just checked on him, just now. We're watching."

Buffy walks up to them, looking unhappy.

"Did you find Faith and Alicia?" Oz asked,

Buffy just looks at them saying nothing.

Willow puts it together. "You didn't… They're not here?"

Buffy shakes her head slightly: "How is he?"

Oz was thinking of what to say. "He comes in and out. I think the…pain is…less. Now."

Buffy frowns slightly. "Would you guys…I'd like to be alone with him."

Oz and Willow look at each other. Oz just nods. "Of course." As they walk past Buffy

Willow turns to her and says "We'll try to find another cure."

Buffy says quietly as they leave the house. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Buffy walks into Angel's room and takes his hand.<p>

Angel looks up weakly. "Is that you?"

Buffy gives him a slight smile: "It's me."

Angel tries to smile in return: "I didn't want to go, without seeing you."

Buffy puts a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Angel, I can cure you."

Angel muttered weakly "It's okay…I'm ready."

Buffy won't accept it "Angel listen to me." She takes a hold of his shoulders. "Sit up."

Angel scoots up a little higher, but he is weak and moving feels like agony to him.

"You're gonna live. You have to live." Buffy said.

Angel frowns. "What way?"

"Drink…" Buffy orders as she takes off her jacket, a determined expression on her face. "Drink me."

Angel stares at her in shock. He shakes his head rejecting the idea: "No."

Buffy just looks at him almost pleading. "It's the only way."

Angel keeps shaking his head and forces himself up out of the bed, pushing Buffy aside. "No. - Get away."

Buffy takes a hold of his right arm as he stands up, looking up at him: "It'll save you."

Angel is looking down at the floor: "It'll kill you."

Buffy shakes her head. "Maybe not...Not if you don't take it all."

Angel keeps shaking his head, still not looking at her: "You can't ask me to do that."

Buffy just glares at him. "I won't let you die. I can't." He still won't look at her. "Angel the blood of a Slayer is the only cure."

Angel finally glances at Buffy. "Faith and Alicia…"

Buffy swallows and answers quietly: "I tried…They're both in the hospital I might have killed Alicia."

Angel shakes his head and lurches away from Buffy: "Then it's over."

Angel stumbles into the main room. He has trouble walking straight. He bumps into the wall, then stumbles and catches himself on the sofa table, spilling a pewter pitcher and plate onto the floor. Buffy grabs him by the arms and pulls him up to face her.

Buffy grabs him. "It is never over! I won't let you die. Drink!"

Angel glances up at her swaying in her grip. "Please…"

Buffy looks at him, then pulls back her right fist and hits his left temple. His head snaps around but he stays on his feet. He turns back to look at Buffy and she hits him again. He still doesn't go down, but it takes him a little longer to come back up. Buffy hits him a third time and this time Angel spins back with a growl vamped out. He just stands there; staring at her, while Buffy pulls down the shoulder strap of her shirt, then grabs him by the hair at the back of his head. She looks at him for a moment then firmly pulls his head down against her neck and holds him there. For a moment they remain like this. Then he suddenly bites down.

Buffy feels euphoric at first. It's painful but she can deal with it. Angel's bite deepens and they fall to the floor. Buffy's hand reaches a pitcher Angel knocked over and crushes it. Angel keeps drinking and Buffy kicks a table into pieces. Her eyes close and Angel finally let go looking at her motionless body.

* * *

><p>Clark rushed to the hospital as fast as he could he saw Cordelia who looked upset for obvious reasons. "Cordy, where is she?"<p>

Cordelia pointed to the back. Clark went right there easily knocking aside an orderly that tried to stop him.

A doctor came out and saw the scene. "You would be Clark Kent right."

"Is Faith OK." Clark asked.

The doctor had a cold look that Clark could just tell was bad news. "There have been some complications."

Clark was now alert. "What kind of complications?"

"We can't stop the bleeding." The doctor told him. "Maybe if we had gotten to her earlier or the knife wasn't removed but we can't stop the bleeding."

Clark just looked at him feeling weaker then anything Kryptonite could have done to him. "So what do I do?"

"Say goodbye." The doctor told him.

* * *

><p>Faith was laid out in a hospital bed B's going to pay for this if she had killed Alicia she'd be fine right now. She does manage to smile as Clark comes into the room healthy as a horse.<p>

"Hey" Faith waved at him.

Clark just put on a smile. "Hey, so the doctor tells me you're getting out of here soon."

Faith just laughed sadly. "Liar…I'm OK Clark I told you two years remember?" Faith asks having the immortality talk with Clark before.

Clark just looked at her. "You might be ready to die but I'm not ready to lose you."

Faith shrugs. "Well get used to it. We're not all lucky enough to have your healing factor."

Clark's eyes shot out healing factor that's it. "I'm dating a genius." Clark just gently kissed her on top of her head. "I have to go for a couple minutes try to stay here OK."

Faith just nods. "Wouldn't go very far."

* * *

><p>Clark makes it back to Smallville as fast as he can and makes a mad dash for the cave. Clark makes a couple quick moves and gets the door to the alter open. Clark grabs the stone of fire and is pulled into a blue light.<p>

"Kal El you must unite the stones." Jor El ordered.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. I have to get back."

"Each time you let your emotions guide you, the fate of the entire planet is at risk. That is your weakness, Kal-El! I give you one final warning merge the stones before the sky burns."

Clark is thankful for the short bonding time with dear old dad and runs right back to Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>Angel runs into the hospital with Buffy a frantic mess running right past Cordelia and to a nurse. "I need some help! She lost a lot of blood."<p>

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

Angel runs into the ER with a doctor "She needs blood."

The nurse followed him. "Try to stay calm. We're going to take care of her."

Angel lays Buffy down on a bed. "Something bit her. She needs a transfusion."

The doctor turns to Angel and starts questions. "You found her?"

"Yes."

"Was she conscious?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." The Doctor turned to the nurse: "I need a type, I need cross-match. Get her on two lines of Wringer's lactate, and watch for hyper-bulimic shock." He turns to Angel "Tell me what happened?"

Angel shrugged. "Something bit her. I don't know what."

Doctor turns to the nurse. "Okay. I need a rabies shot treatment." He turns to Angel. "Any allergies?"

"None." Angel rips the handle off the door without really noticing what he's doing. The doctor jumps back surprised clearly upset and at the end of his patience. "Just…help her." Angel pleaded

The Doctor takes in the sight. "You two been doing drugs? You want her to live; you have to be straight with me."

"She's clean." Angel answered.

Doctor just nodded "All right. Wait outside. Let us work."

"A phone" Angel asked.

The doctor pointed one out and shut the door. Angel went to the phone and saw Cordelia already on it. She hung up the phone and just slapped Angel.

"You bastard." Cordelia said.

Angel just looked at the floor. "It's not what you think."

"You needed slayer blood you drank Buffy to within an inch of her life." Cordelia replied.

"Buffy cured me…she made me." Angel tried to finish before Cordy smacked him again.

"She might have hit till you vamped out and put your teeth to her neck but you're the one who chose to suck bubba." Cordy replied sitting down in her chair.

* * *

><p>Faith struggled to keep her eyes open. She can't leave yet. She has to tell Clark before she goes. Faith is distracted by this pure white light calling her home as her vision goes black.<p>

Clark blurs back in just in time to see Faith flatline he slams the door shut and barricades the door with a chair. He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lead box containing his cross along with a knife from Faith's weapon cabinet. Clark sat next to Faith and held the knife to his stomach and pushed down stabbing himself in the stomach and pulled the knife out. He reached into his other pocket and held the Fire stone close to Faith and begged for a miracle as white light surrounded the two. The light dissipated and Clark was completely healed. Clark lifted up Faith's gown enough to see her wound has healed and the machines started pulsing with life again as Clark breathes a sigh of relief. He moves the chair at superspeed and the intern came in and looked over Faith.

To Clark's surprise the intern doesn't question how she's alive again just checks her vitals. "Is that it?"

The intern nods. "She's not the first person attacked by a gang on PCP to make a recovery."

Clark shrugs kudos to the Sunnydale cover up machine. "Thanks for getting here as fast as you did."

"It's what I'm underpaid for." The intern joked. "I'm Ben by the way. Ben Wilkinson."

Clark shook his hand. "Clark Kent"

* * *

><p>Chloe cleared her head she saw she was in the library with a British guy in glasses. "Where is everybody?"<p>

Wes was gathering research for the stay. "They're all getting set to go to the hospital. Take it you're coming with us."

Chloe just nods and hops off the table with Clark's jacket. "Absolutely"

Chloe feels her phone vibrate and smiles when she reads the message.

"Glad to hear you're awake wish I could be there almost had to kill a god CK."

* * *

><p>"The bones are set, and the damage to the kidneys is repairable." A doctor says talking to a distraught looking Mayor. "But the head trauma, its…well it's simply too severe. You know, it's a wonder she's alive at all, with the blood loss. - I… I'm sorry Sir; there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness."<p>

The Mayor looks over Alicia laying in a hospital bed. She looks badly bruised. She is wearing an oxygen tube, an IV, and several monitoring devices. You can hear a heart monitor beeping. The Mayor reaches down and gently brushes her hair from her forehead and strokes her cheek. "It's your day."

A nurse enters the room and talks to the doctor behind the mayor. "We have another girl with severe blood loss. Doctor Pal wants you to prep this on an anti cubal cut down."

Doctor just nods. "I'll be right there."

The Mayor, realizes just who that other girl must be. He leaves the room and walks over to Buffy's bed. He puts his left hand over her mouth, also blocking her nose. Buffy starts to move her head with a soft protest.

A nurse comes in and tries to pull his hand away, but is unable to budge him. "Oh, my God. Sir! No!" She turns and runs out of the room shouting. "Somebody call security!"

Buffy struggles harder. A pair of hands grab the Mayor and pushes him away from the bed.

"Don't do that!" Angel ordered.

The Mayor stumbles back, and then gets right into Angel's face: "I will. I do that and worse." He looks over Angel's shoulder at Buffy. "Murderous little fiend! Did you see what she did to my Alicia?"

Angel just glared at him. "Hadn't any plans to weep over that one."

The Mayor's facade breaks completely if just for a moment. "Well, I'd get set for some weeping if I were you. I'd get set for a world of pain! Misery loves company, young man, and I'm looking to share that with you and your whore!"

The Mayor impacts with a window looking onto the corridor, breaking it, then drops to the floor overturning a small metal hospital table holding various implements. Angel couldn't have done it at that fast he looks over and sees Clark.

"It's not possible I had Alicia take care of you." The Mayor insisted.

"My friends had other ideas." Clark replied.

The noise brings two nurses to see what's going on. The Mayor looks up at a mad Angel and Clark and picks himself up laughing. Mayor brushes off his suit and gestured towards Clark and Angel. "Looks like somebody has been eating his spinach." He looks over to the two nurses. "No, its okay, folks. It's all right. The show's not over, but there will be a short intermission. Don't want to miss the second act. All kinds of excitement!"

Clark watched him go. "Once the second act starts the gloves will come off." Clark doesn't know if he'll even have his powers but he'll do whatever it takes to stop him.

Angel breathed deeply. "I'll be there." Swallowing hard he looks back at Buffy laying still on the bed wondering what she's dreaming of.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith both wake up in Alicia's apartment they see boxes packed up good and a cat walk across.<p>

"Who's going to look after him?" Buffy asks.

"He's a stray he can take care of himself." Alicia answered walking in.

Faith has tuned the conversation out. Her head has this annoying buzzing sound in it.

Buffy looks around. "A higher power guiding us?"

Alicia turns away. "Pretty sure that's not what I meant."

Faith cuts off their conversation. "Anyone else hear the annoying buzzing."

Alicia just looks up. "It's them, their confused. Little Miss Muffet is counting down from 730 but they don't know where she should go…sorry a lot of new stuff."

Buffy asked Alicia concerned. "What about you?"

"Scar tissue" Alicia answered. "It will fade."

Faith turns to Buffy she's not looking that hot. "You OK B?"

"Feeling winded." Buffy answered unaware the mayor was choking the life out of her in the real world.

"You two want to know the secret to beating him?" Alicia asked.

Both slayers nod.

"Human weakness never goes away not even his." Alicia answered. "You two are ready."

Buffy just looked at her and woke up back in her room.

Faith looked around and saw she was also back in her room.

* * *

><p>Clark was waiting outside after the hospital crew threw him out of Faith's room. He sees the elevator open and Wes and Chloe ran out. Chloe ran into him and tackled him in a hug. Clark just returns it happy Raiden was telling the truth.<p>

After a while Clark puts her down. "Thank you for saving my life. Now never do it again."

Chloe just looked at him acting hurt. "I'll save your life whenever I damn well please farmboy."

"Brat"

"Whiner"

"Shrimp"

"Jolly Green Giant."

"Nosy"

"Stalker"

"Caffeine Addict"

"Plaid King"

The two friends just laughed and hugged again before sitting down with the others. Chloe just grabbed a magazine from the pile and started to open it. Chloe cursed her luck as she got a paper cut on her finger. She winces for a second but the pain subsides and the wound heals itself. She quickly closes her fist and keeps reading the magazine hoping Clark and the others didn't see it.

* * *

><p>Buffy gets dressed and Faith does the same seeing Clark had sneaked in a change of clothes for her. Buffy starts walking until she sees Faith get out of her room.<p>

"Stay out of my dreams B." Faith ordered.

"I'll do my best from here on out F." Buffy replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She'd never voluntarily go into Faith's dreams after she described her schoolgirl phase.

They walk down the corridor where Xander is pacing while the others are sitting on a bench. They see her and get up to greet her.

Willow just smiles. "Buffy, Faith!"

"Are you two okay?" Clark and Xander ask.

Giles looked at the two. "How do you two feel?"

Buffy looks around: "Is Angel here?"

Cordy shakes her head no. "He had to go."

"It got kinda sunny." Oz added.

Buffy nods. "Get him. Get everyone."

Xander just looks at her "What exactly is up?"

Giles looked at her "Buffy, are you sure you're all right?"

Buffy just nods. "I'm ready."

Faith nods in agreement.

"Ready for what?" Clark asked.

"War."

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I wish for less hospital scenes with doctors and nurses too much of a headache.

Meteor powers really have no middle ground on Clark they either really work (The Sub Zero jock, memory guy) or absolutely suck (Telepaths, ash guy). So I decided that Chloe's healing power would either change or kill her. Since I love the character too much for option B. Option A obviously won.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed coming up on the end.

Up next: The Senior Class vs. The Mayor.


	33. Commencement Part 4

Clark and Faith are in Giles' office Faith is looking down at her bare stomach. You'd never believe she was dieing not too long ago. "There's not even a scar."

Clark just shrugged. "I didn't expect there to be one."

"What exactly did you expect to happen?" Faith asked.

"I don't know." Clark answered. "I knew that you would have died unless I did something so I did something."

Faith just smiled. "Hey I'm grateful you did something. I wasn't ready to go yet. I'm just curious as to what exactly you did."

Clark thought it over but there was no way of knowing. "Whenever I was hurt or weakened the fire stone healed me with this great white light. I recognized the light from my spaceship and realized it might be able to heal you as well as me."

"Any side effects to this light I should know about?" Faith asked.

"Well if you were infertile before you're not anymore." Clark answered."Other than that I don't know."

"Well that's always good to know." Faith quipped before turning serious. "Clark when I was about to die I wanted to tell you something. Promise me this won't change anything."

"I promise."

Xander opens the door and prays for a clean sight. "Oh thank god. You guys have to come out and hear Buffy's great plan."

Faith just rolled her eyes. "We'll be right out Xan."

Clark went to leave but Faith pushed him into a wall. Clark was taken by surprise and grateful she didn't break any bones in her hands. She jumped up on him and kissed him.

"I love you." Faith said wanting to get it out so she can enjoy every moment and hopes for the best.

Clark just smiles wide in a grin. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The entire gang was in the library as Buffy outlined her plan. Clark thinks for a word well he'd say completely insane but Buffy has been at this a lot longer than he has so he keeps his mouth shut. Faith just smiles this is going to be fun especially since she's key girl for one of the parts.<p>

Buffy just waits for everyone's response. "So, am I crazy?"

Willow was nervous she didn't want to hurt her friend. "Well, 'crazy' is such a strong word."

Giles is chewing on his glasses. "Let's not rule it out though."

Buffy looked to her watcher. "You don't think it can be done?"

"I didn't say that. I might…but not yet." Giles replied

Cordelia just stared at her. "I personally don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan."

"We attack the Mayor with humus." Oz said as everyone looks at him.

"I stand corrected." Cordelia replied.

"Just trying to keep things in perspective." Oz said.

"Thank you." Cordelia supplied sarcastically. "My point however is, crazy or not, it's pretty much the only plan. Besides, it's Buffy's, and she's slay gal, you know, Ms little Likes-to-fight. So…"

Xander interrupts her. "I think there was a 'yea' vote buried in there somewhere."

Buffy just smiled. "Well, I'm going to need every single one of you on board. Especially you Xander. You're sort of the key figure here."

Xander just smiled he's important. "Key? Me?" He takes a deep breath. "OK pride, humility, and here is the mind numbing fear." He sighs. "What do I have to do?"

"Do you remember any of your military training from when you became soldier guy?"

Xander points at her. "Uh, rocket launcher?"

Buffy frowns regretfully. "Rocket launcher not going to get it done. I mean, it took a volcano to kill one of these things last time."

Giles gets up and walks towards her. "Um, Buffy, all of this is rather depended on your being able to control the Mayor."

Buffy nods. "Alicia told us to play on his human weakness."

Willow looked at her. Now she might call her crazy. "Alicia told you? Was that before or after you put her into a coma?"

"After." Faith clarified.

"Oh." Willow replied then looks over at Oz.

Giles turned to Buffy. "His weakness."

Buffy nods seeing Giles gets it. "Right."

"Which is…?" Giles asked

Buffy rolls her eyes frustrated. "You know I do all this planning. I'm in charge here, even though I am really not at my best…"

Giles puts his glasses back on: "Well, let's… let's…ah, let's think."

Oz got an idea "Well, Clark, you hung with him the most. Is there something that he's afraid of?"

"Um…germs" Clark offered weakly it was 3 minutes and he was on red kryptonite.

Cordelia smiled. "Of course, that's it. We attack him with germs!"

Buffy just looked at her. "Great! We'll corner him and then you can sneeze on him."

Cordelia stared gesturing excitedly. "No! No, we'll get a box with the Ebola virus and…and….Or it doesn't even have to be real, we can just get a box that says Ebola on it and… uhm" She snaps her fingers. "Chase him…" Oz frowns and no one else says anything. "With the box…"

Faith just looked at her. "Let's try something else Cor."

"I'm leaning towards the hummus attack." Xander quipped.

"He'll never see it coming." Oz added.

Angel turned to everyone. "Alicia."

Buffy glances over at him and asks. "Alicia?"

Angel just nodded. "At the hospital he was grieving. Seriously crazed, and not just in a homicidal I want to be a demon way. She is his weak link."

Buffy just shrugged. "Alicia" She looks up at Giles. "I can work that." "OK chores for everyone."

Faith cut her off. "Giles we need to talk to you alone."

* * *

><p>Faith drags Clark into the library office and Giles pushes Wes away.<p>

Giles just looks at the two wondering what this is about. Hoping it's not that Faith is pregnant.

Faith just looks up this should be interesting. "In the hospital I kind of…died."

Giles just looked at her concerned. "What?"

"But only for like 1 or 2 minutes." Faith clarified. "Clark brought me back."

Giles just looked at her. "Why didn't they keep you for testing?"

"B said I was attacked by a gang on PCP." Faith answered. "They probably thought I turned and just wanted to get rid of me."

Clark just turned to Giles. "Since she technically died we were wondering if the…"

"Next Slayer was called." Giles clarified.

Clark and Faith nodded.

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "I imagine that it is very likely." He turns to Faith. "The reason you and Buffy co exist is because of a similar situation."

"Can we protect her from the council?" Faith asked.

Giles shook his head no. "The council probably already knows who she is and has a watcher on her just as Diana took you in before you were called. But on the bright side there is another slayer out there now, though I suggest we focus on the mayor."

* * *

><p>Clark and Faith come out and roll their eyes seeing Xander and Angel once again fighting like old ladies. Thankfully Buffy broke them up using similar words.<p>

Buffy gives them a blank piece of paper. "You two are on volcano detail can you do it."

Faith looks over the plan. "No prob B" She writes down a list of things on the paper and gives it to Clark.

"No way" Clark answers.

"What?" Faith asked it's not that much especially for the two of them.

"I refuse to believe that something so destructive can be so easy to make." Clark objected.

Faith just had a smirk. "Well…that's the optimist in you Clark. So who's going to blow it?"

Buffy turned to Giles. "You feel up to it?"

Giles took off his glasses. "Ah, I suppose it should be I. It's strangely fitting in a grotesque fashion."

* * *

><p>The teenagers all left to gather up forces for the coming battle while Clark and Faith went to get supplies. This left Giles alone with Wesley.<p>

"You think this has a chance of succeeding?" Wesley asked.

"Yes" Giles said without a doubt in his mind.

Wesley just started taking books off the shelf for what's going to happen to this place. "I suppose our chances aren't going to get much better. Two slayers, an ensouled vampire, and the entity are on our side after all."

"Assuming its real and it shows up." Giles finished.

"Of course" Wesley added having a good feeling who the entity was. He's seen Clark do enough good to know he's one of the good guys though when Faith's in trouble he doesn't know to keep his emotions in check or speed for that matter.

Cordelia came in seeing the conversation between the two. "I talked to the people that would still talk to me."

Giles just nodded. "Good help Wesley get out the important books."

Cordelia just looked at Giles. "Yeah, yeah god forbid anything happen to your books while we fight for our lives."

Giles just rolls his eyes. "Well Faith is teaching me how to use a detonator. Hate to push that button early."

Cordy just glares at him. "Go!"

Giles leaves leaving the two of them collecting books to save.

"So where are you going if you're still standing when the smoke clears?" Cordy asked.

Wesley shrugged not having a clue. "I'd rather not go back to England."

Cordy smiled as an idea came to her. "Wherever Angel's going, you should go with him."

Wesley just looked at her. "Cordelia I don't think that's a good idea."

Cordy just looked at him. "He drank Buffy. Gorging slayer blood can't be good for a brooding vampire seeking redemption. He'll probably never leave the basement and be Mr. perpetual scowl. He could use a friend Wesley."

Wes just smiled continue doing good with an ensouled vampire he just smiles picturing his father's reaction. "I'll see what Angel says about it."

* * *

><p>Buffy is walking back knife in hand. She knows the knife won't do squat. It's just to get his attention. Then Angel being Captain Angst says he's not even going to say goodbye. She hears a racket from the broom closet and figures it must be Cordy and Xander saying one last goodbye to their secret spot. She goes over and cracks the door open and sees a much different scene then making out and two very different people in a compromising position and closed the door.<p>

"There's years of therapy in my future." Buffy quipped as Clark and Faith came out fully dressed.

Clark is red and Faith just has a wide grin seeing the look on Buffy's face.

Buffy was just looking at the floor. "So…um is the bomb set."

Faith just nodded. "It's set to go B."

Buffy just turned to Clark. "I want you out front with Xander."

Clark just nodded. "No Problem."

Buffy turned to the other slayer. "Did you really need to do that here?"

Faith just smiled. "Hey, sue me for wanting one last ugh in case meet out horrible deaths." She replies grunting and thrusting while walking with her. "Besides at least we weren't rocking the van like Red and the Wolf are. I had to do something to take Clark's mind and hearing off it."

Buffy rolls her eyes that's too much information. "Well at least in half an hour the closet will be wiped off the earth or I'll be dead and won't care. Faith just tell me you're ready for this."

Faith just flicks her wrist as a sword comes out revealing she's wearing Clark's gauntlet. "This is what we were built for B. Of course I'm ready. Now excuse me I have to go find soulboy and watcher Jr."

* * *

><p>Clark made one last trip to LA to make sure there were no lingering effects of Chloe saving him before he joined the rest of his class. He hates that Buffy separated him and Faith but he's a student and she's not. Clark walks over and sits down next to Cordelia and Xander.<p>

"So did I miss anything?" Clark asked.

Cordy just shakes her head. "Nothing worth mentioning"

Xander just pointed to Snyder as he already started this speech.

"You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so...sit still and be quiet." Snyder surveys the students. "Spit out that gum…Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker…Richard Wilkins the 3rd." He turns to Xander. "I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation." He turns and claps.

Clark just turns to Xander. "Did you really need flip off Snyder? I mean we've all thought about it but actually doing it."

Xander just shrugged. "It's number 2 on my bucket list."

"Did you do number 1?" Cordy asked.

Xander just smiled and held her hand. "Yes I did several times."

Clark just rolls his eyes at the two and Cordelia replies. "Well at least we can hide it."

"More then you can say about them." Clark replies as Oz and Willow take their spots Oz on their side Willow on Buffy's.

* * *

><p>The mayor got to the stand and started his speech reading from cue cards. "Well. What a day this is! Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundredth anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids. not a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens. Today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids? …"<p>

"Oh my god!" Clark and Buffy exclaim.

"What?" Xander and Willow ask from their spots.

"He's going to do the whole speech." Buffy and Clark responded.

Willow pouted. "Man, just ascend already."

"That son of a bitch what kind of sick weirdo is he." Xander replied.

"Evil" Buffy and Cordy quip.

The Mayor continued his speech. "For all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you…for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times, and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today… aren't. But we are. Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just… distance traveled? Time spent?" He shakes his head. "No. It's what happens on the way, it the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend…to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same." A shadow falls across the Mayor. "Nothing" He looks up. Buffy and the other students look up to see the sun being totally blocked. The Mayor flinches in pain. Then swallows and continues his speech. "And so as we look back on…" Pain hits him again and he turns half to the side groaning. "On the events that brought us to this day." He grunts in pain again.

Buffy takes her hat off waiting. "Come on"

"We…" He stops in pain again all the students are watching tensely. "We must all…" He screams again as the students and the faculty looks at each other uneasily. "It has begun. My destiny." He smiles. "It's a little sooner then I expected I had this whole section on civic pride…" He shuffles cue cards. "But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

Buffy and Willow look at each other as the Mayor starts to grimace and stretch and grow. His suit splits around him and Snyder is leaning back in his seat looking taken aback. The Mayor suddenly transforms into a big snake-like demon with clawed mandibles surrounding its mouth. It keeps growing, stretching higher as the faculty abandons their seats. The students get up but stay in place staring up at the Mayor, who seems to stretch up above the roof of the school.

* * *

><p>All the students turn to Buffy waiting her order. "Now!"<p>

All the students drop their caps and gowns revealing crosses axes and other assorted weaponry.

Buffy turns to her army. "Flame units."

Several students including Larry point flame throwers at the Mayor and start flaming him. The Mayor sways above the students screaming. Buffy nods at Xander.

Xander takes command his part. "First wave fire."

A bunch of students shoot the mayor with spear guns. The mayor flinches in pain and brings his head down on a very particular student that caused Alicia pain. In one swoop the mayor bends down and eats Clark.

The Mayor's head just keeps wobbling back and forth like a bobblehead till he reaches his limit and spits Clark back out cover in slime and goo.

"Nobody says a word." Clark quipped as he jumps up and grabs onto the mayor's head.

Clark uses his ice breath and punches the frozen bits of mayor and they shattered revealing blood and insides. Clark just grabs onto something that looks like a nerve and squeezes.

The mayor shouts in pain and smashes its head into the back wall smashing Clark into it. Clark grunts feeling the effects of the eclipse as his powers start to wane. The Mayor leans his head forward fast and Clark is launched to the floor. Clark feels the last of his power going down he really hates magic. He X-rays the Mayor and readies his heat vision in one last attempt to stop this before anyone gets hurt and his powers crap out completely. He fires a little bit above The Mayor's eye's trying to lobotomize him but the blasts are just too weak to punch through his thick skin now.

Xander regains command of the senior class. "Second wave fire."

The students volley another round of spears at the Mayor. The Mayor bends down and swallows a student in the front row. Clark tries to go after him but Buffy is able to stop him from getting himself killed. A few students that saw one of their own get eaten make a run for it but run right into vampires the mayor had ready if any fled.

Oz watches the vampires quickly kill them and turns to the others. "Xander!"

"Bow Men" Xander responded as Oz and others picked up longbows and ignited their arrows.

"Fire!" Xander ordered.

Oz and the others opened fire as the vampires were cut down. Oz is wondering to himself why Buffy and Faith haven't done this already. It doesn't matter where you hit them since they're allergic to fire. Xander orders them to fire again as more vampires go down and the rest flee only to find themselves confronted by another group of students led by Angel who is flanked by Faith and Wesley. They look at each other for a moment then Angel's group attacks. Angel starts to beat up some vampires. Wesley runs up and right into a vampires fist but ducks under it and kicks him in the groin. He flicks his wrist revealing he's wearing one of Faith's wrist stakes and dusts the vampire through the back of the heart. Angel fights two or three vampires at once easily holding his own. Faith fights off three and knocks them each down and closes her fist making the stake come out from her gauntlet as she stakes all three.

* * *

><p>The flame units once more shoot flames at the Mayor. Larry's flamethrower comes to an abrupt stop and he picks up the lance. Clark looks away disgusted they lost another one as the Mayor's tail whipped Larry into the air and even without superhearing Clark can hear lots of stuff break as he hit the floor.<p>

Buffy gets up onto her chair if she wants to lure the mayor she has to do it now they won't last much longer.

Snyder has had enough of this and looks up at the Mayor. "This is not orderly. This is not discipline!" He yells as the mayor focuses on him. "You're on my campus buddy! And when I say I want quiet I mean…"

The rest is cut off when the Mayor dips down and eats Snyder. Clark, Buffy, and Xander just stare at the scene in shock.

Buffy regains her composure. "Fall back, everyone fall back, Xander take them down."

"Good Luck" Willow says before leaving with the others.

The vampires fighting Faith, Angel, Wes, and the others go the other way. They weren't expecting the vampire with a soul and a slayer. They run to go back up the steps but are hit by an onslaught of people. The senior class runs down each looking for a fight. A vampire grabs Harmony in the mayhem and bites down the Mayor won't miss one victim. The vampire feels a sharp pain in her back and explodes to dust. Harmony took Clark's hand as he helped her back up. Clark watched as Cordy staked a vampire and Jonathon tackled another one down while Wes staked it. Clark watched a vampire hit a student and take an axe off him. He brought it up to the back of Faith's head and pulled back. Clark started to say watch out when Faith turned around with almost lightning speed and kneed him in the groin stole the axe and cut the vamp's head off with it. Clark tries to remember if Faith was always that quick but he can't focus as a vampire grabs him around the waist. Clark just drives his head back in a headbutt and flips the vampire over and stakes him.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Buffy gets the Mayor's attention holding one of the knives from Alicia's apartment. Buffy looks down at the knife. "You remember this from the hospital. It's not the genuine article but close enough. I bet you think I stabbed Alicia with this but I didn't she just teleported right into the knife. Went right through her like she was butter. Kind of puts a whole new spin on dumb blond don't you think…Dick."<p>

Buffy takes off and the Mayor roars and gives chase after her. Buffy runs into the cafeteria through doors and out as makes a dash for the library. Once she's in the library she's in shock. Clark's right something this destructive shouldn't be this easy. She hops out the window and runs into Giles whom has a cell phone in his hand trying to detonate it.

Buffy just rolls her eyes. "For god sakes here." She takes the phone off Giles and goes to the only number listed.

The mayor breaks through the wall and sees all the fertilizer and kryptonite Faith has in there. The mayor speaks one last time in his own voice. "Well Gosh"

Buffy makes the call and loud explosions rock Sunnydale high destroying the school and the Mayor. The explosions are so powerful Cordelia takes cover in Jonathon's arms since she can't find Xander. Clark just watches. He makes a solemn vow to remember every important date about Faith as he's now terrified of what she'll do to him if he ever forgets.

* * *

><p>Buffy walks up to Xander and looks at the carnage.<p>

"We got off pretty cheap… considering." Xander said looking around.

Buffy is still looking around: "Seems like we did."

They walk a few more steps then Buffy stops still looking around. Xander stops beside her his hands buried in his pockets and realizes who she's looking for. "He made it through the fight." Buffy whips around to look at him. "Guess maybe he-he took off after." Buffy blinks and looks down. Xander makes a grimace then turns and walks away. Buffy stands there, again looking around, and Giles comes up to her.

Giles puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Buffy lays her head to one side. "I'm tired."

Giles replied. "I should imagine so. It's been quite a couple of days."

Buffy tiredly nods. "I haven't processed everything yet. My brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels." She takes a deep breath. "It's pretty much...fire bad; tree pretty."

Giles nods his head: "Understandable. Well, when it's working again congratulate it on a good campaign. You did very well."

Buffy nods: "Thank you. I will."

Giles puts his glasses on "I ah… I managed to ferret this out of the wreckage. Now, it may not interest you, but…" He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a high school diploma. "I'd say you earned it." Hands it to Buffy who looks at it and takes it.

Giles takes a deep breath and looked around. "There is a certain" He takes off his glasses. "Dramatic irony that's attached to all this. A Synchronicity that borders on… on predestination, one might say."

Buffy glared at him. "Fire bad; tree pretty.'"

Giles looks at her nervously. "Yes, s…sorry." He puts his glasses back on and walks off and Buffy looks after him. Suddenly she turns around a slight frown on her face. Her eyes lock on to something and her face clears. Angel is standing beside a fire truck looking at her. Both are just staring at each other. Buffy blinks and her face falls. She hugs herself a little closer. Angel, is obscured by some firemen walking by, then by a cloud of smoke. The smoke blows by and he steps back, slowly turns around and walks off. Buffy watches Angel leave kind of surprised Wesley is walking with him.

* * *

><p>Harmony looked around for Clark and found him talking with Faith. Harmony walked over to Clark and kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."<p>

Clark wiped his cheek and blushed. "You're welcome."

Faith just smiled watching Harmony go. "You have to learn how to take a compliment…Think we can share her."

Clark looked at her bug eyed. "Faith! I'm not interested in Harmony."

Faith just smiles and kisses him. "I know there's only one person for me right now too unless B decides to forego stick. In which case I'm more willing to share her with you."

Clark just walks away to the others knowing she's kidding. "Not listening to this."

Faith just follows behind continuing. "Maybe Cordelia I mean she's definitely filled out." She's kidding of course she has one guy she loves and she's not sharing. She just likes screwing with him.

* * *

><p>Willow is sitting on a stone bench in front of the school, Xander sitting beside her on the ground and Oz standing behind her. Clark walks up with Faith behind Oz. Cordelia comes walking up to them.<p>

Cordelia sighed. "Well, that's the most fun you can have without having any fun."

"How about the part where we kicked some demon ass. I didn't hate that." Willow replied

Xander nods. "Hear, hear!"

Buffy come walking up. "You guys want to take off? I think we've done pretty much all we can."

Faith nods. "Yeah I definitely never want to come here again B"

Cordelia raises her eyebrows and nods: "I'm for it."

Willow looks up at Buffy. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nods and said in a small voice. "Yeah…I'm okay. I could use a little sleep though."

Willow nods "Yeah."

Buffy sits down on the bench next to her. "If someone could just wake me when it's time to go to college, that'd be great." Willow smiles at her.

Oz had his hands in his pockets. "Guys take a moment to deal with this. We survived."

Xander nods.

"It was a hell of a battle!" Buffy added.

Oz just smirked. "Not the battle" Cordy looks at him "high school"

They all look quietly at the school and listen to the crickets chirping.

We're taking a moment" Everyone gets up. Oz looks at Cordy "And we're done."

Xander get up and walks off next to Cordelia. "Well, School's done."

Oz puts an arm around Willow as they all walk off together.

Willow is wondering. "Why do demons even come here any more? I mean, don't they know…"

Clark remembers something. "Guys hold up." He runs back and picks up a Sunnydale High yearbook and looks down on it and it says the future is ours. He walks away from high school with the others for a long night's rest.

* * *

><p>Author's notes.<p>

Thanks for the reviews

Clark beating the Mayor to death would have just been anticlimactic so like I guessed I would I stripped him of his powers.

Up Next: Volume 1 comes to an end.


	34. Commencement Part 5

Giles entered his home after a long night. Hundreds of people saw the mayor's carnage but people say gas leak, and everyone just believes it. Well at least the fight is over and now he can go to bed and get some much needed rest. At least he thought he could as he hears a gun click on his head.

Giles just looked at the older red headed woman. "Now what could I have done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"You have something that belongs to me." The woman answered.

"Ah I see and you are?" Giles asked.

"Genevieve, now get me the element." Genevieve ordered.

Giles just looked at her. She's after Clark's stone. "And what is this element?"

Genevieve loaded the chamber. "The stone you and your students stole from the temple in China. Hand it over."

Giles goes to the shelf where he keeps it along with his more dangerous things. She could just kill him and the rip the place apart to find it he has to wait for his moment. "May I ask what do you want these stones for? You're just going to kill me anyway so I might as well know what I'm dying for."

Genevieve just smiled behind him. "The stones along with another object when used in union can be used to control the Traveler. A living god at my family's call."

Giles just places a clothed object in Genevieve's hand. She's sloppy and in a second it's going to cost her dearly. If she was smart she would have hired Mercenaries. She is not a soldier so she gets distracted opening the cloth and is mesmerized by the air stone. Giles takes the opportunity to rush her and start struggling for the gun. In the struggle the gun ends up going off. Giles eyes light up but Genevieve goes down with a bullet hole in her shoulder.

Giles looks down and takes the now bloody stone and from Genevieve's hand and points the gun at her. "Get out."

Genevieve just looks at him. "That's it?"

Giles just keeps the gun aimed at her. "You are no threat and I'd rather not have you bleed all over the bloody carpet. Besides this is such an open and close case of breaking and entering and attempted murder that not even the great Edward Teague can bail you out if I press charges. In the end Genevieve you simply don't matter."

Genevieve got up and ran out of the house that guy frightens her because his voice never changed once. It was like he was having a friendly conversation with her and he knew who she really was the whole time. But she spent her life looking for the stones she'll make this man pay and it will be hers.

* * *

><p>In the deep black of space the blood on the stone pitches a hum that awakens a darkness in space. The darkness moves coming to life with a trail loaded with kryptonite now following closely behind it heading to California.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's coming…it's coming…it's coming…it's coming…it's coming…"<p>

"Clark come on wake up there's nothing here. Clark PLEASE WAKE UP."

Clark looks around and sees nothing except Faith. "What?"

Faith just looked at him. She will not kill her boyfriend, she will not kill her boyfriend. "What? That's all you have to say?"

Clark just nods seeing Faith got out of bed and is standing over him.

Faith glared at him. "You started screaming like a maniac in your sleep that it's coming for the past 5 minutes."

The conversation was brought to a screeching halt as the door was flung open revealing one Jonathon Kent.

"Dad"

"Mr. Kent"

Clark and Faith's eyes nearly popped out of their heads this was the last thing they were expecting. Faith panicked and ran right into the closet and stuck her head out. "This isn't what it looks like. He was having a nightmare and I sleep all natural."

Jonathon just points at the floor and sees her bra easy enough.

"If you hadn't found my bra would that have worked?" Faith asked.

"Both of you get dressed and downstairs now." Jonathon ordered.

Faith was just fighting back a smirk coming out of the closet. "Well I don't think I ever expected to run into this situation. This is awkward isn't it?"

Clark was just putting on his pants. "You get awkward I'm going to get downright disturbing because while they are the nice people who took you in. They've been my parents since I was 3."

"This gives you the innocence card." Faith replied. "I'm the girl that they let in to their home and corrupted their son."

Clark just laughed at the situation. "Are we seriously arguing over who's getting yelled at worse for something we both chose to do?"

Faith just smiled. "Apparently let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>Clark came down in a white shirt and jeans and Faith came down in Clark's jersey from his one game in high school.<p>

Jonathon looked at the table. "You two sit down."

Clark and Faith each took seats suddenly the big snake doesn't seem that scary. Martha had a look on her face realizing they were caught.

Chloe comes in with Lois. "Hey Clark how'd the…" She sees what happened it's not rocket science. "Me and Lois are going to go check out the attic." She took her cousin and ran upstairs.

"So is this why you chased us out of the house?" Jonathon asked.

"God no" Faith answered honestly they would have just gone to that dump motel. "And you weren't supposed to be back for 2 days what happened."

Jonathon just rolled his eyes remembering why they came back early. "There was a report that the school exploded and you two didn't answer the phone. Now we know why."

Martha just groaned time for the truth to come out. "Please tell me you were at least safe since China."

Faith just nods. "I've been on the pill long before I even met Clark."

Jonathon turned his head. What did she mean since China? "Martha did you know about this?"

Martha just nods. "They're teenagers in love reckless behavior is a given."

Jonathon just looked at his wife. "Martha they shouldn't be doing stuff like this."

Martha just sighed. "Jonathon, you want to treat them like normal teenagers but they're not. I mean this year alone they have had to fight to save the world when it could have killed them multiple times. The stress of everything they had to deal with forced them to grow up faster then the average teenagers."

Faith and Clark in shock this was actually going a lot better then the talk.

Martha just looked at the two. "Both of you know that protection is not 100% so I expect you to at least take responsibility for your actions."

Clark just nodded. Being an alien he wonders if he is even compatible. He hopes he is he doesn't think Jor El wants him to be the last. Although Jor El is an ass so who knows really.

Jonathon looked at the two. "Both of you look exhausted go to bed…in your own rooms."

Faith and Clark went upstairs no problem there. Nothing kills the mood quicker then having you parents walk in on you.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god that's horrible…Mr. Kent really caught you like that?" Cordy asked as she and Faith walk to the motel parking lot with suitcases in hand.<p>

"Well I was naked it's not like we were going at it thank god that could have killed him." Faith clarified with multiple suitcases in her hand.

Buffy walked right by them suitcases in hand. "Can we please change the subject?"

"I agree." Willow added. The whole thing was squicky to her.

Clark was working on Xander's alleged 'car'. He can't believe he found something more poorly put together than the tractor.

Xander just looked at Clark. "So do you have it working yet?"

Clark just looked up at Xander wrench in hand. "Xander I've seen Ford Pintos more put together then this car."

Xander rolls his eyes last time he takes anything from his family. "Can you get it working I mean we were supposed to leave an hour ago."

Clark rolls his eyes. "If I had let you go an hour ago I doubt you would have made it out of Sunnydale. "You'll get a little further now thanks to spot welding."

"Welding" Xander asked nervously.

"Not anywhere near the fuel lines." Clark assured them.

"That's something." Oz quipped.

And with that Xander and Cordelia were ready to go on their road trip.

Buffy and Willow each hugged Xander goodbye Clark and Faith settled for the much more dignified handshake.

"You take care of yourself Cor. And don't forget we're a phone call away if you need anything." Faith said in a bossy matter.

"We'll be fine 3 years on the hellmouth." Cordy assured her.

Xander and Cordelia got in the fixed up car and started their trip for the summer leaving the hellmouth behind. Clark and the others just walked emptily back into the hotel room getting one last look at it and realized it would be a long time before they see the two again. They get set to turn the TV off but see the news is on.

"In a bizarre bit of news we have confirmed that a meteor shower will strike down in Sunnydale California tonight with the first impacts coming close to sundown. A state of emergency is in effect until further notice and people are asked to evacuate the city at once."

"Think it's too late to chase them down for a ride." Oz quipped.

* * *

><p>Everyone met back at the Kents house except for Giles who they couldn't get a reach of. Buffy is overjoyed that mom is still out of town when she talked to her last night and told her she'll be fine that's one less person to worry about.<p>

"Well at least we're all still packed." Chloe quipped.

Martha was just rubbing her head she can't believe this. "God I can't believe this is happening again."

Clark just nods. "I think I have to go see Jor El."

Jonathon just looked at him. "There was no way you could have prevented this."

"You don't know that." Clark responded.

Martha sighed. "Clark you don't have the time."

Clark just held his head down. "I don't have a choice you guys should evacuate while there's time left."

Buffy shakes her head no. "There are three people here who can't leave."

Clark just looked at her confused. "Who?"

Buffy points at herself "1" She points at Faith "2" She points at Oz. "3"

Martha looks over to Oz. "The full moon isn't until Tomorrow night."

Clark realizes it and rolled his eyes. Of course why would they ever get a break. "Oz transforms on three different nights."

"I can travel sedated." Oz offered.

Willow nodded she wasn't leaving Oz in Sunnydale in a cage especially if the sky is falling. "Sounds like a plan."

Martha turns to Faith. "Why are you two staying behind?"

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and Faith decided to explain it. "People will stay behind to help others. It will make them easy prey for vampires and assumed lost in the meteor shower.

Clark gets up. "I'm going to go to Jor El see if I can stop this before it starts."

* * *

><p>Clark moves at Superspeed and is gone in a blur. Getting to Smallville as fast as humanly possible. Clark gets to the cave and is set to rip it apart. "Merge the stones or the sky burns. What have you done Jor El?"<p>

"It was you who brought this upon yourself, Kal-El."

Clark just looked up and glared it's never the machine's fault. "What did I do?"

"I sent you here to unite the three elements."

Clark was confused "The stones? They're all in a safe place."

"The stones were never safe with a human Kal-El. For the knowledge of the universe is meant for you only. Yet you chose to deny your heritage. Today, you will witness the consequences."

Clark's eyes turned red. "Then you sent the meteor shower?"

"I have done nothing, Kal-El." Jor El replied. "Human blood has stained one of the elements and awakened a great danger from the darkness of space."

Clark was concerned another threat to earth. "What can I do to stop it?"

"There is nothing you can do to prevent what is already in motion. But the meteor shower is just the beginning, Kal-El. I warned you that the elements could not fall into the hands of a human. The three must become one. It is the only way to save Earth from total annihilation."

Clark just looked up with a resolved face how does he know Jor El isn't trying to brainwash him again. "And if I don't?"

"If you don't unite them at once, you, my son, will be seared by a fire from the sky even you can't survive. The future of mankind rests in your hands, Kal-El."

* * *

><p>Clark ran full speed to Giles' apartment intent to get the air stone and then one last trip home for the fire stone. If merging the stones can stop whatever is coming he has to try it. Clark enter the apartment and sees Giles drinking from a bottle.<p>

"Giles are you OK." Clark asked.

Giles just nodded and threw Clark the air stone. "I believe you are here for this."

Clark caught the stone and looked at it. Giles got blood on it and this is what caused the meteor shower. "Yeah"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Did this cause the incoming meteor shower?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of protecting the stone." Giles replied before he explained what happened. "Someone tortured our pilot to China and he talked. Led them straight to me."

Clark just looked at him. "Giles, this was my fault not yours I didn't listen to Jor El and as usual it blew up in my face. He warned me no human should handle the stone but I didn't listen."

Giles just looked at Clark and saw that this was troubling him. "Clark there is often times when I wish that I could take the slayer power from Buffy and Faith let them have a normal life with me fighting in their stead. Even tried to once and got knocked out by Buffy for my trouble."

Clark just smiled as Giles continued. "Your father sent you on an impossible odyssey to have the powers of a god yet live among humans. I don't envy your responsibilities Clark. You made the best decision you could given the circumstances. And that's all you could do."

Clark just nodded actually feeling a little better. "Thanks, now I think you should get out of Sunnydale Giles."

"Both Buffy and Faith have chosen to stay I assume so what kind of watcher would I be if I left them behind." Giles answered sternly. Giles just smiled hearing a familiar breeze of wind.

* * *

><p>Faith is downstairs writing on a piece of paper. Buffy comes in and sees Faith drawing on paper. Buffy just sighed they don't have time to be messing around like this. She walks up to Faith and sees what she is drawing.<p>

Buffy just looks at it. "And today's first round of creepy is brought to you today by the letter Z."

Faith turns to her. "What?"

Buffy just points down at the paper. "Are you planning to get another tattoo Faith?"

Faith just rolled her eyes and threw the paper out. "And mess up this perfect body even more you're tripping B."

Buffy just shrugged and kept walking up to Clark's room for weapons. Buffy takes a moment and grabs Shao Kahn's war hammer. "So, what do you think?"

Faith just smiled. "It's definitely you B." Faith decides on Skip's sword for the fight.

Clark comes upstairs and sees each slayer armed with a mystical weapon that have both nearly killed him. "Why do I have a fear that I'm going to be slain soon?"

Buffy just smiled and looked at him. "Well it will be an interesting challenge."

Clark backed up causing Faith to just laugh at the scene. "Relax Clark we're just being prepared if anything dangerous falls out of the sky…besides the meteor rocks that could vaporize us."

Buffy just grabbed a knife and some stakes. "I'll leave you two alone."

Faith was gearing up for what is likely going to be a long night. "So when are you going to Jor El?"

"I came here for the fire stone. I have the complete set now." Clark responded.

Faith just nodded. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

Clark just looked at her. "Goodbye?"

Faith just looked at him. He can't be this naive can he? "Come on Clark last time around Jor El wiped out your memory and held you hostage for the better part of 3 months. What's going to stop him from doing it again?"

Clark just moved Faith's chin up. "I will be back as fast as I can. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to get back to you. I'll scorch heaven and freeze hell if I have to. I'm not going anywhere."

Clark and Faith share one last kiss Faith wishes they could have one last time but the clock is running. Faith breaks it knowing he has a job to do. "Go, get moving you stubborn ass, go."

Clark disappears in his usual blur. Faith just smiles emptily and heads downstairs. Hoping she'll see him again and wondering what she was thinking when she agreed with B to stay here.

* * *

><p>Lois and Chloe were helping the Kents repack. Not that hard since they never got a chance to unpack. Chloe has tied up the rest off and is currently trying to cut the rope. Krypto barks from his spot in the truck startling Chloe and she cuts her hand deep on the blade. Lois is over to her cousin in seconds trying to see how bad it is bleeding.<p>

Lois is trying to grab her hand. "Let me see."

"It's fine." Chloe insisted backing away and avoiding Lois despite how much she wants to see.

Lois rolled her eyes and chased her cousin tackling her down. "Stop resisting and let me see I was taught by a field medic remember."

Lois looked at her hands and saw the wound had already healed. "Apparently my skills have been a little rusty."

Chloe just gets up fast. "It's not you it's me."

Lois was following her. "Chloe how long have you been a meteor freak?"

Chloe shrugged "Oh it's not really that long just two days now. I healed Clark and now everything just sort of heals itself. Lois you can't tell anyone about me."

Lois just nodded not a single word is getting through her lips. Truth be told as much as they'd like to just call Alicia little Ms. Psycho. She was pushed to a hanging mob by everyone in Smallville. She will not let that happen to Chloe. "Not a word Chlo I swear on my mom's grave. Though you might want to tell Smallville."

* * *

><p>Giles and Willow had a sedated Oz in the back of his van tied down.<p>

Willow turned to the watcher. "Thanks for keeping me company."

Giles just nodded. "Yes glad to be of use." Giles heard a beeping sound coming from Willow's wrist she had gotten a watch.

Willow just looked at the watch and frowned. "Showtime."

* * *

><p>The rocks descended from space and were lit ablaze blasting into Sunnydale destroying shops one even gave the Bronze a new sun roof. Raiden stood in horror watching the rocks smash into Sunnydale. He did this. Smallville was farmers' town, fields, gorges, and a whole lot of empty space where these rocks would for the most part fall harmlessly to the ground. Sunnydale is a business small town. Tiny cramped not nearly as many safe places for the rocks to fall. Raiden just hears the screams of the people as they are just as suddenly silenced what has he done?<p>

* * *

><p>Giles turns left barely avoiding an impact. "Willow keep an eye on Oz."<p>

The redhead just nods and turns back. "He's still unconscious."

Another meteor impacted and Giles heard a tire blow out. He turns to counteract the flat but it's not enough and the van flips three times before landing upside down.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith are watching from the woods this is the most insane thing either of them has ever seen.<p>

Faith is just excited with her adrenaline pumping being caught in this. "So what do you want to do till sundown B?"

Buffy and Faith watch as a meteor smashes into a building. They also see something in the sky something moving way too fast to be a meteor. "I recommend we go see what that was."

Faith just shrugged. "Sure beats the crap out of waiting for the next bomb to drop."

* * *

><p>Willow is feeling head rush why is she feeling a head rush? Oh right she's upside down. Why is she upside down again? Oh right the van tipped. Willow looks into the mirror her hair looks silly. Willow looks out and sees the sun is down and the moon is on its way up. She turns to Oz whom is awake from the adrenaline burn off the body gives as he transforms into the wolf. Even worse the tranquilizer gun isn't where she left it pre crash.<p>

"Oz you have to hang on just a little longer." Willow pleaded as she undid the seatbelt and reached for a dart gun Oz kept in the van's glove compartment box just in case.

Oz can't even hear her and transforms through some effort Oz breaks the restraints and stands on all four and moves on Willow. "Oz don't do this."

"Oz stop!" Willow shouted as outside the van all that could be heard was the firing of a dart.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith were running through the woods Faith was reaching her limits. "B we're not going to be able to slay any vamps if we're half dead."<p>

"It's just a little further." Buffy shouted.

"You said that five…" Faith's voice stops working when they see a big black triangle that can only be a spaceship.

Buffy looked on in awe. She is so out of her league it's not even funny.

Faith looked at the ship. "You think Clark came in something this big?"

Buffy just shrugged. "I think the Mayor was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"That nothing will ever be the same again." Buffy answered as the ship came to life and the doors opened.

* * *

><p>Clark moved to Smallville and opened the altar of the stones. He looks at each stone as he places each one on the altar. First was the stone of fire. Kal El collected that one for him before he even came to Sunnydale. After that was the stone of water which he had to get stripped of his powers and survive the fury of a centuries old witch to obtain. Finally was the stone of air which was the easiest to obtain as he felt like there was a reason for these powers as he stopped Isobel with ease to take it from her. Clark watches as the 3 stones merge together and become one complete crystal. The complete crystal starts hovering over the altar and Clark finds himself drawn to it. He grabs the crystal and disappears in a bright flash of light.<p>

Clark looks around and sees snow. He gets the strong feeling he's not in Kansas anymore. He wonders how cold it would really be if he could feel the cold. Clark starts wondering around wondering what this is. Before long the crystal of knowledge rises up and points straight ahead. Clark grabs the crystal and throws it in that direction. Clark watches as the crystal fades out of sight and into the ground.

**The End of Volume 1 Commencement **

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks to everyone who left reviews in this work.

I'm still trying to figure out what to name Volume 4 but plenty of Time for that.

Volume 2 has begun go read it...Please


	35. Volume 2

Clark looked up in the sky and saw a bizarre message. "Volume 2 is up."

The Message just as quickly disappears and Clark just keeps following the crystal in the arctic.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I was asked to announce it here it is.

Also I might rewrite chapter two as five different chapters as this could be going on to twisting the hellmouth soon.


End file.
